Ten Chances
by LumiChan640
Summary: A nightmare come true, ten more experiments have been created by Jumba and were accidentally unleashed into the world. Now it's up to the heros to fix the mess before the mess fixes them. However, these experiments are unique, they cannot be turned good as others were without being in the perfect situation, unfortunately that part is yet for the heros to discover for themselves.
1. 1) A Fresh Start

Ten Chances) Chapter One: A Fresh Start

The following is a fanfiction of the Lilo and Stitch series. If you do not know about this series, I'd highly recommend it to you. This is also my third series I'm writing, so please read my first two for storywise reasons, as I like to write my stories on a timeline, each being a sort of vinnette or so. Please, enjoy. c:

The sand feels soft and warm as I brush my small fingers through the grains. It's anouther day to relax, the rolling waves push water that can stretch all the way to my feet, the cool water brushes my crystalized skin. The wind whispers and flies around me, they lightly nudge my icicles as they blow. I let out a sigh, icy mist slips into the air. I look into the sky, the mishapen clouds toss around in the breeze. I feel great, calm, collective. Someone calls my name, I turn around to see one of my cousins, Splodyhead. He smiles and sits next to me, we press our backs against the rough bark of the coconut tree, relaxing. We look at the sunset, its blazing gardient of red through yellow streaks across the sky. The reflection wavers in the water, the image of the sun is distorted, but still very wonderful. The petals of the tropical flowers are picked up by the wind's breeze and fly around us, the dewdrops sticking to the surface reflect the light of the sun and twinkle. I close my eyes and smile, the warmth of the lowering sun spreads throughout my frozen body, it makes me feel good, I'm not sure why. Jumba always warned me to stay away from warmth or I would risk melting away...but something about this feeling makes me want more. Spoldy, as I like to call him, gives me a friendly nudge. I look at him, and he looks at me. He says that he really loves the veiw, and I nod my head in agreement. We turn back to the ocean veiw, some seaguls fly above the water. Someone calls my name from behind, but I don't recognize the voice. I turn around, nobody is there. I shrug and turn back to Splody, but he vanished into thin air. In shock, I stand up and take a few steps back, where did he go?! I feel my feet step into something soft and squishy, I look down to see my feet trapped in mud. Wait, that doesn't look like mud, it's dark and oozy...and moving. I try to move, I'm paniking, I fall onto my back, and the ooze swallows me after I close my eyes shut. I start to hear strange sounds, I can't identify them.  
I decide to open my eyes, although I was reluctant, my curiosity kicks in. Slowly looking around, I watch in wonder as what seems to be streaks of light fell to the ground, and I am floating in a void. My feet touch an invisible floor, I walk around. I start to hear mixed voices get louder and louder, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I keep going, but I'm still worried, the sounds were distorted and creepy, but I was determined to keep going. As I walk the trek of the void, the reality check kicks in. Where am I? Why am I going this way anyway? How did I even get here? I don't understand, I can't comprehend it. The noise climbs, it makes me stop thinking about it, the sounds trapped in my head, I can't get them out. I close my eyes and clutch my head, it's making my head ache. I felt my feet leave the ground, I open my eyes sharply, I'm falling. The feeling of freefall makes my stomach turn, I feel like puking. My arms flail helplessly as I continued to fall into darkness.  
There is a sphere of light that appears before me. A trail of sparkles follows it as it circles around me, what is this light? It feels soothing, relaxing, I start to feel fatigue, I close my eyes. I feel warmth spread within, I don't know if this is bad or good, but it feels calming. I feel my feet touch ground again, so I slowly open my eyes. My vision is faded and blurry, or maybe it's how I'm supposed to see what appears to be ten distorted silhouettes. One of the taller ones walks to me, the others trail behind him. I start to feel uneasy, who is this guy? His body shape, it looks like one of the common models Jumba would use for experiments.  
Experiments?  
I've never seen anything like them before, I know all my cousins by heart. But they...they look like us, but I don't know them. They can't be one of us, can they? The more I think, the closer they come to me. If they are experiments...they could be new...new and evil. Evil, and I am not that anymore. Are they attacking me? I take a few steps back, I can hear my heart beating faster, I'm feeling apprehensive, uncomfortable. I'm sweating, or melting, I don't have the time to decide why. They are coming to me, and they could be evil. I feel my back press against something cold, metallic. I look behind me, there is a wall. Turning my head around quickly, I see that I am actually in a room, and there is no exit, no door, no window, no vent, no way out. One of them, the tallest, stands in front of me. He reaches out a hand, he touches my neck. "Where is it?" He asks me.  
I don't know how to reply, I take a breath of air, I stutter, "I-I...who are you?"  
He tilts his head by about 15 degrees to the right, he continues to look at me. He tilts his head back to normal and locks his eyes to mine. I look back at him, I don't try to run. I don't know what's going on. If I run, they could all attack me and easily bring me down. "Where is it?" He asks me again.  
"Wh-what?" I stutter.  
"Where is it?!" He repeats himself. "Tell me where it is!"  
"Where is what?!" I try to slip to my right, but he slams his arms to my sides, I can't get away from him. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."  
I know I'm in trouble, I break myself apart into shards of ice and reform away from his grasp. "I don't know what you want!"  
"It's right there! You just did it!"  
I step backwards. "Did what?!"  
"You have it, give it to me." The dark creature walks towards me. "Give it."  
I turn around and try to run, but the others have surrounded me. I break apart again and zoom away from them, reforming outside their barrier. They're all after me, but I don't know why. Regardless, they want to kill me. I need to get out of here, now. "You can't escape, you will give me what is mine!" The creature ran to me. "I have nothing!" I run as fast as I can, but I am trapped in a room, there is no exit. I don't know how to escape from them, I'm trapped with them. I punch the wall. "Let me out!"  
"You aren't going anywhere!"  
I turn back to face him, he is taller than me, he could be stronger than me as well. Lights start to flicker in the room, illuminating my surroundings. I look at him, he has spines and sharp claws, he could rip me apart. I creative ice winds and encase him in ice, but he finds a way to break his shell from the inside. I can't defend myself like this, but I can't fight either. Not with him, I don't want to fight him. I don't have a choice, I draw out an ice sword. His sharp blades clash with my sword, they shatter it. They must be razor sharp, how can I defend myself from him? I make snowballs and throw them at him, but he shreds them in the air with his claws. My powers are useless against his. I can't run forever, I can't defend myself. I need help, but there is no one here to help me. Help me. They all jump on me, slam me on my back to the ground. They hold me down while the biggest comes towards me. He grazes my neck lightly with his sharp claws. My neck feels wet, I'm bleeding, why am I bleeding?! I can't, it's impossible. I have regeneration, it should heal instantly. But no, I'm bleeding. I try to break apart into pieces of ice, but it doesn't work. They took my powers away. How?! He smirks at me. "This power belongs to me." He breaks his arm off and it fixes instantly. He stole my powers.  
No, not all of them. I can still use my ice. I let ice slip from my hands to encase my surroundings. I stand up quickly and draw out a new sword. He laughs at me and walks over.  
"You really think you can fight me?" He asks, lightly brushing his fingertips down my arm. Cuts fill with rushing blood as he withdraws. He barely touched me, and I'm bleeding. He grins "I could destroy you right now if I wanted to, it won't be hard."  
I step back, I drop my sword, I can't fight him. He can kill me, he will kill me. I turn around and try to run, I slam into the wall. He creeps up behind me.  
"It seems you have nowhere to run, don't worry, I can make this quick and easy." He whispers.  
I turn my head to look at him. "Why...why are you doing this?"  
He laughs. "It's my programming, it's my pleasure."  
"No...you don't have to do it! You can fight your programming!"  
"But 523..."  
He knows me. How does he know me? I look at him in the eyes, I'm shaking.  
"I want to, because it's fun to watch people suffer." He smirks.  
I shake my head. "It's not fun, it will come back to you, it's karma. You'll regret killing people, and it will hurt you with the burden of what you've done."  
"It's not a burden, it's an achievement." He trails his fingers down my back, more cuts appear as he grazes the surface. "And killing a fellow experiment goes a long way, you know? It will be quite an achievement, us being so...destructive and all."  
"Don't do this, please!" I beg. "I don't want to die!"  
"It won't be so bad, it will be quick, and easy." He raises his sharp claws. "Any last words?"  
I close my eyes, I slip to the ground, crying. "Please...tell them...I love them..."  
He chuckled. "Famous last words. Goodbye 523, and thanks for that regeneration, I could really use it for fighting." He prepares to throw his claws at me. "Cause of death, shredded by 629." He lunges at me.

"No!" Slushy screamed. "No!" He sat up in bed, crying. "No...no..." He looked around. "It...it was a dream." To reassure himself, he broke his arm off and it reformed. He sighed and got out of bed. "Who was that...was he even real?" The string of words flew into his mind, 'Cause of death, shredded by 629.' He walked to the bathroom to wash his face, he felt tired regardless of the long 10 hour sleep he had. He picked up a hand mirror and cleaned himself, he thought he saw a small scar on his neck. He dropped the mirror and screamed. He quickly felt on his neck and realized he was only seeing things. He picked up the mirror, luckily he didn't break it. He placed it back in its shelf and returned to his room to sit on his bed. '629...he doesn't exist.' He thought to himself. 'Jumba promised he would never make experiments again.' He looked at the clock, it was time to go to work. He opened the door of his tiny home and stepped outside, taking in the fresh air. He locked the door and walked to work. However, something strange caught the corner of his right eye. He turned to look at a galactic bus dropping off people at the beach. He wondered why they were there, but he kept walking. As he walked, he noticed that there was a lot of alien visitors, and surprisingly, the human residents treated them...like just normal people. They didn't panic, they didn't freak out. Slushy wondered why, people weren't always used to him and his cousins, overtime they were accepted, however these aliens were coming in all at once, bringing suitcases and luggage, were they checking out Hawaii for a vacation? Splodyhead walked over to him, smiling. "Slushy!"  
Slushy smiled. "Hey Splody, what's going on with all these visitors?"  
Splodyhead scratched the back of his head. "Oh...erm...Earth is now part of the galactic alliance, so they may actually be taking residence here."  
Slushy was stunned. "What?! When did that happen?!"  
Splodyhead sighed, not sure what to say. 'I replaced his memories...he doesn't know why.' He sighed again. "Well Slushy, there was a court case...erm...discussion whether or not the galactic alliance should include Earth. And so...yeah!"  
Slushy raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I know about something this important?!"  
Splodyhead bit his lip. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Ok?"  
"Ok?" Slushy sighed. Splodyhead coughed lightly. "Uhh...Lilo is...having a party tonight."  
Slushy smiled, mood changing rapidly. "Really?"  
"Yeah, wanna come?" "Sure, what is it for?" Slushy was slightly confused, parties were fun, but Lilo only threw those on special occasions, like creation days (experiment birthdays) or her own birthday. Mostly because Nani doesn't want the house to be flooded with genetic experiments, despite the fact that they were reformed. He found himself asking, "Like...why?" Splodyhead didn't know how to tell him. 'It's for him...so Lilo could make him feel better, but I changed his memories.' He smiled anyways. "You'll see." He quickly ran to Lilo's house to explain that Slushy didn't remember the horrid events.

Slushy slowly walked up the creaking wooden steps of Lilo's house. He opened the door and looked inside, the lights were out. Did he get the time wrong? No, the house clock said that the party should be on now. He scratched his head and stepped inside. The lights switched on and his cousins and Lilo jumped from hiding locations, cheering "Surprize!"  
A surprize too much, Slushy screamed and ran outside. He crouched on the wooden porch and caught his breath. 'I...for a second there I thought it was him...but it's just my friends.' He stood up and walked inside agian.  
Splodyhead walked over to him. "Are you ok? That wasn't like you at all."  
Slushy chuckled and swung his arm. "Naw, I was messing with you, I'm not scared of my friends."  
"That scream sounded legit." Reuben whispered to Bonnie. She nodded in agreement.  
"So...why the surprize?" Slushy scratched the back of his head. "It's not my creation day or anything."  
"But...you were...umm..." Lilo looked at Splodyhead. "Attacked by a wolf, and we want to make you feel better!"  
Slushy smiled. "To make a party for me because of that? You guys are the best."  
Jumba entered the room. "Oh, hallo my experiments." He walked to the fridge and took out some strange can with liquid nitrogen in it. "Just grabbing scientific material, do not be minding me..." He left the house and walked to the ship.  
Clyde scratched his head. "What's his problem?"  
"Ehh, let the evil genius do his thing Clyde." Bonnie sighed. "Anyways, are we having a party or what?"  
"What?" Sparky asked. "Sorry, couldn't hear you over Stitch listing how much he is excited for that coconut cake on the table."  
Stitch was drooling and his eyes were fixed on the creamy treat.  
"How about we start?" Lilo smiled.  
The cousins played games, board games, video games, charades, all kinds of stuff. Jumba again entered the room and grabbed more sciency things.  
"Anyone want to know what that crazy Jumba is doing?" Sparky asked as he popped open a can of Coke.  
"Not really." Stitch said, chugging a 16 oz bottle of Coke while also shoving coconut cake into his mouth. "Meega care more about food."  
Slushy watched from the window as Jumba walked to his ship. "Actually, yeah, I do want to know."  
"So let's go see." Lilo smiled. "Anyone want to come?"  
There were mixed opinions, some cousins shook their heads, others nodded, and some just shrugged. "Ok, Sparky and Splodyhead, you can come."  
The small group walked down to Jumba's ship.

They split up and crept around in the shadows of the room. Slushy slid under a desk when Jumba entered the room he was searching. He started to feel uneasy, something about the small, metal box (that was also slightly rusty) was quite...odd. Jumba whistled a free tune as he worked. He set the box on the desk on top of Slushy and then walked to his mini-lab to do work. Slushy reached a hand up for the box, but Jumba entered the room, so he quickly withdrawn his arm. Jumba walked over to the desk and scratched his chin, Slushy held his breath. Jumba picked up the box and took it to the lab. Slushy quickly moved behind the door to take a peek. Jumba set the box on a high shelf, and then cracked his knuckles, ready to start. Slushy slipped inside and hid behind some boxes, listening. He picked up loose phrases such as, "Evil genius has done it again." or "Will be most successful batch yet." He scratched his head, what did it mean? Batch of new inventions? Was there an invention in that box?  
"Is anyone there?" Jumba looked behind him. Slushy held his breath. He must have made a sound when hiding in the boxes. Jumba shrugged and continued working. Slushy crept up to the shelf and reached up, but he wasn't tall enough to reach, in fact, he was barely as tall as the desk below the shelf. He looked at Jumba, who was leaving the room. He climbed up the desk and reached for the shelf, but even then he did not have the sufficient height to reach his goal, just a few inches from his grasp. So close, yet so far away. He jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the shelf, his feet dangling loosely a few inches from the table. He reached his arm to the box, slow and steady. But then, the shelf cracked, and he fell onto the floor. The box was just a few inches from his face. He quickly snagged it and hid when Jumba entered the room.  
"What is meaning of this?!" Jumba walked over to the scene. Slushy quickly scurried to the door, Jumba turned around. "523? What are you doing?!"  
Slushy quickly ran out the door, Jumba chased him. He exited the ship and ran to a secret location that only he and his cousins knew. He sat at the edge of a cliff and sighed. He looked at the box, what was there anyways? It seemed to be just an ordinary, stereotypical scientist box, but something about it made it really important to Jumba, and something else about it made Slushy feel uneasy. He decided to pop it open, to take a look, but still...  
"Slushy? I thought you were with us looking at Jumba's things?" Splodyhead said, pushing through vines and walking to his friend. "You ok?"  
"I...Splody, I found this." Slushy showed the box. "I don't know what's in it, but it's important to Jumba."  
"So let's take a peek! We can give it back, no even better! We hold onto it and make him explain it!"  
"But how do we open it?" Slushy shook the box. "And...should we even open the box? I mean...you know Pandora's box, right? Something horrible could happen if we open it."  
"Come on Slushy, it can't be that bad." Splodyhead chuckled, taking the box away from Slushy. "Let me take a look...uhh...there is a passcode for it. Three numbers."  
"Maybe it's 626." Slushy sighed, "Everyone knows how fond Jumba is of Stitch."  
Splodyhead tried to combination, but it failed. "That's strange, it's not 626, but that's like his password for everything."  
Slushy took the box back. 'How do we open it?' He felt something as he looked at the lock. He reached out his right hand and slowly turned the numbers, ending with the combination of 523, quite ironically.  
"Oh, like you're number is going to work." Splodyhead sighed, laying on the grass. "Let me know if it does."  
Slushy heard a click. "It's unlocked!"  
Splodyhead sat up quickly. "Really?! Ok, we'll talk about that later...what's in the box?"  
Slushy slowly pushed the lid open. Inside were ten spheres, each colored blue, each with a number on it. Slushy investigated. The first one made him drop the box and scream.  
"Slushy, calm down!" Splodyhead said, shaking Slushy. "What's gotten into you?"  
"629!" Slushy yelled. "It's real!"  
"What? 629?!" Splodyhead looked at the ten pods in the grass. "No, Slushy, there is more, all the way to 638!"  
"This can't be happening!" Slushy panicked, remembering his dream. "They want to kill me!"  
"What?! How? You've never even met them, same vise versa." Splodyhead picked up the pods and placed them back in their box. "Why do you think they want to kill you? Jumba programmed us all in a way so we never hurt each other."  
"You don't get it!" Slushy grabbed his head. "They want me!"  
"They're fine, look." Splodyhead brought the box over to Slushy. "It's fine."  
Slushy screamed and pushed the box away, the pods accidentally fell off the cliff.  
"Look what you've done!" Splodyhead panicked. "What are we going to tell Jumba?!"  
"I...I didn't mean to!" Slushy covered. "I!"'  
"I can't believe you, this isn't like you." Splodyhead sighed and walked through the vines. Well...time to tell them the news, you just unleashed ten experiments into the wild, and them being in my series, and them being after Leroy, these ten guys would be the doomsday experiments that will destroy us all." Splodyhead paused to wait for Slushy to join him.  
"What?!" Slushy walked over, confused and worried.  
"Well...I mean if we don't stop them, I'm sure Lilo and Stitch can take care of this, and we can help."  
"You're sure?" Splodyhead winked. "Sure I am." He took Slushy by the hand. "If anything we should be worried about, it's Jumba..."  
Slushy gulped. "He's going to dissassemble me...I know it!"  
"Shh, no he won't, or Lilo and Stitch will disassemble him. Come on Slushy, we can fix this mess."  
"We can?"  
"Positive."

To be continued. 


	2. 2) Solar

Ten Chances) Chapter 2: Solar

I feel something. Feeling, I have never physically felt anything before. Jumba deactivated me the second I was created, I do not know anything about this place. I only know a few things, my creator, me, my programming, where I am, my companions, and...him. Why do I know him? He...what does he look like? I saw him while I was asleep, dormant, he was afraid of us, but who was he? He...looked like us. But...maybe he is...he could be one of Jumba's experiments before us. But why was he so afraid? I groan and sit up, the light of the sun is much brighter than expected, but it's perfect. The sun, it will help me on my mission to destroy this pitiful land. That is what Jumba made me for, to harvest the light of the sun and use it to destroy. This is who I am, and I will see to it that I make Jumba proud. But him...when I think of him, I get really confused. He...he shouldn't fear us if we are equals. Now that I think about it, who exactly is he, why am I even getting worked up about it? Never mind that.  
I must now begin my mission.  
I stand up and stretch my wings, absorbing some of the sunlight. The energy flows within me, I smirk, this power makes me feel like I can do anything. I rise into the sky and look around the picturesque island. Hawaii, it's beautiful, I really need to get to work. It may take me days before it's in the perfect...destroyed state. Yeah, that doesn't sound perfect, but if you were me, if you were 630 like me, you would understand. I must follow my programming, and find the others...and maybe learn why he...why are we connected to him? Nevermind, it is time to begin my purpose of life, to destroy this planet.

Slushy and Splodyhead quickly slipped inside Lilo's house and hid while they watched Jumba frantically explain something. The words flew through their minds, it was entirely incomprehensible. Jumba said something about needing to get the box back as soon as possible, Slushy and Splodyhead both knew that this would be impossible. Jumba spotted them and walked over to them, they backed away into the wall, with nowhere to run.  
"Please, tell me you didn't open it." Jumba said, urgently.  
Slushy looked to the ground, he didn't know what to say.  
"Did you open it?"  
"I didn't want to open it."  
"But you did?!"  
"Something made me do it!" Slushy shook his head. "Something...in my subconscious...it made me do it! I-I didn't want to!"  
Jumba sighed. "So they're gone."  
"I'm sorry! Please don't disassemble me!"  
Jumba hugged Slushy. "I would never do that. If you say something in your subconscious made you do it, then that means 632's powers could slip from his dormant state after all."  
"632?"  
"632 has powers to...well they are relevant to psychology."  
"What?"  
"Point is, it's not your fault." Jumba walked over to the window. "I have feeling that they are already starting to awaken."  
"Who are they?" Stitch asked.  
"They are my most evil creations yet." Jumba walked over to the TV. "I bet that they are already causing mayhem."  
"How so?" Lilo asked.  
Jumba turned on the TV and flipped it to the news channel. "Take look."  
The small group leaned in and watched the channel. A reporter was frantically broadcasting news live from downtown, there were explosions in the background.  
"And so it begins..." Jumba sighed. He walked to the window and looked outside. "I am seeing sun-flares. This can only mean one thing."  
Splodyhead pointed to a yellowish figure in the background of the broadcast. "What's that?!"  
Jumba chuckled. "That, 619, is experiment 630."

The screams, the panic, the frenzy. I love it. The sounds of uttermost confusion and discombobulation, it's beautiful. I could never have dreamed of anything better. I feel the power of the sun run through my veins, I launch blasts of light at buildings and trees. Destroy everything, that is my mission, and I say it is an excellent one! I see people with news cameras, I shine my wings and flash a smile, then I blow up a large tower. Show them my strength, make them scream in fear. I love what I can do. I sniff the air, Jumba. My master, I can sense him. He's not too far away. He will be so proud of me, to see this devastation I've caused. I have to show him, I will make him proud. I vow, as experiment 630, to bring devastation in his name.

"That's 630?!" Bonnie asked.  
"Correct." Jumba sighed.  
"He's made all that mess?!" Sparky asked, looking at the screen.  
"Yes, he is part of minor series called Annihilation Series. Created for destruction of the highest degree."  
"Do...do they hurt people?" Slushy asked. "Will he hurt people?"  
"No. All experiments were built to cause mayhem, but not to physically harm others. Why?"  
"I...nothing."  
Splodyhead looked over at Slushy. "What's the matter? I can tell that something about them is bothering you, the moment you found out about them...you got so...panicky."  
"My nightmare...they were there." "Probably nightmare made by 632." Jumba walked over to Slushy. "What nightmare did he put in your mind?"  
"Jumba, I don't even...it was so confusing..."  
"Look, 632 is enhanced nightmare generator."  
"Like Remmy?" Lilo asked.  
"Similar, but his nightmares and psychological tricks have deeper meaning to them." Jumba sighed. "His nightmares are not created from nothing, they are built from reality and probability. If you have nightmare from him, and is about future...the odds are that those events will happen."  
Slushy sat on the floor, shuddering. "It's going to happen to me? Are they really going to?"  
"Going to what?" Splodyhead asked.  
"In my nightmare...they..."  
The group was interrupted by the sound of a nearby explosion. They ran outside the house and Jumba looked through a pair of binoculars. "He is coming here."  
"Why?" Clyde asked.  
"Because 630 is very fond of me, wants to make me proud, hehe."  
"How could you be proud of a giant mess of destruction?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Ehh, I'm proud of experiment, experiment is proud of mess, Jumba not proud of mess, but is proud of experiment."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Jumba! Jumba!" 630 pounced on his creator. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
"Uhh, yes, I am the happy to be seeing of you too." Jumba sighed, sitting up.  
"Have you seen what I did? Have ya have ya have ya?! It's all over the local broadcast!"  
"Yes, yes..." Jumba scratched his chin.  
Slushy started feeling uncomfortable, he backed away, slowly.  
630 turned around. "Oh hello there fellow experiment pals."  
"Pals?" Bonnie asked.  
"Sure you are, 149!"  
"How do you know me?"  
630 chuckled. "Me and my buds are pre-programmed to identify every experiment."  
"Well, I'll have you know that I go about the name Bonnie, and not 149."  
"Bonnie...? Wait, I don't get it." 630 sat on the wooden planks. "...Is that like a nickname?"  
"Kinda, and that is what our friend Lilo is all about, she names us." Bonnie gestured to Lilo.  
"Friend...Lilo?" 630 walked over to Lilo. "Your species is a 'Lilo?' Is that a type of human?"  
"Uhh, well..." Lilo giggled. "Yes, I am a type of human."  
"Pleasure to meet you, I think. Well, as my programming goes, a friend of Jumba is a friend of mine." 630 shook Lilo's hand. He released his hand and scratched his chin. "So, Lilo, what do you like to destroy around here?"  
"Destroy? Oh, we don't do that."  
"You don't? Do you prank people? Seduce people? Emotionally harm people? Any good stuff?"  
"We do good stuff, like...good good stuff."  
"Clarify, if you may." 630 sat down, all ears.  
"We do not make people upset, or scream in terror, we help people."  
"Help?" 630 did not recognize the word.  
"Help, we...like to build things, not destroy things."  
"Wait...good good...like...not evil?"  
"No, sorry, nobody is evil around here."  
630 laughed. "Nice joke Jumba." He stood up and walked over to his creator. "But come on, I'm not that gullible. If anyone, I'd doubt you would be good at all. After all...you did make me."  
"Eh...actually little girl is correct." Jumba chuckled. "I am not evil, although I am mischievous at times, hehe."  
630 scratched his head. "...What? You mean you're...not evil? Sincerely?"  
"Yeah, we're not evil." Clyde confirmed. All the experiments nodded in agreement.  
630 sat down, he looked sad. "Then...why did you create me?"  
Everyone looked at each other, throwing glances.  
"My purpose was to be bad, but I'm not supposed to be bad? Then...why am I even...here?" 630 sighed. "Why...why did you make me?"  
"Listen, 630, come here." Jumba walked over to 630 and gave him a hug. "You were created for good, but Jumba has not perfected a good program, I was hoping you would be rehabilitated like all experiments in past, understanding?"  
"But what about all those audio lessons you gave to us while we slept? You always wanted us to destroy!"  
"However...some things aren't always about evil and destruction and self-pride."  
630 got up. "This...this is all a joke! There is no way you can convince me!" He flew into the air. "I know this is a joke, you still want me to be evil! I'll show you! I'll do something really evil, I'll prove myself! You'll see!" He flew away.

I can't understand this, my programming does not match what he told me! I spin around in frustration and confusion. Maybe, if I do something super evil, he will see just how evil I am! This whole thing had to be a joke! And him...he was there. But he...why did he hide away? He, he seemed scared. He was...trying not to get involved, to say the least. Is he afraid of me? If we're fellow experiments, shouldn't he be fine? I sigh and shake my head. That's a problem for another day, but right now, it's time to prove myself, to show them I have what it takes to be a devastating experiment. I look around, and I see the perfect target. A highly populated building, an Earthian shopping area. Perfect. Although my programming tells me that I cannot harm other species directly and physically, that doesn't mean I can't destroy anything.

Jumba sighed. "I should have known 630 wouldn't believe."  
"Why? Usually experiments are more reasonable." Lilo said, remembering the past.  
"But 630 is no regular experiment. The ten experiments I have created, they can not be turned good as former experiments."  
"How so?"  
"It takes very special condition for them to be convinced, however, not even I have discovered that part yet."  
"Well...why don't we try to reason with him?" Sparky asked.  
"We just did." Splodyhead looked into the sky. "And he took off like teenagers on Black Friday."  
"He's destroying something right now." Slushy whispered. "I can sense it."  
"How can you sense it?" Splodyhead looked at Slushy.  
"I don't know." Slushy closed his eyes. "I...I just feel it, like there is some connection."  
"Connection? Wait, now that you mention it..." Splodyhead looked at Jumba. "The password."  
"What about it?" Jumba asked.  
"What do you mean 'what about it?' The password was 523, why is Slushy related to this?!"  
"Ahm...well..."  
Everyone looked at Jumba.  
"Erm..."  
Slushy was curious, and concerned. "Jumba, is there a real reason?"  
"Well...yes." Jumba sighed.  
"What?"  
"Long story."  
"I have time." Splodyhead sat down. "This is important."  
"We do not have time, we need to take care of 630!"  
"After you tell us."  
Jumba sighed. "Due to...recent enhancements 523 has undergone...I decided to...use genetic qualities and place them into experiments."  
"You're saying they're...like clones?!" Bonnie asked.  
"No." Jumba took out a portable computer. "But each experiment has one piece of DNA that is from 523. Some have his advanced agility, others have similar emotional patterns, others have strategy qualities that are similar, but they all feel incomplete."  
"Incomplete?" Lilo asked. "How can you feel incomplete?"  
"They don't feel it, but I think maybe 629 has feeling..."  
"What feeling?" Slushy asked.  
"Feeling that he is incomplete, feeling like something is missing. They all feel incomplete, inside. I suppose only way for them to fully feel complete is...if you simply do not exist, because they are somewhat like your clones. They want to eliminate the original."  
"R-Really?" Slushy looked down.  
"Nah, just kidding." Jumba chuckled. "Experiments are not built to harm each other."  
"So I'm ok?"  
"Possibly. However, since there is obvious linkage between you and experiments, I am thinking maybe you need to be involved in 'turning good' process."  
Slushy looked up, confidently. "Then I'll do my best to help."  
"Excellent. I will be helping from base, here. Jumba give you walkie-talkies, you tell me situation. Ok?"  
"Uhh..." Splodyhead scratched the back of his head. "You expect Slushy to do this by himself?"  
"No. I just expect you get the job done." Jumba walked inside.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"So, are we going?" Lilo asked after about five minutes of uncertainty.  
"Eh...sure...why not..." The experiments replied.  
"Come on guys, it will be just like all times!" Lilo cheerfully walked downstairs and climbed into the buggy. "Right Stitch?"  
"Oh, ih." Stitch agreed, climbing in. "Cousins coming?"  
"I...gotta go guard the lighthouse." Sparky said, not wanting to get involved. "Good luck." He flew away.  
"And...Clyde and I have some...important business to attend to." Bonnie said, walking away.  
"What buiss-" Clyde started.  
Bonnie punched him in the chest. "Pfft, silly old Clyde, am I right? Later." The two walked away.  
"Ok...Splody? You coming?" Lilo asked.  
Splodyhead was unsure, this sounded dangerous. But because of that, he knew they would need all the help they could get. He sighed, "Not sure."  
"Please?" Slushy asked.  
"Uh...well..." Splodyhead looked at Slushy. Slushy's eyes were twinkling. "Oh come on! Not the cute eyes!"  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeee." Slushy begged.  
"I-uhh-well...gah! Fine! But no more cute eyes! You're making my heart melt, and I'm not even made of ice!"  
"Yay!" Slushy hugged Splodyhead. "Thank you."  
"Sure...whatever. Just...let's get this over with."  
They climbed into the buggy and Lilo started to drive into town.

The screams, I hear them, they sound beautiful, like my favorite song. The pitches blended together, it's truly magnificent. There is some fire, it's not my problem. I throw more energy blasts around, the small, compressed explosions are full of light and color, it's breathtaking. I look up to the sun and grin, I bet Jumba is proud. This is a test to prove myself, and I bet that I just passed with flying colors. Wait. I look over, it's him. What is he doing? He;s putting out the fires?! That can't be right! He's like me, we experiments are evil! Why is he doing good?! Was Jumba telling the truth? But...no that makes no sense! Gah! What the heck am I supposed to do?! He MADE me to be evil! Why does he want me to change out of nowhere?! I can't believe this! It gets me very angry! I fly over to them.  
"What's the big deal?!" I ask, crossing my arms.  
He looks at me, like he can't belive me. "Are you kidding?!"  
"Why are you putting out the fire?! Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?!"  
"That's what I was thinking too, but you know what? You're supposed to be on our side."  
"What?! You want me to defy everything I was made to live for?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Why?! Do you even care?!"  
"Yes! I've defied my programming! We all did! We don't have to be bad! You...you don't have to be bad! It's your choice! Your programming doesn't have to represent you."  
I shake my head. "My programming is my only guide in life. It's my instruction, it's my duty, it's my destiny. How can you just abandon it?!"  
He looks at the others. The human walks over, she sighs. "Look, 630. All the experiments used to be like you, wanting to destroy. But when they saw the light, the chance to make their own path, their own destiny, they abandoned their programming to build a life for themselves. You don't have to be bad."  
"But then what am I supposed to be? My programming is all I've got!"  
"No it's not. You can have friends, and we can show you how to be good."  
"No! I don't want to be good!" I turn my back on them. "Being good makes me bad."  
"Why?"  
"Because the others will punish me if I'm good." I shiver. "The others will hurt me."  
"Who are the others?"  
"The other nine. We are supposed to be the most evil of all. 629 said so. He said if we're good, he will hurt us really bad."  
"Did he mean it?"  
I turn around, I look at the human in the eyes. "Yes. 629 is dangerous. Unlike every single experiment ever created, something in his programming is different. He won't be hesitant to hurt anyone. He could practically kill anything in only a few seconds."  
He looked panicky. His face, it looked stunned, filled with fear. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he turns his head away from me.  
"Hey, what's up with you?" I ask him.  
He shakes his head.  
"Fine." I sit down. "I...I guess I don't want to be good because of him."  
"Meega protect you." 626 offered me.  
"Thanks, but no thanks." I sigh. "I don't want you getting hurt over me-" Wait, did I just say that?!  
The others look at each other. The human sits down and pats the ground, so I sit next to her.  
"630, we protect each other around here. If you're afraid of 629, we can make sure he won't hurt you." She said.  
I shake my head. "He would rip you up like you were paper."  
"We can still try, because we are Ohana."  
"Owada?"  
She giggled. "Ohana."  
"What's that?"  
"Family."  
A family? I've never heard of that. I look at her. "What's that?"  
"Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."  
"Huh..."  
"We will make sure 629 won't hurt you, on the condition that you will be good."  
"..." I close my eyes. Good, everything I'm not supposed to be. 629 will rip me up if he finds out. And...there goes my chance to go out with 638. She is so beautiful...so mischievous. I bet I won't even be an option for her now. But if they promise to protect me from them, maybe it's worth my while. But...him. I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to be around him. 629 telepathically told us all about him. There is something about him 629 wants, I don't know what, or why. Nevermind that. I nod my head, "Ok, I'll be good."  
"Mahalo." The human hugs me.  
Hugging? This experience is claustrophobic for me, I try to push her arms away, but I sigh.  
But then again, I could lie about being good, double cross them later. This can be an act, when they aren't looking, I'll just quickly blow up something.  
Yeah, great idea. I'm a genius.  
Then again...maybe I shouldn't. Humans are emotionally delicate, and if all the other hundreds of experiments are siding with this human, I'd be easily overwhelmed. I decide I'll play good, for now. But if 629 is every around, I have to put on the impression that I'm evil.

Now that I think about it...why is the icy fellow acting so terrified of me? I walk towards him, he backs away. Strange. I walk forward and he continues to back away. He presses his back against a tree behind him, I reach out my hand. He winces and closes his eyes, I tap his shoulder lightly. "What's the matter?"  
He slowly opens his eyes. "N-Nothing...I-I'm fine!"  
"You sure don't look fine..." I reach to his forehead and he winces and shuts his eyes. He doesn't seem to be sick, only terrified. I move my hand away and he calms down. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I told you I-I'm fine!" He insists.  
I shake my head. "Really?"  
He nods.  
I reach my hand over as a test, he winces and looks away. I draw my hand back and he turns back to me. I move my hand forward and he winces yet again. I draw back and look at him. "Do you have a problem with me?"  
"N-No!" He chuckles and pushes my hand away. "I'm perfectly fine!"  
"No you're not." I giggle, moving my hand forward again. He violently swats my hand away. "Wow...you're nice."  
"S-Sorry!" He turns away, quivering.  
I have determined two-no...three things. One, he is terrified as heck, two, he's the only experiment acting like this around me (so far), and three, I find it strange how the person in my dream could turn out to be so...afraid of me. But I've never even met him, and he's never even met me. "Hey, what's the matter? My ears too big, my wings too weird?"  
He looks at me and shakes his head.  
"Then what?"  
"I saw you."  
"Yeah?"  
"What you did to me."  
Ok, this guy is crazy. "What did I do again?"  
"In my dream." He whispered. "You hurt me really bad."  
He had a dream about me, like how I had dream about him? This is getting confusing, my brain is hurting, I cannot compute this! And if we had dreams about each other...maybe this was a vision from 632. That would make sense. Now that I think about it, in my dream...this guy was crying and whimpering and acting terrified, just like right now. And then 629 came to him and-  
Then it hits me. He's terrified of us. We were outnumbering him, and our powers could crush him. I remember now, in my dream 629 did something, and 523 vanished into thin air, and then...everything just...faded away.  
"523, are you scared of me?" I find myself asking.  
He looks up at me. "Would it hurt to say yes?"  
So then...I had this dream with him in it, were we having the same dream...like dreaming the same world, different perspectives? The connections, I can't make any. I guess I should talk to Jumba. "I won't hurt you, the human said we're on the same team, remember?" I offer him a hand. "See?"  
He takes my hand and I give him a bro-hug, patting his back. "Come on, buddy. Don't be timid like that toward others, how will you make friends?"  
He giggles slightly.  
"Yeah, friends, wanna be friends?" His face loses emotion, he stares at me blankly. "Friends? With me?"  
"Yeah, and if the others show up...I can stand with you, ok?" I feel like I have just dropped all thought about remaining evil. This guy needs me, an ally. 629 will destroy him, but atleast he will have to go through me first. This feeling...of caring...makes me feel fuzzy inside. Is it bad? The human walks over to me and smiles. "630, we would appreciate that."  
"Well, I hope so." I flash a smile.  
"You need a name."  
Now I'm lost. "Pardon? I'm 630."  
She giggles. "No, silly. A real name."  
"Isn't 630 a real name?"  
"For a test subject, maybe!"  
"Well...I'm not exactly a test subject."  
"So you need a name!"  
I shrug. "Ok, name it."  
"Well...given the fact that you use the power of the sun...solar energy...Solar?"  
Solar. Perhaps, but I need to make sure it has a good ring to it. "Solar...it sounds good."  
"So, do you like it?"  
"Well...sure. And..." I turn to 523. "Call me Sol, as a nickname, if you wanna. You know, cuz we're friends now."  
He smiles. "Ok."  
"You got a name, 523?"  
"Slushy."  
Omg my heart just stopped. "MY GOSH THAT'S THE CUTEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!" I hug him and literally break down. "I love it...I love it..."  
He giggles. "I love it too."  
The human pats my back and I face her. "Yeah?" I ask.  
"Solar, you know, now that you're all good, you need a true place to belong." She says.  
"Yeah?"  
"How about you help at the local solar plants? You could help increase the supply of solar energy, would that sound fun?"  
I place where I can use my gift for good, that's a great idea. "Yeah!"  
"So come on then!" She takes me by the hand.

Solar got to work on the local solar plant. Slushy couldn't help but feel relieved than Solar was rehabilitated. Jumba, on the other hand, was busy with work. "Aha, I have found connection between 523 and 630!" "What?" Lilo asked.  
"They have similar personality, for say. If put in similar conditions, reactions will also be similar. Make sense?"  
"Well..."  
"Both can be very fragile, or very strong, depending on how they are treated."  
"I guess?"  
Slushy watched as Solar did his job. 'One down...nine to go.'  
"Hey, not bad so far, eh?" Splodyhead said, giving Slushy a friendly nudge.  
"Sure..."  
"We can do this, don't worry what some nightmare told you."  
"Ok..."  
"What was that about anyways?"  
"I was...I was alone...with the ten of them...and they came at me and one of them walked to me and-"  
"Guys, come on, I think we have a party to finish." Lilo winked.  
Solar flew down. "Did someone say party?!"  
"I did." Lilo giggled. "Want to join us?"  
"Will there be cheese?"  
"Umm...sure?"  
"Good, cheese is the best thing to ever exist, trust me."  
"Okay..."  
Solar gave Slushy a nudge. "Hey, wanna be my traveling buddy?"  
Slushy smiled. "Sure."  
Splodyhead raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Ok, I'll sit with Stitch in the car."  
Stitch was already in the car, Splodyhead suspected that Stitch never even left, instead Stitch may have just been busy with more drinks of Coke.  
"Come on." Solar smiled, taking Slushy's hand and running to the car. "Show me your Earthly customs!"  
"Okay." Slushy giggled.

To be continued. 


	3. 3) Transferia

10 Chances) Chapter 3: Transferia

Where am I?  
My eyes open to see darkness.  
I stand up and look around.  
It looks like home.  
But why is everything so...dark and twisted?  
I walk around, everything looks burned, ruinned, corrupted. What could've caused this?  
A shril voice whispers to me, it sends shivers down my frozen spine. "I found you..."  
I turn around, there is nothing behind me. I shake my head, my pulse rises.  
Someone was looking for me, and they found me.  
"Come here." The voice sounded...like a threaten.  
I walk away, I don't want to go, it sounds bad there.  
"Get over here!"  
I break into a sprint, the voice is terrifying. I can't think of anything else to do except run.  
And then...I trip.  
Trip over what?  
I look, ropes.  
Ropes tie around my ankles, they climb and tie my wrists. I try to break apart, my body won't let me. I try to get up, to get away. Then a blindfold comes over me.  
"You're mine now."  
I feel the gravity shift. Now I'm standing. There is a metal bar pressing against my back, I'm tied to it.  
"Finally." I hear footsteps coming closer to me.  
"You're here."  
I struggle, I need to get away.  
"Don't be scared."  
I feel a hand touch my shoulder.  
"I'll take good care of you."  
The hand slowly moves down my arm, I feel it become wet. It's him, the one with the claws. He's here again.  
"Shh..." The hand brushes my cheek, more wetness.  
I come to realize this is blood, my blood.  
"I really like you. You've got some nerve turning a soldure against me."  
He's talking about Solar. How does he know about Solar?  
"It seems like I'll have to take care of him too. 630...just younger than me by 20 minutes. Such a shame I have to morbidly shred him too. I already know..." He touches my chin and leans it. "You're already going to be a big mess."  
What do I do?! I need to think of something! I-I-! I swing my legs up and kick him away, barely holding my ballance.  
He rips off my blindfold. "Oh, I see, you're a fighter, aren't you?" He leans in. "That's something we have in common."  
I try to kick him again, he kicks me in the chest. I kneel to the ground, I feel my lungs struggle for air. I cough up blood.  
"However, I'm stronger than you."  
He kicks me in the head. Someone help me!  
He kneels down and smirks devishly at me. "Poor 523. The original version of us all. Unfotunately, I'm not going to spend my life as your clone...I'm afraid I have to end you."  
"No..." I whimper. "You...*cough* can be...your own...person...*cough...*"  
"Can't you see?" He strokes my icicles. "You must perish."  
He throws his claws at me, and then everything fades away.

"NO!" Slushy screamed, jolting up from his bed.  
Solar slowly put a bucket of icecream back into Slushy's mini-fridge. "Ok, ok, sorry man..."  
"Huh?"  
"I guess the vanilla is all yours, can I have strawberry?"  
Slushy climbed out of bed and walked over, rubbing his eyes. "Huh...?"  
"Are you sleeping or something?" Solar poked Slushy on the nose. "Hello?"  
"Wha...?" Slushy yawned. "Sorry...I'm not getting much...sleep lately."  
"How about some tea? Jumba always says that Linden Tea helps."  
"I don't have any..."  
Solar looked around. "How about this, I'll get you coffee icecream, coffee helps humans wake up in the morning."  
"Oh...you...don't have to..." Slushy stumbled to the ground and fell asleep.  
"Sleeper much?" Solar giggled. "Ok then, I'll fix breakfast." He closed the freezer. "Eating icecream for every meal isn't so healthy, you know. Even if you are a living snowman, hehe." Solar went ouside and walked to a local market. He bought some fresh vegetables and eggs and returned. He started up the frier and cooked breakfast. He placed the meal on the small table and took outs some utensils to eat. He sighed and tapped Slushy on the shoulder. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Hmm?" Slushy sat up.  
Solar led Slushy to the table. "I fixed omlett! A very healthy and appetizing breakfast."  
"I-I...thanks...but I melt if I eat hot things..."  
"I know, I put yours in the fridge for five munites."  
"Oh, thanks." Slushy picked up a fork and ate his breakfast. "Wow, when did you learn to cook?"  
"Well, I've got a lot of time on my hands as an experiment pod, you know?"  
"Oh, ok." Slushy finished her meal and sighed.  
"So...how come you haven't gotten so much sleep lately?"  
"I-I...it's nothing, really."  
"If it waas nothing you'd sleep better."  
"I...can you keep a secret?"  
"A secret?" Solar leaned in.  
"It's...Jumba told me 634 can manipulate your dreams..."  
"634 showed you something?" Solar was interested. "He is the boss' messanger, collecting information from dreams and delivering the intelect to him."  
"Ok...?"  
"What nightmare did you have? It could come true if 634 made it."  
"It will?"  
"Well?"  
"I..." Slushy shook his head. "No...I can't tell you. I don't want people to know. I don't want them to worry about me."  
"Come on, you told me Ohana is family and stuff, I have to help you, you said you help me." Solar stood up and walked over to Slushy. "What's on your mind?"  
"This one guy...with the big, sharp claws..."  
"629? The boss-man?"  
"He...killed me."  
Solar was stunned. "You're kidding."  
"What do I do? I...I...I'm scared. I...I don't wanna die."  
Solar walked to the door. "I don't know...but...my big ears are telling me that something's going on outside!"

Free...I'm free. I've never felt so ALIVE! I run around the streets, shooting out my power to countless people. The confusion and turmoil, it's such a wonderful sound, music to my ears! I giggle and run up a building, sitting at the edge, admiring the view.  
I flipped everyone's gender. That's who I am. 637, primary function: Manipulation of a being's gender. I sigh and swing my legs over the edge, lazily. I'm bored. What do I do? I already flipped the gender of everyon in town. Maybe I should move on, flip the gender of everyone in the world! Yes!  
Then...my eyes see something surprising. It's him. The boss' target. And 630's with him. A buddy, good work 630! I wave a yellow and giggle. "630! Hello! UP HERE!"  
They both look up at me, then look at eachother. 630 picks...him...up and they sit besides me. 630 nudges me. "Flipped the town's genders, did you?"  
"No biggy." I giggle.  
"It's a big biggy." I hear...him...say.  
"Excuse me?" I ask, turning to him.  
"OH NOTHING I-I..." He shakes his head.  
I lean in. "523, you got a problem?"  
He shakes his head and scooches away.  
"I thought so." I huff.  
630 stands up and sits next to 523. "Don't scare Slu-I mean 523." He coughs. "That's the boss-man's job. Ya know..."  
Slu-523? That was...suspiscious.  
"What's your deal 630? We're supposed to shake him up a bit."  
523 started to...freak out. He tugged 630's arm and whispered to him. 630 winked. "Yeah, shake him up a little. Ok..." He picked up 523 and flew into the sky, doing flips and spins and all kinds or crazy stunts. I could hear 523 scream, it's kinda cute now that I think about it. 630 lands back on the rood and 523 stumbles to the ground.  
"Nice work." I giggle.  
630 chuckles and sighs. "That was fun."  
"So then...do we take him to the prison block for hostaging?"  
523 quickly stood up. "Take me where?!"  
"You deaf or something?" I sigh. "Hostage. We'll keep you nice and snug in a cell until boss-man comes."  
630 looked to 523, and then to me. "Uhh...no, let's not."  
"Let's not? What do you mean let's not?! The boss-man said we gotta unless we wanna get ripped into shreds! He said '523 top priority' blah, blah, blah, 'prison block, I'll deal.' BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! YOU KNOWS THE RULES!" I stand up and tackle 523. "HE'S THE PRISONER!"  
"I don't wanna be a prisoner!" 523 pushes me off. "I don't wanna!"  
"I'm just trying to live here, kid!" I stand up and shake off dust.  
"So am I!"  
"That's it!" I leap again. 630 pulls me back. "Chill off!"  
"630, what's your problem?!"  
"I-I..." 630 looks at 523, and then back to me. "I just don't think that...you should be the one to bang him up, that's what boss-man wants to do."  
"Boss-man wants him dead or alive." I sigh. "It shouldn't matter how he arrives, in one piece or fifty."  
523 quivers.  
"Come on now..." 630 scratched his head. "We're dealing with the original."  
"Blah blah blah..." I sit down. "I thought you were all for this, 630."  
"S-Sure I am!" 630 starts sweatning. Something's up.  
I stand up. "You're sweating."  
"N-Naw..." 630 Backs away.  
"...Don't tell me you're turning on us."  
"No! I wouldn't! I-!"  
"And you're trying to get me to join you. I'm not stupid."  
"Of course not...for the stupid and the lying-"  
"Aha!" I grin and poke 630 on the nose. "Liers."  
"Ahh...ahh..." 630 shakes his head. "We just...don't want anybody to get hurt."  
"News flash, I'm still evil." Power surges through my body. "And, also, my power works on ANYTHING."  
630 and 523 back away.  
"Come on 637...let's talk about this!" 630 insists.  
"Talk to the hand." I show my right hand.  
523 looks at my hand. "Uhh...Hi hand...?"  
And then I blast 523 in the face. "Ha!" I laugh. "Dum dum, never stick your face where the pistol is facing!" I just off the builder and go into hiding, giggling about the fact that our original could be so...naive.

"Slushy! Are you ok?!" Solar asked, shaking Slushy.  
Slushy groaned and sat up. "I feel sick...my body feels like it's twisting. I feel like I'm gonna puke..."  
"Come on...think..." Solar knocked on his own head. "What will happen...her powers work on anything, oh crap." Solar helped Slushy to stand. "This is bad."  
"How so?" Slushy wobbled as he stood.  
"Her blasts, they can flip anyone's gender."  
"Wh-what?" Slushy was worried. "Am I flipping?!"  
Solar looked around. "Yes, and we should probably deal with this in private..." He flew Slushy back to the little house and ran to a store. He brought back a girl's shirt and skirt. "Put these on."  
"Wh-why?" Slushy grabbed his throat. "My throat...ahh...it hurts! It's burning!"  
"Just...gah!" Solar put the clothes on Slushy. "Because you're turning into a girl version of yourself!"  
"W-Wait, what?!" Slushy groaned and grabbed his head. "My head is throbbing now!"  
"Your voice!"  
"What about it?!"  
"The pitch changed, you sound like a girl!"  
Slushy kneeled onto the ground. "What's happening to me?!"  
"I told you-"  
"That was a rhetorical question!" Slushy clutched his head more. "Ow ow ow!" The icicles on his head grew longer. They merged to form a pony tail, held together by an ice bead.  
Solan sat by Slushy. "Hey, I think it's done."  
"R-Really?" Slushy looked at Solar.  
"Yeah..."  
"How so?"  
"Because you look like a girl."  
Slushy stood up slowly and walked to the house bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he/she screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"  
"I said-" Solar said, walking in.  
"RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Slushy jumped down and started shaking Solar. "TURN ME BACK!"  
"I can't! My powers are related to the sun, not someone's genetic structuring!"  
"Genetic...think...JUMBA!" Slushy grabbed Solar by the hand. "Jumba better know how to fix this!"  
"He may know but-"  
"Come on!" Slushy tugged Solar. "I don't want to be a girl longer than I have to!"  
"Ok man, yeash!"

I sigh and step out of the cave I was hiding in. This is boring. I know I turned 523 into a girl, but that's just it...maybe I should flip other experiment's genders! Then there would be absolute CHAOS! I laugh, sounds like fun. The closest place to the hiding cave was a junk yard, eww...the stench reeks. It's getting into my fur!  
"Hello...?" A red dragon-like experiment walks up to me. "Can I...help you?"  
I shake hands with the experiment and grin. "Pleasure to meet you, 228. I'm 637. I was just going around...stuff. No worries." I wink.  
"O...k..." 228 raises an eyebrow. "637...?"  
I send my power through my hand. "Yeah, that's me." I release the handshake and walk away. "Nice meeting you, later."  
Time to do this with over 600 others.

"JUMBA!" Slushy yelled, opening the door to Jumba's ship.  
"Yes 52-Oy? What is this?!" Jumba walked over. "523? Is that being you?!"  
Solar also walked in. "Just an FYI, 637 did it."  
Jumba picked up Slushy. "You be seeing 637?"  
"She turned me into a girl!" Slushy frowned. "I don't wanna be a girl!"  
"Well...you look cute." Solar chuckled.  
"Not helping!"  
Jumba chuckled. "I agree, very cute. Regardless..."  
"Turn me back! Please!" Slushy begged.  
"I cannot."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I didn't turn you into female version. 637 did."  
Slushy groaned, unsastisfied.  
"Jumba?" Lilo knocked on the ship door. "We have a major problem."  
Jumba lowered Slushy to the ground. "Yes?"  
"Slushy too?!" Stitch moaned.  
"Me too...?" Slushy exchanged glances with Solar.  
"So many experiments are coming in, Jumba! They are saying that...their gender was flipped!" Lilo sighed.  
"Wait...what?!" Solar looked at Slushy. "637's been switching everyone?!"  
"637?" Lilo asked.  
"Cousin!" Stitch walked over to Solar. "What 637 look like?"  
"She's got two pig tails for her hair...she's kinda as tall as you, she's purple...and she is sassy sometimes and likes to act like a teenager."'  
"Perfect description." Jumba chuckled.  
"Thank you." Solar sighed. He walked to Lilo. "How many others?"  
"Atleast thirty so far!" Lilo walked out of the ship. Sparky's grown hair, Bonnie's got a six-pack, Melty's got a high-pitched voice, Angel has a mohawk..."  
"Angel!" Stitch cried in dismay.  
"Yeah...we need to turn them back!"  
"ESPECIALLY ANGEL!" Stitch tugged on Lilo's pants, heartbroken for his waifu's transformation.  
Jumba sighed and typed into his supercomputer. "Only way to revert is for 637 to do it."  
"Meega go and crush 637." Stitch cracked his knuckles.  
"Wait!" Solar called out. "She'll flip your gender too!"  
Stitch sighed. "But meega has to help."  
"I think Solar is right." Lilo sighed and kneeled down to pet Stitch. "We need to send someone in who was already victimized."  
Solar pushed Slushy forward. "Like this guy...or should I say girl?"  
"S-Solar!" Slushy whimpered.  
"Hmm...I got it." Lilo sat by Slushy. "You can be our bait."  
"B-Bait?"  
"Yeah, when 637 isn't looking, Stitch and I can jump in!"  
"But Lilo!"  
"Lilo's got a good plan." Solar scratched his chin. "However...we also need someone who isn't flipped...and it's not going to be me!"  
"Lilo...?" Splodyhead walked into the room. "Felix just came in with braids, I think he flipped too..."  
Everyone looked at Splodyhead.  
"Hi...?"  
"Splody, can you help?" Slushy asked.  
"With wha-holy hotness..." Splodyhead walked over to Slushy. "You're so...hot...and you're cold..."  
"Wh-what?"  
Splodyhead smiled. "Slushy, I like this girl version of you..."  
"Oh please no..."  
Solar coughed. "Ok...erm...Splody can you please be our sacrifice?"  
"Sacrifice?" Splodyhead turned to Solar.  
"So we can lure 637, then we tackle her and make her turn everyone back."  
"Maybe...but..."  
"But what?"  
Splodyhead turned back to Slushy. "Slushy's so cute though..."  
Slushy turned away, hiding blushes.  
"Umm...right...so...let's just...cut to the chase, ok?" Solar pulled Splody away. "Come on, Romeo, we need to focus here."  
"But..." Splodyhead whinned.  
"Come on!" Solar dragged Splodyhead out of the room.  
Stitch raised an eyebrow. "Cousin's a hitter, never knew that."  
Lilo patted Slushy on the back. "You ok, Slushy?"  
"N-No..." Slushy looked at Lilo. "I'm confused!"  
"Don't worry, this fiasco will be over soon." Lilo stood up. "Ok, let's get in the buggy."  
Jumba gave Lilo a glass tube. "Here is experiment storage capsule."  
"Thank you, Jumba. Let's go, Stitch! Just like old times!"  
"Ih!" Stitch grinned, following Lilo out the door.  
"Jumba...?" Slushy looked at Jumba.  
"Yes, 523?" Jumba asked.  
"I...is this just a phase...for Splody? Is he gonna stop hitting on me when I'm back to normal?"  
"Well...sure. However, I must say..."  
"Hmm?"  
Jumba chuckled and stroked Slushy's head. "You are one cute little rascal."  
Slushy giggled.  
"Go on now, get experiment for Jumba."  
"Ok..." Slushy left the ship.  
Jumba sighed. "Cute little rascal..."

I skip around town, giggling as I watch the turmoil surrounding me. Oh, what fun it is to see the world fall apart right before me. It really makes me feel alive.  
"U-Umm...637?"  
I turn to see 523. Wow...I did my work much better than I anticipated. He/She's looking...very attractive, and I'm a girl myself. "If you want me to change you back, it's a no!"  
"P-Please?"  
"Two words: N.O."  
"With a cherry on top?"  
"A cherry?" I cross my arms. "Hmm...nope, I hate cherries."  
"How about rainbow sprinkles?"  
"Eww...articial coloring is gross."  
"Whipped creme?"  
"Hmm..." I grin and look at 523. "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm...nope."  
523 looks down in dismay. "But I don't wanna be a girl."  
"Why not? If you're a girl, you're pretty, cute, hot..."  
"Because my best friend is getting clingy to my female form?"  
619 peeked from behind 523, giggling. "Slushy's so hot now."  
What...the absolute...heck? That's messed up on TOO MANY LEVELS. I grab my mouth, I feel like I'm going to hurl my words out before I'm ready to say them.  
"Please help me..." 523 whimpers.  
I groan. "No...I can't...even though I feel for you, I really can't..."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because...boss-man said I gotta make chaos happen."  
"Help me!"  
Oh my...I think 619 is getting really...uncomfortably close to 523...I can't look at this! "Ok ok! Just please don't do anything innapropriate!" I run over and pull 523 away from 619.  
"Nuh...please...I want Slushy to be my waifu!" 619 cried.  
"For the love of!" I groan, tugging 523. I sigh and turn 523 back to normal. "Happy?!"  
"Nuuu!" 619 cried. "My waifu!"  
"Thank you...maybe..." 523 said, scratching his head.  
I then grab 523 around his waist and pull him with me. "Now hurry it up!"  
"Wh-where are we going?!"  
"Where else?! I have orders! I need to follow them unless I want to be morbidly shredded apart!"  
523 starts squirming. "N-No! I don't want to be a prisoner!"  
"And I don't want to die!"  
"H-Help me!" 523 calls out. "Someone help!"  
I sigh and cover his mouth. "A yapper, now are you?"  
"Mrrh!" 523 struggles.  
"Shut it!"  
"Get her!" I hear someone yell from behind me. Oh great! He had backup. I'm retarded, I didn't even think. Damit! I turn my head around quickly. A human and 626 and 630...I knew 630 was a traitor! I groan and run faster, 523 kicks me and struggles. Then again, why hasn't he thought to use his power on me yet?  
Never mind...he did. He made my hands too cold to hold him, and then he broke his body apart and got away from my grasp. Well...I got one chunk of ice. It's from his leg. Atleast he can't run much now. I sigh and take the piece with me, I'm ditching this, it's a fight I can't win.  
"She's got his leg! Wow...that sound's morbid coming out..." 630 called from far behind.  
"THAT'S RIGHT SUCKERS!" I yell. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME-" I run right into 619. I fall onto the ground. "Are you kidding me?"  
619 picks up the ice. "That doesn't belong to you, now does it?"  
"Naw..." I groan.  
"So then, don't steal people's body parts, that's firstly morbid, and secondly not nice." 619 drags me into a glass tube and locks it. "Now, just stay right there."  
And now I'm caught. Great. Just great.  
"637?" 630 asks, looking at me.  
"What do you want, traitor?"  
The others around see those as bitter words.  
"I...Sorry." 630 sighs. 626 picks me up and carries me to an Earthian vehicle. "Cousin did bad things."  
"So what?"  
"Naga going to be easy to teach you to be good."  
Good, eww. Eww. EWW.  
I look at 523. He's looking at me, all puppy-eye like. That's kinda cute...he's trying to get me to crack. I turn my head away.  
"637?"  
I sigh. "What do you want?"  
"I...I just wanted to ask you..."  
"What?"  
"Do you want to be called?"  
"Hmm?" I look over at 523. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean...what do you want us to call you?"  
"Oh, I get it, you're going to start calling me names like Jerkface and stuff, right?"  
"N-No!"  
"Well?"  
"I mean...a name for you."  
"Same difference."  
"N-No...I mean...like..."  
"Well?"  
"Don't be a jerk, 637." 630 said.  
"Don't be a traitor, 630." I spit.  
"This cousin is definetly one of the ruder ones." The human says as she drives.  
"Ih." 626 confirms.  
619 just looks and me and sighs. "She's more arrogant than I was."  
"What did you call me?!" I sit up and bang my head on the glass. "Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea..." I rub my forehead. "Freaking crap..."  
"Do you want to be something other than a number?" 523 asks.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean...my name is Slushy."  
"Ok, good to know. So what?!"  
"So...so...do you want to be called something other than 637? Maybe...something like...Alice?"  
"Alice?"  
"Or how about Stephany?" 630 jumps in.  
"She looks like like a Brittany to me." 619 says.  
"Naga, cousin more like Courtney." 626 looks back at me. "Has matching ego."  
The human giggles. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one naming you all."  
"You named every single experiment?" I ask.  
"Well...almost." The human smiles at me. "I've still got more to do."  
"Good luck." I say, sarcastically.  
"Hey now, don't be like that to your Ohana."  
"My what?"  
The human sighs. "You know...a family?"  
"Uhh...so like you're saying husband and children and icky stuff?"  
The others giggle.  
"No silly." The human parks the vehicle at her 'house' and picks up my container. She smiles at me. "Ohana is family, and that means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."  
"How sweet." I sigh. "Boss-man got no time for that."  
"Who is this boss-man?" 619 asks, gettig out of the vehicle. "Like...I've heard you and Solar throw it out a couple of times."  
"Solar?"  
"That's my name." 630 grins.  
"Oh, joy." I mutter.  
"So then, who is boss-man?" 619 asks again.  
"629." I look at 619. "You don't want to get in a fight with him. He will rip you apart."  
523 shuddered.  
"Funny how you're shuddering, he is basically your clone, you know?"  
523 shakes his head. "I don't want anything to do with 629."  
"Your own fault."  
The human sighed and walked inside Jumba's ship. She gave me to him. "Here is 637."  
"Thank you, little-big girl." Jumba said. "Hallo 637, sarcastic as always?"  
"Jumba, help me out here!" I'm pretty desparate at this point. "Aren't I supposed to be evil? You said so! You made me, you made us!"  
"Well..."  
I sigh. "Great. Just great. Well, you can't convice me to join your happy-go-lucky bandwagon. I'm not going to risk it as long as 629 is alive."  
"Again with threat of 629..." Jumba looks at 630. "The same was for you, correct?"  
"Yeah, I'm still worried...but Lilo said that the Ohana will protect me, right?"  
"Of course." Jumba turned back to me. "We can be helping you, 637."  
"No." I turn my back on him. "I want nothing to do with you and your happy-rainbow-kitten stuff."  
"Then you can be stuck in capsul until you decide to be changing mind." Jumba grins. "Won't that be fun?"  
Damit. He got me.  
"Uhh...no..." I sigh. "But...still..."  
"We just want you to be changing everyone back to normal. Ok?"  
I sigh. "Fine..."  
Jumba opens my container and I slip onto the floor.  
"No nauhty buisness, or else." Jumba raises a remote. "I have this tied to your synax matrix, I'll shut you down if you do not comply."  
"Why not do that with all the others?" 619 asks.  
"Shut down, as in terminate, I want to give them a chance." Jumba pats me on the head. "You'd better be watching yourself."  
Now he's threatening to shut me down. Could this get any worse?! "Fiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeee." I moan.  
"Good."

637 reverted everyone to their original gender, but Slushy could tell she was unhappy about it. He watched her leave the house with a sigh, she was going to restore the ballance to all the people's genders of the island. Slushy decided to follow her, disregarding the risk of being attacked again.  
637 sat on a bench and sighed, arms holding her head. Something was wrong, she was unhappy. Even if she tried to hurt him, Slushy knew every cousin deserved a place to belong, a feeling of acceptance. The problem was...637's powers weren't exactly compatible with society. Slushy sighed and sat by 637. "Hey, are you ok?"  
637 looked at him, and then looked away. "Go away."  
"What's wrong? I can see you're upset..."  
"Because Jumba has a death switch?" She turned to him. "Because I can die at any given second if I do anything as little as touching you?!"  
"N-No...that's not what I meant."  
637 sighed. "You've all got a home."  
"So can you!"  
"No...I can't. My powers wouldn't do anyone good at all."  
Slushy sighed and looked into the sky. "Maybe if you wait for it to come to you, you'll realize where you really belong?"  
"Sure...whatever." Slushy sighed and stood up. "Hey...if you ever need anything...I want to help you."  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
Slushy sighed and walked away. "See you then, Transferia."  
"What?"  
Slushy smiled and turned around. "That's what Lilo decided to name you."  
"Oh...alright then...Lilo...the human."  
"Well...I hope you find your one true place." Slushy turned to walk away. "You'll find it soon, you'll see. I know why you're unhappy, and it's because you're afraid you won't fit in."  
"How do you know that?!" Transferia stood up.  
"Because." Slushy giggled. "If you're my clone, then we think alike, right?" He walked away.  
"We think alike?" Transferia sat back down. "I doubt it...well...maybe..."  
"Hello?" A teenaged boy asked, walking over to Transferia. "Are you the one who swapped everyone's gender?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Me." The boy chuckled. "I want you to do it, for me."  
"What?"  
"Well...how can I explain it..." The boy sat down on the bench and sighed. "It's just a feeling, like you're born into one body, but you feel like you're really something else."  
"Something else?"  
"Something like...not your physical self. I look on a guy on the outside, right?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"But on the inside, I feel like something else."  
"You mean...you want me to make you a girl? Like...you want it?"  
"Forever."  
"Forever?"  
"Please...it would mean everything to me...I'll feel like I'm finally free from my physical restraints."  
Tranferia sighed. "So...are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
She held the boy's hand and let power slip from her. Soon, the boy was no more.  
"Thank you so much!" The newly-formed girl smiled. "This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me!"  
"Wow...glad to help?"  
"Here...the least I can do is this..." The girl gave Transferia 5$.  
"Money?"  
"You could start a service program, helping transgender people."  
"Transgender..." Transferia realised something. "My name...maybe Lilo knew that this was my destiny...?"  
"Maybe." The girl winked. "See you maybe?"  
"S-Sure..." Transferia looked down at the money. "Sure." She closed her eyes and grinned.

To be continued. 


	4. 4) Flash

10 Chances) Chapter 4: Flash

"You've done it again, haven't you?"  
I slowly sit up. I groan as I rub my head. I'm in a forest...a dead forest.  
"I'm pretty impressed, to say the least."  
That voice, it's him again! He never leaves me alone!  
"You've turned, what, two of my soldiers against me."  
I feel a shoosh. I turn behind me. He's right in front of me. He chuckles and lifts my chin lightly with a claw. "Just look at you."  
I push his hand away and step back. "Why do I keep seeing you? What do you want with me?!"  
He steps forward. "Well...that answer will come all in time, my friend."  
"Your friend?!"  
"Hehe...when I say that, I mean...my enemy." He raises his claws. "I love to toy with you, you're just to naive, it's so stupid how you are the original, I'm nothing like you."  
I clench my fists. "You wouldn't be alive without me."  
He chuckles and lowers his claws. He walks over and leans against a tree besides me. "Maybe so, but you know what?"  
"Wh-What?" I turn to him.  
He flicks his wrist at my cheek, some small cuts appear. "I don't need you to STAY alive for me to live."  
I grab my face and step back.  
"I could do this all day...but I've got some planning to do on the many ways how I'm going to destroy you." He smirks. "How do you feel about violently and brief, or maybe slow and painful?"  
I shake my head.  
"Well then, I'll let some friends take care of you, for now, but don't worry buddy." He leans in. "I'll be back."  
He disappears in a cloud of smoke.  
I lived.  
This time, I lived.  
But...it's not over. I'm still here.  
I start to hear giggles, erie giggles.  
"Come play with us." They whisper.  
I look around me, nobody's in sight.  
"Let's play a game!"  
I feel a whoosh of wind. I turn around, nothing is there.  
Something taps me from behind. I whirl around again, nothing.  
"You're too slow, come on! Step it up!"  
I feel four hands press into my back. My eyes go wide, energy is flowing through my veins.  
But it's in a negative way. My body starts throbbing. I kneel down, two furry bodies climb onto me and push me all the way to the ground.  
"You're easy!" They giggle.  
I try to stand, but...I can't move, they drained my energy from me. "Please...help me..."  
They continue to giggle. They start stomping on me, kicking me, punching me...they just keep going. "Look who's the weak one! You can't even stand to us!"  
I close my eyes. Yes I can. I push myself up and turn around to face them. "Stop it."  
"Or else what?" They grin.  
Somethings flow through my mind. Or else what? I stand up and let ice slip from my feet. "Or else...I'll freeze you in ice!"  
They stare at me blankly for a few seconds.  
Then they start laughing at me like I'm the biggest idiot on the planet.  
"What's your problem?!" I yell, crossing my arms.  
"You're so stupid! You don't even know!" They giggle. They pounce on me and knock me down. "You can't do anything."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'll miss us everytime." They zip around, they're the fastest living things I've ever seen. One second they're here, then they're there, now they're everywhere! They stop running and grin. "But we'll hit you every time, because you're too slow." The pounce onto me, the world becomes dark, I close my eyes.

"You're sleeping still?! Man, Splodyhead was right when he said you're a late sleeper!"  
"Huh...?" Slushy slowly sat up.  
"Gooooooooooooooooood morning!" Solar smiles.  
"What's so good about it..." Slushy mumbled.  
"I can hear you, you know." Solar points to his ears. "Got big ears."  
"O-Oh...oops."  
"I guess something happened again?" Solar sits next to Slushy on the bed. "You didn't scream, so you're ok, right?"  
"N-No..."  
"Did 629 show up again?"  
Slushy sighed. "Well...for a little...then he ditched me, I thought it was the luckiest day of my life...until..."  
Solar looked at Slushy. "Until...?"  
"Until two...two experiments came...they were so fast...they beat me up hard...and they-" Slushy suddenly realized something. "Wait...Jumba never makes two of the same experiment! Who were they?!"  
Solar snapped his fingers. "I know."  
"Who?" Slushy turned to Solar.  
"They are...accidental twins."  
"Accidental?"  
"Originally there were supposed to be one experiment, but then...something in the lab happened, I think. And then...the embryo split into two and thus...two experiments were created together from the same DNA combination."  
"Twins..." Slushy closed his eyes. He felt somewhat...jealous. He had hundreds of cousins, yes...but nobody to call a brother or sister. No other experiment was even close to being in a species with him...but those twins...they could make their own species, they could become a new race, a new population. Slushy clenched his fists.  
"Hey buddy." Solar patted Slushy on the back. "I know what you're thinking, jealous aren't you?"  
"How did you?" Slushy turned to Solar.  
"We think alike, don't we?" Solar winked. "Well...I feel that way too. But...since I'm made with part of your DNA...do you think we could be...brothers?"  
Slushy smiled. "I appreciate it, really..." He sighed. "But it's not the same, we're not close enough, you're more like a clone than a brother..."  
Solar nudged Slushy. "That doesn't mean you can't call me a brother."  
Slushy stood up. "Well...I'll think about it."  
"Ok..." Solar also stood up.  
Slushy closed his eyes as he walked. 'Brother...'

My first thoughts when I open my eyes are: Where am I, and where is my brother?  
I sit up and look around. My twin isn't with me, but where is he? 635 looks just like me, aside from his color scheme being the flip of mine, it should be easy to spot him, yet I just...don't know where he is. I stand up and start to run in circles, trying to send him a signal with my current.  
No reply.  
I sigh and lean against a tree. We're a team.  
I'm not strong on my own.  
I need my twin to be with me, he gives me confidence.  
I try to signal him again, but he's still not replying. I sit down and sigh. Where is my brother?  
Did he not get activated? But that's impossible! We're made to be activated together, because we've got the same DNA. Well...if we have the same DNA, shouldn't we be activated at the same time?  
Or maybe not...because...we're two different people.  
I've made up my mind, I need to start making devastation, with or without him.  
It's going to be hard.  
Very hard.  
Wait...I sense something.  
Something, electric.  
Could it be him?!  
I stand up in excitement, it could be him!  
But why is the pattern of current different than his?  
No matter, I must've found him, I don't know anyone else with such strong electric vibes. I run in the direction to where I sense it. I'm so much slower on my own, however. We've been split into two when we were created, our full power only surfaces when we're together.  
But soon, we will be together.  
I can't help but grin.

Slushy and Solar sat by the beach and watched Sparky fly around.  
"So, you're saying you got this strange sensation of energy in your dream?" Solar asked. "Like, electrical?"  
"Well...kinda?" Slushy doodled in the sand. "But, then again...even before...my DNA was mixed with a part of Sparky's, so..." Slushy scratched his head. "They stole my energy, they're electrical, this could mean...I do have a sort of electrical power?"  
"Hmm..." Solar looked at Sparky. "Why not ask Sparky to test you for it? Haven't you thought about it before?"  
"No...to be honest, I thought that it only enhanced my stamina, I don't get as tired easily when doing a lot of work...so..."  
Solar waved Sparky to join them. "So let's ask him."  
Sparky sat on the sand and smiled. "Wazzup guyz?"  
Solar nudges Slushy. "Tell him."  
"Uhh...uhh..." Slushy sighed. "Well...since the lab accident...I've been thinking...do I have electric powers I don't know about?"  
Sparky held Slushy's hands. "So, you want me to check?"  
"Uhh...yes?"  
Sparky started making fain shocks of electricity. He stopped and smiled. "Nope."  
"Wha? That was it?"  
"Yup, electricity is very easy for me to detect, you don't have any...but..."  
"...but?"  
"I feel that...you've got lots of energy flowing, it's not enough to generate electricity, but you do have enhanced agility."  
"Oh, ok." Slushy stood up. "So...no problems?"  
"Nope."  
Slushy smiled. "Then...great!"  
Solar also stood up. "Thanks Sparky."  
"Not a pro-hmm...hmm..." Sparky looked around.  
"Something wrong?"  
Sparky made sparks with his antenna. "I sense electricity!"  
"From me?" Slushy asked.  
"No, I just checked you. It's coming from..." Sparky pointed to some bushes. "Over there. It's rising rapidly!"  
"Who could it be?" Solar asked.  
"It's not Zap, that's one thing." Sparky walked over to the bushes. "Zap is working right now...so I'm not sure who-"  
Something lept from the bushes and pounced Sparky.  
"BROTHER I FOUND YOU!" The girl experiment, 634, grinned. "I'm so relieved. Don't ever leave me hanging alone ever ag-wait a second..." She climbed off Sparky. "Who are you?!"  
Sparky stood up. "Who are you?"  
634 stepped back. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!" She looked around. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh-630! I'm saved!" She hugged Solar. "Save me! Save me from the crazy imposter!"  
"Imposter?!" Sparky crossed his arms. "I'll have you know that I'm the original electrician experiment!"  
"630 he's being a meany!" 634 cried. "I just wanna find my brother!"  
Slushy coughed lightly, this was awkward.  
634 looked at Slushy. "Ahh! It's 523! Know's he's gonna beat me up while I'm alone and vulnerable! Help me!"  
Solar looked at Slushy and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed, "What?"  
Slushy shrugged.  
Solar looked back to 634. "Shh, don't worry about the big meanies."  
"630 I want my brother!" 634 whinned. "My powers aren't strong enough if he's not here with me! I can't fight!"  
"That's good, she'll be an easy catch." Sparky grinned.  
634 cried.  
"Shh...shh..." Solar whispered. "Nobody's going to hurt you."  
"I'm scared!"  
Slushy walked over. "Don't be scared now...I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."  
634 pushed Slushy away. "No! Leave me alone! You're a big meany! 629 said you want to destroy us all because you hate how Jumba made us from you! 629 said you want to kill us all! Go away! Don't hurt me!"  
Slushy looked at Solar. "Wait, what?!"  
Solar scratched his head. "Now that I think about it...eh..."  
Slushy scratched his head. "I'm not violent, I don't want to hurt anyone."  
634 looked up. "R-Really?"  
"Yeah."  
She turned away. "I don't believe you."  
Sparky walked over. "Hey...do you think I'm going to hurt you too?"  
"Well you were impersonating my brother with your electric pulses!"  
"What? Brother? Wait, what?" Sparky looked at Solar. "She has a brother?"  
"A twin." Solar clarified. "The embryo split into two during the creation phase..."  
"You're telling me she's got a brother?! That means that they could be a species!"  
"We are." 634 whispered. "629 said so, he said tht we're a species called the Electrodes."  
"Wow..." Sparky crossed his arms and muttered, "Lucky trogs."  
Slushy sighed. 'Lucky trogs indeed...' He walked over to 634. "Hey now, look, I promise I won't hurt you, and I can prove it too! Solar and Transferia are my friends!"  
"Who and what?" 634 asked.  
"Me and 637." Solar clarified. "I'm Solar, she's Transferia."  
634 was amazed. "You got names?! I want one! I want one!"  
"If you're good."  
"What?! Good?!" 634 pushed Solar back. "What's gotten into you?! Did they smother you with kittens or something?!"  
Solar giggled. "That sounds really cute now that I think about it."  
"What is wrong with you?! This planet's turned you insane!" 634 backed away.  
"No, good is a good thing!" Solar stepped forward. "If you're good, then nobody will hurt you because you won't be hurting them!"  
634 sat on the sand and cried. "But what about 629?! He's gonna kill me if I'm good!" She looked up. "He's gonna kill you if you're good! He's gonna kill 637! He's gonna kill us all!"  
"Shh..." Solar sat by 634 and rubbed her back. "The Ohana will protect us, Slushy and Sparky and all the other experiments will save us if 629 tries to hurt us."  
"But you don't get it! Once 629 gets what he wants, he's gonna kill all the experiments! He's gonna become the only, and he'll only spare us if we're on his side!"  
Slushy froze. 'He's gonna kill us all?!' He coughed lightly. "What does he want?"  
634 slowly lifted her arm, she pointed to Slushy. "Y-You."  
Solar chuckles lightly. "No pressure."  
Slushy shook his head. "What does he want...with me?"  
634 shook her head. "He didn't tell us, he only wants us to bring you to him."  
"Are you gonna?"  
634 shrugged. "Well...I'm too weak on my own, I need my brother to do anything!"  
Slushy walked over and sat by Solar. "Hey, then let's try to be friends, if you join us, we can protect you?"  
"It's not just 629, I'm worried about my brother! If 629 spares my life, 635 surely won't!"  
Sparky sat by 634. "Well, I'll help you."  
634 looked at Sparky. "Really?"  
Sparky shook 634's hand. "Yeah."  
634 grinned. "I'll make good use of your help." She started glowing bright yellow.  
Sparky tried to pull his hand away, but 634 was gripping his wrist tightly. "What's the big deal?!"  
She laughed. "You're dumb!"  
Sparky lost his balance and collapsed. Slushy helped him sit up. "Sparky! Are you ok?!"  
Sparky growled and stood up. "What's the big idea pal?! I thought we had a deal!"  
"We do." 634 giggled. She pointed to Sparky. "You helped me, so now I won't hurt you."  
"I'll show you what real help is!" Sparky tried to create electricity, but it failed. "Oh...umm...that's never happened before..."  
634 launched from electricity from her hands. "Looking for this?"  
Everyone stepped back. Solar crossed his arms. "634, that wasn't nice, give Sparky his powers back please."  
"No way! I don't need the help of my brother with this power!" 634 giggled. She bolted into the forest. "Woohoo!"  
I can t believe it...I let her play the do-goodie act on us! Solar kicked the sand. I should ve known! I m sorry! Slushy looked at Sparky. "Let me get you to Jumba!"  
"N-No, it's ok." Sparky insisted. "I'll just eat a strict diet of batteries for a month, I'll be ok."  
"No, you won't, she took all your powers away, Jumba needs to see you."  
Sparky sighed. "Alright...alright..." He tried to walk, but he stumbled to the ground.  
Slushy ran over and helped him to stand. "Here, let me walk you to Jumba's ship, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
Slushy moved his left arm under Sparky's left shoulder, supporting his back. "We're going to take it nice and slow, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
Solar walked over and moved his right arm under Sparky's right shoulder. "I'll help too."  
"Th-thanks." Sparky smiled.

I blurr by trees and buildings. I've never been able to move so fast on my own, at least theoretically. Who needs that brother of mine anyways? He won't even bother to activate!  
I find my first target, a small shop selling electric appliances. This is perfect! I zip in and zip out, carrying ten dozens of Triple-A batteries. I run into the forest and up a tree and pop open a pack, it's lunch time.  
However, lunch time is lonely if you've got nobody to share it with.  
Where is my brother when I need him? I sigh and munch on some batteries. It's a delicacy, the best thing I've ever tasted. Let alone, the only thing I've ever tasted. I've never been so full of power, nor would I have ever imagined I would become this powerful. Not without my brother, who is obviously absent and is also missing out on the fun.  
Now then...my lunch break is over. I stache the other batteries onto the hole of the tree branch I'm sitting on. This will be my tree. I slide down and bolt into the downtown, zipping by buildings and people. I knock things over and break things, the crashing sounds are fun.

"Jumba! Jumba help!" Slushy called, knocking on the ship door.  
Jumba opened in and looked at Sparky. "What's wrong?"  
"Experiment 634 did it!" Solar explained. "She drained his energy or something! Now he's lost his powers!"  
Jumba picked up Sparky. "Is quite the predicament. Jumba will take care of 221. No worries, as long as it wasn't all of it."  
"Jumba, it was..."  
Jumba turned around. "Seriously? But then 221 cannot recover powers, not even by eating hundreds of what you call 'batteries!' Is big problem!"  
"What do we do about it?!" Slushy asked.  
Jumba picked up a glass container and gave it to Slushy. "What else?"  
Slushy gulped. "I can't go after her! She...she's too fast!"  
"But are you not fast yourself?"  
"N-No!"  
Jumba sighed and carried Sparky to a small makeshift couch. "Since you have 221's DNA mixed with yours, theoretically you should express at least something from him."  
Slushy shook his head. "I'm not fast Jumba, not THAT fast!"  
"Have you ever tried?"  
Solar looked at Slushy. "Yeah, did ya ever TRY?"  
Slushy scratched his head. "N-No...I-I never had the reason to-"  
"Then is settled." Jumba walked over. "You need training."  
"Tr-training?"  
Jumba chuckled and rubbed his hands. "Oh yeah, evil genius training!"  
Slushy gulped.

"Is very simple. Just be racing 626 around obstacle course." Jumba instructed, leading Slushy, Solar, Stitch, and Lilo through a forest. "Is no competition, really...or possibly, hehe, but just keep running until enhanced agility surfaces, understanding?"  
Slushy looked over at Stitch. "I-I can't race Stitch, he's so much more agile than me!"  
"The whole point is to work with your agility." Jumba took out some rocks and made a line. "Is starting line. Be running around whole forest, understanding?"  
"N-No..."  
Stitch chuckled. "Meega think this will be easy win."  
"Stitch, you gotta show good sportsmanship." Lilo warned. "You don't want to hurt any feelings, do you?"  
"Sokka...but...can meega have coconut cake when done?"  
Lilo sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"630 will be on birdseye view." Jumba motioned to Solar. "Ok?"  
"Ih." Stitch nodded.  
"Line up on rock line."  
Stitch and Slushy stood on the line.  
"On mark, be set, and go!" Jumba pointed to the forest.  
Stitch bolted on all fours into the forest. Slushy's jaw dropped. "W-What?! H-Hey! Wait up! St-Stitch!" He ran as fast as he could.  
Jumba chuckled and pulled out a lawnchair. "And now to be relaxing."  
Lilo sighed. "Really Jumba? You're going to assume it's all going to go to plan?"  
"My calculations tell me 99% will be to plan."  
"And the other 1%?"  
Jumba shrugged. "Ehh...odds to low for Jumba to be considering at moment."  
Lilo shook her head and looked up at Solar. "Make sure they don't get hurt, ok Solar?"  
"Sure thing Lilo." Solar winked. He flew into the air to track Stitch and Slushy.

I run back into the forest. A job well done in town. I climb back up my tree and pop open my second pack of batteries. I nibble on my snack as I look around. I close my eyes and listen to birds chirp. It's peaceful, just the way I like it. Then, I hear something...unnatural.  
I look around me. What sound is that?  
*Huff* "Stitch!" *Huff* "Slow down!" *Huff* "I-I...can't...keep...up! *Huff*  
And then I see him, 523. He's alone, alone and vulnerable, ripe for the picking. I zip down the tree and hide as he slowly walks by. He's out of energy. Perfect.  
"St-Stitch...wait...for...me..." 523 kneels down. "I...I..."  
"What's the matter?" I chuckle. "Too slow to keep up with 626?"  
523 looks over at me. "Y-You?! N-Now?!"  
I giggle and zip behind his back. "Is it me? Is it now?" I zip around him. "Or possibly not?"  
He stands up. "I don't have...time...I need to...run..."  
I giggle. "You can't run, not like that!"  
He shakes his head and starts to jog. "N-No...gotta try..."  
I zip around him and knock him down. "What I mean it, you can't run at all."  
He shakes his head again. "I-I can run!"  
I start to spin rapidly around him in circles. "Sure, run yourself out of this, if you're fast enough."  
I got him right where I want him. If he touches me, all his electrical-ish...powers will be mine.  
He stands still. "I don't need to run to get away from you..." He breaks his body into pieces and slips right out of my grasp. He reforms and looks at me. "I've got...ways to protect myself." He twitches slightly due to sparks of electricity.  
He's not generating those, however. Those sparks rubbed off from me. I stop running and look at him. "I guess not. Come at me then!"  
523 shakes his head and turns away. "I don't have time now, you're the least of my problems at the moment."  
"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow. "I thought that this whole training session was to get you to be able to keep up with me."  
He looks at me. "How did you?"  
I giggle. "The forest has ears, pal, my ears."  
He sighs. "Look, I'm not going to fight you here and now!"  
"Why not?" I giggle. "Too slow?"  
I zip forward rapidly, ready to punch him in the face.  
But he steps out of the way and I fly into a tree.  
How did he do that?!  
He's got this look, like he doesn't even know what he did. He looks at himself, and then at me.  
I growl and leap at him, he steps away again.  
How's this possible?! He can't be that fast!  
Unless...I triggered his molecules to respond rapidly! Damit! I yell out and lunge at him, he steps out of the way again! I shake off dirt. "I see how it is! We're fighting, here and now!" I run over to him and throw rapid punches.  
He dodges every time.  
He kicks me away, I slide back 5 feet. I stand up and yell, running back to him and throwing more punches. I'm missing every time! He's too fast! "HOLD STILL FOR A MINUTE! I WANT TO PUNCH YOU!"  
He moves his fist forward faster than I can count to 1. I fall onto the ground, grabbing my face. He looks at me, and then at his hands, then back to me. He helps me to stand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you like that."  
I sigh. "Oh, really?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
I nail him hard in the face, shattering it. He reforms and grabs his head, groaning. "What was that for?"  
He reformed.  
That's what 629 wants from him.  
I run forward again, his eyes go wide and he leaps out of the way.  
I turn around and run at him, he runs at me. Our fists clash and a massive wave of energy flies throughout the forest.

Solar had just caught up with Stitch. "Stitch! There you are, you're SO FAR AHEAD I didn't even think you'd be this far already!" "Sokka, meega just excited for COCONUT CAKE!" Stitch giggled.  
"Won't you give Slushy a chance? He's like WAAAAAAAY far behind you..."  
"Really?" Stitch sat down. "Oops."  
Just then, a large blast of wind knocked them both to the ground. Solar stood up. "What was that?!"  
"Naga sure." Stitch stood up. "Youuga want to check it out?"  
Solar nodded. "It came from behind, Slushy could be in trouble, come on!" Solar took the the skies.  
Stitch nodded and sprinted in the direction of the blast.

We continue to exchange punches, we're both missing. I kick him in the chest and knock him ten feet backwards. "Hah!"  
He groans and stands up, I sprint forward and nail him in the face. He falls onto his back and pants, I exhausted him.  
This is my chance.  
"Remember when my brother and I destroyed you in that dream? It's going to be a dream come true, except I'll make it without my brother!" I kick him hard in his side, he yells.  
"Stop!"  
I laugh and kick him again. "What's the matter? Can't survive a few kicks?" I kick him harder.  
"S-Stop!" He tries to roll away from me. I jump over him and kick him in the face.  
"How's that?! You like that?!" I kick him again and again and again. "That's what you get!"  
"634 GET AWAY FROM HIM!" 630 yells at me. He runs forward and pushes me away, I didn't stop him due to my shock. "GET FAR AWAY!"  
I growl. "630, get out of my way, I'm going to save us from 629!"  
"No! No you won't! This isn't going to save us!"  
"Yes it is!"  
630 grabs my ear and pulls me in. "No. It. Won't." He drags me away.  
"H-Hey! What's your deal?!" I quickly zip out of his grasp.  
"I'm protecting my friend."  
"Oh yeah?! Well...well..." I look over at 523, he's slowly standing up, leaning against the tree bark. "Protect him from this!" I zip forward and lift him over my shoulders quickly, then breaking into a full sprint. I look back at 630 and laugh. "Haha! Try and protect your friend now!"  
I turn around and slam head-on into 626's outstretched fist. I drop 523 and collapse onto the ground, out cold.

Stitch helped Slushy to stand up. "Meega sokka that meega got so far ahead!"  
"S-Stitch, it's ok, it-it's not your fault." Slushy reassured.  
"But you...you got hurt, meega should've been here to protect you!"  
Slushy giggled. "You did protect me, Stitch, you stopped 634, I'm grateful."  
"Oketakka." Stitch picked up 634, who was now unconscious. "Cousin shows no sign of giving in to goodness, weega gonna have to lock her in tube for long while."  
Slushy sighed and nodded. "Apparently we haven't figured out her special case...yet. I'm sure we can get her to turn around eventually."  
Solar walked over to the group. "So then...are you going to finish the race?"  
Stitch grinned. "No race, let's just go home as group."  
Slushy smiled. "Yeah."  
"Alright then, let's go." Solar joined the group on the walk home.

Jumba picked up 634 and locked her into a tube, then placing the tube in the ship. "When 634 becomes conscious, Jumba will try to be reasoning with her, she is young-hearted, thus...stubborn." Jumba looked at Slushy. "Similarly to you." He winked. "Anyways, thank you for helping Jumba, however...we still have to be dealing with 635 at the same time, Jumba thinks they need to be turned good together, because their original single embryo split and-"  
"Ok, ok! I get it now!" Slushy yelled, impatient. "They're twins! I know! Everyone's been telling me! Gah!"  
Solar raised an eyebrow at Slushy. "Cool off dude! What's the big deal!"  
Slushy sighed. "I-I-I...I'm sorry...I overreacted..."  
Solar patted Slushy's back. "Remember...this morning..."  
Slushy nodded.  
"Well? Have you made up your mind?" Solar nudged Slushy.  
Slushy giggled. "Ok...ok...yes...brother...I like it..." Slushy looked up at Solar. "I'd like to be your brother."  
Solar smiled. "I'd like that too."  
"Hate to barge in, but what about meega?!" Stitch asked, crossing his arms.  
"You're still our cousin!" Slushy reassured.  
"Oh...aww..."  
"So then, while we are shifting gears...who has a name for 634?" Lilo asked.  
The group looked at eachother, random names were thrown out.  
"Speedy?"  
"Zip?"  
"Woosh?"  
"Zoom?"  
"Whizz?"  
"Electra?"  
"Spazz?"  
Slushy scratched his head. "Uhh...Flash?"  
Everyone turned to Slushy.  
"Isn't Flash that superhero?" Solar asked, taking out a comic book. "You were teaching me about Earth cultures, these things called comics, isn't Flash that really fast one?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But Flash is a guy..."  
"And Flash naga queesta!" Stitch added. "Not evil, Flash fight evil!"  
"I know! Maybe...maybe when 634 becomes good, she can be just like Flash?" Slushy sighed. "Sorry...it's a stupid idea..."  
"No, Slushy it's a great idea." Lilo smiled. "Let's call her Flash."  
Everyone nodded.  
"So it's settled."  
"So...to make Flash good, we need her brother to be here too?" Solar turned to Jumba.  
Jumba nodded. "Yes."  
Solar grinned. "Ok, guys, I know what we should do next!"  
"EAT COCONUT CAKE?!" Stitch asked, hyped.  
"Well...I guess we can squeeze time for that."  
Everyone giggled.

To be continued. 


	5. 5) Fright Night

10 Chances) Chapter 5: Fright Night

"Ok, umm...Slushy I still don't get it." Solar said, swinging his legs freely. He sat on Lilo's bottom step, watching Slushy pace as he tried to explain an Earthian concept. Transferia was sitting besides him.  
"You see..." Slushy sighed. "Halloween is...something fun. People celebrate it every year, at least in America...we get free candy, give people some tricks, and...I think Lilo's doing a Halloween party with a costume contest! So then...does that make sense?"  
"Uhh...no." Transferia shrugged. "I heard costume. I heard candy. I heard party. So it's a costume thing?"  
"Umm...yes."  
"Ok then."  
Slushy scratched his head. "Maybe this will make more sense tonight when we go trick-or-treating."  
"What-or-whadda?" Solar asked.  
"It's when we go get the candy."  
"Riiiiiiigggghhhttt."  
Slushy sat down besides the two others. "Look...the first thing we have to worry about is costumes. Jumba makes us costumes every year with some sort of 'evil genius costume randomizer' thingamadoodle...but...it doesn't always work out..."  
"How so?" Transferia raised an eyebrow. "I thought Jumba never makes mistakes."  
"Oh no, it works...it's just that he doesn't ask for our...opinion on what we want...and sometimes we get...things we don't..." Slushy shuddered. "Like my costume last year."  
"Oh, what was it? Were you Elsa?"  
"No! Oh that's worse than what I was thinking!"  
"So...what are you thinking?"  
Slushy held his head in his hands. "Sonic..."  
Solar stood up and looked at Slushy. He scratched his chin. "Oh yeaaaahhhh I see the resemblance!"  
"Solar!" Transferia hissed.  
"Sorry...it's just he has the three spikes on his head and-" Solar stopped himself, looking at how upset Slushy seemed. "Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok..." Slushy stood up. "As long as it won't be worse this year..."  
"So then...what do you think would fit me?" Solar pointed to his large ears. "I mean, with large, pointed ears like these, not much fits..."  
"I don't know..." Slushy walked over. "Maybe Link, from the Legend of Zelda?"  
"Wait...the protagonist isn't Zelda? Why isn't it called the Legend of Link?"  
"Getting off topic." Transferia stood up. "Look, plain and simple, I think you'd be a good...umm..." She pulled out a comic book. "Man...Bat...Batman?"  
"Batman..." Solar smiled. "That sounds good." He hunched over and changed his voice pitch. Creeping behind Slushy, he whispered, "I'm Batman."  
Slushy giggled. "If the random costume generator works, maybe."  
"Can't we...just buy ourselves costumes instead of relying on a ray gun to give us something?" Transferia took out a wallet. "I opened a fashion shop for experiments, and youth, since we kinda have the same sizes, if you know what I mean. So...I've practiced tailoring so...maybe I could put something together?"  
"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Slushy insisted. "I-I don't want you to waste your time for something so silly like a costume..."  
"But...isn't the costume the most important part of this tradition?"  
"Well...I think that..." Slushy looked over at his friends. "I think friends are what makes these traditions the best, it wouldn't be fun alone."  
"Aww, you're so nice." Solar giggled.  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
"So then, let me make you costumes, it's what friends do, right?" Transferia smiled. "Come on, if friends are the most important part, then we all gotta go together, that means we all gotta get dressed."  
"Well...I won't stop you." Slushy walked over to Transferia. "As long as you don't mind."  
"Of course not! I love tailoring!" Transferia giggled. "It's my true thing asides from helping transgenders."

We get to the shop, I insisted that Slushy and Solar would take a seat while I went through my materials. I turn to them. "So...what costume do you want...?"  
Slushy shrugs. "Nothing like last year, and nothing like Frozen!"  
I giggle. "Ok, nothing humiliating. Maybe...Jack Frost?"  
Slushy seems interested. "Ohh...that sounds pretty cool."  
I then turn to Solar. "And...Batman?"  
"Sure..." Solar shrugs. "Which one? I mean...there is the movie version and the comic version and the cartoon version and-"  
"Let's stick with...the classic version."  
"Ok."  
"What about you?" Slushy asks. "You'll be busy with our things, do you want us to make something for you?"  
"Oh, you don't have to!" I insist. "I can handle this, it's my job anyways."  
"Are you sure?"  
"100% Positive."  
"Well...can...can we still surprize you?"  
"I..." I look at Slushy, his eyes are twinkling. "What...what...you're eyes?"  
"Please..." He whispers.  
"What is that?"  
"His cute face." Solar giggles. "You can't say no to that face."  
I look at Slushy, his eyes glittering. "Slushy I..."  
"Pleaseeeee..." Slushy looks into my eyes. "I don't want you to stress yourself more..."  
"But I..."  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee..."  
"I...I..." I shake my head. "N...n...nnnnnnnnnn..." I look into his eyes. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnyes." I cover my mouth. Dang it! He got me.  
"Yay!" Slushy giggles.  
I sigh and walk into my private work area. I take out some clothes and start up my sewing machine.

"What should we make Transferia?" Solar asked, tapping his seat. "She's a pretty fashionable type, we can't disappoint her."  
"Well..." Slushy stood up. "We should...maybe she likes...princesses?"  
"No, she hates being over-dressed. She hates the poofy, flashy stuff." Solar sighed. "She's difficult to cope with."  
Slushy looked around Transferia's dresses. "Well...let's make something original, based on her designs, then she'll like it...right?"  
"Maybe?"  
Slushy trailed his fingers through the various outfits. "How about...a...dancer?"  
"Transferia doesn't dance." Solar also looked through the outfits. "But...maybe a dress like...like a...not ballerina, eww. Something like...a Tango Dress?"  
"That could be hard to walk in." Solar pushed away the long dresses. "Maybe something shorter, like a gymnast outfit?"  
"Could be cold." Slushy giggled. "Asides from hanging out with me."  
"Right...girls are so hard to shop for."  
"We're not even shopping!"  
"That too..."  
Slushy sighed and continued sliding clothes around left and right. "This is so hard..."  
"Why not pick something...simple?" Solar shrugged. "Like...maybe she could just wear a fancy dress and say she's from 1982."  
"No...the dress would also be too big." Slushy stopped at a glittering purple dress with a shoulder strap. It had a pattern of green swirls, like leaves, all around. "Hey...this dress could work!"  
Solar looked over. "Oh, that's good! It's not too long, she could wear a sweater over it."  
"Like this green one?" Slushy picked up his selection.  
"Yeah, I know what her costume should be!" Solar grinned.  
"Me too." Slushy giggled.

I've went through my entire inventory, working hard, as hard as I can, really. Slushy and Solar left, so it bought me time to look through my pre-made clothes for inspiration. I know their outfits, but the composition is the trouble, how will I make them?  
And then...Jack Frost has hair. And...Slushy has icicles. I guess I need to get him a wig or something, I don't even know!  
I don't know what I'm doing. I just hope I can please them. It makes me feel like they've probably got something amazing for me.  
What could I give them in return?  
Hopefully this will work out.  
I grab a blue sweater and look at the power I have. I'll glue it to the sweater, maybe it'll look like Jack Frost's?  
I just hope they like what I will have to present to them...  
I then get a pair of blue shorts for the outfit, perfect. I just need to get him the staff and...some hair thing. I think I can buy a wig, but where should I find the stick? I have the idea to go outside, I mean...trees. So...  
I walk outside and walk through the park. Sticks...but not big enough.  
The regular stick is like five feet tall, but for Slushy's size, I think I should find one about two feet should be fine, however, the best I can find are twigs and logs. Some sticks are too bent, too tall, small, fragile, why is it so hard to find a stick?! I mean come on!  
After about thirty minutes of searching, I've cataloged through every stick I've found, I think I've finally found the perfect one. It's a bit taller than it should be...but it's the best I could find out of this forest of disjointed sticks.  
Now then, I think I've got Solar's outfit set.  
Just...the hair.  
What do I do about the hair?  
I suppose...I haven't seen any white wigs, at least one I'm looking for.  
Perhaps...I can ask Jumba for a temporary hair-growth serum...I think that will work.  
Now then...  
I just hope this will all work out...

Slushy and Solar were waiting when Transferia returned. "Hey, where've you been?" Solar asked, swinging his legs playfully. "Out for a stroll, were you?"  
"No, I was just getting the last bit of a costume." Transferia held up a bottle with alien writing on it.  
"And that is...?" Slushy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"For you, part of the costume." Transferia set the bottle down on a nearby stool and went to retrieve the outfits she had created. She gave them to the two. "So then...Batman and Jack Frost, as ordered, free of charge."  
"Wow, this looks awesome!" Solar grinned, holding up a specially sized Batman mask for himself.  
"Go on, try it out!" Transferia giggled.  
The two put on their outfits, Transferia brought out a mirror.  
"I'm Batman." Solar said in a harsh tone. He then chuckled. "This is great!"  
"Yeah, and mine fits so well, nice and simple, just a hoodie, shorts, and a staff." Slushy grinned, twirling the 'staff.'  
"Slushy, you're not done yet." Transferia giggled.  
"I'm not?"  
"Come here." Transferia led Slushy to a stool.  
"What's this for?" Slushy asked as Transferia picked up the bottle.  
"Just a finishing touch." Transferia opened the bottle. "It may feel weird at first, but don't worry, it's only temporary...according to Jumba at least." Transferia put on purple gloves and then squirted white-looking shampoo into her hands. She then lightly brushed Slushy's head. "I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what it's for, hehe."  
"Well...it feels slimy, that's one thing..." Slushy watched Transferia, curiously. Through the mirror set in front of him, Slushy observed the swirling and spiking patterns. "I don't get it."  
Transferia giggled and then took off her gloves. "I'm done, just give it a minute." She threw them into the trash bin.  
Slowly, hair started to grow on Slushy's head. It grew to be about 5 inches long, spiky and all. "You...how did you do that?! Is this...real hair?!" Slushy felt his head, brushing his fingertip through the hair.  
"It's 100% legit. Don't worry, it should fall out tomorrow." Transferia fiddled with her thumbs. "So...you like it?"  
"I love it!" Slushy grinned.  
Solar nodded. "We were kinda worried that this would be a lot of work for you, especially since it took us hours to perfect an outfit for you."  
"Oh, so...what is it?"  
Solar lifted up a bag and took out the purple dress and sweater. "Put these on first."  
Transferia grabbed the clothes and walked to a changing room. She liked changing in privacy, mostly because...well...reasons.  
After she came out, she looked through a mirror. "Wow, that's a great dress guys. But, what's the outfit?"  
Slushy walked over to Transferia and took out her two hairbands, her long hair loosely fell down her back. He motioned to Solar, who gave him a sparkling purple flower hairpin, and clipped the brim of Transferia's hair to look like bangs. He then gave Transferia a small flower necklace. "Tada!"  
Transferia smiled. "I don't usually wear my hair down, but I'll make this an exception!" She turned to Slushy. "It's so beautiful. How did you guys think of this?!"  
"We...looked at your stuff for inspiration." Solar gestured to the clothing racks. "We thought that if we made something like your things, you'd like it...right?"  
"I love it." Transferia hugged Slushy and Solar. "You guys are so sweet."  
"Thanks." They replied.  
"But then...what costume is this?"  
"It's a super-star model." Slushy smiled. "You know, because you are a star. We all are in our own way, and since you like fashion...fashion star."  
"Aww, I can't thank you enough!"  
"Sure you can, come trick-or-treating with us tonight!" Solar stepped forward. "We're all friends here, the best part of Halloween is being with your friends." He nudged Slushy and whispered, "Right?"  
Slushy nodded.  
"Right then, so you coming with us is the best thanks you could give." Solar continued. "So then, it's 7:00, we should get out there, join the others!"  
"Ok..."  
"Wait! What about the baskets?!" Slushy slapped himself. "I forgot about them!"  
"Baskets?" Solar raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need baskets? Is that some part of an Earthian ritual?"  
"No. But we need them to hold the candy!"  
"That's ok, I've got bags!" Transferia ran to the back of the room. She gave Slushy a leather one and Solar a black velvet one. She picked up a green sidebag for herself. "This works, right?"  
"I...yes." Slushy smiled. "Good save."  
Transferia giggled. "You can find almost anything you need in a clothing store, atleast...clothes-wise."  
"So, let's go meet with the others!" Slushy opened the door.  
"Who else are we going with?" Solar asked, stepping outside and turning around. "I mean...not just us?"  
"No, Stitch, Splodyhead, Melty, Angel..." Slushy counted, "...Sparky too, I think he'll be on crutches though...you know..."  
"Because of Flash." Transferia sighed. "You know...let's save her some candy."  
"Why? Flash was just arrogant and rude snide!" Solar ranted. "She played tricky, bratty, and she tried to practically kill and/or kidnap Slushy! Why should we give her candy?! To say 'good job, you're a bad girl,' is that what you're implying?!"  
"No...I think she'll be nice if we try to be nice to her...you get me?"  
"Maybe..."  
Slushy smiled. "I think that's a good idea, Transferia." "Thank you." Transferia smiled in return.  
"Now, let's go meet up with the others, they're waiting for us at Lilo's house."

The trio was greeted by Lilo at the door. She, serving as their chaperone, was clad in a classical witch outfit. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"  
"Thanks Lilo!" Transferia smiled.  
"Jumba made you those?"  
"Nope, we made them!" Solar grinned. "We thought it would be better since Slushy was hectic about using Jumba's clothing generator thingy."  
"Hehe..." Lilo looked over at the other present experiments. "Well, come on in guys!"  
Slushy smiled and greeted his other cousins, Transferia and Solar also participating. Splodyhead was wearing a costume that made him look like Link from the Legend of Zelda. He had a plastic sword and shield. Melty was dressed like Fang from Maximum Ride, his wings were even covered by a layer of black feathers. Stitch and Angel were a couple, dressing up as Peanut Butter and Jelly, very cute too. Lastly, Sparky, on his crutches, was dressed like Pikachu. (Who didn't see that coming?)  
"Aloha." Slushy shook hands with his cousins, formally greeting them. "You ready to go trick-or-treating?"  
"Sure." Splodyhead smiled.  
"Is this the part where we get the candy?!" Solar asked, barely holding in his excitement. "Like, the really sugary stuff?!"  
"Well...yes." Melty shrugged.  
"Wooo! Let's go then!" Solar giggled, grabbing Melty by the hand and running to the door. "Candy! Candy!"  
"Calm down, will ya?!"  
"I guess we're partnering?" Transferia asked, shrugging.  
"Ehh..." The experiments exchanged glances. "Sure."  
"Alright then..."  
Slushy was about to offer Transferia a partnership, but Splodyhead took his hand. Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "Partners?" Splodyhead asked, hopeful.  
"Well..." Slushy sighed. "Alright."  
"Hehe." Splodyhead grinned. "Let's go get some Whoppers, those are my favorites!"  
"Ok..."

The group of experiments walked down the steps and to downtown, where the local shops were handing out candy, as well as other surprises.  
"Slushy, look at all this candy we've gotten!" Splodyhead grinned, opening his bag for Slushy to see.  
"That's a lot of candy." Slushy replied with a smile. "You know, you're missing something."  
"Yea? What?"  
Slushy giggled. "Hey, listen!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey! Listen!"  
"I am..."  
"Listen! Hey! Listen!"  
"I am listening..."  
"HEY, LISTEN!" Slushy got in Splodyhead's face. "HEY!"  
"WHAT?!" Splodyhead pushed Slushy back.  
Slushy giggled. "You're missing a Navi!"  
"Ohhhhh!" Splodyhead laughed. "That was funny."  
"Slushy! I got this really weird thing!" Solar showed Slushy a piece of candy shaped like a stick. "It's a stick! They gave me a stick!"  
Slushy looked at the stick. "That's a Pixie Stick, there's lots of sugar in it!"  
"Sugar?!" Solar started bouncing around. "I love sugar!"  
"Calm down!" Melty shook Solar. "You haven't even eaten candy yet!"  
"Sugar! I want more sugar!" Solar ran to the next house, grabbing Melty to accompany him.  
Slushy sighed. "I can tell at least Solar likes this." He looked over to Transferia. She was helping Sparky by holding his candy basket for him while he walked on his crutches. "Transferia's also looking pretty good."  
"What, are you their moderator or something?" Splodyhead asked, slightly annoyed. "You talk about them a lot. Like..."  
"Oh, sorry." Slushy turned back to Splodyhead. "I-I just want them to feel comfortable, like how Lilo did that for us."  
"You talk about them really often...I'm right here..."  
"S-Sorry..."  
Splodyhead shook his head and sighed. "Look, go on and hang out with them if you are just tired of hanging out with me."  
"Th-That's not it at all!" Slushy stopped walking. "I-I want to hang out with you! You're my best friend!"  
Splodyhead stopped walking. "Am I?"  
"Why wouldn't you be?!"  
"I don't know, you're letting Solar stay in your place, you hang out with Solar a lot, you talk about Solar a lot, it's like when we're on our break from work, you're all like, 'Solar did this, Solar did that.' It' so annoying!"  
Slushy sat down. "If that's how you feel."  
"Yeah, it is!"  
"So then go on without me." Slushy took out a piece of candy and opened the wrapper. "I'm only trying to make sure that Solar and Transferia are happy here."  
"I'm not going without you, we're partners in this!"  
"Then go group with someone else, I'm not going to ruin all my friendships."  
Splodyhead sighed. "Well...I just don't want you to keep talking about them, it hurts my feelings, like you're ignoring me. I want to play outside with you, but you're too busy showing Solar how to play video games!"  
Slushy looked down. "Then who else will teach him?"  
"Lilo and Stitch can, duh."  
"They don't have any connection with him, at least the way I do. Solar is my brother, and I need to look out for him."  
"Your brother?! You've got to be kidding me!"  
"No, no I'm not."  
"Then I guess I'm just a nobody to you."  
"No, you're not a nobody!" Slushy stood up. "You're important to me! You...you and I are really close, and I've known you for so much longer than Solar, why are you so worried about this?"  
Splodyhead turned away. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."  
"You haven't." Slushy walked in front of Splodyhead.  
"Not yet, but soon enough you'll be spending time with all of your 'brothers and sisters,' and what will I be doing?! I'll probably join Melty and burn things in that junk yard!"  
Slushy sighed and walked away.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?!" Splodyhead yelled after him.  
Slushy shook his head.  
Splodyhead ran after Slushy. "Well?! Don't you care about me?!"  
"I care about everyone." Slushy said, softly. He looked to the ground as he walked, avoiding eye-contact with Splodyhead.  
"...If you do, why are you ignoring me most of the time?"  
"I'm not trying to...don't you understand?"  
Splodyhead bit his lip. "No."  
Slushy looked forward and rang the doorbell. "They...if I keep them comfortable...if I make them as good as possible, they'll see how important the planet is. They'll understand why we are defending this place. Then..." Slushy rang a house doorbell. "They'll gain the courage to stand against-"  
The door opened, an alien figure with red and black striped stepped out. "Yo."  
"629!" Slushy screamed, hugging Splodyhead. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"  
"Cuz, slow down! It's me!" Bonnie took off her mask. "I'm not 629, I'm 149, don't you know?"  
Slushy looked up. He stood up quickly. "I-I...sorry...you're costume was...convincing."  
"Right..." Bonnie brought out a basket of candy. "Clyde and I decided to stay at home, we're watching Halloween movies."  
"That's cool." Splodyhead held up his basket. "Trick-or-treat?"  
Bonnie giggled and gave Slushy and Splodyhead a handful of candy each. "Happy Halloween guys."  
"Th-Thank you..." Slushy replied.  
Bonnie closed the door, Slushy sighed in relief.  
"So...you think they'll be able to protect you from 629? What makes me an exception?"  
"Nothing..." Slushy walked back to their main group. "It's just...I've seen 629, they've seen 629, you haven't...you don't know what we've got to deal with."  
"Sure I do, a demon experiment who wants to apparently kill you."  
"...Maybe you know a little. But...I don't want 629 to hurt you." Slushy looked at Splodyhead. "There's a super large target on my back, and...I don't want him to kill anyone else, I don't want him to kill me either."  
"...When you put it like that..."  
Slushy pulled out a king-sized Twix bar. "Here, you can keep it."  
"But...this is your favorite!" Splodyhead shook his head. "I don't want to keep it!"  
"It won't be my favorite if Halloween tears our friendship apart." Slushy put the candy bar in Splodyhead's hands. "Keep it."  
"No..." Splodyhead pushed the candybar into Slushy's hands. "You keep it. I...I'm sorry I ruined Halloween for you...I..."  
Slushy pushed the candybar away. "It's not that."  
Splodyhead pushed the candybar away as well. "I'm sorry, I made you feel guilty, I don't want to ruin your day, keep your candy." Splodyhead took out a Snickers bar. "You're not you when you're hungry! H-Have some Snickers!"  
Slushy sighed. He took off his bag and gave it to Splodyhead. "I don't want any candy."  
"Slushy come on! You...you love candy!"  
"I don't want candy."  
Splodyhead sighed. "Then...then I'll give my candy to Solar, if you'd keep yours."  
Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "You'd do that?"  
"I would if you would enjoy tonight."  
Slushy smiled. "That's really nice of you, but I think Solar has enough sugar, just look at him."  
Solar was zipping around in the air. "CANDY! CANDY!"  
"So..." Splodyhead pushed the candy bag into Slushy's hands. "Keep your candy, Slushy. Please."  
Slushy sighed and put on the bag. "Ok, fine, just...promise that this won't ruin our friendship?"  
"Promise." Splodyhead sighed.

About an hour later, everyone went back to Lilo's house.  
"Solar, how did you get so much candy?!" Transferia asked, bewildered.  
"Because I'm Batman!" Solar replied in a harsh voice. He then giggled. "Want some?" He opened his bag and dumped a mountain of candy onto the floor. "For my friends, help yourself."  
"You're not going to eat any?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Oh, I'll eat some, just not all of it. Sharing is caring." Solar gave Splodyhead a pile of Whoppers. "I heard you liked Whoppers."  
"I do...thanks." Splodyhead smiled.  
"All for a friend."  
"We're friends?"  
"Sure, why not?" Solar grinned. He then handed out piles of candy. "We're all friends here."  
"Yeah..." Splodyhead tore a wrapper and ate some Whoppers. "We are..."  
"And...I'll give these to Flash." Solar scooped up some Snickers. "Well...I'll then leave after that...I'm a bit...tired."  
Slushy opened the door. "I'll take you back."  
"Thanks." Solar smiled, walking out the door.  
Splodyhead watched Slushy exit the house.  
'Until all his brothers and sisters come.' He thought. 'I guess polar opposites really are never to be friends...all good things come to an end...'

So, that was the chapter, a bit shorter than usual, but...ehh.  
I know this chapter was a bit all over the place, but this is basically introducing a situation where Slushy could start to struggle with his relationship with Splodyhead. He tries to make sure all his friends are having a good time, he fears that someone could get left out. I'll see how this will play out later, but I think that there should be a sort of double conflict, make the story spicy, I dunno.  
Happy Halloween, peace! 


	6. 6) Dash

10 Chances) Chapter Six: Dash

"Well...well...well..." Someone whispers. "I see you weren't so successful this time around. 634's being stubborn, isn't she? Give it up, you're dealing with the real evil now." It's 629.  
I stand up, I'm in a desert? There's...sand everywhere...what place is this? 629 stands in front of me. I shake my head. "I'm not giving up on 634...Flash. She can be good, she'd be in safer hands with us than you. She kept telling us that she was afraid of your threats."  
"She should be, after all...that's what's going to happen to any of my traitorous soldiers." 629 licks his claws.  
"The fight isn't over." I step up. "I'll keep trying."  
629 rests his right arm...almost friendly like...and chuckles. "523, my frenemy, you and I are quite alike, you see, I will not give up either."  
"Then...the battle shall continue."  
"The battles may be won or lost...but not the war. Not yet." 629 winks. "I wish you luck, I like a competitor like myself, that is who you are."  
I push his hand away. "I'm nothing like you at all."  
He chuckles more. "That's what you think. After all, aren't I your...clone or something?"  
"I'm not a cold-hearted killing machine!"  
629 laughs lightly. "Haha...maybe not a killing machine as I..." He taps my chest lightly."But cold-hearted, after all, you are frozen."  
"I'm not cold hearted!"  
"Yes you are."  
"I-I-I-"  
"No need to deny it. I know everything about you." 629 grins.  
"No you don't!"  
629 punches me clear in the face. I fall to the ground.  
"Yes I do, I knew you wouldn't expect that punch."  
I stand up slowly. To think that he wouldn't go violent on me this time...  
"Now then...guess what? The battle isn't over, you know why? I have a friend of mine here, he's pretty pissed about you...imprisoning his sister."  
I get slammed in the back. I turn around. It's 635, 634's twin brother. "That's right...I'm pissed alright."  
I step back, 629 grabs me around my waist. "523's all yours, give him your best, 635. I'll promote you if you do."  
635 starts punching me and kicking me aggressively.  
I close my eyes, letting the pain slip inside. They're right, we did imprison 634...so to speak. Things start slipping away...

"Slushy, you gonna get up?" Solar asked, nudging Slushy lightly.  
"Hmm...?" Slushy sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Dude, it's wayyy past 9:00! Don't you have a job or something to do?"  
"Hubba-wha?!" Slushy jolted out of bed, slamming into the floor. "Ow..."  
"Come on buddy..." Solar helped Slushy stand. "I know your schedule better than you!"  
Slushy sighed and look at his calendar. "Hold on a second...Solar it's Sunday, I work on everyday except Sundays!"  
"Sun...days?" Solar raised an eyebrow. "Slushy, the sun is up everyday, if it wasn't, I'd be out of a job, and the Earth would be doomed."  
"N-No...what I mean is...Sundays are...a day of the week."  
"A day of the...wha?"  
Slushy grabbed his callender and sat on his bed. "Look here."  
Solar sat besides Slushy.  
"Sunday is...like the first day of the week. There are seven days of the week...Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Today is Sunday, so I don't work today."  
"Is that like...with everyone?" Solar asked. "The weeks...they repeat...and...does everyone not work on Sundays?"  
Slushy giggled. "No...Just me...maybe other people. But...Sunday is my relaxation day, and my human work partner covers for me."  
"Oh...that makes sense."  
Slushy set the calendar back on the wall. "So then...I'll devote today to-" Slushy closed his eyes when he heard 629's voice, '...imprisoned his sister...' "I-I...I wanna help Flash. She...she needs help."  
Solar sighed. "Let's let Jumba deal, we've caught her, that's all we had to do."  
"No...I...I feel like...I have to help...is that ok?"  
Solar sighed. "Alright Slushy...if that's the way it feels for you, I won't stop you."  
Slushy smiled and walked to his door. "Thank you."

"634, stop freaking out!" Jumba sighed.  
634 zipped around in circles inside her glass container. "No! I'm getting out of here!"  
"And let you escape when you've stolen other experiment's powers?!"  
Sparky was laying on a couch not too far away. "Yeah...what he said."  
634 punched the glass and groaned. "When my brother gets here, you'll be in big trouble!"  
Jumba sighs and shakes his head. "634, will you just...please to be listening to Jumba?"  
"I don't know, if it's about being good, then I don't want to hear any of it!"  
Jumba rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Jumba." Transferia walked into the room. "How's Flash doing?"  
"Ehh...not good." Jumba sighed and turned to Transferia. "634 refuses to cooperate, even in captivity. Jumba thinking to shut her down and extract power-"  
"Jumba, don't do that!" Transferia peaked at Flash. "Let me try to talk to her, girl on girl."  
"Sure, if you think you can, then Jumba won't stop you." Jumba moved aside.  
Transferia walked to the glass and sat next to it. "Hey Flash, feeling comfy in there?"  
"637! Let me out! I'm sorry for spilling soda on you! I'll give you manicures and paint your nails and all the girly stuff! Just let me go!"  
Transferia sighed. "Come on Flash, let's talk, girl on girl, ok?"  
Flash sighed and sat down, crossing her arms.  
"So then...what's the problem?"  
Flash turned to Transferia. "Lots of things. 629, 635...and...other things..."  
"They can't control you."  
"They threaten me. I don't want to...be...that way...that's why I'm doing what they tell me to."  
"So...don't do what they tell you to! And we'll protect you!"  
"The most you can do is change a person's gender, how is that going to stop 629? He'd still rip you apart, regardless of being a girl!"  
Transferia sighed, trying to hide her infuriated feelings. "Come on now." She grunted. "Just...come on..."  
"No...I must stay loyal to my brother, or else...I shall be nothing..."  
"You don't have to rely on him to make you something." Slushy said, walking into the room. He sighed and sat down next to Transferia. "You...you can be anything."  
Flash turned her back on him. "Go away."  
"But I just got here..."  
"But I said go away!"  
Slushy shook his head. "No...I came here because I wanted to help you."  
"Help...me?" Flash turned her head 5 degrees towards Slushy. "I...I know you don't like it in there." Slushy closed his eyes. "I've been there, I never liked it."  
"Well...so what?"  
"So..."  
"You're wasting my time." Flash scoffed, looking away again.  
"I-I-I...Just want to...propose something."  
"Propose?"  
"Do you...do you want to get out of there?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK MR. SMART GUY?!" Flash snapped, turning around rapidly. "I-I-" Slushy shook his head. "Look, if you want to get out of there, you-you'd better listen. I-I-I won't help you if you're not going t-to...cooperate."  
Flash sighed and crossed her arms. "And what help would someone like you give to me?"  
"Freedom."  
"There's a catch, isn't there..."  
Slushy giggled. "I suppose so."  
"...What kind?"

I groan, tugging the leash around my body. This is humiliating. A leash. He made me walk on a LEASH.  
"Now Flash...just walk with me, if you're good for about a week, I'll let you walk on your own." He says to me. I roll my eyes and look at...Transferia. What kind of a crap name is Transferia?! I'd rather call her 637, but whenever I do, she glares at me, really really...creepy-like to be honest. And apparently...Slushy...he doesn't seem to care about how dehumanizing this is to me.  
I'm not even human! Yet this is dehumanizing!  
What would you even call this?! De-Alienating?  
Weird.  
"Why did you have to pick something so uncomfortable!" I grunt, scratching myself around where the straps are. "These make me itchy!"  
"Because it will keep you under control, if you try to run, I've go a button attached to it that will shock you." Slushy says to me. "And you can thank Jumba for that."  
"Thanks...psycho creator of mine." I mutter.  
"Now, Flash, how is that supposed to help you?" Slushy says, cracking a smile.  
"It's not..." I sigh.  
"Good. Do you talk bad things about your creator?"  
"No..."  
"Good."  
I roll my eyes. He's worse than my brother.  
My brother, now that I think about it, I haven't even thought about him for a while now...it makes me wonder WHEN IS HE GOING TO ACTIVATE SO HE CAN GET ME OUT OF THI MESS?!  
"So then, Flash...would you like to try...some Earth food? Jumba's only fed us with genetic energy, it gets boring, doesn't it?" Transferia says to me.  
"Uhh...what Earth food?"  
"Well...sandwiches...tacos...I had this thing called...pasta, it's pretty good."  
"...No thanks."  
"What about...say...since we're on the topic of food..." Transferia grins. "How about we go to a fast-food chain, maybe Wendy's? We could get you a burger or...some fries..."  
"What are those?" I've never heard of a 'Fries' thing, is that when you take something and grill it? And...burgers? Are those...burglars you can eat? What?  
Humans are bad at coming up with names for edible items. They are very misleading.  
"Fries...like French Fries. They're fried potatoes, shaped like...sticks." Slushy explains.  
"Are they French?" I ask, turning to him. "Do they speak French while you eat them? Or...you don't eat them and they talk to you?"  
Slushy giggles. "No silly, French Fries don't talk, they weren't even invented by French people."  
"...What? I-I don't understand..."  
"Wait here, I'll grab some food for us." Transferia enters the food joint.  
"How can they be called French Fries if they aren't French?" I ask, continuing the conversation.  
"Uhh...they...they...umm..." Slushy scratches his head. "I...don't know...Melty likes to tell me fun facts...but he doesn't do too well with describing them."  
"Righhhhhtttt." I sigh. "So then...the fortune cookies I heard about-"  
"Those were invented in California, I believe." Slushy interjects. "Not China."  
"But why are they served in Chinese food places?"  
"Because...because...umm..."  
"Your friend should clarify more on these facts."  
Slushy sighs. "Ok...ok..."  
Transferia exists the place with a brown paper bag with a red stamp of a girl on it. "What's that?" I ask.  
"This is our lunch." Transferia points to the nearby park. "And that's where we will eat it."  
We walk to a picnic bench and Slushy ties my leash to the table.  
I can run.  
But...I shouldn't.  
But freedom is a step away.  
But...I need to try, I need allies. I need to be protected from my brother and 629.  
If you're good, sure, but if you're evil, what bad would they do to you?  
They...I shouldn't be bad out of nowhere, they think I'm doing good.  
So then surprize them, the big bang of their idiocy!  
But...no...I shouldn't.  
Transferia interrupts my train of thoughts by giving me a small box. "Here, I got you small fries. And if you want, I can give you a burger."  
I open the box, suspiciously. I see crispy, golden sticks of fried potatoes inside. "French Fries?"  
"Yes."  
"How do I eat them?"  
Transferia gives me a small cup with red stuff in it. "You can dip them in this ketchup and eat them."  
"Ok..." I pick up a piece and dip it in the cup. I take a bite and chew slowly and carefully.  
It could be Earth poison, and it could make me turn good.  
No...that's a bit of an over-exaggeration on my part.  
It tastes pretty nice...salty...but...good. I can't exactly describe it.  
"Do you like it?" Slushy asks. I watch him pick up a silver-sphere like object. He peels off the...shell...and it reveals a sort of...thing. "What's that?"  
"This is the 'Son of Baconator' with lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles." He replies, taking a bite.  
"Baconator?" What is that supposed to mean?  
He swallows. "It's basically got lots of bacon in it."  
"Oh..." I eat another piece of my fries.  
"You know, just fries isn't enough to fill your stomach." Transferia gives me a silver sphere. "Here, I got you a Number One, like a classic burger."  
I peel open the silver wrapping and sniff the burger, it smells quite...surprisingly delicious. I take a bite and chew, and chew, and chew.  
Apparently I've been chewing for a long time, Slushy and Transferia look at me, somewhat concerned.  
"You alright, Flash?" Slushy asks me. "You don't like it? It's ok, don't eat it if you don't want to..."  
I lift up the palm of my right hand, signalling 'Hold on.' I swallow and smile. "That's probably the best thing I've ever tasted so far."  
The looks of concern turn into grins. I can tell they are happy for me.  
I finish my meal and Slushy unties me from the table. "See? If you destroy all this, you won't get any burgers, will you?"  
"No..." I sigh.  
"Do you want to get burgers?"  
"I love them."  
"So...there you go, a reason why you shouldn't blow everything up."  
I look around, this planet is quite beautiful.  
But I can't...I just can't turn on my programming with the thought of my brother looming inside my mind.  
"So...hey...what do you want to do now?" Slushy asks.  
I have many answers to that question, however a yawn is my answer.  
"Didn't get any sleep?" Transferia asks.  
"I've been awake all night, how do you expect me to sleep in something like that tube?" I yawn again. "It's so...uncomfortable."  
"Ok, let's walk back to Jumba's ship, I can propose to Jumba for you to have a better place to sleep." Slushy smiles. "I think you've been good so far, so you should be granted some more comfort, right?"

Slushy opened the door of the ship and walked inside. "Jumba?"  
Jumba looked over. "Yes?"  
"Flash is really tired, so...she doesn't want to sleep in the glass tube, it's not comfortable for her..."  
"Why does comfort of experiment matter? She only gets it if she is good."  
"She's been good, a-and...and if we want her to be good...let's not give her a reason to be angry!"  
Jumba sighed. "But...you're not understanding..."  
"I...Jumba...let me take care of her, ok? I'll make sure she's good, and I'll make sure that she won't play tricky..."  
"You're sure you can handle her? But Jumba needs to be involved to make sure-"  
"Jumba...I think I can handle it. Besides, I've still got her on the leash..."  
"Well...alright."  
Slushy motioned Flash and Transferia into the room. "Well then...Flash...we've agreed to let you stay in a more comfortable place to sleep. However..." Slushy looked over to Sparky, on the couch. "You've got to help your cousin out."  
Flash looked over at Sparky. "And what about?"  
"Return what you stole, it shouldn't be so hard, right?"  
"..." Flash looked over at Sparky. "Ok..." She slowly walked forward. She shook her hand with his, and Sparky quickly recovered. "Can I go now?"  
"Alright." Jumba sighed. Sparky got off the couch, and Flash crawled on. Slushy tied the leash to the foot of the couch. "Can I please sleep now?" Flash sighed, flopping onto the pillows. "I'm tired."  
Transferia shrugged. "Yeah. Go ahead, I'll leave you to rest."  
"We've got the perfect bodyguard for you." Slushy smiled.  
Stitch walked into the room, carrying a plate of coconut cake. "Ih."  
Flash sighed and threw on a blanket. "As long as the couch doesn't get all crummy."  
"Naga worry, Stitch let you rest."  
"Thanks..."  
With that settled, Slushy, Transferia, and Sparky left the ship. Jumba resumed his work on the computer, monitoring any possible activations.

Electricity. It's her. I found her.  
I stand up and look around. We're on THIS pitiful planet?  
I use my antenna to attempt to locate her pulses, she's not too far away.  
I scurry through the dark forest, zooming past trees, plants, animals, I got by without disturbing the environment, I'm too fast. Unnoticed by the darkness of the night.  
When I rescue her, we'll be having a long talk about staying strictly evil.  
If 629 found out that she was almost converted...who knows what he've done to her.  
I've got to find her quickly, to protect her.  
She can't get hurt. She's the only one I have a bond with.  
And as for 523, I'll make him regret his choice with trying to convert her.  
I'll shred him into pieces.  
I slide into Jumba's ship and hide in the shadows. She's being guarded by 626.  
I can take care of that.  
I slide out a piece of coconut cake from the counter and leave it on the floor. 626, interested, crawls over to it and sniffs it. He then proceeds to eat it.  
I run to my sister and rip her off the couch and over my shoulders. "And we're outta here!"  
626 turns to me and growls, turning into his full alien form.  
She's asleep, I'd like to keep her that way for now.  
I dash out the door and 626 sprints after me.  
He's a pretty fast trog.  
I scurry up a tree and let my sister rest on a branch. I slide back down and crack my knuckles, ready to engage into a fight.  
626 keeps his distance, he knows I can drain his energy. He throws rocks and branches at me, I easily dodge them, deflecting them right back into him.  
With him busy with the flying objects, I run through bushes and create a tornado of leaves. He can't see where I am now. Now, the stage is set.  
I leap onto him and knock him hard in the back. Instantly, I drained his energy. With a giggle, I sprint into the trees, grab my sister, and ditch the scene.

Slushy's eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly. "Oh no."  
"What's the matter?" Solar groaned, turning to Slushy from his hammock bed.  
"Flash."  
"Hmm? A vision or something?"  
Slushy slid out of bed and walked to the door. "She's on the move. She's not alone."  
"What...?"  
Slushy opened the door and stepped out, it was raining outside. "Stay inside, Solar, if you're tired."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, positive." Slushy closed the door and ran in the direction of energy he sensed. "Come on Flash! I thought you were finally ready!"

"Flash! Flash!" A voice echoes through my mind. I open my eyes to the sound of lightning. Looking up, 635 is carrying me in his arms.  
635 doesn't call me Flash.  
"Flash!"  
It's Slushy.  
I look over to the direction of the shouting, he's catching up quickly.  
Where am I going?  
I look back to 635. "It's you."  
"Yeah, it's me." He replies, not hesitant. "And you're in trouble."  
"What did I do?"  
"You were good."  
"I'm not good!"  
He drops me into the mud. "Don't lie to me. 629 showed me."  
"That wasn't being good! That was...pretending!"  
"Flash!" Slushy pants and leans against a tree. "Flash...why...why...why are you running..."  
I look over to Slushy. "I-I'm not running, I didn't do any running!"  
"You...didn't?" Slushy looks into my eyes.  
"No."  
635 grabs my wrist. "Let's get out of here, the sun is going to rise. 630 will come then, and then the whole shabang!"  
I look to my brother, and then to Slushy. What am I going to do?  
I don't want to hurt Slushy's feelings.  
Do I?  
I don't want to go with my brother.  
Do I?  
I look back and forth between them. "I-I..."  
"Well?!" 635 tugs my arm violently, I slam into the mud. "Get up!"  
I slowly stand up and brush off the mud.  
He just did that to me.  
What kind of brother is he?!  
Slushy runs up to me and grabs my free hand. I turn to him.  
He looks sadly into my eyes. He whispers, "Flash, please, don't go."  
He doesn't want me to go.  
Does he care about me?  
"Let go of my sister, trog!" 635 tugs on my arm. "You imprisoned her!"  
"I-I!" Slushy holds onto my hand tightly. "I showed her around! I let her eat good food, see the beautiful planet, that's not imprisonment!"  
"And left her on a leash!"  
"I was scared she would run away!"  
"She has all the reason to run!"  
"We're trying to protect her from people like you!"  
635 pulls me hard. "As her brother, I know what's best for her, and she needs to get away from trogs like you!"  
"Then why are you treating her like a sack of bricks?!"  
Slushy's not tugging me back, he doesn't want to hurt me.  
But my brother is hurting me.  
"Stop, please." I say softly. "You're hurting me."  
My brother throws me into the mud. "Enough of you! 629 wants me to punish you! Therefore I will see to it!"  
I slowly push myself up. I can't tell if I'm crying, or if it's the rain.  
Slushy runs to my aid and helps me to stand. "Are you ok?"  
I look up to him. "Y-You...care about me?"  
"Why wouldn't I? We're Ohana, and I promised to protect you from the people who'd hurt you." Slushy turns to my brother.  
"Why's he hurting me?" I slowly stand. "My brother is hurting me...but why?"  
"I don't know why, and I don't care why. But he's hurting you." Slushy turned to me. "And that's unacceptable."  
"Back away from her, trog." 635 spits. "You've got no business with my sister."  
"Y-You back away." Slushy creates a snowball and throws it in defence. It slams into 635's face.  
He throws it off violently and leaps onto Slushy, knocking him to the ground. "Trog! You're going to wish you were never created!"  
Before 635 can unleash a devastating series of punches, I leap onto him and push him far back. "Stop!"  
"What's your problem?!" 635 growls, brushing off the mud. "So, you really are good, huh?"  
I close my eyes. "Maybe."  
"Won't this be a shame, to tell 629 my own sister turned on us!"  
"I'm not your sister!"  
He looks at me, stunned. "What did you say to me?!"  
"I-I'm not your sister!" I look over at Slushy, then back to 635. "You're no brother of mine! Slushy's my brother! He protects me! He cares about me! He gives me chances, defends me, he tries to make sure I'm happy! And you never, EVER, did that for me!"  
Slushy smiles. "You mean it?"  
"Yes." I smile in return. I hug Slushy. "I want to go home with you, Slushy. I want to be good, if you can protect me."  
"I promise that I'll protect you, then." Slushy looks back to 635. "You see that?! She doesn't want to go with you!"  
"You shut up! You trog!" He snaps. "You're hypnotizing her!"  
"No he isn't!" I close my eyes. "I don't want to go with you! You're horrible to me! You treat me like nothing!"  
Lighting starts to flash brightly, the rain has turned into a storm.  
Slushy makes a dome of ice and ushers me inside. "Stay inside, Flash, stay safe."  
I nod and watch him clash with my brother in the storm. I shut my eyes.  
I'm afraid.  
I hear yelling, beating, thrashing.  
And it's all a fight for me.  
I hear a shrill yell after a clash of thunder, then panick, frenzy.  
I feel it.  
635's been struck by lightning.  
I look over, Slushy is carrying him over his shoulder. He looks unhappy.  
"What's happening?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry." He replies. "The lightning was attracted to us, my water and his energy."  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's out, cold. I hope he'll absorb it, I-I hope he'll be ok."  
"You care about him too?"  
Slushy smiles and takes my hand. "I care about lots of people."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Let's get back to Jumba's ship, alright?"  
"Ok."

"Jumba, we're back!" Slushy said, walking into the ship. "We've got the kidnapper!"  
Jumba picked up 635. "Fur is burnt, what happened?!"  
"He was struck by lightning while fighting."  
Jumba looked over to Flash. "And 634 was fighting too, or no?"  
"She didn't want to go." Slushy looked over to Flash. "She didn't want to go with him."  
"Is true?"  
Flash nodded.  
Jumba smiled. "Jumba so proud, you be good now."  
Flash sighed and crawled back into the couch. "I never got to finish sleeping."  
"That's ok, I'll leave you to it." Slushy smiled. He then turned to 635. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on Dash."  
"Dash?" Flash asked.  
"Flash, he does care about you, he told me while we were fighting." Slushy turned to Flash. "He was yelling at me that he didn't want me to take away the closest and most important person to him, that he didn't want to be replaced with the greatest enemy as your brother. And then I shared somethings with him...we talked and learned each other's ideals and...and he learned that I also cared about you."  
"Yeah?" Flash asked, sitting up. "He really does care about me?"  
"He said he was sorry about hurting you, he said he wanted to show strength, to scare me away. He then accepted that I wouldn't abandon you, and that I really cared about you, and him. It's...personal to him." Slushy sat on the couch next to Flash. "He loves you, Flash. He wants to protect you from 629, just like me. He saw that you weren't afraid to stand against 629, and that made him realize that...I wasn't the real enemy. Then there was lighting and...it was going to go for me."  
"It was?"  
"He pushed me out of the way." Slushy looked over to Dash. "Dash cares. Maybe if you teach him, he'll want to be good, just like you, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Goodnight then, Flash." Slushy climbed off the couch. "See you then."  
"Yeah..." Flash watched Slushy leave the ship. Her eyes then trailed to Dash. 'He really does care.'  
"Where is 626?" Jumba asked, changing the subject.  
Stitch growled after entering the ship, covered in mud. "Meega naga iguna ichita!"  
"Oh, there is 626, hallo." Jumba lowered Dash. "Where you been?"  
Stitch let out a blurb of annoyed alien words.  
"Not much I can do about energy at the moment, 626, you see 635 is currently unconscious."  
Stitch growled and walked to the couch, back to guarding Flash.  
Flash sighed and layed back down on the bed, ready to sleep.

To be continued. 


	7. 7) Mahalo

Ten Chances) Chapter Seven: Mahalo

"Good morning, sleepy head." Solar giggled, lightly nudging Slushy. "It's Thursday, are you going to work?"  
"Hmm...?" Slushy opened his eyes a fraction. "What...?"  
"It's Thursday, I thought you said you work on weekdays and stuff, right?"  
Slushy looked over to the calendar and smiled. "Not today, Solar. Today, I can have lots of sleep."  
"How come?"  
"It's Thanksgiving. A holiday."  
"Like Halloween?"  
"Yeah. So I'm going to...rest more."  
"Ok..." Solar sat down on the floor. "What's Thanksgiving?"  
"A day where we say what we're thankful for."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mhm..." Slushy slowly sat up and sighed. "I'd explain it, but I'm not the best with Earth history...you could ask Lilo."  
"I could?"  
"Well..." Slushy giggled and laid back down. "I want a bit more sleep, if that's ok."  
"Sure..." Solar stood up. "I'll go ask Lilo."  
"You'd better hurry too...she's going with a couple...friends..." Slushy yawned. "So...hurry...if you wanna...see her...mhm...marshmallows...mmm..."  
"Ok then I'll be going and-marshmallows...?" Solar raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need marshmallows?"  
But Slushy was sound asleep.  
"Yeash, you're a big sleeper, aren't you? Alright, I'll try to remember to buy you some marshmallows..." Solar walked to the door. "See you later."  
Slushy's only response was a turn to the other side of the bed and cuddles with his blanket.  
"'Aww...you're so cute." Solar smiled, closing the door behind him.

My dreams are where I like to plan things ahead. It's usually only in the beginning of my dreams, since it's the part where I am able to remember things from before sleeping, but I try to make it work out. I know it's practically impossible to determine all your dreams, but I've been putting myself into the mentality of at least being able to have some time during my dreams for reflection. This time, my destination is the beach, leaning against a coconut tree. I pick up a stick and doodle in the sand. What should I do today? I draw out some ideas, getting my brothers and sisters together for a small party. Lilo's already going to be with other people, so it won't hurt to host my own. Maybe I'll invite other cousins too, but not too many, my house...it's not even a house...my home is very small.  
Over all my doodles I've drawn, one of them seems strange. It's...me...? I'm...umm...alone with...with someone. Umm...  
I didn't draw that.  
Now it's animated...?  
This is the part of the dream I'm not controlling.  
Now I'm acting terrified as the figure moves to me, it stands in front of me and...  
"Peekaboo." 629 says, peeking from behind my shoulder. "I saw you were drawing, couldn't help but join you."  
"Y-You...?" I turn to him. "How did you do that?"  
"Well...if you want to get technical...I have to admit it wasn't me." 629 grins. "Just my friend, 632."  
'The dream experiment.' I shake my head. "I'm only napping and you decided to show up? Don't you ever give it a rest?"  
"But it's fun to toy with you, 523." He chuckles. "You're naive, insecure, a perfect target with the best interactions."  
"I-I-..." I shake my head and look down to my drawings. "Not now."  
"Hmm?"  
"Today I am busy."  
"You can't choose whether or not my soldiers activate, you know."  
"I'm well aware, but I'm hoping it's not today." I stand up. "Because today is special. Today is Thanksgiving, and I want it to be great."  
"So these are what your lame excuses for art represent." 629 looks at my doodles. "Maybe I could spice them up?" He snaps his fingers and my doodles animate, depicting horror and fear.  
"N-No! Don't do that!" I turn to 629. "Why do you want to ruin everything?!"  
"Because it's fun." 629 smiled. "Because your reactions are funny."  
"Funny?!" I cross my arms. "Are you insane?!"  
"Technically, if you think in terms of in and out of the box, I am outsane, and you are insane, comprende?"  
"...No?"  
"Oh yeah, by the way, I learned how to control things about you in your dreams."  
I raise an eyebrow and point to myself. 629 nods with a grin. This is a problem, he can control...ME?! In my own dreams?! Now my mind is trapped between the worst case scenarios and more! I look at him in the eyes and stutter, "W-What a-about me?"  
"Anything!" He chuckles. "I can show you, too." He snaps his fingers and a poof of sand blocks my vision. When it clears, it's as if I'm laying on my back, looking straight up. But I'm still standing...? "You make a good sand drawing." He giggles.  
I look around me. He turned me into a mere doodle in the sand?! I look up to him. "W-What?! Let me back up!"  
He picks up a stick and draws a circle around me. "Stay in that bubble, 523." I press my hands to the side, I'm actually stuck here.  
In sand.  
Why are my dreams so weird?!  
I look back up to him. "Why should I stay in the bubble?"  
"So that I can play with you." He giggles. "I heard you liked to play games. So do I."  
"...Play?" Sounds like something a psychopath would say before torturing his victims. I can't help but shudder.  
He draws a dash on my arms and legs. "Stay there, hehe."  
Now I can't move anymore, as if he taped them. "Wh-What kind of game is this?!"  
"It's called...guess the ways I'm going to kill you." 629 giggles. "What do you wanna try first?"  
"N-Nothing!"  
"That's not an option. Oh, here's one!" He makes a hole in the center of my sand-painted chest. "I'll stab you right there! Won't that be fun?!"  
Another head shake is my only response.  
"But this is a game, and games are fun. You should be having fun, 523."  
"I think it would be more fun if I left..."  
"But you can't leave until I let you go!" He crosses his arms. "You can't just leave! The game doesn't work that way."  
I use my own dream-manipulation to climb back out.  
Heck, it's my dream.  
I should've done that sooner.  
Ehh...I just want to get a chance to talk to 629, to make the disaster stop before it starts.  
"I know something more fun!" I smile. "Thanksgiving!"  
629 makes a puke face. "Eww! Gross! Affection is disgusting!"  
"Maybe you'll like it? It's really fun, we spend time with family and-"  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" 629 slaps me. "No. That's boring."  
I sigh and rub my bruised cheek. "It won't be boring if you tried."  
629 rolls his eyes. "I'm done here, you went from fun to boring, so I'm out of here." He vanishes in black smoke.  
I look around. Did I...did I win?

Solar gathered up several cousins. "Ok guys, I think I figured out how Thanksgiving works! So...I think we should make a party for ourselves!"  
"Sounds like fun." Sparky grinned. "What should we do?"  
"We need to have a table, some food, some games...and lots more!" "So...ok..." Melty looked around. "Should we...make one in the forest?"  
"Eww." Transferia looked at the forest. "Are you kidding me? It's all dirty and gross in there!"  
"But...we could fix up a place in the forest!" Flash grinned, high-fiving Dash. "We can get that done easy!"  
"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Dash giggled.  
Stitch smiled. "Weega make party for cousins!"  
"Maybe not all of them, maybe they're celebrating with their mini Ohana, you know...they're employers and stuff..." Splodyhead shrugged. "I was gonna be with David but...he's going with Nani and Lilo..."  
"Ohh...hey, that's ok." Solar smiled. "Join us!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Mhm." Splodyhead sighed. He was being offered the chance to join a Thanksgiving...but with Solar. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel...envy. Ever since Solar came around, Slushy was focusing his time more with Solar rather than...well...himself. He felt like his best friend...just didn't care as much anymore.  
"So then...we're supposed to have food at this thing...right?" Transferia looked around. "Who's got the food?"  
Reuben raised his hand. "You'd be surprised as to how well a chef like myself can cook."  
"Alright then." Transferia looked around. "So someone's gotta help him, who?"  
"Well...I guess..." Melty stood up. "I'll try to grill some things."  
"Great. Next we've got decorations." Solar looked to Flash and Dash. "You mentioned you can do it?"  
"Yup." The twins grinned.  
"I'll help out too, and you guys too?"  
Sparky and Stitch nodded.  
"This then leaves Splody." Solar patted Splody on the back. "I've got the perfect job for you."  
"You do?" Splody asked, raising an eyebrow. "What job would that be?"  
"Keep Slushy busy, don't let him know what we're doing."  
"What?" Splodyhead looked up. "You mean, keep this a secret?"  
"Mhm."  
"You're sure?"  
"No doubt, you're his best friend, right? So go out and hang around, have some fun."  
"You...you mean it?"  
"Mhm."  
Splodyhead nodded. "Alright then."  
"Great, so let's do this!" The group then split up into teams, and Splodyhead headed out to keep Slushy occupied.

"First thing is first." Melty sighed. "The food. That's our thing. What are we going to make?"  
The two were at Melty's place by the junkyard, going through many items of food.  
"Sandwiches." Reuben grinned.  
"...What?"  
"Well...you expect me to make something other than sandwiches?"  
Melty sighed. "Nope."  
"Exactly. Now then..." Reuben smiled. "I'll make up tons and tons of sandwiches."  
"But Thanksgiving has turkey and-"  
"Turkey sandwiches."  
"It doesn't work that way!" Melty facepalmed.  
"Why not?"  
"Well...well...we need pumpkin pie!"  
"Ok then, you can make that." Reuben started to make sandwiches.  
"Rueben are you freaking kidding me?!" Melty looked around. "There's so many other things!"  
"Come on, at the end of the day, the meal isn't the most important. Go ahead and cook what you feel, not what people expect."  
Melty sighed. "Really?"  
"Mhm."  
Melty shook his head, but decided not to argue. He opened the fridge and got out some steaks. "Can I cook steaks?"  
"Sure you can."  
"Alrighty then."

Meanwhile, Splodyhead was walking downtown, looking for Slushy. "Where could he be this morning?" Splodyhead asked himself. "He's usually around here...unless he's sleeping in again..."  
He walked over to Slushy's little home and knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
There was no reply.  
"Deep sleeper, huh?" Splodyhead sighed. "Well then..." He flipped over the doormat and took out the emergency key. He then unlocked the door and walked inside. "Hello?"  
Slushy was, seemingly, peacefully asleep.  
"There you are..." Splodyhead placed the key on Slushy's shelf and closed the door. He then walked over and sat in a chair. "Sleeping as always I see..." He took notice to the fact that Slushy's facial expression looked rather uneasy. "Umm...you ok?  
But there was no reply.  
"Umm..." Splodyhead walked over to Slushy. "Helloooooo?"  
No reply still.  
He sighed and gently shook Slushy. "Wake up Slushy, let's get the day going."  
"Hmm..." Slushy squinted his eyes.  
"That's it, open up." Splodyhead giggled.  
Slushy opened his eyes a fraction. "Hmm?"  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Splodyhead grinned. "I see you're finally up."  
"...Huh?" Slushy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Splody...?"  
"What dream did you have? Obviously a good one if you were sleeping for so long, right?"  
"...No actually..." Slushy sighed.  
"No?" Splodyhead sat down into his chair again. "Something wrong?"  
"629."  
"Oh..." Splodyhead fidgeted with his fingers. "He trying to kill you?"  
"As usual...he started acting like it's a game, 'Think of the ways I'm gonna kill you.' Pretty much..."  
"He's taking this like a game?!"  
"Yeah...it's scary." Slushy stood up. "I try to talk to him, try to tell him that it's not worth it, that evil is not good at all..he just laughs and toys with me..."  
"Toys with you?"  
Slushy nodded. "Everyday...I...I'm scared...scared to see him activate."  
Splodyhead looked over as Slushy walked to the door. "Where are you going?"  
"Going to check on Solar, he wanted to learn about Thanksgiving, so I guess I'll have to teach him, Lilo's long gone to the party now..."  
"No, wait!" Splodyhead rushed over and stood in front of Slushy. "You can't go."  
"Why...?"  
"Because...I...wanted to...hang out..."  
"Hang out?" Slushy raised an eyebrow. "At a time like this?"  
"Yeah, after all...Thanksgiving is about being with friends and family."  
"But that's why I need to go and teach-"  
"Shush." Splodyhead crossed his arms. "No, Solar and your other pals are being educated by other cousins."  
"Wha?" Slushy walked over. "Who?"  
"Just a handful. But besides...Solar wanted me to keep you company today."  
"He did?"  
"Mhm..." Splodyhead opened the door. "So, we're going to spend the day together."  
"But-"  
"No." Splodyhead giggled. "No buts."  
"But-!"  
"Come on Slushy..." Splodyhead pushed Slushy out the door. "Let's...get...going!" He grunted, pushing his friend.  
"I-I-I don't think that-"  
"Come on..." Splodyhead took Slushy by the hand. "Let's hang out, like the good ol' days."  
Slushy sighed. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"...If you say so..."

"So we need lights, it's a dinner party." Solar scratched his chin. "Maybe some discount Christmas lights."  
"We can get them." Dash smiled.  
"Where would we hang them?" Transferia sighed. "In the trees?"  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, we were gonna hang them in the bottom of the ocean." Flash said, sarcastically. "Of course we are hanging them in the trees!"  
"How are they going to light up?"  
"I could." Sparky volunteered.  
"Ok, what else should we have?" Solar asked.  
"Nuts, pinecones, coconut cake!" Stitch listed. "Meega thinks that be good."  
"Maybe some streamers too?" Transferia suggested. She pointed to the branches over their selected spot. "We can hang them up there."  
"Ok." Flash and Dash ran off. Shortly, they came back with a basket of decorations. "Tada!"  
"Oh, these are great." Sparky grinned. "Let's set everything up!"  
"Who's gonna check on the chefs?" Stitch asked, rubbing his belly. "Meega hungry."  
"I could." Flash raised her hand. "It'll take a few seconds."  
"I don't think we really need to check, it's kinda obvious what Rueben's making." Sparky sighed.  
"Sandwiches." Everyone said, unsurprised.  
"Melty's also cooking, right? I hope he has something..." Transferia sighed. "Thanksgiving with just sandwiches? I mean, come on."  
"Indeed." Solar sighed. "Let's just hope we at least get a turkey on the table."

"Aha! Idea!" Splodyhead giggled as he finished up the sand castle. "Let's decorate it!"  
"But..." Slushy looked over the ocean's horizon, the sun was slowly beginning to lower. "It'll be sundown soon, and that's when we're supposed to start-"  
"Start decorating our castle!" Splodyhead gave Slushy a pile of shells. "Come on, you can make the gate and the windows and...I'll make the fences and other stuff!"  
Slushy shook his head and lowered the shells to the sand. "I can't play any more today, I had fun. Thanks Splody, but I should be going."  
"Wait!" Splodyhead shoved the shells back into Slushy's arms. "You can't ditch our sandcastle! Otherwise it will never be finished, and the tide will destroy an incomplete castle."  
"...but..."  
"Please...just finish our castle." Splodyhead begged.  
"Do you promise that I can go after this? I need to look for Solar to tell him-"  
"Well..."  
"Come on!" Slushy sighed and placed several shells along the walls of the castle. "This is important. I need to teach him about-!"  
"He's fine! The others are teaching him!" Splodyhead said, rather harshly. "Will you stop being so over-the-top with Solar?! Am I just nobody to you?!"  
"Of course not!" Slushy shook his head. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"  
"This is why we stopped hanging out, isn't it?" Splodyhead stood up. "You just can't take being around me anymore. That's it, isn't it? You want to go to the old days when we hated each other, isn't that right?! You just want me to vanish off the face of Earth, isn't that right?!"  
"No, no it's not right! I don't want that at all!" Slushy frowned. "We talked about this before! I care about you!"  
"Talking doesn't always mean doing. Clearly, you're still spending more time with Solar and your other...siblings! And I...I'm just not important to you anymore."  
"No, that's not how it is!" Slushy stood up. "Splody, I want to make sure everyone is happy."  
"Am I part of everyone?"  
"Yes!"  
"So why leave me alone on countless days, why?"  
"I..."  
Splodyhead shook his head, turning to face the forest. "I'm going, you're free to do whatever you want now."  
"But...the castle...you wanted to finish it."  
"Well, do what you want." Splodyhead grumbled, starting to walk away.  
Slushy wanted to go after Splodyhead. He tried to run after him, but tripped in the sand castle and landed face-first into the ground. He groaned and pushed himself off the sand, standing up.  
"Oh, so you knocked it down." Splodyhead had enough. "That's how everything between us is going to be, falling apart. Well, fine. I didn't want to be your friend anyways." He then ran into the forest.  
Slushy looked down upon the pile of sand. "It's all falling apart...no matter...how hard...I try..." He shook his head and sighed. "It's just a stupid castle, it doesn't mean anything." He looked down again. "It's symbolism. Everything will fall apart..." He sat down in the sand and closed his eyes. "...I'm sorry."

"Decorations, check." Solar gave a thumbs up. "The food should be arriving soon...hopefully."  
Stitch grinned and rubbed his belly. "Mmm."  
"I wonder how Splody's handling the whole 'distraction' thing." Transferia sighed. "I know for a fact, based on what Slushy tells me, Splody's not the best lier."  
Sparky nodded. "Mhm, ever since the incident...he's gotten very...open about his opinion."  
"What incident?" Flash asked, turning her head towards Sparky. "Something wrong?"  
"...Let's leave it at that." Sparky turned to Stitch.  
"Ih." Stitch nodded, sitting down at the makeshift table. "Naga important anymore."  
"...No, really..." Solar looked to Stitch and sat besides him. "What incident?"  
"Naga tell." Stitch shook his head. "Would be best for Slushy to naga tell anyone."  
Solar frowned. "He's my brother, I should have the right to know."  
"Meega would tell youuga, really. But...naga." Stitch sighed. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the clearing. "Someone coming."  
"Is it the food guys?!" Dash grinned, bolting into the direction Stitch was pointing to. He returned rapidly with Splodyhead. "Nevermind."  
"Splody, I thought you were with Slushy." Transferia walked over. "Everything ok?"  
Splodyhead shook his head and turned away.  
"What happened?" Flash asked walking over.  
Splodyhead again shook his head.  
"Hello?" Flash knocked Splodyhead on the head. "Anyone in there?"  
Dash slid over in front of Splodyhead and waved in front of his face. "Earth to Splody."  
Splodyhead growled and pushed the twins away.  
"Come on bud." Solar slowly, and cautiously walked over. He knew Splodyhead was, for some reason, very urked. He patted Splodyhead on the back. "Talk to me."  
"Go away." Splodyhead scowled.  
"I thought you were hanging out with Slushy." Solar was rather concerned. "...I asked you to go it because I knew you wanted to spend time with him."  
Splodyhead sighed and again shook his head.  
"Did you get in a fight? Did something happen?"  
"Something alright." Splodyhead sat down and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. "A very big something."  
"You wanna tell me?"  
"Not really."  
Solar scratched his chin. "Say...you know I'm Slushy's brother, kinda, right? So pretend I'm Slushy, talk to me, Splody." Solar sat next to Splodyhead and smiled.  
"...Ok, we got in a fight." Splodyhead sighed.  
"About?" Dash asked, zipping over.  
Splodyhead looked away and growled.  
"Stay out of it, ok bud?" Solar whispered to Dash. Dash shrugged and zipped back to the table, waiting for the food to arrive.  
"So then." Solar looked over at Splodyhead. "A fight, hmm?"  
"We were building a castle at the beach." Splodyhead explained. "I wanted him to take his mind off of Thanksgiving, I tried to distract him, but he wouldn't stop. I told him to calm down, but then he just snapped back about nobody else teaching you about stuff. Then I stood up, told him that I was leaving. I wanted to check on you. He then tripped and...ruined tour castle." Splodyhead frowned. "It's symbolism, Solar. I saw it with my own eyes. Our friendship will crumble down, I...I don't want that to happen."  
Solar nodded. "Ok, I think I understand." Solar stood up. "The food is almost here, that means the party will start too."  
"How can you tell?" Splodyhead looked around.  
Solar giggled and pointed to his ears. "Big ears."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight." "The point is...this is all for Slushy, well not all of it...what I mean is...we wanted to do this to show him." Solar looked around. "Right?"  
Transferia nodded. "It's 'Thanksgiving' right? So we wanted to set it all up, to tell him 'thanks.' Without his actions of...kindness...we'd probably have destroyed the planet by now."  
Flash and Dash giggled.  
"I'll see if I can go get him." Splodyhead stood up. "I'll be back, with Slushy. No matter how long it takes."  
"Want me to come with you?" Solar offered.  
Splodyhead closed his eyes, holding in his internal feeling of disgust. The person who was taking up all the spare time Slushy had was legitimately trying to be friends with Splodyhead. However...he found it difficult to forgive. Solar hadn't been through nearly as much as Splodyhead had, in terms of being around Slushy. He shook his head, this grudge was getting the best of him and his choices. "...Sure."  
"Ok, let's hurry."  
Splodyhead nodded and walked through the forest, Solar behind him.

Slushy sighed and sat down, leaning against the bark of a tree in the forest. He sat legs crossed, stretched out on the branch he rested on, positioned around six to seven feet off the ground. He loved to climb trees, the elevation and nook of the leaves felt comforting. This was his quiet spot, where he could rest without any detection of his location. Well, for the most part, the cool aura emitted from his breath and body could be felt from a distance of supposively five feet in radius. That's why his spot had to be high, to be undetected. He sighed and looked around, the chirping birds were the only sounds he could hear besides the gentle whisper of wind.  
'Is this my fault?' He wondered, closing his eyes. 'Even if I tried to keep everything together, is there no way everyone can be happy?' He opened his eyes and looked up. A mango tree, he came to realize he rested in. He stood up and plucked a ripe, juicy mango and peeled off a piece of the skin. He nibbled on the golden fruit and sat back down. Mangos were one of his favorite fruits, the taste was sweet and tangy. It had a hint of sourness to it, at least in his taste. Finishing his fruit, he left the scraps for the birds to enjoy. He wiped the juice from his mouth and turned to face the setting sun, the vibrant colors stretching across the sky. 'It's beautiful.' He smiled, slightly. His smile then dropped and he turned away, back towards the forest, rather than the coastline. He wondered more and more about his troubles, he started to doubt his relationships, he started to doubt himself. He knew, this wasn't the first time he had been turned down sharply by Splodyhead. It happened so close, too close. It seemed to identify to him that this would be where the friendship shall crumble.  
They were never friends to begin with. He looked into the sky, wondering what made them friends at all. Ever since they first met, even before they came to Earth, they opposed each other, polar opposites, they were. But the years of hatred and psychological warfare died down, and their friendship was born.  
Unfortunately, it seemed like it wouldn't last. He sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree, looking back to the leaves. 'How much longer can we keep it together?'  
"Not too long." A voice said from behind. "Seems like my soldiers are tearing your life apart even though they are good."  
Slushy turned around quickly. "You're activated?!" He fell off the branch and slammed into the ground. The leaves gently fell down from the tree.  
629 giggled and peeked from the branch Slushy had fallen from. "Actually, no. I'm not activated yet. This is just me using 632's powers to invade your mind. Nobody else can see me."  
Slushy groaned and sat up. "You're going to drive me insane, aren't you?"  
629 chuckled. "That's the idea." He slid down from the tree. "I can't do anything physical to you, however. Since I'm just a figment of your imagination, I can't hurt you like this." He swats at Slushy, but his arm phases right through him.  
"Oh...good." Slushy sighed. "I wouldn't want you to mess with me like that."  
"Who ever said I wouldn't mess with you?" 629 grinned. "I can still talk to you, you can still see me." 629 looked at the sky. "And I can change everything you see, too."  
"What?"  
"Just look at the sky...it's not so pretty anymore, is it?"  
Slushy looked up at the sky, it was now blood red. "What?!"  
"I can change everything you think you see, hear, touch...smell...taste...erm..." 629 face-palmed. "I can change your sensors."  
Slushy looked around, the forest was withered and screams echoed in the background.  
"Scary, isn't it? I may not be able to harm you physically...but I can make your life a living nightmare."  
Slushy sat down and shook his head. "It's not real."  
"That's true, but as long as I'm around, I can make anything you see real." 629 sat in front of Slushy. "Even me."  
"You're not here, I-I know it's not you." Slushy stood up.  
"Maybe, but..." 629 stood up as well. He put an arm on Slushy's shoulder. "If I can change how your sensors work, I can make it almost real. You can feel me, can't you? Slushy pushed the arm away. "Go away!"  
"You're alone out here, 523. You're friends are going to abandon you. You will be alone like you were in the beginning since you were first created!" 629 kicked Slushy to the ground. "You were born alone, you were always alone back at the lab, none of the experiments liked you. You weren't evil enough! Jumba was going to destroy you!"  
"No, no stop!" Slushy grabbed his head. "Stop! Go away!"  
"My blueprints were stashed away all these years because I was supposed to replace you in the beginning!" 629 grabbed Slushy around his shoulders. "You know my primary function? I was born to destroy and replace you."  
Slushy kicked 629 away. "No! Go away! You can't replace me!" He stood up and bolted into the deep forest.  
629 laughed and teleported in front of Slushy, kicking him in the chest. "I can be wherever I want, whenever I want. You can't run from me."  
Slushy slowly stood up. "Go away..."  
629 grabbed Slushy around his neck. "I'm not real, am I? So why does it look like you can't breathe? Hmm?"  
Slushy tried to break apart, but he couldn't. 629 was manipulating his entire reality, stopping him from escaping. He grabbed 629's arms and tried to push them away.  
"What's the matter? I'm not real, why not just escape?" 629 teased.  
"Stop...let me...go..." "I'm going to kill you without ever activating, isn't that fantastic?! My mission will be complete, I will never even have to leave the comfort of my own pod!"  
Slushy closed his eyes. 'To think...our epic showdown...original vs clone...it would end so fast...and he's...not even...here...'  
"Slushy? What's the matter?! Why are you dangling off the ground like that?!" Solar yelled, running over.  
Slushy opened his eyes. "Solar..."  
Solar pulled Slushy away from 629's grasp. "How were you floating around like that?!"  
"629...he's here...tried to...kill me..." Slushy shook his head.  
"He's activated?!" Solar looked around.  
"No...he..." Slushy looked back to where 629 was. "He left." He looked around, everything was back to normal. "629's not activated...but he..." He coughed hardly. "He's...manipulating me...using 632's...powers...he chooses...who sees him...and manipulates their...sensors..." He coughed again. "He was...choking me...telling me he was...my replacement...and he...he..." Slushy closed his eyes. "He can kill me...without even...activating..."  
Splodyhead walked over. "What happened? Why is Slushy's neck bruised?!"  
"629 showed up." Solar picked up Slushy. "Tried to kill him."  
"He's activated?!"  
"No...but he appeared somehow, he manipulated Slushy's vision and made it as if he was really here."  
Splodyhead walked over. "Slushy?"  
Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "...Splody...I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I got pissed. 629'll only come if you're alone. I shouldn't have left you."  
Slushy closed his eyes. "I...can't move...can't breathe well..."  
Solar looked into the sky. "It's sundown. We have to hurry and get to the party."  
"Party...?"  
"We wanted to throw a Thanksgiving party." Splodyhead explained. "I was supposed to keep you away while they all set it up."  
"You...that's why you didn't want me to talk about Solar and stuff...right? To...distract me...?" Slushy asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"That makes sense..."  
"...Come on...let's go, it'll make the mood more positive, right?"  
"Yeah...but if you don't mind...carry me..." Slushy coughed. "Until I recover."  
"Sure thing." Solar walked through the forest.

Solar lowered Slushy to the ground. "Ok, if we walk from here, the others won't know what happened."  
"I...can't walk." Slushy sighed.  
"Here." Solar supported Slushy under his shoulders. "Walk with me."  
Slushy nodded and walked slowly with Solar.  
Splodyhead sat down. "We can start now!" He grinned.  
Slushy sat down in a chair and looked around. "This was the surprize, huh?"  
"Yeah, we all worked hard on it!" Transferia smiled.  
"I can tell, it looks great!"  
Reuben handed out sandwiches to everyone. "Here we go, turkey sandwiches for everyone!"  
"Why am I not surprised Reuben made sandwhiches..." Solar sighed. "At least they're turkey."  
Melt handed out barbeque and potatoes with gravy. "Well, there's this grub too."  
Slushy sighed. "I'll pass...too hot for me to eat..."  
"That's why I made you one with cold food. I'm not leaving you out of this." Melty handed Slushy a plate with cold barbeque. "Hope you like it."  
"Thanks." Slushy smiled and had a bite. "So guys, everyone sitting?" Stitch looked around. "Weega need to say our takkas, our Mahalos."  
"Takkas, Mahalos, thankyous, I get it." Flash said while taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"Who's going to go first?" Sparky looked around.  
"I will." Solar raised his hand. "I'm thankful that I'm good, that 629's got no control over me anymore. I'm thankful for Slushy, who practically gave me freedom."  
Slushy looked up. "You mean it?"  
"Yeah!" Solar winked.  
"I'm thankful for that too!" Transferia smiled. "I have a clothing shop and earn good money thanks to him."  
"And we get to travel the world and run free every day!" The twins grinned.  
"Guys..." Slushy smiled. "I'm thankful that I got to meet you guys. And I'll make sure that I'll help everyone reform, maybe even 629."  
"I'm thankful for the food on my plate." Rueben said, taking in a mouthful of sandwiches.  
"Ih! Meega agree!" Stitch nodded. He then sucked all his food into his mouth as if he was a vacuum. "Mmm."  
"I'm thankful that we're all together, and everyday brings new adventure!" Sparky grinned.  
Splodyhead scratched his chin. "Thankful...hmm...I think..."  
Slushy looked over at Splodyhead. "What are you thankful for, Splody?"  
"For my best friend." Splodyhead grinned. "You."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah." Slushy smiled and finished his food. He looked back to Splodyhead. "I'm thankful for my best friend too."

When all the meals were finished, everyone pitched in to clean up the area. Slushy carried the stack of plates back to Lilo's house, Solar giving him walking support, trying to hide the fact that Slushy was still recovering. 'My friends are the best...' Slushy smiled. 'They wanted to surprize me...that's so nice...' He turned to Solar. "I dunno if I can make it up the stairs..."  
"I'll carry these for you." Solar took the plates. "Be right back." He walked upstairs.  
Slushy sat down on the lowest step and sighed. "Thanks."  
"So you said what you're thankful for?" 629 asked, sitting next to Slushy. "Interesting."  
"Y-You again?" Slushy scootched away.  
"Relax, just wanted to talk to you." 629 grinned. "Come to think of it, I have something I'm thankful for too."  
"Yeah?"  
"You, for giving me fun everyday." 629 looked into the sky. "Not much fun inside an experiment pod."  
"Yeah...I've been there." Slushy sighed and closed his eyes. "Inside your experiment, it's a world made for you. Mine was a land where it never stopped snowing..."  
"Mine is a land where people never stop screaming." 629 chuckled. "Ahh...good times..."  
Slushy was rather creeped out by this remark, but remembered who he was talking to. He shook his head and sighed. "As time went on...I got lonely..."  
"It's strange...to hear all these voices inside your pod...with you...but..."  
"Nobody's there besides you." They said together. They glanced at each other and turned away.  
"I wish I could've had the chance to venture outside of my experiment pod whenever I wanted..." Slushy looked into the sky. "I'd still be inside, but I'd feel like I was outside."  
"Yeah, it's fun." 629 smiles. "I get to look at you, you're not so bad, 523."  
"Hmm?" Slushy looked over at 629.  
"I'm glad to call you my opponent." 629 stands up. "You get me?"  
"Sure."  
"Well...nice seeing you." 629 looks back to Slushy. "Sorry about before. Wanted to see you suffer again, it's entertaining."  
"Y-Yeah...s-sure..."  
"But...I wouldn't kill you."  
"You wouldn't?"  
629 laughs. "Not without me actually feeling your neck between my wrists!" He grins. "I wanna do it with my own hands, my real hands."  
Slushy sighed. "Well...ok then..."  
"Well...see you around, 523." 629 vanishes from sight.  
Slushy nodded and closed his eyes.

"See you around...629..."

Sorry this was posted so late. Was really busy but I managed to finish it! XD (Yes, I'll write a Christmas and New Year's chapter also)  
Thought it would be interesting at the end to give them a chance to have some 'bonding.' They're coming to realize that they may have more in common than what they thought from before.  
Anyways...  
Happy late Thanksgiving! XD

To be continued.

o3o 


	8. 8) The Gift of Giving

Ten Chances) Chapter Eight: The Gift of Giving

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even an illegal genetic experiment.  
The decorations were yet to be hung with great care,  
In hopes that a mysterious man clad in red and white soon would be there.  
The experiments were dreaming, all snug in their beds,  
While visions of candies danced in their heads.

"That doesn't sound like the original poem." Lilo giggled, swaying her legs freely from her seat on the couch. "Sounds like you changed it."  
"What was I supposed to do?!" Melty grunted, crossing his arms. "I mean...what in the heck are 'sugar plums' anyways?!"  
Lilo sighed and shook her head, looking out the window. "I hope it will be a White Christmas, that would be something special, wouldn't it?"  
"What's that?" Solar asked, also looking from the window. "Does it make everything white?"  
"No." Lilo giggled. "It means it'll snow on Christmas Eve."  
"I know the right person for that." Transferia gestured to Slushy.  
"I-I can't." Slushy shook his head.  
"I-I promised not to make it snow all over the island anymore since I was turned good."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Besides...it wouldn't be as special if I made it snow, it's gotta be nature, chance, luck, you know?"  
"You know, this 'Santa' guy sounds...strange. How does one fly on a sleigh across the world in one night?" Flash asked, thinking about it.  
"Come on, it only makes sense his sleigh is a TARDIS." Splodyhead giggled.  
"Maybe he's Peter Capaldi in disguise!" Sparky added.  
The room filled with giggles and delight,  
Unknown to them would come a great fright.  
Where the man of the night would need help one time,  
Where nobody would know the cause of the crime.  
And the panic would spread all around the land,  
Crying for the man whos team has been disband...ed...  
Slushy looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys hear something?"  
The group of experiments in the room shook their heads.  
"Strange..." Dash sighed and yawned. "Lilo, I think it's time for me to head back home, to prepare for tonight."  
Lilo looked at her wristwatch and nodded. "You're right. Hope to see you guys at our Christmas Eve party!"  
"Bye Lilo." Flash waved as she left with Dash.  
Slowly, the crowd in the house was depleted.

The young-hearted one could tell something was off,  
But telling anyone would grant him a scoff.  
The more he thought about these phrases,  
The more his mind was shifting through phases.  
He contemplated over the thing,  
No answer could anyone bring.  
Slushy looked around again, stopping his walk through the forest. "Is someone there?"  
With no reply received, Slushy shrugged and walked home. Opening the door slowly, he took notice to a strange card on his table. He closed the door and curiously opened the card.  
'Have you seen the star fall from the sky?'  
Slushy raised an eyebrow. "What?" He looked out the window, the sky was clear and every cloud was in its place.  
He looked back to the card, the words have changed. 'It will fall, down to the shore.'  
Slushy put the card down and opened the door.  
"Oh...Solar." Slushy stepped aside. "What took you so long?"  
"I wanted cake." Solar giggled.  
Slushy sighed and stepped out of the house. "I'll be back soon, Solar. Just go ahead and do as you please...nothing evil though, remember that. I'm going to be gone a while, make yourself at home."  
Solar shrugged. "If you say so..."  
Slushy nodded and closed the door. He walked down a path to the shoreline and looked up into the sky, lifting an arm over his eyes to help him see better. "Falling star?"  
He sighed and shrugged again. This seemed pointless. On the verge of giving up, he glanced into the sky one last time. He saw a flash of light, and it faded away.  
"I guess that was it..." He sighed, turning away. He then turned up to the sky when he heard a sound growing louder.  
"Looooooooook ouuuuuut belooooooooow!"  
Slushy squinted his eyes. "What the heck?"  
The twinkling light seemed to be growing larger and larger.  
And then it hit him.  
He groaned and rubbed his newly bruised forehead, looking around. "What the..."  
"Aha! Just the person I need!" The light moved over to Slushy. "I need your help."  
Slushy looked around. He turned back to the light and pointed to himself. "Me?"  
"Yes you, who else is around here?"  
"...Uhh..."  
The light morphed into an elf, a very miniscule one. "Name's Alphie. I'm one of Santa's elves, and boy do I say we're in a pickle this time. That Santa's addicted to cookies like...wait." The elf scratched his chin. "You don't look like a human, now do ya?"  
Slushy shrugged. "Nope, I'm not a human at all."  
Alphie sighed and facepalmed. "Of all people." He shook his head. "Never mind, anyone will do at this point. Santa's gonna need your help, kid."  
"...Huh?"  
"...You do celebrate Christmas, right? Unless I picked the wrong person who doesn't. Sorry, I'll go find someone else..."  
"No, it's ok...Mr. Elf." Slushy sat down. "I do celebrate Christmas."  
"Ah, ok then." Alphie dug into a bag that was strapped across his shoulder. "Let's see...you were the one who got the card, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great." Alphie took out a green hat that matched his. "Put this on, kid."  
"Why...?"  
"Because today, you're an elf."  
Slushy looked around. "I-I think I'm hallucinating...629, y-you can stop manipulating me now!" He looked around. "Come out! This is one of your crazy schemes again, isn't it?!"  
Alphie sighed. "Kids these days..." He put the hat on Slushy. "Alright, kid. Let's head out so we can explain to you our...situation..."  
"Head out where?" Slushy looked around again. "You fell from the sky..."  
"Ever heard of a wormhole, kid?"  
"Yeah, but on Earth-"  
"Never mind." Alphie took Slushy by the hand. "We're going."  
Beams of light rained upon them from the sky. Slushy watched in awe and fright. "What's happening?"  
"Do you ever NOT question things?" Alphie sighed. "Follow me."  
They lifted from the ground and through a tunnel of light. Slushy watched as Hawaii left his view. "Where are we going?!"  
"North Pole, where else?!" Alphie grunted. "Don't you know where Santa lives?!"  
Slushy looked into the sky. "W-What?! Y-You can't be serious!"  
"I'm dead serious, kid."  
Through the young-hearted's mind,  
He was afraid of what he would find.  
As the distance between him and his home grew in space,  
His thrilled and terrified heart began to race.  
While he knew exactly where he was going,  
Truth be told, he was being dragged into something without knowing.  
"Did you hear something?!" Slushy yelled, the gust of wind making it hard to hear.  
"What?!" Alphie yelled in return.  
"Did you hear something?!"  
"What did you say?!"  
Slushy sighed. "I SAID, DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?!"  
"IS SOMEONE COMING?!"  
Slushy shook his head, giving up on the matter.  
I believe my rhymes are beginning to flatter.  
"Who's saying all these rhymes?!" Slushy looked around.  
He glanced around to the ground,  
And braced for the inevident pound.  
Crashing down far below,  
Slamming hard into a pile of snow.

"Get up kid." Alphie grunted, nudging Slushy. "Why do ya have to be so big."  
Slushy sat up and shook off some snow. "...Huh?"  
"So big, why're you so big?"  
"...I'm really short compared to other people." Slushy stood up and kneeled infront of Alphie. "I mean...aren't all elves short?"  
"...You're making me feel tiny."  
"But you are..." Alphie sighed and shook his head. "You'll never make it to our base if you're so tall, kid."  
"Huh?"  
Alphie gestured to a small hole in an ice ridge. "You see that, kid? That's how we elves get in and out of the base, we're undetected. Santa's got a special exit of his own that only he knows."  
"But..." Slushy followed Alphie to the hole. "How am I supposed to fit?"  
"Good question." Alphie rubbed his hands. "I suppose I could shrink you."  
"You can do that?" Slushy kneeled down. "But I thought Santa had all the Christmas magic."  
"How do you think we get all the toys for the kids? We can't make all of them, mostly we replicate things..."  
Slushy sighed. "Thanks for ruining my childhood..."  
Alphie raised an eyebrow. "How old are you? You seem to be pretty young, ya know..."  
Slushy shrugged. "I don't know...Jumba has records of when everyone was created...but..."  
"Jumba, created, what...?"  
"Never mind." Slushy looked into the hole. "So how do I get in...how would you...shrink me...?"  
"Just close your eyes, kid." Alphie rubbed his hands.  
Slushy sighed and nodded.  
It started out as a chilling feeling down his spine,  
a feeling to him was strange, not divine.  
His eyes shut as his body quivered,  
he held himself as he shivered.  
Things started to spiral out of sight,  
and just like that...had he lost all light.  
He felt the swing of gravity shifting,  
and that is when he felt the sensation of drifting.

"Come on, kid. Pull yourself together." Alphie's voice echoed.  
"...Hmm..." Slushy slowly sat up. "...What...?"  
"Come on now, we've wasted ten minutes on your recovery! If we're going to save Christmas, you'd better get a move on!"  
Slushy blinked several times. "You're taller?"  
Alphie sighed and facepalmed. "No, kid, I shrunk you, remember?"  
"Oh..." Slushy slowly stood up. "So...where...how do we get...to wherever we're going?"  
"Right this way." Alphie walked inside a small hole in the ice. "Just through here, see?"  
Slushy slowly followed the elf. "But..."  
Alphie stopped and pointed to a hole. "Right down there."  
Slushy nervously peeked down. "W-What? I-I...are you sure? That thing's gotta be atleast a thousand miles deep!"  
Shrugging with a lack of impressment, Alphie grunted. "Well...we have to be undetected..."  
"I-I'm not going down there!" Slushy whimpered, backing away.  
"Well kid, I've got two options for this to go..." Alphie sat at the edge of the hole. "Either you follow me so we can get down to business...or..." He looked outside of the cave. "I can leave you to walk all the way home, in that tiny body too."  
Slushy was rather startled by this. "I thought you were a Christmas Elf! Why are you being rude?!"  
"Why are you being so uncooperative?" Alphie grunted, sliding down into the tunnel.  
"W-Wait!" Slushy ran to the edge. "Y-You can't leave me!" However, it was quite obvious that this was seemingly the case.  
Reluctantly, he sat at the edge of the hole. "Y-You crazy elf..." He shut his eyes and slipped down the hole.

After what felt like an eternity, Slushy crashed into a pit of snow at the bottom of the fall.  
He slowly climbed out of the snow and looked around. "What...where...?" His eyes filled with light as he gazed upon a town full of holiday cheer. Elves were everywhere around, carrying gifts and treats, loading them all into a dock. It was an astonishing sight indeed.  
"There you are, kid." Alphie grunted, walking over. "Come on, we're running out of time. Christmas Eve is on the way, with Christmas Day just a little ahead. If we don't get everything done on time, we're doomed!"  
Slushy stood up and walked over to Alphie. "This is...where the elves live?"  
"Christmas Town, to be exact. And may I add that you are the first outsider to see it, so take it in." Alphie crossed his arms. "Ok...no more talking, let's get going!"  
Startled, Slushy glanced around the area. "Where are we going around here?"  
"To see Santa! All the gifts have been scrambled up! Santa's been eating too many cookies again and he's gotten careless these days with the list! We don't know what the children want and it's all out of order!"  
Slushy nodded. "So you're saying your gifts are not addressed properly?"  
"Precisely."  
The sinking feeling of worry slipped into his mind,  
what if in the morning the children had nothing to find?  
What if his cousins never had their own?  
How would his siblings feel towards this, he hadn't known.  
Slushy gripped his fists. "Ok! Seriously! If you're going to narrate my life with rhymes, at least get your grammar straight!"  
"Pardon?" Alphie raised an eyebrow.  
"N-Nothing!" Slushy shook his head. "But...anyways...so we need to see Santa."  
"Yes, we must hurry. Follow the path of Candy Cane Lane, and take a left at the house made of gingerbread and candy." Alphie walked away.  
"W-Wait! Y-You're going to ditch me?!" Slushy quibbled in dismay. "B-But I don't know anything about this place!"  
"I have to assemble the elves!" Alphie's voice echoed from afar.  
Looking around, Slushy turned to a white and red stripped path. "Candy Cane...Lane...?" He slowly stepped on the candy-coated path and kneeled down. "Is this..." He sniffed the road. "Candy?" Standing back up, he slowly walked down the path to a large house, presumably made of cookies. He read the sign address, curiously written in icing. "Mr. and Mrs. Claus." Slushy looked over at the house. "Santa?"  
And then came the laugh of the jolly ol' guy,  
causing Slushy's spirits to fly.  
"Come inside, dear boy." The jolly folk smiled, opening the door.  
Slushy slowly walked up to the man, looking up sharply, for Santa was so very tall compared to his shrunken body. "Santa?"  
"Hello there." The jolly man smiled. "I'm glad you came."  
"S-Santa...I-I..." Slushy shook his head, he needed to get to the point of his mission. "I came to help. Why do you need me?"  
"It's very important..." The jolly man walked inside. "You see...I may have all the children's gifts set...but this year your cousins have written letters for themselves, rather than Lilo writing for them. I don't know who is who...they're all signed with numbers..."  
"Oh...Jumba taught us to sign letters with our numbers..." Slushy walked inside. "So what am I doing?"  
Santa handed over a large book. "Here is the list of their requests this year...and the gifts are in storage. We just need you to sort everything out."  
"Th-That's all?" Slushy was slightly...disappointed. He was brought here just for the purpose of translating names?  
"And you can help deliver them." The jolly man picked up a red and white hat to match his own. "You'll get to ride with me on my sled."  
Slushy's eyes filled with stars of delight. "R-Really?!"  
"Mhm."  
Slushy eagerly opened the book. "Well...let's see."  
"I'll be loading the sleigh and tending to the reindeer if you need me." The jolly ol' man left the room.  
Sitting down on the carpet, Slushy flipped through the pages of the book. "Hmm...I can't be surprised to see Rueben's asking for sandwiches again...Angel wants a new make-over kit..." He took notes as he went along, writing on strips of paper to tape onto gifts as soon as he was finished. "...Elastico wants to have some circus supplies...Sparky wants more batteries...Bonnie wants a pearl necklace." He raised an eyebrow. "That's strange for a tomboy like herself..." As he went along, he grew rather curious about some of the gifts his cousins had requested, it was the first time he found out about their wants. "...Kixx wants more weights to lift...no surprise there...and...oh! Solar and the others are here too! Solar wants some sunglasses, that's pretty stylish. A dress for Transferia...and Flash and Dash want batteries like Sparky!" Slushy sighed and continued down the apparently out-of-order list. He stopped at Splodyhead, "Splody...what do you want?"  
He read the words slowly and carefully,  
the words sunk to his heart tearfully.  
For all his best friend wanted fare,  
was for him, himself, to be there.  
Slushy growled and looked up. "Seriously?! If you're going to rhyme, make the words make sense!"  
As time went by, Slushy resumed his work, placing name tags to gifts and organising them all by the hundreds. However, he found it strange that...his own wish was not there.  
"Ready to go?" The jolly ol' man asked, entering the house. "You've got them all together, right?"  
"Yeah..." Slushy stood up. "Santa..."  
"Hmm?"  
Slushy was about to speak, but he paused, then shaking his head. "It's nothing."  
"Alright then, let's get everything into the sleigh, shall we?" Santa picked up an arm full of gifts and exited the room. Slushy sighed and nodded. However, he came to realize that he was still incredibly tiny, and the gifts he was labeling were very large for him. "S-Santa...c-can you...m-make me taller again?"  
The jolly ol' man re-entered the room with a friendly smile. He reverted Slushy to his normal size. "Ok, bud. We've got to deliver these. "I think I'll stop at Hawaii first, for you. Ok?"  
"W-Wait..." Slushy picked up a couple of gifts. "How long have we...I...been gone?"  
"Well, it's just about Christmas Eve. It's time to get going." The jolly ol' man sat in his sleigh, patting next to him. "Come on, let's get going."  
Slushy nodded and sat down, rather silently.  
"Something the matter?"  
"...My friend...Splody...I'm worried." Slushy looked up. "He doesn't want to have a toy or anything like that...he wants me to be there for him. But...what if he won't get his Christmas wish? I-I don't want to crush him..."  
"That's why we're going to Hawaii first." The jolly ol' man patted Slushy on the back. "Come on now, it'll be fine. Soon enough, you'll be back at Hawaii."  
Slushy sighed and leaned back. "I just worry...if I don't show up...he'll be sad..."

At the time of 7:30 at night, many experiments were all together inside of Lilo's house for a giant Christmas party. The decorations gleamed and sparkled, a magnificent sight, truly it was.  
However, the lights did not comfort everyone, Splodyhead sat down in a corner, silent. He frowned, this time of the year, one of the most important, and Slushy was nowhere to be found.  
The logic was that Slushy went to spend Christmas with his human vendor partner, but Splodyhead found this unsettling. He was looking forward to spending Christmas with Slushy, and the fact that Slushy never mentioned any reason to not come to the party made him all the more worried.  
"Splody, what's up?" Solar asked, cheerful he was as always.  
"...Slushy's not here...it makes me worried." Splodyhead looked up. "Hmm..." Solar sat down next to Splodyhead and gave him a cookie. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright."  
"But he wouldn't miss a party like this..." Splodyhead frowned. "It's not like him."  
"Well...I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is right now." Solar smiled.  
"...You know, Solar..."  
"Hmm?"  
Splodyhead sighed. "Out of all these...brothers and sisters...you remind me of him the most."  
Solar's smile turned into a grin. "Thanks pal."  
Splodyhead turned his head away and sighed. "I...I still worry...what if 629's attacking him again? What if he's having a meltdown? What if-"  
"Come on, it's Christmas!" Solar gently nudged Splodyhead. "A day of cheer...right?"  
"Yeah..." Splodyhead fiddled with the cookie, crumbling it more than eating it.  
"Splody, don't be reckless." Solar picked up the crumbs. "I'm sorry..." Splodyhead closed his eyes. "I'm just in a bad mood."  
"...I can tell."

The presents and gifts were placed under the trees,  
the toys and gifts were quite sure to please.  
And all was delivered in the nick of time,  
just as the corn long past its prime.  
"Again with the illogical rhyming." Slushy muttered, sitting down in the sleigh.  
"It's not my fault I'm trying to make this story interesting." 629 sighed, sitting next to Slushy. "Besides, it was fun."  
Slushy shook his head with a deep sigh. "I'm sure it was..."  
"Come on man." 629 stretched his right arm across Slushy's shoulders, making a friendly gesture. "You gotta give me credit, it's hard to narrate your pathetic life."  
Slushy rolled his eyes. "The taunting continues..."  
"You gotta appreciate it, though...after all." 629 smiled. "I'm the only one who can keep you company, no matter where you go."  
"629..." Slushy looked over to his literal opposite.  
"Mhm?"  
"...Thanks."  
"What?"  
Slushy smiled, giggling. "For keeping me company."  
"Oh..."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"...Yeah..."  
Slushy sighed and got off the sleigh. "You know...I have a gift that I think I could give everyone."  
"What would that be?"  
"A White Christmas." Slushy started to run towards the nearest mountain.  
"A...White Christmas?" 629 raised an eyebrow. "What in the heck is that?"  
"It's when it snows on Christmas Eve." The jolly ol' man replied, walking over.  
"Huh?" 629 turned to Santa. "You can see me?"  
"My eyes see all." The jolly ol' man chuckled.  
"Hmm..."  
"Say, I've still got to give my special helper his Christmas gift." Santa gave 629 a small box. "Care to put it under his tree for me?"  
"...Sure."

Slushy climbed to the peak of the mountain. He took a deep breath and released a gently breeze, slowly setting the perfect temperature for snowfall. With a whisper of wind, snowflakes started to dance in the sky.  
"Well...I hope that'll make everyone happy." Slushy smiled and sat on a nearby rock. "My Christmas gift."  
After a while of sitting on this peaceful land, he had decided to go to Lilo's house. He was very late, and he hoped that the others wouldn't mind his absence. He opened the door to the house. "Hello, sorry I'm late!"  
Splodyhead smiled and walked over. "Hey, I was worried you wouldn't show."  
"And miss out on a party like this?" Slushy smiled in return. "I don't think so."  
"It's snowing outside." Transferia smiled, looking out the window.  
"I wonder who did that." Solar giggled.  
"Hey...thanks for coming, Slushy." Splodyhead handed a cookie to Slushy. "You've made my Christmas even better."  
"Nice." Slushy nibbled the cookie.  
"...So why were you gone all day?"  
"I...I went out to the mountains, planning the snowfall." "That's nice." "I'm excited for tomorrow morning! Everyone's going to get their gifts!" Slushy changed the mood to a much brighter one.  
"I already have mine." Splodyhead giggled.  
"Yeah?" Solar looked over. "What'd you get?"  
"All I wanted for Christmas...was for us to have fun together." Splodyhead winked at Slushy. Slushy giggled. "You asked Santa to get me to you for Christmas?"  
"...Maybe."  
Sitting on the couch, Slushy sighed. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks, lets me know that you care."  
"Mhm." Splodyhead sat next to Slushy. "I care about you in ways you may not even know."  
"...What?!" Slushy looked over.  
"N-NOT LIKE AFFECTION...L-LIKE SOMETHING ELSE..."  
"Oh...ok..." Slushy sighed, relieved.  
'In ways you don't even remember.' Splodyhead closed his eyes. 'I hope you never remember those nightmares again.'  
"Splody?"  
"Hmm?"  
Slushy turned over to his best friend, grinning. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you too."

629 gently left the small box under the miniature tree. "I wonder what's inside, something interesting I believe. Something I don't understand, knowing 523 asked for it..." He sighed and sat down on the bed of the small home. "Yeash...523...I don't think I'll ever understand your life."  
After a while of contemplating, 629 vanished, leaving the mysterious object under the tree. "...You're a strange one, 523...Merry Christmas."

Inside the box was a necklace with black string and a snowflake charm. Slushy did not ask for anything this year, so Santa delivered a present he hoped would be suitable for the icemaker.

Merry Christmas everyone :D

To be continued.  



	9. 9) The Coming of a New Year

Ten Chances) Chapter Nine: The Coming of a New Year

"Do you recognise it?" A voice whispers to me. "This time of the year?"

I slowly open my eyes a fraction, I lay on cool, metallic ground.

"I've always wondered about you. Why you're strange, why you're different."

I hear footsteps, slow ones. Feet appear before me.

"Look up, I'm right in front of you."

I slowly look upwards, my vision is blurry.

"I know...it's hard to wake up fast, isn't it?" 629 looks down upon me. "Get up, 523."

I slowly sit up and look around. "Where is this?"

"Don't you recognize it?" He whispers.

I slowly stand up, continuing to look about. "...The lab?"

"Not just any lab, Jumba's lab." 629 opens a door. "Look inside, he's making something."

I slowly, and cautiously, step inside. "What?"

629 smiles and sits down. "I've always wondered why you've always had this...different aura." He looks over to me. "Apparently, it's been showing since you've been created."

"Since...I was...created?"

"I've been observing your life, with the help of 632, but...regardless..." 629 looks up at me. "You...you were never evil enough."

That phrase stings me like a bullet through my heart. I fall silent, looking down and clenching my fists.

The nightmares of my past.

The never-ending torture.

All those lab tests and experiments.

All those failures in trying to make me stronger and more evil.

I hated this place, I still hate it.

These days, everything is so peaceful, happy, and everyone in the Ohana treats me as family.

That wasn't the case back then.

"Why didn't you say so before?" 629 looks up to me. "I knew you were a failure, I didn't think it was this bad..."

I shake my head and turn away.

"You don't want to see it happen? Are you ashamed of yourself?"

"Shut up." I spit back, rather suddenly. I cover my mouth. "W-Wait...N-No I didn't mean that!"

629 stands up and taps my shoulder. "You have a problem? I don't remember the last time you said even a hint of profanity. You're always so kind and polite and timid...no wonder Jumba used to think you were a failure."

"Stop it!" I push him away. "That's not how it is anymore!"

"Are we going to fight? You seem to be tensing up quickly." 629 flicks my cheek, calmly.

I grab it as a small trail of blood is released. "N-No...I'm sorry."

629 calms down and looks back at the lab. "I wanna watch this."

"Hmm?"

"Don't interrupt."

I look over as Jumba walks around the lab, that greedy smirk that haunted me for so long is there.

629 glances at me, and then looks back to the apparent show.

Jumba pulls down the level to the creation chamber, I force myself to look away. I cover my face with my arms, whimpering.

"What's your problem?!" 629 pulls my arms down. "Are you telling me that you never wanted to be created?!"

I shake my head, but I do not verbally respond.

"Then what?"

"...I..."

629 sighs. "I wanted to show you this, because it's your creation day."

I look at 629 in the eyes, is he being nice to me?

"After midnight, after today, it'll be your creation day. I know that...I did the math, Jumba and Hamsterville made you on January 1st, 2001. Earth times, atleast. That's right about now, I wanted you to see it."

"But...why are you showing me this? It can't be from nowhere..."

629 smiles. "Because I want you to remember this when I activate and come to end you."

I sit down and silently look at the floor.

"Come on, you're adorable!" 629 slings me over his shoulder. He's so strong, it's incredible. He carries me to the dome of glass and lowers me. "Just look inside."

I sigh and look inside the glass dome, a much younger version of me sleeps peacefully inside.

"Since your creation, you've been so cute." 629 looks over at me. "Jumba saw this as disgusting...but I kinda like it."

Jumba walks over, frowning upon my younger self. _"It's so cute."_

Hamsterville walks over. _"It is, isn't it?"_

Jumba turns away and growls. _"I can't believe it. I put in all this effort into 523..."_ He picks up a test tube. _"All these DNA combinations...trying to make him practically indestructible...I perfected regeneration...only for him to be..."_

 _"Calm down...it's alright. We can reprogram him..."_

"It's a _**failure!**_ " Jumba throws the test tube to the floor, shattering it. " _It's_ _ **disgusting!**_ _It's_ _ **cute!**_ _It's got_ _ **no signs of evil or negativity!**_ "

I frown and turn away, quickly. "Let me wake up, 629. I don't want to remember these times."

"You do remember them...nobody else does, but you do. Even if you don't think about them..." 629 walks over to me. "You still know it happened."

"Leave me alone!" I push him away. "I don't want to see it!"

629 sighs and looks over at Jumba. "Just look..."

Jumba goes to the giant supercomputer in the room. _"I'll have to_ _ **destroy**_ _523 and re-create him."_

The words hurt me like shotgun striking me.

This is something that I never imagined even Jumba would say.

He wouldn't say that about any experiment.

...Right?

 _"Jumba, there's no need!"_ Hamsterville walk over. _"We don't need to destroy 523. It'd save more money to try to reprogram him."_

Jumba frowns. _"I suppose you are right."_

Hamsterville walks over to the dome and opens it. _"Come here,_ _ **pick up your experiment**_ _, you created him, you have to treat him as any other one."_

Jumba sluggishly walks over and picks my younger self up, in a cradle. _"...He's_ _ **cute.**_ _"_

 _"He is."_

Jumba looks over to Hamsterville. _"Can you fix him?"_

 _"I won't touch his physical body...but I can try my best to make him evil. It will take time, but I'll build a training room for him, and other weaker experiments."_

Jumba nods and exits the room.

629 looks back to me. "523, Hamsterville _saved_ your life."

I frown and turn away. "He's tried to kill us, all of us."

"He didn't kill you."

"He wanted to, he's been trying to kill me for a while, he's been trying to capture all of us experiments for a while, he...he..."

"He wasn't so bad, in the beginning. Jumba was worse. Hamsterville only became angry and power-hungry after he was kicked out."

I sit down against a metal wall. "629..."

"Yes?" 629 walks over to me.

"Wake me up, please." I close my eyes. "Don't hold back."

"...Alright."

A bright beam of light shined into Slushy's eyes as he opened them. It faded into the imagine of Solar, his beaming grin as bright as the sun. _"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING!"_

Slushy looked up, silently. He blinked several times, his reaction blank. "...Huh?"

"Rise and shine!" Solar nudged Slushy, friendly as usual. "I know what today is!"

Slushy turned his head to his calendar. "...New Year's Eve."

Solar's enlightened face grew confused. "...What? No...that's not what I meant..."

Slushy sat up and gestured to his calendar. "I mean...look, tonight will be the New Year's Eve party at Lilo's. It's an Earth thing, people celebrate the orbiting around their star. I thought it was strange at first, but it's really fun."

Solar's large ears flopped down, his face saddened. "But that's not as important to what today ALSO is! I know it! Transferia knows it! Flash and Dash know it! All of us experiments created from you know it! We're programmed to know everything about you, anyways..."

"W-What? E-Everything?!" Slushy ducked down into his bed, some things he knew were too personal to share. Especially...his past.

"Ok...not everything. We don't know all the details about your life...but what we do know is that tonight at midnight, Earth time, will be..." Solar leaned in. "Guess!"

"...New Year?" Slushy suggested, his voice soft.

"...No. Why don't you know?" Solar ran to a shelf and pulled out Slushy's personal creation documents. All experiments had documents to confirm creation, it was like their birth certificate. Solar eagerly shoved the paper into Slushy's face. "Look!"

Slushy frowned and looked at the results. Implanted were the words meaning failure all over it. He stashed his documents, he never wanted anyone to know he was...imperfect.

More words to that.

Moreover... _unsuccessful, broken,_ _**failure.**_

Jumba wouldn't say that about anyone today.

That doesn't change what he said in the past.

Slushy lowered the papers, his face sullen. "...I don't get it. It's...just reminding me about...myself from before."

"Read the date." Solar pointed to the Tantalog-written date, poking the paper multiple times to direct Slushy's attention.

"...So I was created...on the fifty-eight of Horomi, Turian year six thousand-three hundred-seventy-five." He raised an eyebrow to Solar. "Why are you showing this to me now?"

"I did the calculations!" Solar rushed over to the small kitchen table and grabbed a handful of paper scraps. He dumped them onto Slushy's bed. Look! Here's my work!"

Slushy curiously picked up the rather wrinkly evidences of mathematical calculation, however it was difficult to follow, yet alone translate the meaning of the math itself. "...Huh?"

Solar digged through the many loose sheets and picked up one. "Here it is! I circled it, this is your creation day if you were made on Earth!"

Slushy picked up the paper. "...On the first of January...two thousand one." He looked up. "What?!" The sudden realization wa startling. He then remembered 629 had told him that just a while ago, however he must not have caught on to that.

"You know what that means?!" Solar picked up his excited mood again, collecting all the sheets of paper. "Tonight will be your...your...fifteenth creation day!"

Lowering the sheet of paper slowly, Slushy couldn't hide his astonishment. "I...I'm...fifteen?"

Solar giggled and pulled Slushy out of bed. "Of course you are! Didn't you celebrate your creation days before? You'd have known otherwise."

The astonishment faded back into silence, the dismal image of gloomy was plastered on Slushy's face.

"...Slushy?"

"No." Slushy walked to the door of his home. "We never celebrated...we...nobody cared to...we..."

Solar walked over and stretched a comforting arm across Slushy's shoulders, soothing out the negativity. "Then it's high time we did celebrate. Doesn't Jumba know? Or anyone else?"

Slushy shook his head. "Nobody knows when anyone's been created."

"Let's tell them. Today is your day." Solar opened the door to the home. "Just look at the sun! It's saying hello! Hello and welcome to your next year in life!"

"You think so?" Slushy turned his head to his brother. "Positive?"

"One hundred percent." Solar grinned.

"Two hundred percent!" Transferia giggled, peeking from behind an oak tree.

"Three hundred percent!" Flash revealed herself as well.

"Four hundred percent!" Dash mimicked his twin's entrance.

Slushy giggled and looked into the sky. "...Five hundred percent."

"That's what we wanna hear! Let's make today the best day ever!" Solar could hardly prevent himself from leaping into the sky.

The siblings all huddled together, embracing and sharing positive feelings, they were determined to make today a great one.

The group traveled to the beach, walking along the coastline to a cove with crystal clear water. They sat down and had cheerful conversations, talking about life and fun experiences. They built sandcastles, swam in the water, spending time together like any family would at such a warm place as this. The snow of Christmas had melted away, and the sun shined down once again, bringing the climate back to its usual temperatures.

Slushy laid down in the warm sand, its heat spread through his frozen body from head to toe. Or, supposively head to foot, since Slushy did not exactly have fingers and toes, except for two stumps on his hands and feet. He never paid attention as to if they were fingers and toes at all, he just determined that he would settle for them being exactly that.

With his eyes closed, he listened to the wavering of the waves, their splashing and sloshing in a steady pattern.

The more he thought about it, the more he was reminded of his treatment long ago.

 _"If it isn't the little blue cutie-pie. Aww...how about you roll over and do some tricks for us, puppy dog?"_ A voice said, tauntingly.

Slushy opened his eyes, he was startled to find that he was transported somehow into the old laboratory.

 _"Jumba finally did something right."_ A silhouette mocked. _"He ripped out your vocal cords. Good riddance, I say. No more annoying peeps out from you."_

When Slushy tried to speak, he couldn't even manage a single 'I.' He could only make croaks or sounds, but his speaking voice was gone.

The shadows faded away as brighter lights flickered on. _"Let's play with him a while, since he's still stuck on the operation table. Jumba must've left him here for us to have fun with, ehh?"_ The image of Splodyhead appeared before Slushy. _"Want to play a game, 523?"_

No, this wasn't Splodyhead.

It was 619.

Slushy frowned and shook his head.

 _"619, maybe we should leave him alone this time...he's already been screwed up by Jumba."_ An experiment in the background commented.

 _"Shut it, 345."_ 619 shot back.

Elastico, Slushy identified. He remembered that the green entertainer was part of the group of...bullies...to avoid being harassed himself. Slushy knew very well that Elastico was also on Jumba's 'failure' list. The fact that he was spared by the other experiments for hilarious pranks made him lucky.

 _"I think he has a point, 523's always being taken to labs, sent all over the place with Hamsterville. They're trying so hard to correct him...it's really hard on him, don't you think?"_ A softer voice asked.

 _"If I didn't know any better, both you and 345 went to some labs too, correct? I know you're both on the failure list, 010. I'll turn on you real easy, then we'll see who gets to say what."_

Slushy frowned as he recognized Felix's whimpers.

Felix was spared for the reason as he was one of the earlier test creations, he was not made to be evil.

But Slushy was.

Back then, Splodyhead was the purest form of evil any experiment ever knew, right after Sparky. Slushy could only imagine how much worse the bullies would've been if Stitch were in their gang as well.

619 back then...

...629 now.

Strange.

Coincidence?

The only difference is the number between the six and the nine.

 _"I think playing with 523 will be lots of fun."_ The shrill voice of 221 said in the background.

Sparky was also very evil back then.

 _"See? 221 agrees with me."_ 619 grinned, dragging a stool to the metal table. _"Come on, let's play with 523!"_

 _"Yeah, 294 always plays with 523, we should play with him too!"_ 221 zipped over to stand by 619.

294.

She was dubbed as Punishment.

Lilo even agreed that the name should remain in such tone, naming 294 to what she is known as today, Chastise.

Back then, everyone was shipping 619 with 294, calling them the perfect pair of evil-doers.

Back then, experiments who were not the most evil quivered at the name Punishment.

She was where those who couldn't be perfect were sent.

To be punished for not being as evil as they should.

And they were right to say that she was always around him.

He was punished by her the most.

He was were Jumba focused all his anger upon.

He was going to be the best of all, he was looked so highly upon.

And then he wasn't.

And then he failed.

Slushy closed his eyes, he wanted to cry, his response to these memories.

But his tears were frozen.

 _"523 doesn't want to play with you."_ 010 walked over, cautiously. _"Let's leave him alone."_

 _"And miss out on the opportunity to get revenge on the time he ratted us out?"_ 619's grin grew twisted and malicious. _"Heck no."_

 _"What if Jumba finds out you messed with him?!"_

 _"Like Jumba would care what happens to this trog. He's a_ _ **fabinako**_ _. A failure."_

010 and 345 silenced themselves rapidly. 619's profane language was known to grow worse the more his perturbation grew, with his hot head and lack of temper.

Slushy struggled, trying to break away from the suspenders holding him.

He realized that this memory was from before he knew how to use his regeneration at all.

 _"Come on, 523. Don't you want to play?"_

Slushy opened his eyes sharply as a burning sensation spread rapidly across his chest. 619 laid on top of him, heating him purposefully.

 _"This game is called...see how long you can go without melting."_

His eyes closed again, his body shivered as heat vigorously mangled him apart, metaphorically speaking.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!"

The discordant shriek startled everyone around Slushy.

Solar reacted quickly and shook Slushy. "Wake up! Calm down! It's alright!"

His timid eyes refused to reveal, Slushy continued to quiver and whimper. "No...stop...no! No!"

Transferia walked over. "Is he too hot from the sun?"

Flash and Dash pulled Slushy into a shady area. "He's having a meltdown!"

"Now's not a good time for puns." Solar looked over at the ocean. "I'd give him water, but it's salty. He'd melt."

"I have water bottles, here." Transferia brought out some water from a picnic basket.

Solar quickly unscrewed the cap and drained the water all around. "Wake up, it's ok!"

Slowly, Slushy opened his eyes. "...W-What...?"

"Are you ok?" Transferia asked, helping Slushy to sit up. "You started screaming out of nowhere, we were so worried."

Slushy shook his head, but refused to give reason as to why.

"You can tell us, it'll be like talking to yourself." Dash offered, while it sounded quite childish.

"No...I can't tell...I wouldn't even want to say it to myself..."

Solar looked over at the sky. "You've been sleeping all day...you must be a record holder, ehh?"

"We didn't want to bother you...you seemed so peaceful..." Flash sulked down, feeling guilty for not realizing how bad things turned. "Nobody wanted to disturb you..."

"Oh, you're so considerate..." Slushy managed a small smile. "I'll be alright...I've had these nightmares all my life...they just get worse every year around this day."

"Should we head to Lilo's? We'll be early, but we should get you away from the sun." Transferia helped Slushy to stand.

"Alright."

"Hey, Slushy, you've been in the sun all day, right?" Dash questioned, sliding over.

"Yeah?" Slushy turned over to the energetic variant of himself.

"Did you get a tan?!"

"A-A...tan?" Slushy investigated his arms, the idea of having a tan, let alone the possibility of having one, never crossed his mind. "...U-Uh..."

"Dash, get serious, he's made of ice. How would he get a tan?!" Transferia crossed her arms, a sharp look of her face expressing a tedious glare of pure unamusement.

Dash shrugged. "Well that sucks."

"Shall we head over to Lilo's? We'd be early...but maybe it's a good idea." Solar looked over at Slushy. "We gotta get you away from the sun, I think you lost some weight-I mean...height."

Slushy scurried over to the ocean. "I lost four inches?!"

"Four...inches?" Flash raised an eyebrow, expressing her bewilderment to this strange situation.

Slushy rushed over and slapped his arms to her shoulder. "FOUR. INCHES."

"Huh-?"

"I'M MELTING AWAY LESS!" Slushy gasped, "LESS!"

"...I think his brain is also melting away." Dash whispered.

Transferia slapped Dash. "Rude much?!"

"Owie." Dash rubbed his cheek, moaning.

"...I think everyone needs to get away from the sun." Solar sighed.

When the group arrived at Lilo', Slushy was allowed to stay in the kitchen freezer. It was a cool paradise, luxurious in many ways for the ice-maker. He sighed with a smile, the soft hum of the fridge was not too loud, perfectly fine. He decided to leave after some guests began to arrive for the late-night's upcoming affairs.

Slushy crawled out of the freezer and sighed, a puff of snow drifted into the air. He regrouped with his cousins and smiled, celebrating the new year, however...

He refused to allow Solar and the others to mention his creation day. He felt like it would be boorish of him to announce such a thing at such a time.

"But why?" Solar whispered, off to the sidelines.

Slushy shrugged, but the look in his eyes made it clear, 'Just...no.'

And soon came the countdown to the new year, the countdown to his creation, now about to be fifteen years ago.

The cheerful clamor could be heard from the outskirts of the island.

Slushy sighed, letting out a small smile.

Solar gave him an affable nudge, also flashing a wink.

And then, Splodyhead walked over. "Hey! Haven't seen you all night!"

Slushy's smile slowly shrunk, he gave a small nod.

"How's it going?!" Splodyhead sat down next to his present-day pal. "Man...this thing Jumba brought in...he brought in some drink from Turo...it's like...a...it's bitter man..."

Slushy looked over, raising an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Mhm..."

Slushy grew concerned, fearing that Splodyhead could be intoxicated. "You aren't...wasted are you?!"

"...Wha…'naw..." Splodyhead chuckled, waving an arm lackadaisically. "I'm...jus'...fine..."

Slushy picked up his friend and carried him outside. There, he turned on the hose and splashed Splodyhead, hoping it would cure him.

"Oh...Slushy! Hey there!" Splodyhead shook off the water and walked over. "How did I get here?"

"...I...Never mind."

"Last thing I remember..." Splodyhead scratched his chin. "I had something called...'Ooze' or...something.

Slushy face-palmed, placing a 'B' before the 'ooze' spelled out the hazardous beverage loud and clear. "Wait...isn't that drink ilegal here?"

"Who cares? Jumba said he got it from 'out of this world.'" Splodyhead made sarcastic gestures by bending his fingers like quotations.

"How many others drank it?"

"...A lot."

" _Greaaaateeeee_..." Slushy rolled his eyes. "Take my word for it, don't drink what Jumba gives you."

"Right."

"Why don't you tell him?" 629 whispered, phasing into view.

Slushy froze, a bit ironically.

"Well?"

He still remained still, sweating, or melting, from the pressure.

"Nobody else is here, just you and him."

Splodyhead took notice to Slushy's strange behavior. "...Slushy?"

"Tell him."

'No.' Slushy closed his eyes. 'I'll never tell anyone.'

"I'll make it fair." 629 grinned, allowing Splodyhead to see him. "I'll tell you both the truth."

Splodyhead backed away. "W-Who are you?!"

629 chuckled, "Oh...nobody...just your everyday pal... _629_." He turned over to Splodyhead. "Now, I don't have much time for introductions, allowing two people to see me takes a lot of power, ok? I'll make this quick."

Slushy shook his head. "No! Don't tell him!"

"I'll tell you both something, you both have been keeping secrets from each other, you know?" 629 waved with his claws. "Two lab accidents." He looked at Splodyhead. " _One_ is fake." He then looked over to Slushy. " _One_ is real."

Splodyhead's eyes went wide. "W-What?! How do you know about this?!"

"Hey...it's the new year, right? My resolution is to spill the beans, so you can trust each other." 629 grinned. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"One was fake...one was real?" Slushy raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Hate to spill the beans, 523, my dear brother..." 629 smirked. "619's been lying to you about _that_ 'lab accident'."

"...What?" Slushy looked over to Splodyhead. "W-What is he talking about?"

"H-He...d-don't listen to him!" Splodyhead waved his arms frantically.

"What lie?" Slushy frowned. "How can you lie about something I remember?"

"He changed your memories, isn't it obvious?" 629 snickered. "There was no lab accident, it was an excuse."

Slushy backed away. "W-What...happened to me?"

"Since I'm short on time, I'll let 619 explain that. Oh, by the way, happy creation day, 523."

"Creation day?" Splodyhead looked up. "Today? How did you know?! Nobody knows their creation day!"

"Solar did the math for me! I-I didn't know!" Slushy quivered.

629 chuckled. "What's wrong? Good friends should be able to tolerate the truth, isn't that a valid statement?" He glanced over at Slushy. "Oh wait, I remember, you and 619 aren't friends, after all, he harassed you all your life back in the lab."

"Harrassed?! I don't remember that!" Splodyhead crossed his arms.

"Oh, you were awful, worse than I've been so far. All because my precious brother was on the _failures list_."

"Failures list? Jumba wouldn't have a list like that!"

"You clearly need to ask your friend, ehh?"

Splodyhead looked over at Slushy. "W-What's he talking about?!"

Slushy looked away. "N-No...no..."

"Can't look your oppressor in the eye?" 629 walked over to Slushy. "Just tell him what he did, all those awful deeds."

"I haven't done anything to him!" Splodyhead ran over. He pushed 629 away from Slushy. "Stay away from him!"

"You know...how about I leave you to discuss this, if you don't believe me..." 629 smirked. "Chao." He vanished from sight.

Splodyhead walked over to Slushy. "I-I...are you ok?"

Slushy looked away, whimpering. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?! Why would I do that?!"

Slushy frowned and looked at the ground. "Because he's right...you did awful things to me because I was weak...you made me wish I was never created."

Splodyhead hugged Slushy. "...Why...?"

"It's not your fault...everyone treated me as nothing...because I was looked so highly upon in the blueprints...but when I was finally created...I was a failure."

"No, you're not a failure!"

"...That's not how it was in the past. I lived my whole life back then...being constantly sent to those awful science labs...they wanted to fix something that...just was a hopeless case. I was created good...nothing they did ever made me evil...until 624-Angel...she sang her song to me...and I...I..." Slushy closed his eyes and cried. "I went on a rampage, I caused the lab accident and wiped everyone's memories...so they would forget how despicable I was..."

Splodyhead stayed silent.

"And...you hurt me the most...I sought revenge...I...I almost killed you..."

"What?"

"I-I'm...so sorry..."

Splodyhead frowned, starting to tear up. "Slushy...I...the lab accident...with the DNA splicing. He's right, it's a big fat lie. A fib. A tall tale...I wanted to protect you."

"I wanted to protect you too."

"Scientists from Earth took you away...they hurt you so much...you were...depressed...I-I couldn't see you like that..."

"Splody?"

"Hmm?"

Slushy sighed. "Let's tell each other our stories...our full stories...and then...we can start over, right?"

Splodyhead closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

Time continued to move onward as the stories were shared, and at the end, the two were left feeling ashamed.

"Splody..." Slushy sighed, twiddling his fingers while he looked to the ground.

"Yeah?" Splodyhead looked over. "What's up?"

"Just know...you're the best friend I could ever have asked for...I really mean it. I-I'm so sorry..."

"You shouldn't be sorry...I'm sorry." Splodyhead frowned. "I'm sorry for everything, I hurt you so badly..."

"...I've been hurt so much..." Slushy covered his face in his arms. "Why do people want to hurt me..."

"No, nobody wants to hurt you! Not anymore!" Splodyhead gently patted Slushy. "We'll keep you safe, we'll take care of 629."

"Didn't you see him?" Slushy whimpered. "629's gonna hurt me. If I was alone when he showed up, he'd have tried to choke me again!"

"629's scary, I know that now. That's why you were so afraid of him." Splodyhead sat down. "629...he's...it's like he resembles something."

Slushy sat down and closed his eyes. "...Anger."

"What?"

"I am his anger, stored away for all these years." Slushy opened his eyes, his pupils were a deep maroon.

Just like 629's.

His voice was a twisted mesh, as if they spoke together in perfect synchronization.

He was being controlled.

"I am his fury and pain."

Splodyhead backed away. "Y-You?!"

"Just listen...I have to kill him."

"What?!"

He frowned and made a small blade of ice. "It's what he's been wanting all those years. He wanted to end. I was created with his fury and suffering, his anger is my anger. He wants to vanish, I'll do the job for him."

"Drop that!" Splodyhead launched a fireball at the blade, it deflected upon impact.

"Listen...I want to kill them all, because he did."

"He doesn't want that anymore!"

"Just listen."

The words kept repeating themselves.

"Listen, just listen..."

"Let him go!" Splodyhead ran over and tried to pull the blade away.

"I'm doing this for him." The blade raised up to the wielder's neck. "I'll set him free."

"No!" Splodyhead tugged, desperately.

The knife slowly made a cut, blood trickled from the slit.

"Don't kill him!" Splodyhead cried, desperately again.

"...You're right, it would be too easy." The blade was dropped on the floor. "Too easy...I told him I wanted to feel his neck in my hands...I guess I'll only kill him when I activate, or else it's no fun..."

"Don't kill him at all!" Splodyhead shook the icy puppet, controlled by an evil force of a murderer, waiting to slip suddenly from the shadows. "I don't know if you care about him or not, but if you did...this is stupid!"

The eyes closed and the body fell to the floor.

Splodyhead gently picked up his fallen friend. "Slushy?"

The turquoise eyes returned, he was quivering.

"It's ok...it'll be ok..." Splodyhead hugged Slushy tightly, as if he would never hug him again. "It's ok..."

"It's not ok!" Slushy cried, softly. "If I'm alone, he's going to kill me! He can take over somehow, I-I can't stop him!"

"Yes you can...I hope..." Splodyhead wiped the blood away with his index finger. "You're bleeding...you're...bleeding..."

Slushy nodded, sadly. "He turned off my regen...he has more control over my body than I do!"

"Shh, don't let them hear you..." Splodyhead glanced to the house. "You wouldn't want them to hear you, would you?"

Slushy shook his head.

Splodyhead started towards the patio door. "I'll get you some band-aids or...or a towel...maybe a scarf even..."

"Spody?"

"Mhm?" Splodyhead turned around.

"Y-You...you're not mad...are you?"

"Mad?! I just saw you practically get almost murdered! I'm not mad...I-I'm terrified!"

Slushy fell silent, twiddling his fingers, his eyes sparkling. His look of fear that said, 'Is this evident?'

"No." Splodyhead walked into the house, retrieving a large band-aid. He came back out, then opened the packaging. He gently covered up the scar. "It'll heal, right?"

"I-I hope so..."

"The band-aid is blue, just like your skin, I hope it will go by unnoticed."

"Splody...thank you...for...taking care of me..."

"You're welcome."

"You...will you be my best friend again?"

"I already am your best friend."

"You mean it?"

"One hundred percent" Splodyhead winked. "Oh...want to head back?! They're about to cut a cake!"

"A...cake?" Slushy stood up, slowly. "Why a cake?"

"...Solar _miiiight've_ let the cat out of the bag. On such short notice, Nani ran around the kitchen and...baked you a cake."

Slushy's eyes went wide, glittering in the moonlight. "For me?"

"We can't wait any longer!" Splodyhead stood up, grinning. "I want cake, and I bet Stitch is drooling all over it."

"Haha...sure."

"Come on, Slushy." Splodyhead took his best friend by the hand. "The dark ages are behind us, let's walk into a new year!"

"Y-Yeah!" Slushy giggled.

Hey guys, sorry this story is all over the place.

I wanted to develop more character and more relationships and...

Hopefully resolve some things.

I bet you're all wondering, 'What the heck was Slushy's past all about?'

Well...

...That's another story for another time. c;

Happy New Years!

To be continued.


	10. 10) Egg Hunting

Ten Chances) Chapter 10: Egg Hunting

Early morning, Hawaii.

Lemon grass dances around the air, a gentle breeze gives everyone it meets a friendly nudge.

Today is a good day.

Slushy was up early this morning, quite unusual for his sleep cycle. He was gazing out of his house window, leaning against the windowsill. He was still tired, but he knew that this morning was one not to miss.

Solar climbed out of his personal hammock and walked over to Slushy. "Hey...you're up for once. What's the occasion? Or maybe 629 gave you such a big spook that you couldn't go back to sleep?"

Slushy giggled and looked over at Solar. "Naw, no problems this time. It's a really nice occasion, actually. You see, today's Easter."

"Hmm?"

"You see...there's this thing Lilo showed us. Every Easter, there's a magical bunny that goes and hides eggs for all the children!"

"Magical bunny...? Eggs? What children would want to go hunting for eggs? Just go to the supermarket and...there." Solar shrugged.

"That's what I thought at first!" Slushy laughed. "But no, these eggs are special! The bunny puts prizes inside them. Their shells are all painted colorfully and brightly, and inside you might find chocolate!"

Solar scratched his head. "There's chickens that lay chocolate eggs? And...is the bunny stealing from the chickens?"

"W-Wha? N-No...I don't think they steal...that's not very nice."

"Oh! So they work together on this Easter Monopoly! They send out their eggs and when kids find them they make millions! Right?"

"U-Uh..." Slushy raised an eyebrow. "Solar, where do you get all these ideas from?!"

Solar giggled. "Well..." He tapped his head. "You and I are creative thinkers, hehe. I guess that's the trait that got passed down to me, ehh?"

Slushy sighed and smiled. "Hehe, I don't even remember the last time I thought like that."

"Wasn't it last Tuesday?"

"Huh?"

Solar counted with his fingers. "Yep, last Tuesday! I think Stitch asked Lilo where humans came from. Then you said...'Maybe there's an evil genius scientist that creates humans too?' and Lilo said, 'Haha...maybe.'"

"Oh..." Slushy nodded. "Now I remember. Yeah...huh..."

Slushy walked over to his closet and dug through some boxes. "So, we're gonna go egg-hunting! I've got a basket too!"

"A basket?" Solar tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Slushy pulled out a box and flipped the lid open. He dug around for a while until he pulled out a small, blue basket with white snowflakes. "An Easter basket!"

"Ooooh, it really suites you." Solar walked over. "So you put the eggs you find in the basket?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get one?"

Slushy looked up and smiled. "I'm sure you do. And if not, you can share with me."

"Thanks!" Solar returned the smile. "I'd love to share with you, bro."

Slushy then returned to his closet and pulled out a blue scarf, given to him by Splodyhead. He put it on, wrapping it one time, gently. The two tails of cloth fell behind him, stretching down his back.

Solar grew curious. "You're wearing that scarf again? How come?"

Splodyhead had given Slushy that scarf several months ago, about mid-January. Only between them did they know why Slushy needed the scarf, to cover up his scar so that it was unnoticable. Those who asked why Slushy started wearing the scarf outside were given the answer: 'Because it is a very wonderful scarf, and I really do enjoy wearing it.'

Around an hour later, Slushy and Solar met up with a group of cousins at Lilo's house.

Lilo explained that the eggs were all hidden around the yard, so nobody should be going inside or out of property to find them. She then provided baskets to the experiments who had none.

"Well then, go and have fun!" She smiled, gracefully. "There's eggs in pretty tricky places, and no x-ray vision! Looking at you, Stitch."

Stitch grinned sheepishly. "Aww..."

"You used it last year and found like all the eggs!" Angel rolled her eyes. "A bit unfair, if you ask me."

"But don't youuga have too?"

"What's the point of hunting for eggs if you're too lazy to do it without cheating?"

Stitch sighed and nodded. "Oketakka..."

"Well, ready? Go ahead and search!" Lilo giggled.

The cousins all scattered around the yard, digging and scavenging the area.

"So...is this a contest?" Solar asked, walking with Slushy.

"Umm...it could be...but we like to do it just for fun." Slushy smiled, grabbing an egg that was hidden in a bush. "The eggs can be tricky to find, usually there's one really special egg..."

"A special egg?"

"A gold-colored egg. There's candy in it, hehe." Slushy placed his egg into his basket. "There's only one, and everyone wants to find it."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm."

Solar looked around, flying up to the top of a tree. He picked up an egg that was hidden in the trunk, a brown colored one. "Where can we find it?"

"Dunno." Slushy looked around, continuing to walk. He watched his other cousins dig around as well. "That egg is never in the same place twice."

"Ahh...okay." Solar landed on the ground.

Slushy walked to the small stream just a couple feet beyond Lilo's backyard. "I think this still counts as her territory, right? Wanna look around here?"

Solar nodded and looked around, walking along the pebbled shore. "So...hmm..."

"Aha!" Felix giggled, pulling an egg from out of the creek. "See, I told you that eggs would also be here!"

"Okay...you got me." Yaarp smiled. "I guess we'll also have to look around here." Yaarp then picked up a silver egg that was hidden in the pebbles. "Aha!"

Slushy smiled and waved to his cousins. "Hey, how's the egg finding?"

"Pretty good." Felix showed Slushy his basket. "We've got a good number, yeah?"

"That's really great." Slushy looked into his own basket. "I...well...I can't say I can compete with it..."

"Aww, don't worry." Yaarp bounced over on his tail. "I'm sure you'll find more! There's plenty to go around!"

"Thanks." Slushy smiled.

Solar then walked over. "What's taking so long? While you've been talking away, I've been snooping! Look at all these eggs!"

The three experiments looked into Solar's basket.

"Umm...Solar..." Felix bit his lip. "Those...aren't eggs."

"They're not?" Solar rose an eyebrow. "But...they look like eggs."

Yaarp sighed. "But...they're not real eggs...those are fakes that Jumba made to...well.."

"Trick you." Slushy picked up a fake egg. "See...these eggs have his signature on them, right at the bottom."

At the bottom of the egg, a Tantalog-written letter 'J' with swirls and fancy strikes was at the bottom.

"But...aww..." Solar lowered his basket.

"But hey! Don't worry!" Felix smiled. "At least that brown egg there is real!"

"That one egg..." Solar moped.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Slushy patted Solar on the back. "Yaarp, Felix, you guys can continue, good luck."

"Good luck to you guys too!" Yaarp smiled, waving and walking away.

"Hope you find some eggs, Solar!" Felix waved.

"Thanks." Solar smiled.

After Felix and Yaarp walked away, Slushy took out the fake eggs from Solar's basket. "Hmm...I just thought of a great idea."

"Yeah?" Solar looked up.

"Let's put the fake eggs in my basket, and your basket can have the real ones."

"Really?"

"Sure." Slushy gave Solar his few real eggs. He then placed the fake ones in his basket. "That way, we still can collect lots of things, and help our cousins to not get the fake ones."

"Okay!" Solar grinned.

The two then walked to a small garden in the backyard. There, Sparky and Zap were digging in the petals.

To be more accurate, Sparky was the one digging. Zap was hovering above him, holding his basket in his mouth, him having no appendages to carry it otherwise.

"Maybe there's an egg in these tulips?" Sparky asked.

Zap made a couple of buzzing sounds in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll check."

Solar picked up a pink egg that was in a small patch of roses. "Is this a real one, Slushy?"

Slushy looked at the bottom of the egg. "Yup."

"Yippe!" Solar cheered, placing the egg into his basket. "Awesome!"

Sparky looked over. "Tutoring Solar on Easter, are ya?"

"Mhm." Slushy smiled. "How's your egg hunting coming along?"

"Pretty good, we're looking in the flowers right now..."

Zap flew over and looked into Slushy's basket. He sizzled in confusion.

Sparky looked over and rose an eyebrow. "Wait...Zap you can't be serious..."

Zap nodded and sizzled some more.

Sparky then walked over and looked into the basket. "Slushy...those eggs are all fakers."

"I know." Slushy giggled. "I'm collecting the fake ones Solar finds. Solar's got all our real ones."

Zap sizzled some more.

"Only four eggs?" Sparky frowned. "I mean...Slushy. The yard's literally...littered with eggs."

"I...well..." Slushy bit his lip. "I'm not competing or anything...and besides, Solar needs to start off slow...you know?"

"If you say so...hey..." Sparky walked over to the tulips and picked up two eggs. He then gave them to Solar. "Here's some handicap, y'know? A little help."

"Thanks!" Solar smiled.

"Sure, good luck, Solar. You too, Slushy." Sparky and Zap then walked away.

Solar looked over and picked up a grey egg from a pile of stones. "What about this egg?"

Slushy looked over and sighed. "Fake."

"Aww..." Solar gave Slushy the egg. "Am I...giving you a bad time?"

"Huh? Oh, no! It's totally fine. Really, we all start small!"

"Okay..." Solar looked over at the edge of the forest. "Let's look in those trees! Nobody's been there yet based on how the grass hasn't been stepped on."

"How can you tell?" Slushy squinted his eyes.

"I mean...isn't it obvious?"

"N-No..."

Solar looked over. "If I was made from you...shouldn't we be able to...never mind...I guess Jumba just made my eyes better."

"I-I..."

"Come on then, let's go check!" Solar skipped over to the trees.

"Better..." Slushy looked down. He then shook his head. "No, I'm not going to think about those memories...today's a good day! I...no. No memories. Forget about it! It was a long time ago!"

"Slushy? You coming?!" Solar called.

"Y-Yeah!" Slushy walked over. He then whispered to himself. "It's fine...it's fine..."

Silence.

Slushy closed his eyes, whispering rather harshly to himself.

"It'll never happen again..."

 _"Come on, 523. I promise! It won't happen again this time!"_

625 holds me by the hand, we're walking down a rather long and dark hallway.

 _"I know Jumba's been a bit nuts around you, but..."_ 625 shakes his head. _"This time! He's going to listen this time!"_

I squeeze his grip, anxiety sweeps in.

625 stops at a larger door, a glowing sign written in Tantalog posted, _"Lab of Dr. Jumba, keep out."_

 _"This time it will be better. I'll even defend you if he starts throwing things around again."_ 625 clutches the door handle. _"Well...here goes nothing."_

We step inside, quietly.

Jumba's sitting at his mechanical desk, using a high-tech computer to do his usual sciency stuff.

625 softly taps the desk. _"D-Doc, can we have a word?"_

Jumba frowns and turns his chair to face us. _"Vat is it? Jumba is very busy."_

 _"W-Well...523 wants to know...if...maybe you could...give his voice back?"_

I frown and nod.

Jumba stares blankly for a moment, then shakes his head and turns his chair back towards the computer.

 _"Doc, aren't you gonna give him mission or a quest to earn it?"_

 _"Pfft."_ Jumba chuckles. _"523 has failed in every single test Jumba'd ever given. Would be pointless."_

...I...That...No, that's not true! I...

 _"Can't you give him a chance? He promises that he'll never go outside again! He says he'll work extra hard to be evil, and he'll even work on the hardest jobs you can give him!"_

625...why...why defend me...?

 _"No."_ Jumba refuses.

 _"W-Why?"_

 _"Jumba will not be putting voice-box back inside. Would make waste of that genetic material."_

 _"Are you saying 523's a waste?!"_ 625 crossed his arms and frowned.

It's all coming back.

This memory.

Before...before I...

Jumba turns his view slightly towards 625 in disgust, eyes glaring. _"What else could 523 be? All he ever does is fail. Even his creation was failure. Every single thing about him is failure. He can't do the tests, he can't be reprogrammed, he can't be evil, he's absolute waste of Jumba's time. Even other experiments are disgusted by the sight of him, even other failures. He's the bottom of the barrel."_

I hold 625's hand tighter. It hurts so much...but...I know deep inside Jumba's right...I can feel my eyes get...watery.

Crying?

Not yet...

Experiments never cried back then, anyways.

We were all pawns, sent away to do whatever Jumba commanded of us.

If one was too weak...they wouldn't survive.

If an experiment cried...

If an experiment showed emotions of pain...

We'd be considered broken beyond repair.

 _"Then why not let 523 go? Give him a new identity, make him live somewhere else! Somewhere other than here!"_ 625 frowns. _"If you hate him so much, then let someone who actually values family take care of him!"_

Family?

That didn't exist back then.

No such thing...

Jumba stands up and crosses his arms. _"Are you out of mind?! No experiment is allowed to leave premises of lab! Even with different identity! Would risk entire experiment population of being discovered!"_

 _"Where can he go then?! Everywhere is just pain!"_

Jumba scoffs and turns back to his computer. _"Get out."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"Jumba said_ _ **get out."**_

 _"B-But...no!"_

Jumba stands up sharply, knocking over several books. _"Excusing me? Are my experiments denying my orders?!"_

625 bites his lip, turning to me. He whispers, _"Get outta here, kiddo. I'll handle this..."_

I want to say something.

Anything.

I look at Jumba and sigh, slowly turning to the door.

 _ **"GET OUT FASTER! YOU DISGUST ME!"**_ Jumba yells.

His tone causes me to shiver. I scurry out of the door, running all the way back to my room.

My old room, back in the lab.

Hall 5, room 23.

I slam the door and dive into my bed, grabbing my old teddy bear and squeezing it.

Soft whimpering, I can feel wetness on my face.

I'm crying.

I sit up and feel my cheeks, I really am...

I wipe away the tears, then sit up, hugging my knees.

Those words are circling my mind.

Worthless.

Failure.

Memories flashing.

Bullying.

Harassment.

I don't know what to do...

Waste.

All I ever do is get Jumba mad at me.

Everyone...

Soon enough 625 will give up on me...

What then...

 ** _Worthless..._**

I remember myself thinking about these words.

In this spot.

But what's blocked in my mind is what I'd choose to do next.

I...get this sinking feeling...

What am I going to do?

 _'What else could 523 be? All he ever does is fail.'_

All I ever did...

It's all **_failure._**

I'm a **_failure._**

I just want to get **_away._**

I can't leave the lab...can I?

 ** _I want to get out._**

 ** _I want to wake up._**

 ** _I want to break away._**

 ** _I want to be set free._**

 ** _I don't want to be an experiment._**

 ** _I don't want to be here._**

 ** _I...want...to...get...out..._**

I gaze around the room.

The back of my mind...remembers something.

A past test.

To try and use scraps to build a shelter incase I needed emergency coverage on a mission.

I...

I was so close...

It was holding really well...

Better than the others...

But then...

It...

Lit on fire.

...619.

That's not the first time things seemed perfect, then went horribly wrong.

619 was sabotaging me this whole time.

But what proof do I have?

What voice can I use to speak for me?

625 would say I'm pinning the blame...

No...it's all _my fault._

The test.

I pull out a box from under my bed that had the remaining scraps of my makeshift shelter.

Scraps of cloth, wood, plastic, metal, and a rope.

The rope is still intact.

 _"GET HIM DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!"_

 _"I-I don't know what to do!"_

 _"I CAN'T REACH!"_

 _"I-I-I-!"_

 _"DOC! **HELP** HIM!"_

 _"B-B-But Jumba cannot...doesn't know what to do!"_

 _"DO SOMETHING! ATLEAST LIFT ME UP!"_

 _"Y-Yes! J-Jumba help!"_

 _ **"CUT THE ROPE!"**_

Snap.

Air fills into my lungs.

I feel like someone has set me laying on the carpet.

Can't move...

Who's here?

Who...who saved me?

 _"I'll get the knot, my hands are smaller..."_

 _"Why...why...why...why..."_

 _"Put yourself together! There's still a chance to save him!"_

 _"I-I-"_

 _"There...I got it off...but...he's breathing so...irregularly..."_

 _"What do we do?!"_

 _"You're the creator, aren'tcha? You should know how to take care of you own experiments! This is what I was telling you about before! I-I-I-I shouldn't have left him like that!"_

Voices...fading...

The last words I hear...

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

 ** _Mercilessly...darkness befalls me._**

"I'm sorry...maybe I'm...not good enough of a student..." Solar frowned.

"H-Huh?" Slushy blinked, several times. He then rubbed his eyes. "N-No, it's no problem!"

Solar climbed up into the branches of the trees and looked around. "Hmm...you think there's gonna be green ones in these leaves?"

Slushy also climbed up into the trees. He sat down against the trunk of a tree and sighed, looking around. "Could be..."

"Aren't you gonna help me look?"

"No, you go ahead...this is for you to learn and explore about Easter...besides...you'd probably find much more than me."

"But if you also helped, we'd have even more, right?"

"You'll find the ones I'd be looking for much faster..."

Solar frowned and looked over at Slushy. "I...look, I'm sorry about what I said...it wasn't very nice, I wasn't really thinking."

"No...no you're fine...it's not like every other experiment made after me has better eyes. Never mind, they probably do. Even then, better everything."

"Slushy, that's not true." Solar walked across the branches and sat besides Slushy. "Because...none of the others would make a better big brother."

"You really think...I'm the best big brother?" Slushy asked, softly.

"Absolutely. You've been devoting so much time for me and the others, you really care...you really want us to be happy...it...it's really...it makes me so..."

Slushy smiled. "You really mean it? You...you really think I'm..."

"Yes."

Slushy hugged Solar. "Thank you...it makes me feel...like..."

"Like?"

Slushy closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'Like I'm actually worth something...'

"Hmm?"

"Like I'm a really great brother." Slushy looked up, then smiled. "That means a whole lot to me, really!"

"Solar then smiled. "Hehe, thanks."

Slushy slid down from the tree, stretching while facing the sun. "Let's finish this hunt, ehh?"

"Right then." Solar fluttered down, gracefully landing on the cool grass. "Say, maybe we'll even find that special one!"

Slushy nodded. "Right, let's do our best!"

Solar flew around the brush, clawing at numerous green eggs. While some of them were fakes, he certainly collected a bunch. He handed Slushy the imposturous eggs and gleefully placed the real ones in his own basket.

The two walked all around the house perimeter, searching high and low. Meeting and greeting their many cousins as they passed by, but it seemed as if nobody had located the miraculous golden egg.

Later on, they passed by Splodyhead and Melty.

"Oh...Slushy, y-you're teaming with Solar? T-That's nice." Splodyhead stuttered, catching Slushy in his view. He then frowned, muttering, "Guess that's why I couldn't find you to team with."

Slushy and Solar then walked over.

Solar smiled and lifted up his basket. "Look at all our eggs! We have sixteen now!"

Melty smiled and patted Solar on the shoulder. "Not bad, kid. You're fitting in real fast. Slushy, you're making a really great teacher, ehh?"

Slushy nodded. "Thanks."

"But...then again...why is your basket full of fakes?"

"Oh, I'm picking up the fakes so that nobody else gets them. Kinda like...helping everyone."

"Thank's for helping then." Splodyhead sighed. He then clawed at the ground and picked up a green egg hidden in the grass. "Man, how many of these eggs are there?"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say several hundred at least." Solar shrugged.

"Makes sense."

Splodyhead approached Slushy, whispering. "How's that scarf working for you? Nobody's seen the scar, right?"

Slushy nodded, then replied. "The scarf is great, nobody's seen my scar, so I think I'm safe."

Splodyhead smiled and nodded. "Ahh, that's good. The scar is healing, right?"

Shrugging, Slushy sighed. "Not really..."

Concern grew over Splodyhead's face. "But it's been five months."

Slushy nodded, frowning. "I know...but...but my regeneration...it won't fix it..."

Splodyhead presented an idea, "How about after this, I'll see if I can somehow...indirectly ask Jumba to make you a healing cream or something? I won't tell him it's for you, but for...his emergency medical kit."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Splody."

"You're welcome." Splodyhead smiled, returning back to his place by Melty.

Slushy then looked around. "So then...have you guys seen the golden egg yet?"

"Not from what I've heard." Melty crossed his arms. "You'd think Stitch would've find it by now, ehh? Lilo must've hidden it super hard, not even _the best of us_ can find it thus far."

"Hey now, there is no 'best of us.' We're all equally Ohana." Solar frowned. "I mean...I'm brand new but...that's how family works...isn't it?"

Splodyhead nodded. "Y-Yeah. We just meant that...he...Stitch is...well..."

"The **_best_**." Melty bit his lip.

"There is no best." Solar crossed his arms. "Not in a family."

Slushy smiled. "You're right. Families don't have contests for the best or anything, we all...we're all strongest in our own ways. You get me?"

Splodyhead looked around. "Going back to the original subject, no, we haven't seen the golden egg. If we had, maybe we'd have found it by now."

Solar sniffed the air. "Hey, you guys notice that strange smell in the air?"

The other three experiments took a wiff and all shrugged.

"No?"

"You think that's the egg?" Melty asked. "It smells kinda...strange."

"Only one way to find out, ehh?" Splodyhead looked over at Solar. "Kid, I'd come with, but this egg, if you find it, it's yours. Okay? Good luck, yeah?"

Solar smiled in return. "Thanks bud. Maybe I'll save some chocolate for you, hehe."

Slushy turned to Solar. "Lead the way, Solar."

Solar waved to Splodyhead and Melty, then turned, curiously, towards the front of Lilo's house.

As Solar walked over to the steps, Slushy rose an eyebrow. "The stairs?"

Solar stopped at the first step and sniffed around. "No, not exactly..."

Slushy stood next to Solar, glancing around in confusion. "So then..."

 _"Under."_

"Under?"

Solar then climbed under the steps and into the brush.

"W-Where are you going?!" Slushy climbed up to the third step and looked through the space between the wooden planks. "I-I don't think it's safe to go there! There's so much brush and the slope is really steep!"

"It's okay, bud." Solar smiled. "Sometimes you gotta face danger head-on and work it! Besides, do you really think that some grass-monster's gonna pop up all like 'peekaboo' or something?"

Slushy shrugged. "N-No, but I...I just haven't seen anyone ever go under the stairs before. Maybe Digger, but he's made to be an _all-terrain_ experiment..."

"Slushy, come here, ehh?"

"W-Wha?"

Solar smiled. "Come down and help me find the egg, please?"

"B-But..."

"Come on, this is one of your first steps to conquering your fears or something, besides, we're a team. I want to find the egg with you."

Slushy frowned and slowly crawled under the stairs. He dropped down onto the soil rather roughly.

"Come on, you can help by using your agility skills to climb around, yeah?"

Slushy nodded. "I-I suppose."

"Come on then, you climb, I sniff."

Turning to a large clump of rocks, Slushy climbed up the steep, grass-covered slope. He sat on top of a rock and gazed around. "You sniff it here?"

Solar sniffed around the area and looked towards the wall of the house. "Back there!"

Slushy gulped and crawled on all fours, the slope gradually becoming slippier. "S-Solar, I-I need a little help!"

Solar climbed up and stood next to Slushy, nodding friendly.

"Hey...why can't you just...fly up there?"

Solar sighed. "Would if I could, but I have to be at a minimum five feet into the air in order to start flying, and this tight space is getting smaller and smaller..."

Slushy sighed and looked back towards the far wall. "It's pretty dark back there, think you can use your powers to make some light?"

Solar snapped his fingers, creating a small, but bright glow. "This isn't what my powers are really for, so I haven't tried this much. Still gotta practice, ehh? Hey, maybe you could make some ice to make the beam more focused and brighter?"

With a smile and the flick of a wrist, Slushy crafted a medium-sized slate of ice. "Like this?"

"Perfectamundo!" Solar grinned as Slushy held up the ice in front of the light source. "Hey, take a look over there!"

Before them, a glimmer of golden paint shined.

"This must be it!" Solar cheered, reaching his arm to grab the treasure.

As Solar retrieved the item, Slushy grew rather confused. "That's...weird...why's it so...sticky?! Ehhg, it smells!"

Cheering then broke out from the front yard. The team of two crawled back out from the stairs to see Reuben holding the real golden egg. Curiously enough, it was the only egg he found.

"Focused only on finding the real treasure, huh cousin?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms with a smile.

"Huh? Aww, nah. I was just hungry, so I went towards the house to make myself a sandwich. Funny thing is...the egg was in the fridge the whole time, the 'Easter Bunny' forgot to hide it."

Solar looked over to the strange golden object held by Slushy. "But then...what is this thing?"

Lilo walked over and picked up the object. She sniffed it and turned away in disgust. "Eww, it's a rotten one!"

"Ohh! Garbage!" Stitch scurried over and tossed the rotten egg into his mouth. "Mmm." He rubbed his belly with a grin.

The entire crowd of experiments groaned in disgust, Stitch smiled sheepishly in return.

Slushy crossed his arms in confusion. "So...what was that?"

"Probably a golden egg from several years ago...eww..." Angel winced.

Stitch's tummy rumbled again. "Meega feeling hungry...time for coconut cake?"

A wave of sighs swept through the crowd.

Lilo shrugged with a smile. "Well...sure! I guess we can have cake now. Nani will bring out the picnic we have for everyone, and we'll all eat outside!"

Cheers replaced the sighs as the experiments excitedly scurried about, rushing to the fresh-cut lawn in front of Lilo's house.

The food was brought out, and appetites were fulfilled.

Slushy smiled and looked to his siblings as they chowed down to a pile of sandwiches. "You all had a great first Easter?"

The four siblings all nodded with glee, relieving Slushy.

Splodyhead sat by the group, bringing with him a plate of barbeque. "Heya. You guys having a good time?"

"Yeah, they really enjoyed today." Slushy spoke for the group, cheerfully. "I'm so glad they're really loving Hawaii."

Splodyhead nodded and showed his own, honest smile. "That's great, you must be a wonderful teacher."

"Hah...I wish."

"No, really. You've been teaching them well, cousin."

Slushy giggled. "Well, if you say so."

"I do say so."

"Hehe. Well...Happy Easter guys!"

 _Heya everyone! I know it seems weird that I'm uploading the Easter Special today, but today is my actual Easter. My category of Christianity is celebrating it today, so I figured that it would make more sense to upload it when I actually celebrated it, hehe. I hope you all have/had a great Easter, and sorry for the long hiatus. (Massive writer's block). But, good news, chapter eleven is also almost done, so it should be out soon! Have a great day! :D_

 _(Also, if you are reading this on , sorry about the indenting glitch! The upload somehow un-indented everything! XD For fluency's sake, you can reach chapter nine on my Deviant Art, it has all the indents properly set ^^)_

 _Have a great day! :D_


	11. 11) Drifting to Sleep

Ten Chances) Chapter Eleven: Drifting to Sleep

It's been a long time, now that I think about it...  
No new threat has appeared yet.  
Is it because 629's been feeling better lately?  
Is it because I've been trying to help him?  
...But just a while ago...he attacked me again...  
He's reverted to his mindset of killing again...  
I know what that means, he's like this every time.  
Someone's going to activate sooner or later.  
But who?  
"523, you seem comfy." 629 says to me, not from too far away.  
I open my eyes and look over at him. We're at the beach, resting besides some palmtrees.  
"Yeah...the beach is really nice." I smile, turning to the setting sun.  
"...523, why do you still want to live?" 629 sits next to me. "All those years, you've wanted to end. But now...you've lost it...that anger, that makes no sense to me. You've had all this anger build up, where's it gone now?"  
"Maybe it's gone into you." I snicker. "You're the one who's attacking me all the time."  
"Maybe." 629 laughs. "You're a lot of fun to play with, 523. I see why 619 was enjoying himself whenever he played with you."  
I frown. "That wasn't playing...that was..."  
"Torturing? Same difference in my head."  
"He's not like that anymore, he's my friend now." I stand up, wasting no time. I don't want any more things thrown at me about my stupid past.  
My stupid, stupid past.  
"Where are you going, 523?" 629 tilts his head up, frowning. "We were watching the sun together."  
I sigh and sit down again. "Just...please...don't talk about the old me." I look over at 629. "Ok?"  
"...Maybe." 629 looks back at the ocean. The waves push all the way to our feet, touching them gently. 629 jerks his head at me suddenly. "So, tell me."  
"H-Huh?" I stutter, rather startled.  
"Why do you want to live?"  
"Ohh..." I smile. "Because I'm happy."  
"So when you're sad, you won't want to live?"  
"U-Uhh...that's not what I was implying..."  
629 scoffs. "Make up your mind. I was made to end you because of your hatred and anger. Now you apparently have none, what am I supposed to do? Follow my orders?"  
"N-No...l-let's not follow the orders..." I turn to 629. "Hey, you don't have to listen to your programming, you know."  
629 pushes me over. "Yes I do, don't you dare say something like that!"  
I sigh and lay in the warm sand, closing my eyes. "629, you should write your own programming."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't let people program your life for you, make it yours."  
"523...you are my programming." 629 puts a hand on my shoulder. "Jumba didn't program me...well he did but...that programming was overridden."  
"Hmm?" I sit up, raising an eyebrow. "Your programming was overridden? What were you supposed to do?"  
"Oh, I was still supposed to be a mass-murder machine." 629 laughs. "But that's not what my new programming tells me."  
"Your new programming?"  
"I was created with a piece of you, 523. It was your anger. It bloomed and flourished into a complete programming script, my goal is to fulfil what your hatred craves for."  
I really don't like where this is going. "M-My hatred? I-I don't have hatred anymore...I-I-"  
"Your old hatred has been burning in your heart for all these years, lying dormant. It's still alive because..." 629 taps me on the head. "Well...you still remember."  
"I-I don't hate anyone at all!" I cross my arms. "Never have, never will!"  
"Lier." 629 chuckles. "I know your hatred, it's my programming after all."  
"What would that be?"  
He grins deviously and whispers in a harsh voice. "To annihilate all the experiments and step out of the shadows, to prove that I can be the most successful of all, to prove that the outcome can really be something greater than the blueprints have sought, I will show them all. I will be the only one."  
"Is that you saying those things?" I whimper. "That's really dark and nasty."  
"Haha...I'm quoting someone very famous."  
"Wh-Who would that be?"  
His grin shrinks to a casual smile. "You, of course. You said those very words a long time ago. You wanted to kill all the experiments and be the only one left so you wouldn't be a failure anymore. You were going to kill Jumba, anyone who put you down. The only lives you would spare would be the ones of the others on the 'failures' list, those who too just like you. You wanted to start a revolution."  
"I-I didn't want to do any of that!" I stand up. "Never!" I can't imagine ever wishing anyone to be killed, I couldn't have...  
"You don't want to anymore, I can see that. But those angered thoughts still live inside you." 629 stands up and taps my chest lightly, right around my heart. "It'll burst out in a fury one day, you wouldn't be able to hold your emotions back."  
I shake my head and close my eyes, some tears slip. "I don't want to hurt anyone! Nobody! Not Splody! Not Jumba! Not anyone!"  
"You couldn't hold your feelings back then, they stopped you before you grew out of control...but unfortunately...nobody will be able to stop you when the flames dance again."  
I grit my teeth and push him away as hard as I can. "I don't want to hear it!"  
629 frowns and brushes off some dust. "That was uncalled for..." He raises his claws. "I'll return the favor."  
"N-No no no!" I step back. "I-I-I didn't mean it!"  
He walks over to me, staring into my eyes. "You want to fight?"  
"N-No!" I cover my face with my arms. "I-I'm sorry!"  
He looks ready to pounce on me, but then he withdraws. "Hold up..."  
I slowly move my arms down, only slightly. "Y-Yeah?"  
"He's made it." 629 smiles, looking into the sky. "He's activated."  
Someone just activated? 629 can sense that stuff?! "W-What? W-Who?"  
"632." He looks over to me. "You'll have a lot of fun with him. Good luck, I know his tactics, you won't be able to fight him."  
"W-What does that mean?"  
"You'll see." He chuckles, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "You'll see..."  
I don't want to see, to be honest...  
"I'll see you really soon, much sooner than you think."  
I look around as a strong gust of wind hashly blows from nowhere. It sweeps me off my feet and knocks me far, far, far away. I tumble to the ground and crash, violently.

Early Wednesday morning on Kawaii. The sun peaking above the mountains' peaks, the water glistening and rippling peacefully. The birds singing as the flitter around in the sky, yes, this is morning.  
Inside Slushy's home, Solar was awake, early as ever. It was as if he rose when the sun rose. He was sizzling bacon on the frier, plating them with fresh scrambled eggs.  
The aroma of the meal caught Slushy's attention. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, then stretching out his arms and yawning.  
"Good morning." Solar greeted, just as any other day. "I fixed bacon and eggs. Oh, there's one in the fridge for you, I was just cooking my own.  
Slushy slowly crawled out of bed and waddled over to the fridge. He pulled out his meal and brought it to the table, then rushing back to the fridge to close it. He sighed and sat at the table, picking at his eggs with a finger.  
"Here's your fork." Solar handed Slushy a fork. He then took his own bacon off the frier and grabbed his breakfast, sitting down with Slushy. "Enjoy."  
Slushy smiled, but then sighed, looking down at his food. He picked at it with his fork, not eating much of it at all.  
"Something wrong?" Solar asked, a mouthful of bacon muffling his voice.  
"...No." Slushy put his fork down. "Just not very hungry..."  
"Something on your mind?"  
"I'm good, thank you..."  
Solar eyed Slushy carefully, examining his brother's mood. "You sure don't look 'good' at all. Wanna talk about it?"  
"...629's right. I can sense it." Slushy looked out the window.  
The birds chirped and flittered around, Solar wondered what Slushy was talking about. "Umm...did 629 say something about birds?"  
"...No, an experiment."  
"An experiment?"  
"Yes...he told me an experiment activated."  
"Really?!" Solar laughed, ironically.  
"W-Why are you laughing?" Slushy looked back to Solar. "I'm being serious!"  
"It's about time, don't you think?! Months!"  
Slushy rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling lightly. "I guess he's a little late with the attacks."  
"Did he tell you who?"  
Slushy nodded. "632."  
"632?" Solar scratched his chin. "He's the guy who helped 629 give you all those nightmares, ehh?"  
Slushy nodded again, crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a sigh. "629 said I'll see him again really soon. Does he know when he himself will activate?"  
"Dunno. But...we gotta focus on the situation at hand." Solar stood up. "You're the prime target for any of 629's army."  
"Is that what you're calling his league? His...army?" Slushy opened his eyes and frowned, not liking the name Solar had presented to address their main antagonists.  
"I don't really have a better name..."  
Slushy stood up, put on his blue scarf, and walked to the door. "I'd better get going. Gotta get everyone together!"  
"Wait a sec." Solar held Slushy back. "You should probably stay inside."  
"What?!" Slushy turned to Solar, rather shocked. "I-I gotta help!"  
"I know, but I need to warn you..." Solar sighed. "If 632 finds you, he will put you to sleep. Then, he will force his way into your dreams and then mess everything up!"  
"How do we stop him?"  
"Stay away from the mission, he will be coming for you. I know it's a little stupid to say..."  
Slushy sighed and retreated to his bed. "Do I just wait here? Can I rest?"  
"No, no, no! That's the last thing you want to do!" Solar pulled Slushy out of the bed. "You can't sleep at all costs! That's like rolling 632 a big, fuzzy, warm, inviting welcome mat!"  
Slushy groaned and walked back to the table, sitting down. "Well, you expect me to sit here and do nothing?"  
"Uhh..." Solar shrugged.  
"..." Slushy slammed his face into the table and moaned.  
"H-Hey, that's not healthy, shoving your face into your table like that!" Solar crossed his arms. "Sure you can do something, as long as you don't leave your house or fall asleep."  
"Honestly...why can't I sleep? If 632 doesn't find me, then everything should be ok..."  
"If you sleep, 632 will be able to locate you because of...some dream powers or whatever. You gotta trust me."  
Slushy sighed and sat up. "I don't want to be bored!"  
Solar walked over to the small closet. "Do you have games in here?"  
"...I dunno..."  
Solar sighed and opened the closet, examining the contents. He found a lone orange surfboard shirt hanging upon a single hangar, a small, white hat ontop of the shelf, and not much more. Several boxes were cluttered on the floor, mostly inside there were books and toys.  
"Aha! There." Solar picked up a box and dropped it at the table. "You've got lots of books."  
"B-But..." Slushy looked at the books. "Solar, I-I..."  
"You'll love these, right? I can take off that scarf for you Solar reached for Slushy s scarf.  
N-No! I-I ll be fine...besides it s...really comfy! Slushy smiled. I-I mean Slushy, you re indoors. There s no need- P-Please! It s really important! B-But that doesn t make sense. Why would you-? Solar was about to ask more, but he then looked at the time. "I gotta get going, gotta go after that experiment! It's Wednesday, right? You ve got lots of vacation days to use. Take a day off, relax, chill out, read your books! Be back as soon as I can, see ya!" Solar zoomed out the door.  
Slushy frowned and pushed the box away. "I-I...I already read all these books...fifteen times..."

I wince as light pours into my eyes.  
Activating was a lot more painful than what I expected prior.  
Regardless, that part is over now. I gently drift from the ground and float into the clouds, camouflage.  
I won't be spotted as long as only few quick glances skip over me.  
One of my problems with my genetic design is the fact that I'm a blue cloud.  
If someone paid close enough attention, I'd be in plain sight.  
Nevermind that, I have to follow 629's orders. Closing my eyes, I try to speak to him, with our unconscious link. We established it earlier, I agreed to allow him to use my own power as he pleased, anything for my leader.  
'632, you hear me?' He asks.  
'Yes, sir.' I nod, opening my eyes again. 'I've been scanning the area above the island.'  
'What's your progress?'  
'No luck, yet.'  
'523 looks almost identical to you, I mean...same body color, practically the same body shape, same eye color, etcetera. It should me more than simple to identify him.'  
'Right, sir.' I drift carefully to the edge of the cloudline and peak through it. '523 is not at the beach, sir.'  
'So then, what do you do about it?'  
'I'll keep looking, sir.'  
'You will never find him with your head in the clouds.'  
I sigh and cross my arms, shaking my head, his pun referring to my cloud-like body. 'Very funny, sir.'  
'Get to the ground and scavenge around there.'  
'Right.'  
I quickly zoom to the ground, then into the forest.  
Now that I'm closer to the ground, maybe I will be able to detect 523's conscious easier.  
'Any luck yet, 632?' 629 asks, impatient as he always was.  
'I believe I'm getting close-' I hear a ruffling sound from some bushes, not too far away. I turn my head to the bushes, the ruffling has stopped.  
But that hasn't stopped my suspicion.  
'629, I think I may be compromised.'  
'What?'  
I close my eyes and listen. 'Someone's here, 629, I'm being watched...'  
And then, bursting out from the shrubbery, came 630 and a gang of other experiments.  
Carrying...  
Vacuum cleaners?  
No time to think, they're charging me with them, I really don't intend on finding out what they plan on doing.  
I start to fly through the forest rapidly, right on a straight course. I'm a cloud, no need to worry about flying into anything.  
But the fact that I'm mindlessly wandering about, not being able to pinpoint the location of my target, makes for a real time waster.  
Precious, valuable time...  
'632, what's going on? Report!'  
I gulp and turn back to 630, he's catching up quick, the trees serve as little an obstacle for him.  
'I'm being chased by 630 and his gang, sir! They're chasing me with vacuum cleaners!'  
'Slow down, what did you say? Vacuum cleaners?'  
'Sir, yes sir!' I face forward again and push myself to fly even faster. 'It's intimidating, sir!'  
'Don't let them distract you of your mission.'  
I nod, while the situation is still hectic. 'Yes, sir.'  
Continuing to fly about the forest, I look around.  
If I'm correct, 523 should be a deep sleeper, so why can I not pick up his conscious?  
He likes any chance he has to sleep, and if he is on break, he should be sleeping now with all logic.  
But, I suppose not...  
I'll do this, I've got to do this for 629.  
For my sake, too.  
I can't fail him now.  
Just a little longer, I've gotta hope I'll find-  
A group of experiments leap in front of me, also with vacuum cleaners.  
630's coming up from behind.  
I've only got one place to go.  
Down.  
I dive into the ground and zoom underground.  
I had hoped I would have no reason for this, it's pitch black, and I'll have a hard time picking up any conscious from here.  
I should be safe now-  
The ground then erupts, plasma blasts striking it in my location.  
I force myself out of the ground, discombobulated.  
"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"  
I turn around, 619's charging at me, full speed.  
Funny, he's got the same spark of energy as 629...  
No time to stay around, gotta go fast.  
I dodge his attack with the vacuum cleaner, and his plasma blasts fly right through me, not affecting me at all.  
Gotta keep moving.  
I zoom straight forward, faster than before. No more time lingering about!  
As long as I survive the chase long enough against these guys, I'll be able to find 523.  
Maybe...  
I continue to be chased by these pestering creeps, zooming around strategically to avoid being cornered.  
Just a little longer...  
A little longer...please...  
As long as I'm patient...  
Come on...  
Being tangled in my worries is distracting me from being focussed on escaping the pursuit of the vacuum cleaner-wielding gang.  
The V.C.W.G. That's catchy.

A sigh, a yawn, a page flip.  
Slushy was flat out bored.  
He had been reading through his books for a long while now, but he didn't feel awake at all.  
In fact, he felt very tired.  
He wanted to try and read some of the books he had received that were in another language, but he couldn't understand them at all.  
As of now, he was reading a sort of picture book thing, a manga. He didn't know what exactly it was, but he ignored that fact and tried to read it.  
It was strange, his computerized mind was signalling that the pages are read as left to right, then down, back to left, right, down, repeat, and so on.  
Actually, the entire 'book' he was reading was backwards. Rather than starting from the 'front' it was as if he was starting at the 'back' and reading to the 'front.'  
He was confused, Lilo had taught him to read right to left, then down.  
All the pages were black and white, too.  
Why make a picture book without color for the pictures?  
The only colored thing was the cover of the manga.  
Mangas were weird, he concluded. Slushy sighed and tried to pronounce the words in the book, his computer mind would try to break down these strange characters and replace them with English letters.  
"G-Goki...genyou." Slushy stuttered. "Ah, Mirajane...o-ohayo...?"  
What was gokigenyou? What was ohayo?  
He sighed and went to a translator online and tried to pronounce the words to the speaker. The website set to translate whatever language he spoke to English.  
"'Good day.' 'Ah, Mirajane, good morning.'" Slushy read.  
The language identified was Japanese.  
"Japanese?" Slushy scratched his head. "How did I end up with a Japanese picture book thingy?"  
He sighed and shook his head, no matter. He returned to his seat at the table and flipped the page.  
"E-Elf-ni-chan...ohayo!"  
He then tried to translate it on his own.  
"Good morning, Elf-niichan."  
Sounds good, right?  
Just the Elf-niichan is a little confusing.  
There was a picture of a girl in a dress waving to a taller boy.  
No...wait.  
A man?  
Was this her older brother, or her dad?  
Then in the next picture, another girl appeared, waving.  
"Min'na, ohayo!"  
What was min'na?  
Back to the translator, he typed in the sentence.  
"Good morning, everyone!"  
This story was starting to make a little sense.  
These people were greeting each other.  
Slushy was now intrigued about learning how to read Japanese.  
But over time, reading this new and exciting story grew boring, not because of the story...but because Slushy had a lack of a complete night's sleep.  
Mainly because of 629 constantly infiltrating his dreams, Slushy had been lacking good sleep lately.  
Just another page flip...  
Slushy groaned as he saw practically paragraphs of Japanese on the next page.  
He decided perhaps it would be best to try and find an English dubbed version of this manga.  
What was it called?  
Slushy checked the cover. "Fairy Tail?"  
Confusing, this didn't seem quite relevant to fairies at all.  
He went to his mini-laptop and searched up the manga.  
A story about wizards in a guild defeating evil and saving the world.  
"Sounds awesome." Slushy smiled. "I guess I'll have to look up some English chapters."  
He turned back to his own mangas.  
"But...Lilo gave these to me...I shouldn't quit because I can't understand them. I will have to read through every one!"  
He returned to his table and started to read more.  
Page flip.  
More words.  
Open translator.  
Take notes on new words.  
Comprehend sentence.  
Move onto the next one.  
Finish page.  
Next page.  
More words.  
Open translator.  
Take notes on new words.  
Comprehend sentence.  
Move onto the next one.  
Finish page.  
Page flip.  
He was starting to learn about this magical world very quickly, and he did enjoy it.  
"This is so cool! This fire guy has a flying talking cat, and I think he's been taught magic by a dragon? That's really cool!" Slushy remarked in awe.  
However...overtime his drowsiness overruled his interest in the story.  
"Keep reading. Must keep reading...what happens to Natsu...is he gonna save the day...?"  
Slushy yawned and stretched.  
"Can't fall asleep...need to know...what happens next..."  
A thud to the table, he slowly fell asleep...

Signal!  
Yes!  
I got a signal!  
I take a rapid, sharp turn to the right, narrowly escaping another pursuiter. A green tunnel, a distortion of the forest bends before my eyes as I zoom lightning fast.  
Get out of here, I need to get out asap!  
I bullet straight through any obstacle.  
Nothing can stop me now.  
Faster, faster, faster.  
I was waaaay off from the target area.  
Gosh...  
The location is a mile away!  
Faster, faster, faster.  
Aha!  
Hit the breaks!  
I slowly drift inside a small home.  
There he is, sound asleep on top of a picture book of some sort...  
He was trying to stay awake by reading, poor thing couldn't manage.  
Anyways...  
It's time to enter his dreamscape.  
He will have a deep...deep...deep sleep...  
I place my right palm on his forehead and whisper...  
"Goodnight. Sweet dreams, 523..."

A soft and gentle wind brushes me...  
What...?  
The smell of lemon grass...the soft splashing of waves...the feeling of warm, soft sand...  
Where am I?  
I slowly open my eyes, then sit up.  
After rubbing them a little, I look around.  
The beach...?  
I was at my house last time I remember...how did I end up here?  
"I see you're here, how're you feeling?"  
I turn around, there stands 629. He leans against a palm tree, smiling.  
"6-629?" I ask, standing up. "A-Are you playing with my mind again? Did you somehow walk me to the beach?"  
629 chuckles and walks over to me. "No, silly, you haven't left your house at all."  
"Huh?"  
That made no sense.  
I'm at the beach, and at home?  
Unless...  
Oh no...  
I didn't fall asleep, did I?!  
This is bad, very bad!  
What if 632 finds me like this?! I'm completely vulnerable!  
"Hey, would you like to take me on a tour?" 629 smiles, stopping my train of thought. "I've been looking at your life events and stuff, but I think maybe I'll be able to understand more about you once you explain the things, right?"  
"I...what do you mean tour?"  
"You know...like...if I show you something, you can tell me about it?"  
"Maybe..."  
Wait, what am I saying?!  
I shake my head. "N-No, just...just beat me up really hard! You love getting angry at me, right? Come on, shred me to pieces!"  
This is my only hope to wake up...  
"But I'm not angry at you." 629 looks confused. "Have you grown to...actually have the feeling that you...need pain?"  
Yes.  
No.  
Maybe so?  
Not at all. I don't need pain, I-I just...  
I don't know...  
"Come on, 523, show me around!" 629 whines, childishly. He tugs on my arm, it feels like he's going to rip it off without even trying.  
"I-I...Okay..." I sigh, looking down.  
But it's not okay...  
I'm asleep, and if 632 finds me...there's going to be lots of trouble...  
"How about you show me your old room first?" 629 asks.  
"My...old room?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you there too! All you gotta do is explain it and stuff."  
"I-I get that...but...my old room?"  
"Yeah!"  
The sand from the beach is picked up by the breeze, it swishes around us like a tornado.  
Faster, faster, faster.  
I can't see anything anymore, and 629's let go of my arm.  
But...where am I going?

"Where did that cloud go?!" Solar asked, looking around.  
"I saw him for like two seconds, literally I did!" Splodyhead pointed to his left, past a large oak tree. "He was right about to fly into my trap, then he turned sharply left and...WOOOSH!" Splodyhead waved his hands in the air. "Like a rocket, WHOOSH!"  
Sparky looked over in that direction. "You don't think...that sudden burst means...he found him?"  
"B-B-But I told Slushy he couldn't fall asleep! I gave him boxes of books and stuff so he wouldn't fall asleep!" Solar defended. "I...I don't understand..."  
"It's not your fault, I mean..." Splodyhead looked to the ground. "Slushy's been having trouble sleeping, he's been really tired...they got him at his weak spot..."  
Solar sighed and sat down. "I should've kept him company, to try and keep him awake, at least to try and protect him..."  
"Naga your fault." Stitch comforted, patting Solar on the back.  
"Guys, we can't linger around anymore." Sparky looked back to the forest. "We need to hurry and get back to Slushy's house fast!"  
Transferia nodded. "Yes, good point. Standing around here only puts him in more danger."  
Flash raised her hand. "I volunteer to carry you guys!"  
Dash nodded. "We can get you there fast!"  
"No need for that." Transferia sighed. "I know I said we can't stand around, but we don't need to take drastic measures!"  
"It's not drastic, watch!" Flash picked up Transferia and Solar effortlessly and zoomed in the direction Splodyhead had pointed to.  
"...And they're gone..." Sparky sighed, shaking his head.  
"Want me to carry you?" Dash offered. "I think I can get you, Stitch, and Splody."  
"No thanks, I'm good." Sparky zoomed away.  
Dash nodded. "Alright then." He then scooped up Stitch and Splodyhead and dashed away.  
After zooming through the forest for quite some time, they arrived and regrouped at the crime scene.  
"Sleeping on a manga." Transferia sighed, hands on her hips. She frowned and looked at Slushy, then to the manga. "He was really trying to train his brain, this is written in Japanese."  
"Yeah, you're right!" Solar observed. "And look," he pointed to Slushy's scrap piece of paper, "Slushy was trying to translate some words and make his own personal dictionary!"  
"How do you know he's been reading Japanese mangas?" Splodyhead asked.  
Transferia shrugged. "I'm programmed to identify maybe a couple hundred galactic languages, so are the other...the others who are related to Slushy. Of course, he doesn't have the programming like us...at least he's got a computer to help him."  
Solar nodded. "Right, we can straight-up translate lots of languages."  
Flash tapped Slushy on the shoulder. "Hello? Slushy? Are you sleeping?"  
"What do you think?" Dash asked, crossing his arms. He then glanced over to the scarf. What s with the scarf? There s no need "Must be a fashion statement."  
Sparky frowned and eyed Slushy carefully. "Hey...Solar?"  
"Mhm?" Solar asked, turning to Sparky.  
"Have you noticed...something strange about Slushy?"  
Splodyhead looked up. What do you mean by that? "There's like...this strange aura around him." Sparky squinted his eyes. "Like...an aqua-like color, you see?"  
"Oh yeah...maybe that means...632's inside now..." Solar frowned. "This is not good, not good at all."  
Splodyhead sighed, growing worried about the current problem.  
"We need to get him to Jumba." Transferia picked Slushy up from the chair. "Immediately, Jumba can help us."  
"What can Jumba do?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Use special technology to help us get inside, then we gotta catch 632."  
"Oh, like how meega went to Lilo's dreams to catch cousin Remmy?" Stitch asked. "Meega expert at that!"  
"Like Remmy, yes...but..." "632's like...much much much much muuuuuuuuuuuch worse..." Flash frowned. "How else do you think 629's been able to mess with his conscious all the time? Appearing in Slushy's dreams, even in his subconscious when he's awake...632's been helping 629 with those things..."  
"The fact he's inside now makes this situation very critical." Dash nodded. "We need to move quickly."  
"Since when are you so mature all of a sudden?" Transferia whispered.  
"I can be immature for fun, yes...but..." Dash looked up to Transferia. "Big brother's hurt."  
Big brother.  
Splodyhead bit his lip.  
No, now wasn't the time to get angry! He couldn't let it get to him, even if he didn't like it.  
He sighed and nodded, opening the door to the house. "Guys, let's hurry, we need to get to Jumba's ship as soon as possible!"  
Transferia sighed. "I don't think I can carry him all the way..."  
Stitch offered a hand. "Can meega help?"  
"Sure, knock yourself out." Transferia gave Slushy to Stitch, in a cradle position. "Aww...he's really cute when he sleeps...but we gotta get on task, let's go!"

When I can see again, we stand in a small room.  
Small, blue, white snowflakes on the walls...  
A small bed, just my size...  
A small closet by the door...inside there is only a small bodysuit, white with electric blue stripes.  
That's...  
That can't be...  
My...old uniform?  
Then...this means...  
I glance over to the door and open it, looking at the plate by the entrance.  
'523'  
This...  
This is...  
My old room...  
I go back inside and sigh. This bring backs memories...  
"This is your room, mhm?" 629 looks around. "I can tell just by looking at the decor, very reflective I must say."  
I sit down on my old bed.  
It feels just as soft as the day I left...  
"Are you gonna tell me about this place?"  
I pat my bed, 629 takes a seat by me. "This is...my bed. I used to sleep here."  
"Okay..."  
"Umm...there's my closet..."  
"What's that suit? Your old uniform, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
629 gets off the bed, then turns around. "So...what's that under the bed?"  
"Under the bed...?" I sit at the edge of the bed and flip myself over, looking under the bed in an upside-down perspective. There's a box here.  
I pull it up on top of my bed and open the lid.  
My eyes widen.  
It's...  
Fluffy...my old teddy-bear...  
I carefully scoop up Fluffy, also taking notice to other scraps in the box.  
Couple sticks, a rope, two pieces of candy, and a cloth.  
Scraps from the outside, where we were all forbidden to go.  
I look back to Fluffy and pet him gently, this brings back memories...  
Everyone kept trying to take Fluffy away from me...it made me look not evil at all...  
They almost even destroyed Fluffy in front of me...  
But Jumba gave him back.  
That maybe was the only good memory I have with Jumba...  
Without me being enhanced...  
I remember how Jumba cradled me in his arms, rocking me gently as I clutched Fluffy in my arms.  
Fluffy...  
His fur is softer than a pillow, colored a light caramel. His eyes twinkle, a deep fudge color, and a warm smile stitched below his cute, little nose.  
"That's your teddy bear, yes?" 629 pats it gently. "Ahh...it's a cutie."  
"Thank you." I smile, giving it a hug.  
"Who got you that bear?"  
I...I actually don't remember...  
It couldn't have been Jumba...he doesn't give gifts like that...  
And none of the experiments I knew back then could make toys...  
I wasn't...so I couldn't have stolen it...  
"Well?"  
I shrug. "No...I don't remember..."  
"Hamsterville."  
I drop Fluffy and freeze.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
That's...no...it can't be true...  
Hamsterville's nothing but an evil, insane, deranged space gerbil.  
He...was nice to me?  
I...  
"You okay?"  
I look at 629. "No...not really at all..."  
629 crosses his arms. "Then even you have forgotten some things."  
"...What do you mean?"  
"Don't you remember? Let's even start by talking about this very room. This wasn't your original room. You were going to move in here, but that was when you weren't yet created, that was when you weren't yet a failure."  
My original room...  
I remember...barely...  
"In Hamsterviel's lab, that's where your real room is. This one's just for show. You know you don't belong here."  
The more I think about it...he's right. I didn't belong here back then...and definitely not now either.  
629 picks up Fluffy from the ground. "Now then..."  
"H-Hey!" I reach out to grab Fluffy. "Give him back!"  
629 holds Fluffy tauntingly. "Aww...little 523 wants his teddy-weddy. Whatever will he do?"  
"I said give him back!" I frown. "Please?"  
629 chuckles and throws Fluffy into my face. "Sure."  
I sigh and lower Fluffy onto my bed, gently. Memories like these should be left behind...even if they were good...but any reminder of this place...it just...  
Hurts me...  
629 takes my hand. "Go ahead and show me your real room, won'tcha?"  
I nod, solemnly. "Alright..."  
We exit my room from Jumba's lab, I close the door gently and rather slowly.  
629 looks down the hall. "Ahh, this place looks so peaceful...if only it was like that today, now am I right?"  
I wince slightly.  
"The lab accident you caused, yeash! It sure did a number, am I right?" 629 leans in. "Besides...I heard you talking to 619 back there when you were telling each other about secrets...you know, back at that party? He told you more than you told him in terms of being truthful."  
I bite my lip. "I didn't think he'd want to take it all in at once...so I said a little..."  
"Lier." 629 flicks my cheek. "You just said you caused a lab accident and wiped everyone's memories about it. You didn' now did you?"  
"I-I-I-I...I...I...w-well..."  
"Pfft." 629 crosses his arms. "You still don't trust him, your 'best friend'?"  
"T-That's not it!"  
"Well...whatever it is..." 629 smiles. "The truth always comes out, one way or another. He'll find out what he really did besides what you said...what was that again?" He leans in deviously and smirks. For everything he then says about what I told Splody, he over-exaggerates it with dramatic movements. "Something you said about... 'Oh noes! You were bullying me and everything! You threw my lunch on the floor and left me stuck in a locker in high-school and everything!' Hah!" 629 laughs. "I can't believe he bought those stupid stereotypical excuses. Something more accurate would be along the lines of..."  
"That's enough." I frown. "I thought you wanted a tour, not...whatever this is."  
629 nods. "Of course of coarse." He takes my hand. "So then, show me your room, won't you?"  
I sigh and roll my eyes. "Okay...it's down the hall...across the next wing...and into an elevator...into deep...deep...deep...underground stuff...and..."  
"Just shut up and take me there!"  
"Okay okay!"  
I just hope this tour thing can be finished soon...I need to wake up.  
If I don't...632 will find me...  
But...hey...with just my luck with everything else in life...he's already found me, hasn't he?

Jumba scratched his chin and sighed. "Well, atleast evil genius has had plan B in store, yes?"  
Splodyhead crossed his arms and nodded, then waving his right arm. "Okay, we get the jist, evil science-y stuff and the whole 'mwahahaha' package. Just cut to the chase and tell us what to do."  
"W-Well...aww." Jumba frowned. "Was going to give evil genius exposition."  
"Splody's right, we don't really have the time for back-stories." Transferia glanced to the couch of the ship where Slushy laid asleep.  
"So are we doing the same dream thingy Stitch was talking about with Remmy or...something else?" Sparky asked.  
Jumba walked over and picked up five spaghetti-strainer helmets attached to wires. "Slightly different..."  
"What makes it different?"  
Jumba tapped his fingers. "Ah, well you are going into mind of experiment, yes? Experiment minds are much more complex than minds of humans. There could perhaps be hundreds of different dreamscapes, but what would I know? Never been inside a creation's head before, hehe."  
"So it's going to be harder, that's fine then." Transferia leaned against the wall of the ship. "What's life without its challenges?"  
Flash then crossed her arms. "So then, five...erm...helmets? So I'm guessing that one of them is for Slushy. Four of us go in?"  
"Ah, yes. Exactly." Jumba connected the five helmets to his computer. "With help of Super-Duper-Computer-"  
"Super-Duper-Computer?" Dash laughed. "What kinda of a name is that?!"  
"And I thought you said you were being serious right now..." Transferia whispered under her breath.  
Jumba crossed his arms. "Oi! Is evil-genuis name! Directly states intelligence of computer!"  
"Stop steering from the topic people!" Splodyhead groaned. "Focus here!"  
"Right...apologies." Jumba picked up an experiment container and attached it to the computer as well. "When you find 632, bring him to special dock-point I make for you in dream-scape. Is artificial, and will not be lasting forever. Dock will last for twenty-four hours, should be long enough, yes?"  
"Ih." Stitch confirmed.  
Jumba smiled. "Better work fast, but you will anyways. If not..." Jumba then dropped to a more serious tone. "You be lost in dreamscape...FOREVER! Hahahahaha! Evil genius at its finest!"  
"...Greaaaat." Solar walked over to the couch. "Well...let's get in then."  
Jumba brought out four baby-high chairs that had been modified by himself. "Whoever four volunteers are, have a seat."  
"In those things?" Dash frowned, crossing his arms. "What are we, babies?!"  
"Well considering that you were made months ago...yes?" Jumba shrugged. "Anyways, we must be getting started."  
Splodyhead climbed into the first chair. "Sign me up, just don't try to force-feed me while I'm in there."  
"Granted." Jumba put a helmet on Splodyhead.  
Solar climbed into the second chair. "I'm in too."  
After placing another helmet on Solar, Jumba turned to the remaining experiments. "Any volunteers, or shall Jumba be picking himself?"  
"I'd rather not." Flash frowned. "I mean...I call dibs on monitoring him from outside his head!"  
"Same!" Dash agreed. "No icky psychological transfers for me." "Rock paper scissors?" Transferia shrugged, looking at Stitch and Sparky.  
"Naga, meega going." Stitch climbed into a chair."  
"Sparky?"  
Sparky nodded. "You're on."  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
A tie.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
Yet another tie.  
"Do we really have time for this now?!" Splodyhead ranted. "I mean...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS?! Right now?!"  
"Okay okay!" Sparky sighed. "I'll come with."  
After setting up the final hotseat, Jumba walked over to the computer. "You all ready? I will be here to instruct you and talk to you if you need guidance, yes?"  
"Thanks, Jumba." Solar smiled.  
"Let's get in there!" Splodyhead urged. "Time is running out! Who knows what's already happening in there?!"  
"Calm yo butt." Transferia waved, again leaning against the wall of the ship. "You guys got this. Do your best!"  
"Well...I be asking you again...since I had no clear answer...you ready?" Jumba placed a hand on a button.  
"Ih!" Stitch gave a thumbs up.  
Jumba nodded and smiled. "Good luck."  
Then, he pressed the button.

To be continued.


	12. 12) The Times We Had

Ten Chances) Chapter Twelve: The Times We Had

Every step I take echoes in these rusted halls...

A cold, nostalgic wind brushes past, sending shivers down my spine.

I close my eyes as I continue to walk, trying to shut everything out of my sight.

I don't want the memories to come back...I can't let them...

"Are we there yet?" 629 crosses his arms, growing impatient. "We've been walking here forever..."

I look down to the floor, practically dragging my feet as we walk. "I know..." I glance up at the wall. It seems that...the further we go, the more the place becomes what it really is today. After all these years...nothing seems better. The walls are rusted, some parts cracked and other parts have holes. This place is terrible.

Scanning the walls as we walk, I pause at a rusty sign. "...H-1."

629 raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"H-1...that's the entrance to...Hamsterviel's lab..." I explain, sighing. "Going straight from here will take us to a four-way intersection. From there..." I glance at 629, who watches me with a mixture of expectation and curiosity. "W-Well...going down the East Wing will take us to the old rooms."

629 nods patiently, then looks at me with the expectation that I lead him there.

I sigh and continue walking. The whole place continues to rot the further in we go. It's creating a feeling of nostalgia, one that bothers me deeply inside.

When we arrive to the East Wing, 629 glances down the hall, and back to me. "Which room is it?"

I don't reply verbally, instead I just continue walking, going to the fifth room on the right, 629 trailing behind me.

"This one?" 629 nods, "Looks cozy, let's go inside."

I glance to the right side of the entrance to the room, a control panel to open the door. It's just out of my reach, so I turn to 629 and look down. "I-I...I can't reach."

629 grunts. "That's your excuse?" He walks over to the panel and activates the opening mechanism.

The entrance, a simple sheet of glass, raises into the air, leaving the room open. Dust swirls around as the glass pane rises, I can't help but sneeze a little.

629 walks inside the room, then turns around and glares at me.

I walk quickly inside behind him, then stop at his side, my hands shaking.

"So." 629 says, loud in tone, it startles me a little, sending shivers down my spine. "Tell me about it."

I gulp and nod, closing my eyes a bit to collect my thoughts. "W-Well..." I open my eyes and look around. "Everything's so...dusty...I don't know what to say..."

629 rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. All the dust flies around us like crazy. I cover my eyes to protect them from the tornado.

"Well, this looks very nice." 629 comments.

I lower my arms and look around. My room...it's...not only all clean from the dust, but all the rusty and decaying things are renewed.

"So, tell me about it." 629 repeats himself.

The bed in this room, so much softer than the other. All the walls are polished and their pure white tint again. I have no words to tell him how...stunned I am. "It's just like how it used to be..." I manage to say.

629 frowns. "More details maybe. How about that picture on the wall?"

I look over, just above my bed is a small picture taped to the wall. I bite my slips to keep words from falling out of my mouth, but my eyes can't hold back the tears.

"That's before you were sent to Jumba's lab." 629 nods, examining the photograph. "You, and several other failure experiments, first came to this lab. Hamsterviel was your caretaker, and...he treated you much better than Jumba treated the experiments under his own care. Hamsterviel treated you with respect and care, but Jumba treated the experiments as tools, weapons, things without lives. They've been disciplined to think that their lives meant nothing in comparison to his, and your life was worth even less. I understand now, they bullied you because they wanted you to be beneath them so they could feel better about themselves, isn't that it?"

I just can't manage anything to say anymore. It hurts inside, memories that squeeze my heart.

"And you wish that you could go back to that time when you loved being yourself." 629 looks at me, his tone softer. "Even today...you still hate being you, even after everything's over."

I nod slowly. "I...wish I could do it again..."

"Hmm?" 629 raises an eyebrow.

"I want to redo it. I want to live a better life..." I sit on the bed and look down. "Is that why you wanted me to show you this? You wanted me to admit it, right? I hate myself, I'm a coward, a freak, a nobody. I let my anger control me and I've hurt so many people that I care about..."

629 smiles lightly. "Maybe a little bit. I mean, just to make you really regret your life choices for when I come in, hehe~"

That makes me wince a little bit. I'm not sure what for exactly, was it the fact that he still wants to kill me? Or maybe because he just wants to rub in how much I've failed in life? It really bugs my mind, however.

629 then chuckles and taps his claws together. "Okay, so how about you show me...some of the tests you've been in?"

So far, the plan's been working smoothly. The boss has been keeping 523 occupied, now I have his memory banks to work with. Practically anything in his mind is mine for the keeping, secrets, fears, weaknesses. With that information, 629 will know how and when to strike, what ticks off 523, what will lure him into a death trap, so many options...

But that's not what he's looking for. We will resort to those if what we want to do won't work out. Plan A to Plan B, but even then...this task he's given me is...difficult.

It's not so easy to persuade someone into doing things like these, after all.

Hmm...an idea has come across my own mind just now.

Since I'm here, I should make my stay more comfortable, maybe more fun.

After all, I can't pass the opportunity to toy with one's mind.

It seems that when I arrived, I came to the dreamscape just as 629. I don't want 523 to be distracted of his distraction, perhaps visiting his 'Imagination Land' would do well. The place where the sweet dreams come from, I'll make them even sweeter, hehe.

All it takes is a brief drift for me to arrive, effortless. 523's mind hasn't been expanded all too much past beyond realistic thinking, a sign that his imagination is dying. I can even see it here, presented in front of me. I've practiced my powers on my companions before, and I know how the generic mind should look like, and based on this...523 has been running low on things to dream about.

That's my fault, isn't it? After all I am the one responsible for corrupting his dreams, and also for sending in 629 to nag at him.

Anyways, let's see what little imagination he has left for himself.

I drift in a little more towards the imagination hub, and a blanket of light takes me in. A meadow of golden grass fades in gently.

It's quite beautiful, I'll admit.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

The trees leaves, though really greenish in color, reflect gold from the sun.

It's small, but a very peaceful paradise. Just a little pinch left of a place of comfort, a little something to help him believe. For me to ruin this would be too far...

But then again, who ever said evildoers never go too far?

What should I do first?

A fire...a storm...a flood, so many options...

Solar looked around in awe. "Woah, this place is like an ice fortress!"

Splodyhead took a few steps forward and crossed his arms. "So...where exactly are we?"

"Naga matter." Stitch waved his left hand, then pointing forwards. "Cousin this way! We get him!"

Sparky raised an eyebrow. "Which cousin? And...how do you know that either one is ahead?"

"Generic statement." Stitch lowered his arm. "Meega means that experiment we need is somewhere."

Solar took notice to each experiment's set of equipment. Headphones with speakers, as well as a sleek black suit. There was also a sort of watch with a timer, steadily counting down. "What's with the getup? And...I guess these timers will tell us when it's time to leave?"

Splodyhead examined his own outfit. "Seems kinda like we're in an action movie, and...I'd assume that these are the timers that...time us...for how much time we've been here..." He looked forward, shaking his head. "Let's not take too long to chat here, we need to get that experiment and hurry back fast before we get stuck here!"

"Right." Sparky nodded. "Any plans on where to go?"

"Heck, it's the first time I've been in someone else's brain, ask Stitch." Splodyhead gestured to Stitch. "He's been in Lilo's head, maybe he has an idea."

"Jumba said this was different." Sparky crosses his arms, lowering his eyebrows in concentration. "Something along the lines of... 'Experiment minds are much more complex than humans.' You know? Maybe even Stitch's past experience won't help at all. It's been years too."

Stitch tilted his head to raise an ear. "Meega listen for commotion."

"Huh?" Solar blinked.

"Meega listen for cousin, maybe we find him?"

"Oh."

After a brief moment of silence, Stitch looked upright again. "Meega heard two voices."

"Who?" Splodyhead asked, this statement catching his attention in a rather urgent manner. "Was one of them Slushy?"

Stitch nodded. "But, meega not recognize the second voice. And, was very faint. Can't make out conversation."

"Was it 632?" Solar asked. "It's gotta be, right? He's the only one it could be...what if he's trying to break his mind or something?!"

"Or maybe Slushy's tryin' to persuade him to be good!" Sparky suggested with optimism. "We won't know until we go and see, right?"

"Ih, we go now." Stitch started walking.

"Go where?" Splodyhead followed behind, dumbfounded. "You expect us to just walk around until we find 'em? That's gonna take forever!"

Solar and Sparky then trailed behind, looking at each other and shrugging.

"U-Uh...w-what tests?" I bite my lip. "I-I don't remember any-"

"Stop lying." 629 glares at me. "You're only lying to yourself if you insist on it. You and I both know about the tests."

I gulp and nod, silently.

"If you won't show me, I'll drag you with me." 629 grabs my left arm, tugging me towards him. "Capiche?"

I shake my arm a little bit, but he won't let go. I look up at him. "H-Hey...c-can't I...?"

629 squeezes his grip. "Can't you what now?"

My arm feels like it's going to be ripped off any second. "C-Can't I...h-have my arm...n-not squeezed?"

629 snorts and chuckles lightly.

"W-What?" I say, my voice softer.

He pushes me back rather roughly, causing me to loose my balance and fall on the ground. He then walks over to me, arms crossed, a grin growing across his face. He stops and looks directly at me, staring me down until I can't get closer to the ground. "Sure."

I blink, closing my eyes and nodding.

"But!"

Something squeezes around my neck, I open my eyes sharply.

"I'm gonna have to be the leader now, m'kay? Just follow me, that's all."

629 placed a leash on me, I see now. It's too tight, so I attempt to loosen it a bit. 629 leans over and swats my hands away.

"Ah-ah-ah~" He waves his pointer finger. "Bad experiment. Don't touch the leash."

"It's...t-t-too tight." My voice shakes and croaks, I can't breath well.

"Too tight? Too bad. Get up, 523."

I stand up slowly, legs shaking.

"Good." 629 smiles with satisfaction. "Come along now, we're going to see the tests."

"B-But..."

629 ignores me and starts to walk, tugging the leash to get me to follow him.

We walk back towards the four-way intersection, then across to the West Wing. We continue walking forward until 629 stops at the eighth door to the left.

I glance up at the sign, it being written in Tantalog just as the rest. 'W-116.'

629 opens the door and tugs me to follow along inside. The door closes behind us, shut loudly.

This is something I don't remember...

629 reaches for the light switch, the room flickers to life, a chartreuse aura surrounding something in front of us.

It's a tube of some sort, filled with some strange ooze.

I look over at 629. "I-I think we're in the wrong room. I don't remember anything about this, h-honest!"

629 looks around the room, ignoring me again. "Gotta find a good view..."

"A-A view of?"

No response.

629 looks under a desk. "Hmm, perfect." He walks towards it, tugging me along. He then sits under the desk, getting a full view of the room. "The show's about to start."

"W-What show?"

"Shh." 629 pats the ground besides him. "Sit."

I sit down and look to where he is looking at, the door. "W-What are we looking for?"

"You said you didn't remember anything about this place, so I'm refreshing your little brain cells." 629 puts his pointer finger up to my mouth. "Now hush, okay?" He lowers his hand and looks back to the door.

The door then opens again, Hamsterviel walks inside with a key in his hand. He sets the key on the desk, using a stool to help him up. "It's still a prototype...but I think it will do the trick!"

Jumba walks inside, having to squeeze his way through the door gap. He's carrying something, but from this angle I can't see anything between those brawny arms except something blue...

 _"What went wrong?"_ Jumba asks himself.

Hamsterviel looks over, hearing the question. _"I checked things over with the scans...he's missing the DNA composition you had made. That's why his body is struggling to keep him alive right now, it was expecting to be different...but now it seems it can't adapt."_

 _"But that cannot be right! Jumba wouldn't make such foolish mistake!"_ Jumba defends himself.

 _"Regardless..."_ Hamsterviel walks over to the tube-like thing and puts up a ladder besides it.

Jumba looks down at the thing he was carrying, eyes squinting slightly. _"If it doesn't work..."_ He looks up and chuckles lightly. " _Let's just recycle it and try to make it again, ehh? Nobody will find out, and he would never know, hasn't ever even opened eyes yet anyways, Jumba surely doubts he has a working conscience."_

Hamsterviel glares at Jumba with disapproval.

 _"Okay, okay."_ Jumba rolls his eyes. _"Let's scrap the DNA and move on to 524, nobody will know. There are too many experiments to be counting anyways."_

 _"Is that how much you care about your own creations?"_ Hamsterviel doesn't even look at Jumba. He opens the top of the tube and does work with a panel he pulls besides him. _"You treat them like tools, Jumba."_

 _"Tools to be conquering galaxy, exactly."_ Jumba shrugs. _"They're my creations."_

 _"They're living beings, Jumba. And you're corrupting them all! If you didn't want to consider their own minds, you should've made androids or something."_

 _"But robotics is more complicated..."_ Jumba frowns. _"Have to program every little thing! Experiments only be programmed with simple command and knowledge of how to use powers, everything else they can do by themselves. They can walk, speak, take care of themselves...that doesn't have to be programmed into them like with ridiculous robotics."_

Hamsterviel then climbs down the ladder and walks over to Jumba. _"So you're saying that the perfect experiment would have the behaviors of a robot that you could command without question?"_

 _"Haha, yes."_ Jumba smiles. _"Would be perfect for evil genius."_

Hamsterviel puts his hands on his hips, staring at Jumba, his red eyes beaming. _"I can't believe the things you do sometimes."_ He then sighs and looks down. _"It makes me question a lot of things, Jumba."_

Jumba then drops the thing he was carrying into Hamsterviel's arms. _"Good, please to be questioning how to deal with this...thing. I have experiments to tend to, real experiments."_ Jumba then exits the room, closing the door behind him.

That thing that Jumba was carrying...I can see it now because Hamsterviel's arms are much smaller and less brawny, not to mention how he's also shorter and easier for me to see.

But...that thing...is me. A much younger one. It makes me wonder...how early in my life did this happen? Jumba said I haven't even opened my eyes once? It's scary the more I think about it...

Hamsterviel carries younger me up the ladder, placing a gas mask on me. It might be an oxygen mask, I'm not so sure. Afterwards, he gently lowers me into the tube, then closes the lid and walks over to a computer stationed besides it. He modifies the environment of the tube, changing the temperature and the intensity of light. Then opens a prompt and starts to program something. A scan initiates inside the tube, a green ring of light streaming down. A beep indicates the end of the scan, and a graph of my body is displayed.

"What's he doing?" I look over at 629.

"Saving your life." 629 replies, simply.

"W-Wha-?"

"Shush."

I look over towards Hamsterviel again. He launches the program.

Wires with suction cups attach to various parts of younger-me's body. There is a slight twitch, and Hamsterviel looks up quickly. After nothing else happened, he sighs and looks down. There are ten cups placed; one on each of my legs and arms, one on the front of my chest, two on my back, and three on my head. Each cup appears as a white circle on the graph. Hamsterviel then selects the cups on my head and a prompt opens up, giving him a reading of...something. Maybe my brain activity...

I look back to 629 again. "I still don't get it."

629 sighs and looks over at me. "He's trying to give you a...jump-start, let's say. Because you're missing that key DNA, your body is confused and needs help with finding its way."

That summarization didn't completely answer my question. "I-I meant specifically...what's with the machine?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? Why is it so hard for you to...just understand things?" 629 rolls his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry..."

629 sighs and snaps his fingers, the scene fast-forwards extremely fast. Hamsterviel leaves and enters the room, Jumba drops by every once in awhile...but no experiments are around. At one point Jumba came in with a vial with a weird, dark, goopy substance. Hamsterviel attached it to a plug in the gas mask, small doses administered cautiously over time. What is that thing?

Every time Hamsterviel prepares to leave, he leaves a tally mark on a small whiteboard next to the computer. Back and forth, time and time again, another tick, another one, and another one. As he exits, he flicks the lights off. With this speed, the lights are flashing, it's starting to hurt my eyes. After a minute or two, 629 snaps his fingers again, resuming real-time speed. Hamsterviel is once again at the computer, doing the same thing he's been doing for who knows how long. He sighs and looks up towards the door, a clock right above it. He sighs and looks back to his work station, preparing to leave again. Another tally mark, he then goes towards the door. He slowly reaches for the light switch, then turns off the light, the green aura dimming down. He then slowly exits the room and grabs the door handle, looking back towards the tube.

He stops, something changed? I'm not sure, everything still seems the same...

Movement, Hamsterviel saw movement.

It's all in ruins now, this imagination land.

Smoke rising from the ground, covering the sky in a thick blanket of pure darkness.

It's all dead now.

Not that I'm complaining, it will never have any affect on me at all.

I float around to observe what I've done some more, everything is now full of rotting plants, polluted rivers, burning grasslands...just nothing. Nothing's left to hope for or dream about.

Well, except one thing.

There's a single flower in the middle of all the hellfire, still blooming in such an odd miraculous way. The flower that refuses to wither, that must be...last hope.

I don't understand how such a tiny flower can still stand straight. It's petal's a vibrant moonstone shade, with gleaming yellow specks. It stands just a few inches tall, and all life around it has been burned away.

It doesn't make any sense.

A summon myself a flamethrower, anything's possible in dreams anyways.

I point the nozzle directly at this last cling of hope, then unleash the fire.

What the heck?

I throw the flamethrower away, staring down at the flower.

Nothing affected it.

This makes me all the more curious...

Stomping...slicing...yet nothing damages it at all.

Peculiar, it is...this immortal hope.

What to do with it? Nothing, it seems...

Maybe I can take it somewhere...

I grab around the stem of the flower, however...I cannot pluck it when I give it a tug. So how can I...?

It's useless, I suppose.

With a sigh, I leave the flower alone.

I've been distracted by a mere flower, how embarrassing.

So then...I'll leave it off the hook for now. Maybe I'll come back to it...

Okay, give me a second to think about this situation...

I, an extremely dangerous genetic experiment, am wasting my time over a **FLOWER.**

Wow, if anyone was watching me, they'd probably snicker, cackle, snort...think I lost a screw or something.

...

One more try! I cannot be stopped by such a _little_ thing!

Solar sighed and crossed his arms as the group continued to walk, fairly with no destination in mind. "So...where exactly...ARE we going?"

Splodyhead looked over to Solar. "Good question...I have no answer."

Sparky raised a hand, preparing to say something. However, he paused for a second or two and quickly lowered it. "I got nothing."

"Well then...why are we just walking around then? I mean...it's kinda...aimless, isn't it?" Solar then uncrossed his arms, shrugging. "Well...it's not aimless...just...we don't know where the heck we're supposed to be looking."

An eyebrow raised from Sparky. "You wouldn't know how this dream experiment works? Even though you guys are like...you know...programmed to know about each other?"

"Uhh..." Solar looked down, glancing around the floor in thought. "Dream experiment...yeah. We want to go to the place where the dreams are..."

"Which is what we're _TRYING_ to do..." Splodyhead sighed.

"Anyone know what dreams are supposed to look like?" Solar glanced at Stitch. "You said you went into Lilo's dreams once, what was that like?"

Stitch shrugged. "Meega was sent in there directly, naga having to go look for it."

"Remind me again why we couldn't do that ourselves?" Sparky moaned. "I don't even know how long we've been in this...mindscape or whatever I'm supposed to call this."

Solar paused, looking around the area. Thus the group stopped walking.

"What's with the hold-up?" Splodyhead glanced around as well, trying to see what Solar was looking for. "Found something?"

Solar continued to glance around. "I think I heard a voice...I think it might be 632."

"How can youuga tell?" Stitch raised up an ear to listen. "Hearing voice meega haven't heard before."

Solar then smiled slightly. "Well then, if you haven't heard it then I guess that means it's not Slushy, right? Let's check it out."

Walking towards the mysterious voice, the four mindscape adventurers started to notice strange door-like formations, all closed and color coded, and perhaps the most peculiar thing was that these doors didn't have any apparent purpose of being there at all. They were just there, but didn't seem to go anywhere.

"Okay, what is with these doors?" Sparky walked around a door, as none of the doors were attached to walls or anything at all, just sticking out of the ground. "Is this some kind of...thing that's important to Slushy? He likes doors?"

Splodyhead crossed his arms and scoffed. "Oh yeah, doors. That's one of his favorite things. You know, he likes to...open them, oh! And he likes to close them, sometimes he leaves them open in the middle." Splodyhead swung his arms, charading out what he had said. "The best part it when the door is just ajar open, not closed, just a _teeeensie_ bit open."

"Knock it off." Sparky crossed his arms. "You never know, he could have a fetish for anything! You should see this website online...it's meant for people to post their pictures and art, but _MAAAAAN_ it's cluttered with fetish crap..."

Solar walked over to a door not too far away from him and gripped the handle. "Maybe a little peak shouldn't hurt, right?" He looked up and observed the color. "This one's a green door...interesting."

Stitch walked over. "Youuga sure is a good idea?"

"It's just a little peak. If it's no good, I'll just close the door, then we'll keep walking." Solar slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door enough for him to peek through. "Hey...there's Slushy!"

"Really?! Where?!" Splodyhead rushed to the door to take a look.

Sparky then walked over as well. "You seem trigger happy..."

Splodyhead observed the area through the door. "Wait a second...this is...this is when he and I were hanging out at our meeting place for the first time...are these doors all...memories?"

The door closed quickly, Stitch waved the cousins away. "We nagga touch these. Memories no good to mess around with!"

"But now I'm interested..." Solar looked around. "These doors have different colors..."

"Can someone explain to me why we saw Slushy's memories in third person instead of his own perspective?" Sparky crossed his arms. "He can't actually remember things as if he was an outside perspective..."

"We're getting too distracted here." Splodyhead shook his head. "Stitch is right, let's leave this place alone. We have to get that cloud...thing...out of Slushy's head before we run out of time..."

"Ok, ok..." Solar started to walk onwards. "I'll use these big ears and try to find anything suspicious. Stitch, use your x-ray vision if anything tries to sneak up on us."

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

Sparky rolled his eyes. "How can x-ray vision see a cloud?"

"I don't know, how can you not die from poisoning when you eat batteries?" Splodyhead shrugged. "Let's just go already."

Sparky raised his finger to speak, but everyone was already walking away. He lowered his arm and ran forward slightly to catch up. "H-Hey now! I was made that way! You should be asking Jumba for that answer."

"I guess we'll ask Jumba if x-ray vision can see living clouds too."

I just want to look away so badly...

But I'm mesmerized by what I'm witnessing...

These memories of mine I've locked away from myself for so long...

They intrigue me now.

But I've been here too long. I have to get out of here, I have to wake up.

While 629 continues to watch the memory, I try to take advantage of the situation. His attention of off me, now's my chance to try something.

I start to fiddle with the color, trying to loosen it up a bit. My fingers nudge the lock on the strap, causing it to slip just a little bit. A good tug should finish the job and get this off me.

Aha...got it.

The collar slips off, I quickly catch it before it clatters against the hard metal floor.

Now then...getting out of here will be...more difficult than that.

629's gaze will catch me if I try to get to the door, since I'd have to cross in front of him, as he shunted me off to the side farther away from the exit.

Is there some other way?

Maybe if I'm swift enough, I can slip behind the table and out the door...but I've never seen 629 run. I don't know my chances.

Doing something and failing is better than doing nothing at all, right?

Well...here goes nothing...

Three...two...one...

Run.

My eyes flash the scene around me like pictures. Darkness to an image to blur and around again. Is this what it's like to run for your life?

It's like the world warps around me, with my goal straight ahead.

Escape.

But what then? I haven't even thought it all the way.

Where will I go when I'm out?

That doesn't matter until I'm out.

Just run.

Grab the door handle, swing it open as fast as you can...

And just keep running.

Outside is like a maze...I never realized how big the lab was before, I was always confined in certain areas.

Keep going.

Left, right, left again.

The walls blur, the details fade. It doesn't matter if there's a stain on the wall, or a door, or even a pattern in carpet. I can't see anything anymore except the directions I can go.

Now the place has gotten darker. The bright, futuristic walls have faded into dull, metal ones.

I'm in Jumba's quarters now.

If I didn't know much before, I'll know practically nothing now.

Just keep running, just keep running...

To where?

...I got it. When I wake up from nightmares like these, it's when I get...really hurt.

Maybe if I bash myself into a wall hard enough...

No...it will make my location more obvious...

There's gotta be something!

Maybe if I trip and smack into the floor-

A sudden force slams me into an open room. I slide across the floor and groan.

"Haha...running away, are we?"

The door slams shut, all light has fallen dark.

Except for a pair of beaming maroon eyes.

I hear a click, the door's been locked...

"There's no escape now..."

"I hear something again." Solar looked around. "I think we're close!"

Sparky pointed to a gateway, marble pillars held up a sign carved in stone. "Imagination Land?"

"You know...I've always wondered what Slushy thinks about when he dozes off." Splodyhead knocked on the large door.

"Be careful." Solar walked over and gently moved Splodyhead to the side. "I sense a presence inside."

Stitch walked over and grinned. "Weega gonna get down to business."

Solar carefully pried the door open. "Here we go..."

The four stood inside the room, traces of ember drifted into the sky. The whole room seemed to have burned, ashes whirled around in the air.

"...Jeeze...I...I didn't think Slushy would...imagine this..." Splodyhead frowned. "I...I know he's been having troubles...but...just..."

"You guys...look." Sparky whispered, gesturing to a bluish figure stomping its foot repeatedly.

"632." Solar took a few steps forward, then took a closer look. "Is he stomping on a flower?"

Stitch couldn't help but chuckle. "Some evil cousin he is."

"Well...here we go." Solar cleared his throat. "632! Hey there! Is this a bad time?"

The blue, cloud-shaped head looked up slowly. "..." It loomed downwards, then up again.

"You sure look pretty, uhh...busy there with that flower." Sparky jumped in. "But hey, it's cool. We all have those...things that peeve us. Is it the wrong color?"

"...fools."

"Pardon?" Sparky crossed his arms and twitched his ears a bit. "Can't hear you."

"Ha...ha..." 632 looked up, eyes beaming. "You actually came...that's something..."

Splodyhead scooched over towards Solar, gently grabbing one of the floppy ears and whispering into it, "What are you doing? We gotta catch him, or else...maybe something really bad can happen!"

Solar looked over at Splodyhead and smiled, flashing a wink.

Rather surprised, Splodyhead let go of the ear. "H-Hey...what does that mean?"

However, Solar already redirected his attention to 632. "Buddy, pal, chum chum, fam, homie, bread slice." He extended out a hand and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here, yeah? A burning place like this isn't suitable for someone like you."

632 looked at the hand, then startled to laugh. "You're kidding me, 630." He smiled, mischievously, putting a hand on his astral-like hip. "I actually think the place is nice. It's dry, dead, and...until a moment ago, empty. So, I'd really appreciate it if you leave."

"Naga." Stitch frowned.

"That's unfortunate..." 632 looked forward, staring, rather eerily. "Because I believe you will all have to be leaving anyways..."

Splodyhead nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan. Another part of that is you coming with us. Preferably confined in a glass tube so we make sure you don't try anything funny."

632 snickered. "You won't come that far. Besides, you have a time limit for being here, isn't that right? You'll have to leave soon, or you'll be trapped in here."

"W-Well...yes." Solar admitted. He then shook his head, "However...we are determined to make sure you come with us! We can't have you hurting Slushy by...setting his mind on fire..."

"So you're going to assume that I'm the one responsible for this." 632 chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, alright then."

"It makes the most sense when you consider the circumstances and..." Sparky shook his head. "Never mind that. You gotta come with us, so...you can come voluntarily...or we'll drag you with us. Capiche?"

632 blinked, then burst into laughter. " _ **Pfffffhaha!**_ " He bent over slightly, wrapping his arms around his chest as he laughed. "You're joking! That's the funniest thing I've heard from you clods!"

Sparky frowned. "I was being serious."

"Oh...oh I see..." 632 calmed down slightly. "You mean you're seriously joking, right? This is just utterly pathetic."

"Enough." Stitch pointed at 632. "Youuga have to come with us, or meega make you."

Solar raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean we will..." He sighed and shrugged. "Actually, nevermind..."

632 smirked. "So, serious, ehh? Well then...we're all standing here together, in this mindscape. I have the power to essentially warp people's minds, meaning I can do literally anything here. And...what can you do?"

"W-Well...I can shoot my fireballs..." Splodyhead bit his lip. "Umm..."

632 rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Pfft. Pa-the-tic."

"H-Hey, we haven't actually tried anything new yet..." Solar defended Splodyhead. "Maybe we can."

"Oh, really? Show me." 632 challenged.

Stitch crackled his knuckles and squinted his eyes to focus. He then grunted and pushed himself to do...something. He didn't really consider what, all he wanted to do was prove 632 was wrong.

"Uhh...S-Stitch?" Splodyhead twiddled his fingers. "A-Are you ok?"

"Nrrrhhhg..." Stitch grunted in response. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"H-Hey...don't push yourself too hard. It's ok if you can't do it, we can still beat him with our own power!" Sparky reassured.

However, Stitch refused to simply give up. He squinted his eyes harder, however nothing happened even still.

This greatly amused 632. "Your determination is quite...interesting." He shook his head and smiled. "However...I'm done with wasting my time. I have places to go, and people to see. So...get lost."

"No way." Solar frowned and crossed his arms. "We came all this way just to get to you. You should show us more gratitude."

632 sighed and shook his head. "Well...if you insist…" He closes his eyes, chuckling. "Guess this is my only option then…"

"Yeah! So...come here. We will bring you to Jumba...and we'll become friends." Sparky smiled, lightly.

"Hah. I wasn't referring to that." 632 opened his eyes and grinned. I was referring to... _ **THIS!**_ "

Effortlessly, 632 launched a blast of energy, striking Sparky. His watch's timer flashed, and started to rapidly count down faster.

Sparky looked at it, dazed. "H-Huh?"

"Scurry on home, wouldya? I'd say you have five minutes left before you're stuck in here, with me…" 632 smiled. "But hey...at least you'll have company."

Stitch's fists clenched. "Playing dirty."

"Hey now, there are no rules here for me. However, you do have rules. One of them being...don't let the timer run out." 632 teased. "Isn't that true?"

Stitch growled.

"Calm down...we gotta get outta here, quick." Solar frowned.

"What?!" Splodyhead crossed his arms. "No way! I'm not leaving! We have to get that freak out of Slushy!"

"Freak?" 632 laughed. "I'm so _**FLATTERED!**_ "

More blasts of energy launched towards the group, a large cloud of smoke surrounding them. When it cleared out, all of their timers were counting down rapidly.

"Incase you didn't get the memo:" 632 grinned, " _ **LEAVE!**_ "

"Grhh...come on!" Solar grabbed Splodyhead and shook him. "We have to regroup! We came unprepared, but this isn't over!"

Splodyhead shook his head. "I can't just abandon Slushy! He needs our help, we have to try!"

Solar grabbed Splodyhead by the hand. "We can always come back again, I'm sure of it. We're out of time, nearly! Let's get out of here!"

"B-But-!"

"You're just impossible sometimes!" Solar picked up Splodyhead. "We're out of here!" He then took off and flew back to their dock-point, Sparky carrying Stitch, trailing behind them.

Splodyhead's eyes were locked on to 632. "I swear…"

The image of 632 shrank gradually over time, until he was nothing more than the size of dust. Then, he was gone.

"I don't understand." 629 sighs. "I was just showing you memories. I was showing you the truth, and you know that. So...are you trying to run away from yourself?"

I shake my head, looking into 629's eyes.

"I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I wanted to help."

There's no way that's true. He's lying. He'd never want to help anyone except himself-

"But you and I are the same person, are we not?"

I look up at him, grabbing my head as well.

629 chuckles. "What? I read your thoughts, is that the most surprising thing you've seen me do?"

I shake my head, but…

"How….how did you?" I ask.

"Ah... allow me to introduce to you a friend of mine…" 629 steps to the side, revealing someone standing, or rather floating, behind him. "This is 632."

I look over at 632, his colors are like mine, vibrant blue, and even the shape of our bodies are similar. However, he is more like a...well...cloud.

He stares at me for a while, not saying anything at all.

I look over to 629. "...So...umm…"

629 smiles. "You see, 632 here has been helping me with...hijacking your mind, if you want to put it like that."

"H-Huh?"

"The way I've been able to play with your dreams, or mess with your subconsciousness, or even right now. That's not my power." 629 crosses his arms. "I must give credit where credit is due, and this is the work of 632."

I look back to 632. "Y...You've been...you've been doing this to me?"

He doesn't respond.

"H-Hey...a-answer me, please…" I stand up a little, legs wobbling.

Nothing still.

I make an effort to move forward, but 629 pushes me back lightly.

"Listen here." 629 frowns. "We need to talk."

I blink at him, silently, confusedly.

Arms crossed, 629 leans in a little. "There's something I've been wondering about."

"W-What would that be?" I stutter, looking at him in the eyes.

"Would you be interested in...doing some business?"

"H-Huh?"

"You heard me." 629 smiles. "Your faded memories from the past. I can show them to you." He raises a hand over, as if he wants to shake with mine. "In exchange, you have to give something back."

I look at the hand, and then to him. "And...w-what would that be?"

"Your help."

I squint my eyes a little. " _...As...in…_?"

629 chuckles. "Little things here and there...maybe letting me jump into your body every once in awhile?"

"S-S-So you can try to choke me again or something?!" I back away into the wall. "N-No!"

629 walks over and places a hand on one of my shoulders. "Hush now. That's not it." He smiles. "I just need to know some information about some things. My goal isn't to stab you to death, hehe. Think of that more as a sidequest that could be skipped."

"W-What do you-?"

"So…" He leans in a little, his tone lowers, and becomes a little more harsh. "You'd want me to skip that sidequest, _wouldn't you_?"

I gulp and nod.

"Good…" 629 smiles. "How's that? You get to see your memories, you get to live, all I need from you is...possibly the ability to pop in whenever I want."

"B-But...couldn't you do that already?" I raise an eyebrow. "I mean...I never wanted you to, but…"

"Aha." 629 raises a finger. "I've never been able to fulfill the potential of this ability because you're preventing me from doing it."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry...I can't do this. But...maybe there's another offer that you'd like?"

"Why can't you?" 629 frowns slightly.

"W-Well…" I look down. "I don't...I don't trust you."

629 blinks, then laughs. "You certainly have issues with trusting _anyone_ , isn't that right?"

I bite my lip. It's true...based on everything that's been happening...I sometimes even have problems trusting Splody...I find myself tangled up in a spider's web, just waiting to be eaten by consequences.

"Then how about this." 629 proposes. "I'll teach you about me, I'll show you everything I know, your memories, and more. The only thing is...you'll just have to stay here."

I raise an eyebrow. "F-For how long?"

"Long enough." 629 chuckles. "I need you with me, 523."

I look at 629's hand, it reaches out again. "I...I don't…"

"Come on...I only need one little thing in return." 629 smiles, friendly-like.

I look up at him. "Tell me. Why do you need me to stay here?"

629 shrugs. "Does it really matter?"

"What if this takes too long?"

"Thing is...I want to learn more about _you,_ got it? And the best way to do that is to have you right here. Now then...are you going to shake it, or what?"

I gulp and look back and forth, between the hand and 629.

I can't trust him...he's probably lying…

Maybe he'll scramble my brain while I'm here…

But I want to know…

I want to know the details I've forgotten.

I want to know why Jumba did what he did.

I want to know more about myself...who I am…

The lab accident...why did I snap? What happened to me?

How did I change?

I close my eyes, then shake my head.

"Well?" 629 asks, patiently.

" **THIS IS BULLSH-"** Splodyhead yelled, waking up and throwing off the helmet. He then coughed, choking on saliva slightly.

Solar stretched and sighed, taking off the helmet. "How did he do that? Did he hack the hardware or something?"

Jumba looked over towards them, raising an eyebrow. "No...experiment isn't built to do that."

"So then...how did he do it?" Sparky asked, taking off his helmet. "How did he mess with the timers?"

Jumba analyzed the situation with the computer. "Perhaps he didn't...but he made it seem as if so."

"You're saying...he tricked us into thinking we were running of time...but we didn't?" Solar asked.

"It seems like it…" Jumba nodded.

Splodyhead stood up and kicked the chair down, angrily. " **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"**

"Cousin, calm down." Stitch frowned. "Meega worried too, but naga-"

" **NO! DON'T YOU SEE?!"** Splodyhead threw the chair into a wall. " **HE TRICKED US! NOW WE LEFT SLUSHY ALONE IN THERE!"**

Sparky scratched his head. "So...what's preventing from getting back inside?"

Jumba shrugged. "Well…nothing actually...unless…" Jumba typed into the computer. "...What's this?"

Transferia walked over to the computer. "Is that...a lock?"

"It seems so." Jumba nodded. "632 instituted a mind-lock…now we've been blocked from accessing 523's mind..."

"For how long?" Solar asked, walking over. "Is there a time limit we have to wait for?"

" **WE CAN'T WAIT!"** Splodyhead continued to throw a furious fit.

"619, please to be calming down before you be breaking Jumba's ship." Jumba sighed, looking over. "We'll fix this."

However, Splodyhead wasn't listening, and he continued to grumble and spit out enraged jiberish.

"Now then…" Jumba looked back to the computer. "Jumba can be decoding the lock, may take maybe a day...ehh couple hours if no breaks."

Solar sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that…"

Sparky looked over to Splodyhead. "Did you hear that, blaze-ball? We just have to wait a few hours and-"

" **NO!"** Splodyhead picked up his chair and threw it across the room. " **WE CAN'T WAIT FOR-"**

The chair crashed into the super computer with a loud clatter. Electricity sparked into the air.

"...Oh for fu-" Sparky coughed, shaking his head. "Now you've gone and done it, Splody. Look at what you've done!"

Splodyhead froze. "U-Uh...I-I...huh?"

Jumba moaned. "And was excellent supercomputer too." He then grumbled, "will definitely take more than a day now…"

Stitch sighed and walked over to Jumba. "Meega help with repairs?"

"Thank you, 626." Jumba opened a lower panel to the supercomputer. "221, can you come stabilize flying electricity?"

Sparky nodded and walked over, then used his antenna to draw out the excess electricity.

"S-S-So…" Splodyhead grabbed his head. "I-I-I...w-what?"

Transferia walked over to Splodyhead. "Come on, maybe it's best to step away while they fix up the mess." She frowned, worriedly. "I see you're under a lot of...stress…"

Flash zoomed over and gave Splodyhead a stress ball. "I hear humans like to give these a squeeze."

Splodyhead picked up the stress ball and squeezed it lightly a few times, then sighed. "I really am a hothead…" He let out a small laugh. "Sparky's right…"

"Of course I am!" Sparky shouted from his station at the supercomputer.

"Let's go." Transferia put an arm around Splodyhead's shoulders. "If we're patient, we can get back in sooner. Maybe Jumba will even have a good strategy against 632."

Dash nodded. "Yeah, instead of going in with no strategy at all."

"You're not helping." Transferia glared at Dash.

"Hard truth."

"Anyways…" Transferia looked back to Splodyhead. "I mean...I guess we were pretty useless...all I did was just watch you…"

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything to them? Wasn't there some sort of walkie-talkie thingy or whatever?" Dash crossed his arms.

"Dash…" Transferia clenched her teeth.

"Well it's true!"

"Enough." Flash sighed. "Come on, let's go outside."

The small group exited the ship, walking through the forest.

The night was young, as fireflies danced in the cool air.

"Is he going to be ok?" Splodyhead looked down. "I'm supposed to be his best friend, so...why am I so...pathetic?"

Transferia shook her head. "That's surely not true. You were caught off guard, we all were."

"Walkie-talkies." Dash whispered.

"But...wait a second…" Flash frowned. "Jumba was using the walkie-talkie thing…" She pointed to Splodyhead. "You guys didn't answer us…"

"You were trying to communicate with us? We didn't hear you at all…" Splodyhead grabbed his head and grunted. "Another stupid trick by that stupid cloud!"

"Calm down...deep breaths." Transferia patted Splodyhead on the back.

"Ok...ok…" Splodyhead shook his head lightly. "But...I'm really worried...what if we leave him there for too long? What if...something happens to him? With that cloud thingy there...what if he loses his memory, or...what if he loses his _**MIND?!"**_

"...I can't answer that…" Transferia frowned. "But...we can hope for the best. After all...632's like a...dream related experiment...I think…"

Flash nodded. "He tested his powers on us while we were sleeping...that's how we were able to communicate and come up with plans…"

"Plans…" Splodyhead stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Transferia turned to Splodyhead.

"You guys...you must know their plans, right?"

Dash scratched his head. "W-Well...I mean...we _SHOULD_ I guess…"

"So...do you remember anything?" Splodyhead looked at the three. "Do you know 629's plans?"

"Bits and pieces…" Transferia shrugged.

"He...never told us that much…" Flash admitted. "Just…' _bring him to me_ ' and ' _he's very important_ ' and…"

" ' _We need him on our side._ ' " Dash mimicked 629's low, harsh tone. " ' _523 is what we need, so we can do evil things, mwahahaha!_ ' " He coughed. "Evil laughs are hard…"

"Back that up…" Splodyhead looked at Dash, eyes going wide slightly. "He wants Slushy on his side?"

"Umm...that was just me doing an impression-"

"Tell me, you have to!" Splodyhead put his arms on Dash's shoulders. "629...wants Slushy on his side?"

Dash blinked. "Uhh...uhhh….uhhhhh..."

"W-Well?!" Splodyhead shook him.

"H-Hey, don't be violent!" Transferia moved Splodyhead away from Dash.

"Y-Yeah! I can't think well under pressure!" Dash added.

"I have to know!" Splodyhead shook his head. "Please...you have to tell me!"

Flash thought about it. "...We don't really know much beyond 629 wanting us to bring Slushy to him. But...I think I know someone who would have an idea…"

"Who?!" Splodyhead looked to her.

Transferia looked down, crossing her arms in thought. "Someone who he could talk to right away, the first person who listened to 629's plans. The person who came out right after 629…" She looked up. "Solar."

Dash nodded. "Ohhhh yeaaah! It makes sense because Solar's 630, haha-"

Everyone looked to Dash, frowning.

"Oh…" Dash motioned his hands to zip is lips.

"So...you're gonna rush up over to him and-" Flash started.

"I have to know!" Splodyhead started to run back towards the ship. "This is important!"

Transferia sighed. "I don't think this is the best strategy to-"

Flash and Dash nodded and zoomed over to the ship.

"...get the answer…" Transferia looked up towards the sky, sighing again. "What a night…" She looked forward and then started to walk towards the ship.

"Hmm…" Jumba rubbed his chin. "Good thing only monitor was damaged. Repairs can now be reduced to about a week…"

"That's a relief." Solar fluttered over, carrying a wrench. "Need this, boss?"

Jumba chuckled and took the wrench. "Is just Jumba, 630."

"Oh...umm...sorry, Jumba." Solar blinked.

Sparky continued to keep the electricity levels stable. "Yeash...how much power is in this thing? It's still spurting out power like nuts!"

"Is best supercomputer model Jumba ever created." Jumba beamed, proudly. "Combined hardware from even university days, hehe. Is ultimate computer, and wouldn't be possible without collaboration of fellow lab assistant-" Jumba bit his lip, stopping himself. "Ah...nevermind that…"

Stitch poked his head up from under the supercomputer. "How come?"

Jumba smiled. "Well...some things are best left in past."

"I don't know, Jumba…" Sparky looked up. "Hamsterviel was good to us back in the lab. Maybe...maybe there's hope to turn him good again?"

Jumba paused for a second, then nodded. "Perhaps you are right...but...I am just not understanding...why he changed like that."

"Like what?" Solar asked. "And...who is this...Hamsterwheel guy anyways?"

"Ah...is story for another time." Jumba smiled.

Just then, Splodyhead walked into the room. "S-Solar...there's something I really need to ask you…"

"Oh, ok bud." Solar drifted over towards Splodyhead and landed on the floor. "Something up?"

"I've been given word that...you may be one of the few, if not the only, person who can answer this question…" Splodyhead twiddled his fingers.

"Oooh, sounds spooky. What is it?" Solar's ears twitched. "I'm all ears, hehe."

Splodyhead frowned. "Is it true, what Dash said?"

"Well, what did he say?" Splodyhead chuckled. "He's a real firecracker anyways…"

"Is one of 629's goals...to get Slushy on his side?"

Solar blinked. "Huh?"

"Does 629 want to...to get Slushy on his side?" Splodyhead looked up. "I have to know...if that's the case...we have to get Slushy awake as soon as possible."

Solar thought about it for a while. "Jeese...it's been such a long time since I've heard anything from 629…" Solar bit his lip. "I...I can't say…"

"Please! Y-You gotta tell me something!" Splodyhead shook Solar with desperation for an answer.

"H-Hey, stop that."

"Oh...sorry." Splodyhead stopped the shaking.

Solar glanced around the floor in thought. "I remember...some things...he said something about...becoming whole." He looked up. "...I…"

"What does that mean?!" Splodyhead raised his voice.

"G-Guh…" Solar grabbed his head. "My ears are really sensitive you know? All this yelling you've been doing has hurt them...I just didn't wanna sound rude...but...please, stop yelling already…"

"Sorry…" Splodyhead looked down. "So...there's nothing? No answer? Not even a reason?"

"A reason...a reason…" Solar shook his head. "I...I can't...remember...wait…he said… ' _to be whole'_ and… ' _to be complete'_ and… ' _to be who I was meant to be'_ and…" Solar shook his head "I...can't remember…"

Splodyhead sighed. "Well...atleast there's something...629 wants Slushy...to be completed…"

" ' _Something's missing…'_ " Solar whispered. " ' _We need to be together like we were meant to be…'_ " Solar looked up. "What does that mean-"

Jumba grabbed his head and moaned lightly.

"Jumba?" Stitch asked.

Jumba lowered his arms and looked around. "It felt as if old memory is trying to force itself out...but...all Jumba remembers...isn't related to this…" He grabbed his head again. "Remembering...what is Jumba remembering?!"

"Jumba? Are you ok?!" Sparky looked up, letting go of the electricity panel.

Sparks flew into the air, shocking Jumba and Stitch.

"O-O-OH CRAP!" Sparky grabbed the electricity panel again. "I'm sorry!"

Stitch moaned and climbed out of the supercomputer. "Jeese cousin...you really shocked meega…"

"S-Sorry…"

Jumba looked up. "I remember words…someone said words like those in context, I believe, 630. But...Jumba can't identify origin...just the words…"

"What are those words?" Splodyhead asked.

" _If I'm missing something, why won't you fix me?"_

There I stand, looking at a memory of myself, suddenly in first person, as if I'm living the memory again.

Jumba's wearing a lab coat, holding a clipboard, looking down at me, frowning.

" _Tell me, please! If you can fix me, why don't you?!"_

" _You're not missing anything, you're simply failure."_ Jumba grunts.

" _Hamsterviel told me so. He told me you forgot to add something to me, and now I'm like this. Why can't you just-"_

" _Jumba didn't forget anything!"_ Jumba kicks me away. " _Jumba doesn't make mistakes, except for creating the likes of you,_

 _523!"_

To be continued.


	13. 13) Scattered Thoughts on Eerie Nights

Ten Chances) Chapter 13: Scattered Thoughts on Eerie Nights

Splodyhead put on a black cloak, swinging his legs and humming to himself.

Slushy was still asleep, and Jumba's updates on the computer signify that his work wouldn't be completed for a while.

Deep worry sank inside Splodyhead, it's been long...

Too long.

With a sigh, he picked up his own halloween candy bag and set out to go to Lilo's house.

A Halloween party was scheduled tonight.

The trees were decorated with loose, white cloth. Little plastic spiders hung on with their skinny legs.

The air was cool and crisp, not a cloud was in the sky, curiously for a Halloween setting.

Inside the house, a wave of warmth greeted Splodyhead. Cousins were bubbling and chatting, playing games such as apple bobbing. Music played in the background, Splodyhead spotted Spiderman, a zombie, and even John Cena.

Now who would have the idea to do that?

Looking around, he could even see cousins doing costume teams, Bonnie and Clyde were dressed as Harley Quinn and The Joker.

He approached them, worriedly, and questioned, "Nice costumes, but...are you sure that's a good idea? With the whole clown fiasco that's been happening and all..."

Clyde chuckled and patted Splodyhead on the back. "Not a problem, pal. After all, Bonnie and I are partners in crime." He winked to Bonnie, and she snickered in return.

"Oh, if you say so..."

Splodyhead walked over to the couch, where several cousins were playing Super Smash Bros on a Wii U a cousin volunteered to bring. He watched the tournament, mesmerised, lost in thought.

It gave him ideas, plans, ways he could fight against 629 and his crew.

"Hey, dude! Sweet costume, are you a vampire?" Solar sat down on the couch next to Splodyhead.

Solar was as bubbly as usual, tonight his choice of costume was Link, including a wooden bow and a plastic Master Sword.

"Here, I brought you some punch." Solar offered a glass to Splodyhead.

"Thanks..." Splodyhead took the glass and had a sip.

"I was wondering...umm..." Solar bit his lip. "Would it be alright if...you'd be my trick-or-treating partner?"

"Huh?" Splodyhead looked over.

Solar sighed. "Well...last year, Slushy was my partner..."

Splodyhead nodded. "Yeah...he was..."

"So...would you?"

Splodyhead rolled his eyes. "Why? You've got Transferia."

"She's going with Regen." Solar pointed to a small, white experiment. Regen had cat-like ears and a tail, and worked in the local hospital. "Who's, well...going as a doctor, like every year, hehe."

Regen looked over upon hearing her name, then smiled. She was clad in her uniform doctor's coat, carrying a small medical kit.

Splodyhead sighed. "What about-"

"Please." Solar frowned and looked at Splodyhead. "You're Slushy's best friend, right? Can't you see some of him in me? Or in the others? Or...do you really...hate us?"

Splodyhead shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! That's not it at all." He sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm just...so worried...he's trapped in his own dreams while this stupid cloud experiment can do who knows what to him."

Solar nodded, slowly. "I...I understand." He stood up. "I'll just go and partner with...well, someone."

Splodyhead stood up and grabbed Solar's arm, gently. "No, please...be my partner." He smiled lightly. "I...I'm sorry I was a bit of a jerk just now..."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

-...-

It's such an odd feeling...

Drifting here, in my own dreams, practically alone.

I'm reliving my life again, learning new things about me, about them, about how every piece of the puzzle fits together.

Even the things I'd once forgotten, surely for eternity, are appearing before me now.

The lab, the accident, the scientists, Jumba, the experiments...

Hamsterviel.

It's really hard for me to comprehend, yet...in the past, Hamsterviel was...a really nice guy. He treated me and other experiments on my level much better than Jumba treated his own, pristine experiments.

Hamsterviel treated me as if I was one of his own.

But I just don't understand it.

I want to know why he's changed.

I want to help him.

I have a burning feeling of...determination inside.

Completing the Ohana.

Hamsterviel, there might be a way to save him.

Save him? From what?

Himself? His insanity?

And how can I do that without knowing myself where things went wrong?

Without knowing the other perspectives...I can only rely on my own. And yet, even having everything freshly polished, there are still questions unanswered.

That darkness I saw...

What was it?

-...-

The feeling of the crisp air returned as Splodyhead stepped outside again. He set out with Solar, as they walked downtown, collecting sweets and treats.

The funny part was how diverse the ideas of treat-giving were. Some people left lollipops sticking out of a pumpkin for people to grab, others gave out bags of popcorn. One man sheepishly smiled and admitted that he hadn't bought candy that year, so he tossed Splodyhead and Solar a nickel each.

Some newer faces were out on the roads tonight, new children eager for their first taste of Halloween, or the new immigrating alien folk who wanted a taste of Earth's culture.

"Dude!" One millennial remarked to a neighboring alien folk. "Sick costume, fam."

"This isn't a costume..." The folk replied. "But is it still good? I see that some humans indeed dress up as my kind, so shall I be myself?"

The young man smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, anything goes for Halloween."

"And what might you be?"

A quick spin-around to show the costume, the young man replied, "Hawkeye. He's like an archer from this movie series I like to watch."

"You should show me this sometime."

"Alright, pal."

It pleased Splodyhead to see the two species getting along rather well, considering that only last year, it was a much different story.

Solar ringed a doorbell, a lady dressed as a which presented him and Splodyhead with some chocolates.

"Happy Halloween." She smiled.

"Thank you." Solar smiled in return.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Splodyhead managed a smile of his own.

Continuing to walk along, Solar looked over at his trick-or-treating partner. "What are you thinking about now?"

Splodyhead didn't look at Solar. "Everything's changing."

"Hmm?"

"Look..." Splodyhead gestured to many alien folk trick-or-treating with humans. "This would've been impossible just a few years ago...it just...amazes me, you know?"

"Really?" Solar looked around. "These folk were already around when I was activated..."

Splodyhead nodded. "Yeah...they first started moving in maybe a few months before that."

"So...what changed this?"

Splodyhead shook his head. "Now's not the time."

"Huh?"

"We'll tell you the story sometime...but..." Splodyhead sighed and looked down. "I don't think you're ready for it."

"What?" Solar puffed his cheek, impatiently. "I'm fine! I understand politics! Well...except with the whole presidential thing going on. How come they don't do their government like Turo?"

Splodyhead laughed. "Haha, you're right about that." He sighed. "I think the one who should be telling you this is Slushy, if he chooses to."

"Huh?"

Splodyhead then laughed again. "You really do remind me of him." He looked over. "He'd always give me that face when he was confused."

"Oh, haha. I guess so." Solar smiled.

The two then walked to the downtown area, passing the home of Slushy and Solar.

Splodyhead stopped for a good minute, looking at the place. The decorations were make-shift, as Solar tried his best alone to do well to celebrate the holiday. A small bucket had a sticky note labeled, 'Take three.'

"Hey...uhh...you ok?" Solar asked.

Splodyhead chuckled to himself. "I'd like to imagine that he's sleeping inside, just...sleeping through the day. Not actually in danger..."

"Ah..." Solar smiled. "Yeah, that would be a lot like him, wouldn't it be?"

Splodyhead looked into his bag, stirring around his treats he had collected along the way. "You know...maybe I'll leave a piece of candy waiting for him."

"Hmm?"

Splodyhead picked up a Twix bar. "This one's his favorite. I'd never forget that." He looked up. "I'll give him all my Twix candy."

Solar smiled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Would you join me?"

"Yeah..." Solar picked up a Twix bar from his own bag. "Let's get everyone in on it."

"How?"

Solar winked. "I'll fly around, talk to as many cousins as I can. I'll collect their Twix bars in my bag." He dumped out the candy from his bag into Splodyhead's bag. "Then I'll come hunt you for your Twix to, hehe. I'll meet you back at Lilo's for the second half of the party."

Splodyhead chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

Solar then waved, then took off into the night sky.

-...-

And now I start to worry about my own future.

What would they think of me if they found out?

What would my siblings think of me as?

A hypocrite?

Someone who wants to teach them goodness, but has committed horrible crimes on their own...

I've done terrible things...just to make an effort to be seen by Jumba.

I wanted to be evil, I wanted to be like them.

And...look at how that turned out.

The lab accident...

The explosion...

The rotting walls...

Screaming experiments, fearing for their lives...

Jumba, afraid of me.

Hamsterviel...nowhere to be seen...

So...that's where it went wrong?

Did something happen to him in the accident? Did I damage his mind and made him lose himself?

They're right, all of them are right. Everyone who's said it is right.

I am a freak.

-...-

The air above was far much colder than the air below. Everything not covered in clothing was covered in goosebumps. Solar's hands shivered, but he clutched his bag as tightly as he could. This was a mission that mattered.

He would go to any cousin he could spot, collecting as many Twix bars as they were willing to give.

As he started to fly back to Lilo's house, he hummed to himself. The atmosphere was slightly eerie, a light, near invisible layer of fog started to roll along the ground. Solar continued to him, sometimes saying a string of words in a melodious manner.

"Looks like tonight's a chilling one." He sang to himself. "The fog's rolling in, and the night holds high and young."

He then landed on the porch of Lilo's house, knocking on the door.

Lilo, wearing a witch's robe and a bright pink wig, opened the door with a smile. "Welcome back, everyone's slowly coming home for the rest of the party."

"Thank you, Lilo, oh...and trick-or-treat." Solar giggled.

Lilo smiled and picked up a few pieces of candy from her basket, but then paused as she examined the contents of Solar's candy bag. "You've only got Twix?"

Solar nodded. "I've been asking for donations from the cousins. We're all giving these to Slushy."

Lilo patted Solar on the head. "That's very kind, I'm sure that Slushy would be proud of you."

"Nah." Solar chuckled. "I'm just doing what I feel will make him feel happy."

Lilo then picked out a few pieces of Twix from her candy basket and gave them to Solar. "Well, if you're still taking donations..."

"Mahalo, Lilo!" Solar beamed.

Several minutes later, Splodyhead entered the house.

Solar was waiting for him on the couch. He greeted him with a bright smile. "There you are!" Solar waded through the crowd of cousins and walked over to Splodyhead. "You're the last one. Donations, please. It's for a good cause, for Slushy, who's sleeping through Halloween."

Splodyhead nodded and gave a handful of Twix bars. "Well...you wanna go to the ship?"

Solar shook the candy bag full of Twix, and was delighted to hear the sound of candies jumping around inside.

The two then walked to Jumba's ship, knocking on the door.

Jumba opened it, him being clad in bunny-pajamas.

"Jumba?" Solar looked up. "What's that? Your costume?"

Jumba shrugged. "Is evil genius resting time clothing for night cycle."

"Okay then..." Splodyhead smiled. "We've come to check on Slushy, if that's ok."

Jumba nodded and let the two inside.

The computer still had some things to be fixed, but it was looking much more lively than it was just weeks before.

Solar looked to Splodyhead, who nodded in return. Solar then walked over next to Slushy and smiled. "Hey there, bro. You're being awfully lazy these days. We had to go trick-or-treating without you! You're lucky that you've got Ohana like us to help you out." He placed the candy bag on a table next to the small couch. "Everyone pitched in to give you some Twix. After all, they're your favorite."

Splodyhead then walked over and smiled as well. "We'll make sure you'll be ok."

Pleakley then entered the room, dressed as a housemaid. He sweeped the floor with a broom.

"Pleakley, what is it that you are doing?" Jumba asked, arms crossed.

"You're ship keeps getting so dusty, Jumba." Pleakley replied, sternly. "Don't you have any hygiene protocol?"

"Umm...no?"

Pleakley sighed and rolled his eye. "Seriously, Jumba. Where would you be without me to look out for you?" He then finished his work and exited the room.

Jumba chuckled. "Ehh, who is knowing?"

Splodyhead looked back to Slushy and smiled. "You're so peaceful when you sleep." He sighed. "I wonder if you're doing ok...well...Happy Halloween."

-...-

And what now? Where am I to turn? Should I lay low? Do everything I can to stop them from remembering?

"You can't run away from who you are." 629 says to me.

You're right...no matter where I go, I will always be me...

"You can redeem yourself." 629 offers. "I have an idea."

I'm listening...

"Come with me." 629 shows me his hand, for yet another deal. "We can go looking for him."

What's the catch?

"There is none." He smiles a seemingly genuine smile. "We can go find Hamsterviel, then we can all be together again."

Together again...

You keep saying this to me, this phrase...

What are you saying?

"I mean exactly what I say." 629 crosses his arms. "We will be together again, I know it. And to do that, we have to find Hamsterviel."

'We' will be together again?

I...I don't understand. When have we ever been together at all?

629 puts an arm around my shoulders. "I've been showing you your memories, haven't I? We have been together. Maybe not like 'this' but..." He looks over to me. "Well...think about it..."

I close my eyes and collect my scattered memories, piecing them together.

What is he talking about?

Unless...

Does that mean...

You're...you're?

629 nods. "Indeed, I am...so now...come on, what do you say?"

I...I...

He takes my hands and looks into my eyes. "Let's be together again."

-...-

To be continued.


	14. 14) Fractures

Ten Chances) Chapter 14: Fractures

" _Now don't you drop that tray."_ An experiment unknown to me instructs. " _I wouldn't want to be you if that happens…"_

It's very heavy in my wobbly hands, I struggle to keep it from slanting to the side. On the tray is food, freshly cooked, with a fragrance that could be smelled from several feet away. However, I cannot have even a piece to eat...which doesn't help because I'm starving…

" _Now go on and take that to Jumba."_

I nod and wobble out of the room, arms shaking. The plate, with a sizzling, buttered cut of rich meat, slides up and down the tray. It smells so good...but it's not for me.

I nervously approach one of the he laboratory doors, I was told Jumba would be here. I give the door a light knock and wait, nervously.

The door opens, Jumba looks down at me, unhappy to be interrupted from his invention tinkering.

" _What is it?"_ He asks, with a practically emotionless tone.

" _I...I brought you...s-some...lunch a-and…"_

" _Do not stutter in front of me. Are you broken or something?"_

I look up and Jumba. " _N-No, I'm sorry...the tray is...very heavy and...I-I do not want to...drop it…"_

Jumba scoffs as he picks up the tray. " _Then go do more strength testing. You are being weaker than toothpicks supporting buildings. Is an embarrassment, 523. You are being an experiment. Such weaknesses are unacceptable."_ He turns his back on me and looks to his work. " _If you be wanting to stay in my laboratory premises with rest of experiments, then put in the effort to improve yourself."_ The door shuts in front of me.

" _Y...Yes Jumba…"_ I say, softly, then turning around to walk back to my room.

Other experiments look at me and snicker as I walk past them in the hallway. They call me things...some things I don't even understand what they mean...the most common word I hear from them is fabiko...failure. However...I've heard these things so often...it doesn't hurt me anymore. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing...but…

" _Hey! What's with you, freak?"_

I look up, it's one of 619's friends…

What number are they? ...I don't remember…

The experiment walks over to me, arms crossed. " _Well? Not gonna say anything? You're walking like a hunchback! I can tell by your posture. So? What are you, a sloth? Don't even have the dignity to walk straight?"_

I shake my head. " _N-No...I'm just tired, so I'm going to bed…"_

The experiment laughs and pushes me into the wall without much effort. " _Listen up. If you don't wanna go back to that other place and live the rest of your pathetic life all alone, then you have to act like a real experiment. You know why you're the joke? 'Cuz look at you."_

I look down at my feet. It's true...I'm just a joke…

" _Give him some space."_ A softer voice says, walking over to us.

It's experiment 192. A small, white, feline resembling experiment, with her own petite labcoat. She is our medic experiment, and our only one. I imagine that she must be busy all the time with how much the other experiments like to get into brawls…

" _Aww, the little kitty cat trying to defend the freak show. That's adorable."_ The experiment I do not know comments.

" _Enough, I have other matters to deal with besides your ego and low self esteem, so do me a favor and go away."_ 192 says, on point.

Several watching experiments snicker.

" _Whatever. I don't want to be associated with this thing anyways."_ The experiment walks away, casually.

192 looks at me and sighs. " _Come on now, ignore those guys."_ She gives me a patient smile. " _Will you do that?"_

" _U-Uh...yeah…"_ I continue to walk my way back to my room. The other experiments still look at me…

My room is small, but nice. I've heard that if I didn't come to stay in Jumba's lab, they would've turned it into a closet.

That's not very comfy to sleep in…

Laying on my bed, I look up at the ceiling. The dark blue painted night with little white specks of snow makes me feel at home.

But this isn't home...home is where you're happy to be...and I'm not very happy here…

I don't want to give up, though. I want to show them that I can be an experiment just like them.

Even though I'm a little broken…

I might not be the strongest or the fastest...but...I'm sure that there's something about me that's special.

There's a knock at my door, so I sit up rather quickly. " _W-Who is it?"_

" _It's me."_ The voice replies from beyond the door.

I recognize that voice, and stand up with a smile. " _Come in."_

Hamsterviel walks into the room. His lab coat seems to be smudged a little from the things he has been working on with Jumba.

" _How are you feeling?"_ He asks me. " _Are you doing well here? It's been a while...I've heard experiments say some things…"_

" _I-I'm fine."_ I sit down on my bed again. " _It's just...there's so many experiments and…"_

" _I'm not talking about the amount of experiments…"_ Hamsterviel adjusts his glasses. " _They're saying things about you...that aren't very nice."_

" _Oh...it's ok. I don't mind them…"_ I look down at my feet and let them swing back and forth. " _They're...aggressive…"_ I think about what I went through in the hallway. " _But there are some that are nice to me. Like...192."_

" _You've already known her, though."_ Hamsterviel sits next to me on the bed. " _Don't you have any new friends?"_

That makes me think about it for a while. " _Umm...625 and 624 and nice. 625 likes making everyone sandwiches, he gives me one sometimes, hehe."_

Hamsterviel smiles. " _Yes, hehe. I suspect Jumba did the programming for that because he usually gets hungry while in the lab…"_ Hamsterviel leans in and whispers. " _He won't go get food himself because he's too lazy to."_

We giggle for a few seconds and then sit silently for a little more.

" _I didn't see 625 at the lab today. I guess that's why they made me bring Jumba food to eat."_ I lay down on the bed. " _I wonder where he is."_

Hamsterviel looks in my direction. " _625 is busy training at the moment."_

" _Training?"_ I sit upwards. " _Can I go join him?"_

" _What for?"_ Hamsterviel raises an eyebrow. " _You're not one to train...well...muscles or anything like that…"_

I nod. " _Yeah...but...I wanna spend time with 625."_

" _...Jumba told you to do more training, didn't he?"_ Hamsterviel crosses his arms. " _You shouldn't be reckless about getting his attention. Otherwise you will get it for the wrong reasons."_

" _But I really want to go train."_ I look over to Hamsterviel. " _Really!"_

He sighs and uncrosses his arms. " _Alright. I'll take you to the training room. But, don't overwork yourself. Training is not supposed to be for impressing others. It's supposed to be for impressing yourself...without going too far...you...umm...understand?"_

I blink, showing my confusion, but also my understanding. Hamsterviel sighs once again and stands up, leading me to the training room where 625 is.

Once we get there, Hamsterviel waves a goodbye and goes back to do lab work. I don't know if he is working on the same project with Jumba or not…

I spot 625 over at the far corner, so I walk over there, cautious not to get into any experiment's way. " _H-Hi 625...you look very busy…"_

625 looks over to me. " _Oh. Hey there bud."_ He lowers a giant weight to the ground carefully. I get a glimpse at the weight lable, about a thousand pounds…

" _That looks very heavy…"_ I say, twiddling my fingers nervously.

" _This thing?"_ 625 chuckles. " _Nah, I'm lifting light today."_

I gulp. I knew 625 was very strong...just not...very, very, very, very strong...that's four very's in total.

" _What brings you here, 523?"_

" _H-Huh? Oh…"_ I glance around the room. " _I came to do a little...training…"_

The other experiments pause for a second and laugh.

625 rolls his eyes at them. " _Haha, yeah. I bet you'll be laughing when 523 here will be able to lift even more than you."_ He gives me a small weight, the label says ten pounds.

My hands wobble a little with the weight in them.

" _Come on then."_ 625 gives me a patient smile. " _Just move your arms up and down slowly."_

I do as he instructs me to do, for a little while. I then have to put the weight down to take a breath. The experiments laugh again.

" _That's it? Even those primitive humans could lift more!"_ One experiment comments.

625 sighs. " _Maybe we should practice in privacy, 523."_

I'm still looking down at the weight I placed on the ground at my feet. I'm weak…

" _Come on, bud. Let's leave."_ 625 places

an arm around my shoulders and walks me out towards the exit. However, I stop him, something caught my eye…

The swimming pool.

625 raises an eyebrow. " _You're sure about that?"_

The experiments laugh again. They say that very few experiments can actually float, let alone swim.

" _I can do it."_ I say, with determination.

-...-

"Come here, 632." 629 waves his hand, motioning me to come over.

"Yessir?" I tilt my head slightly to the side in confusion. "If I may ask...how does this accomplish your great, evil plan?"

"It doesn't" 629 replied, dryly and dissatisfied. "I expected these to be...I don't know…" He holds his arms out infront of him, then squeezing his fists. "Intense! You know?"

I give him a shrug, things seem to be pretty intense in my perspective.

"It's a good thing I had plan B prepared…" 629 looks at me and smiles. "After all, you should always be ready for any outcome."

I give 629 a nod in understanding. "Yessir."

"So!" 629 crosses his arms behind his back and turns to me with a beaming smile. "Let us...spice things up a little, shall we?"

Spice things up, he says? With what, a little paprika with a touch of cilantro? Or perhaps he wasn't being literal. It would be quite the odd of circumstances to sprinkle 523 with pepper in his own memories…

"You do realize what I meant by that, I would hope…"

"O-Oh yes! Undoubtedly!" I look up quickly. "You request me to pour sriracha sauce into all his meals!"

629 snorts, cracking a smile. "W-What? No, 632. Not like that."

"But boss...all the other methods didn't work in my mind. The powdered spices wouldn't be spicy enough and-"

"632." 629's voice is much sharper now. "It was a metaphor."

My response is a blink.

With a deep sigh, 629 puts his right hand on my left shoulder. "What I'm saying is...let's change his memories."

"His memories, sir? B-But...the repercussions of this could be...resulting in a complete change in his personality and…"

A solemn headshake is my response.

"Sir?" I look at 629 in the eyes. "...There's no telling what will happen...he may not even side with us and become a lone wolf or who knows what!"

629 chuckles. "Do you think I care about the outcome?" He eyes at the ground, his right foot slightly swinging back and forth, angled from his heel. "The first question is not how to get him to join us. The question is...how do we keep him away from them?"

"I...suppose I understand…"

"So...let's mix it up a little." 629 looks over at 523, rather patiently, and expectantly.

I glance over to what seems to be amusing him so much, and as it turns out 523 is slowly doing breaststrokes across the pool.

"632…" 629 looks back towards me. "Let's hit the rewind."

-...-

" _Now don't you drop that tray."_ An experiment unknown to me instructs. " _I wouldn't want to be you if that happens…Now go on and take that to Jumba."_

The tray is extremely heavy in my hands, all covered in the most delicious-smelling foods that I could only dream of tasting...

Something about this feels...familiar…

It must be my imagination, or maybe I've been bringing Jumba food trays much longer than I thought.

" _What are you standing around for?! Go already!"_

" _S-Sorry!"_ I stutter, wobbling out of the room.

I feel the world warping around me, I just can't focus on my simple mission, for some reason…

This only makes things ever the more ridiculous of me...an experiment that can't even follow the simplest of commands...Jumba'd scrap me for sure…

My eyes keep falling down to my feet, as if it were that if I didn't, my legs would give up on me.

I make my way to Jumba's lab room, which I was told he would be at right now. With a light knock, I wait patiently.

The door opens rather abruptly, as Jumba stares down with a complete lack of interest in my visit.

" _What is it that you are doing here?"_

" _I...brought your meal, J-Jumba…"_ My legs wobble more than before, I feel like I'm about to drop the tray all over the floor…

" _Speak clearly. Are you broken record?"_ Jumba scowls. " _If you wish to speak to creator, must do it with proper articulation."_

I take a quick breath. " _I brought your meal…"_

Jumba huffs. " _I see that."_

I slowly hand the tray over to Jumba, my arms wobble more. Just don't loose my balance...I can do this...at least something as simple as giving food…

" _Outta the way, blue-trog!"_ 619 yells as he runs down the hall.

Everything goes in slow motion. 619 pushes me roughly away from him, I feel the platter slip out of my hands...slowly lifting off...the food flying into the air…

The next thing I know, I hear Jumba screeching my number...the hall suddenly full of experiments…

It's all blurry...they grab me and drag me to the cafeteria...they pin me to the wall and pull rotten food from the trash, throwing it at me.

" _How do ya' like food being thrown at you, huh?!"_

" _How does this taste? Probably delicious for a freak like you!"_

" _You can't even give people food! You're useless!"_

" _You should be scrapped!"_

The words continue even after the food throwing is over. They chant to have me scrapped, and it never stops. I fight through the sea of words and grabbing arms, struggling to get to my room. I get inside and lock the door, sitting behind it, hugging my knees. They haven't given up, and start bashing the door, threatening me, saying they'll rip off the door, saying they're not done with me…

" _S-Stop...please...leave me alone...I...I'm sorry! I won't do it again...I-I mean it!"_

But my words fall upon deaf ears. The experiments, some of them I don't even know...they stay in front of my door for who knows how long, until they finally grow tired and decide to leave me be…

How could it be that experiments I don't even know hate me? What have I done to them?

Or maybe Jumba poisoned the well...just to make sure no other experiment would ever turn out like me…

-...-

"Excellent work, 632." 629 compliments me.

"R-Right, sir…" I pause for a second. "So...after all this time...why do we keep changing all these memories like this? Wouldn't it be better if we get involved in them so he thinks we're his friends?"

629 chuckles. "Because now is the time when we sneak into the memory and plant some seeds."

"Seeds, sir?" I blink. "We're going to plant vegetables in the memory?"

"No…" With a sigh, 629 knocks on 523's door. " _Hello, anybody inside?"_

523's timid voice answers. " _W-Who's there…?"_

629 winks at me and whispers. "Watch this…" He coughs lightly and speaks louder. " _It's uhh...it's me, experiment X-34?"_

" _...X-34?"_ 523 confusedly replies. " _W-Who are you?"_

" _Oh...you haven't heard of me? But we were in Hamsterviel's lab together...did you forget me?"_

" _H-Huh? N-No I-"_ 523 defends himself. " _I just don't recognize...the way your number is…"_

" _I don't have number like you, 523."_ 629 says, patiently. " _I wasn't lucky enough like you to be given one. I'm just visiting the place now, but I have to hurry…before someone spots me…"_

" _W-What do you mean...before someone finds you?"_

" _Just open the door!"_ 629 snaps. He then coughs. " _I-I'm sorry...didn't mean to yell…"_

523 slowly opens the door and looks at us in confusion. " _I...I've never seen you before…"_

629 pushes 523 to the side and we walk in. He then closes the door and sits on the floor.

" _Listen up, 523."_ 629 smiles. " _We came here because we need your help."_

" _M-My...help?"_

I look over at 629 and whisper. "He really _DOESN'T_ remember us...or that he's sleeping at all...it's as if we put him back in time…"

629 nods, then turning to 523. " _My power lets me see the future, 523."_

A cunning lie...while he isn't capable of this, it would seem here in these terms that he really knows the future…

" _T-The future?"_ 523 blinks.

" _Exactly."_ 629 closes his eyes. " _You are going to have your true powers flourish soon...and believe me, nobody will ever dare mock you again. You're going to be incredible."_

523's eyes look up quickly. " _I...I am? My powers...they're going to...to come out?"_

629 huffs, on the verge of walking out. " _Yes. Now...there's something I need you to do for me."_

523 taps his fingers together while thinking. " _W-What would that be?"_

" _Jumba's hiding a very important object, one that we need in the future. After he used it five minutes ago, it will go untouched for years. I need you to look for the key and tell me where it is."_ 629 smiles. " _It will be a saving grace one day."_

" _A key…?"_ 523 thinks shortly. " _Y-You mean Jumba's Ultima Key? The key that can operate any machines in the facility?"_

" _Exactly."_ 629 nods. " _Since we can't be spotted, I need you to do this for me."_

523 grows nervous. " _B-But...if Jumba saw me anywhere near his lab…"_

" _T-That's what I'm here for."_ I cut in, with a small smile. " _I'm LQ-21. I can make people...invisible! All you have to do is to tell us where the key is."_

" _A-And then?"_ 523 asks.

" _Then we will part ways, for now."_ 629 smiles, in an oddly kind way. " _Think you can do that?"_

523 nods with confidence.

" _Great."_

-...-

The leaves of fall flutter to the ground, then covered in a fresh layer of snow, then the buds of Spring-time's flowers break through the frozen layers to bloom into vibrant colors.

A light breeze goes by, picking up a few blossoming petals with it. Some land in a nearby creek, slowly floating down to the wide ocean.

Splodyhead walked downtown on his way to light torches with David, preparing for a hula party for that night. His mind, however, walked in a different direction.

Days turned to weeks that turned to months.

And yet...nothing to be said or done, except to merely wait for this supposed miracle.

Splodyhead wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Was it waiting for Jumba to give word that everything was set and much more prepared this time? Or was it the news that this was not necessary, and his best friend would be standing in front of him just at the other side of the street, waiting for him patiently with a smile.

But it never turned out to be either of these, at least for those many months.

"Splody!"

Splodyhead turned around to see Solar running in his direction.

"Solar? What's going on? I-I have to get to the beach and-"

Solar cut him off, putting his hands on Splodyhead's shoulders. "It's time."

Splodyhead blinked. "...time?"

Solar took a few breaths of air and nodded. "Jumba says this time we won't get fooled, and we'll really do it!"

Splodyhead looked down, eyes glancing around the ground as his thoughts were scattered, as if he was looking for them to pick them up again. "Y-You mean…?"

Solar nodded.

"B-But...now?! What about my job? T-The party-"

"Melty can take care of it." Solar cut him off. "I already asked him if it was alright."

Splodyhead chuckled. "Melty? He's just going to turn the beach into shards of glass. He works at the junkyard, man. He's just gonna blast everything."

"Come on Splody." Solar's tone became more serious. "He needs you."

"Playing the pronoun game or what? Who needs me?" Splodyhead counted with his fingers. "David? Melty? You? Well you wouldn't refer to yourself as 'he' so...Jumba?"

"Slushy." Solar grabbed Splodyhead's hands. "There's no time to chat about this! Everything is set up, and everyone's there except us!"

"O-Ok!" Splodyhead replied. "I get it, let's go."

-...-

Not too long after his departure, 523 returns to us and sits on the floor.

" _So?"_ 629 asks.

523 thinks, quietly. " _It's in his office, his desk, third drawer to the right, right under the one where he keeps some DNA samples from specimens that he may use for other experiments."_

" _Excellent."_ 629 rubs his hands and smirks. He then coughs lightly and his smile seems more innocent. " _You know...there's something else I want to ask you."_

523 blinks in response.

" _Do you remember me?"_

523 thinks for quite some time, then slowly shakes his head.

" _Ahh, don't worry. It was probably Jumba's doing."_ 629 holds 523's hands. " _He would want to hide my existence from you, I am, after all, one of the people closest to you."_

" _Jumba...messed with my memories?"_ 523 continues to think. " _Is that why...my head feels all...fuzzy?"_

" _Exactly. But don't worry, I'll help you remember, and then we can be together again, just like before."_ 629 smiles. " _You, me, Hamsterviel, and the others, too. Then we'll go to that planet you always wanted to go, and nobody can stop us. We'll be free to live our own lives."_

" _Free…"_ 523 whispers.

"That's right." 629 nods. " _Close your eyes."_

523 does so.

" _We're your friends, 523. They are your enemies."_ 629 looks over to me and nods.

"...No backing down now." I whisper. "This...may either work or not...but…" I put a hand on 523's forehead, it emits a faint aura.

It only takes about three seconds before there is a reaction. 523's eyes snap open.

" _Are you alright?"_ 629 asks, his voice gentle.

523 hugs 629 tightly and cries softly. " _W-Why...why can't I even keep my friends? Why are they all against me? W-W-Why do they hate me? W-What did I ever do to them?"_

629 looks unsettled, but then pats 523. " _This is why we need you, 523. In sometime in the future, something huge is going to happen."_

" _H-Huh?"_ 523 looks to 629.

" _You're going to be incredible."_ 629 smiles _. "You're going to prove them all wrong. You're not a mistake, 523. No matter how much Jumba shuts you down, you aren't a mistake. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now."_

I decide to step in and drop in my two cents. " _523, you need to let things go. All those people who don't accept you just won't change. They'll always be after you, when you're hurt it makes them feel better about themselves…"_ I put a hand on 523's right shoulder. " _But one day, they'll try to lower your guard. They'll lie to you about being friends, and when you least expect it, they'll try to make you disappear for good. You have to fight back. You have to remember this."_

523 looks over to me. " _B-But...what do I do?"_

I give him a warm smile. " _Have faith in yourself. You're the one that makes the calls...you know who your real friends are."_

He nods in response.

629 then takes a turn. " _You're going to forget us for a very long time, 523. But...don't worry. I'm going to give you a special code. Say it to yourself when you need someone to talk to, I'll be there."_

" _W-What code?"_ 523 looks over back to 629. " _How would that work?"_

629 ponders for a while. " _How about...you call my name?"_

523 frowns lightly. " _How will I remember your name if I'm going to forget you?"_

" _Hmm...maybe you can call me by something that you see all the time...something a lot of experiments have? Something that I have, too?"_

Examining 629 for some time, 523 brings up his idea. " _How about...Spines?"_

629 coughs lightly, as if he was holding in laughter. " _Ahh...I like that."_

Their conversation fades out from my mind as I take notice to something peculiar...those experiments are back. Looks like we didn't end up with as much time as boss wanted to try and get 523 on our side. We've been at it for a few months, however...is it really enough? Will this be effective? Will the memory alterations be able to convince 523?

I learn over to 629 and whisper, "Boss...it's finally the time."

629 nods in understanding, then looks back to 523. " _It is time we parted ways. I hope to see you again in the future, 523."_

" _Y-You're leaving...so soon?"_ 523 seems saddened.

So soon, he says…

With a nod, 629 leads me to the door, waving back to 523. " _Remember my name, ok?"_

523 smiles lightly. " _I will...see you again. Y-You promise?"_

" _I promise."_ 629 exits the room after me and closes the door. He then turns to me. "Alright...I need you to let them capture you."

"P-Pardon, boss?" I stutter.

629 smirks lightly, with a light chuckle. "Trust me, I've got this all sorted out. You'll be able to sneak around, be my spy…"

"Ahh...I see, sir." I nod.

629 sighs and looks around. "You know...I find this very interesting. I knew there was something special about 'em...just not...this, you know?" He then laughs lightly. "It only gives me more confidence in his abilities. If this plan works...we won't be disappointed I assure you."

629 then vanishes from my sight in a cloud of darkness.

"I hope not, sir…" I whisper to myself.

-...-

"It's just too easy!" Sparky whispered, harshly. "This is obviously a trap! Why would that cloud guy just...stand there?!"

Solar coughed into his hand. "Correction, float there."

"Oh, pardon me!"

"Shh!" Splodyhead looked around the corner, eyeing at the cloud experiment. "This whole dark, lab setting clearly has been made to terrorize Slushy...and for so long, too...they know his weak spot. We've gotta jump in before things may get even worse!"

Sparky scratched behind his head. "But I've been telling you, Splody...doesn't this place look familiar in the least bit? I mean...not counting the rust...but the structure...all of this...it's all too real."

"Except it's not." Splodyhead huffed.

Stitch waved a hand in between his cousins. "Shh. Now is time to strike!"

"How can you be so sure? It's a trap, I tell ya!" Sparky countered.

Solar showed his special vacuum cleaner-shaped device. "That's why we have these. We'll catch 'em before anything gets out of hand."

Splodyhead nodded. "Exactly that...let's move."

Sparky stepped in front of Splodyhead. "Woah, woah, woah! We're just going to rush without a plan? Do you know how...well...idiotic that is?!"

"Hmm...nope." Splodyhead smirked. "Let's do it."

"B-But...w-wha?" Sparky was pushed to the side as Splodyhead ran forwards. "H-Hey!"

Splodyhead mercilessly attempted to tackle 632, but ended up flying right through the cloud experiment, crashing against the wall on the side.

"W-What the-?" 632 stuttered, greatly confused.

"Now!" Stitch charged into the scene, raising his own weapon, laughing madly.

After a couple of laser-blast shots, 632 was sucked into Stitch's vacuum cleaner device, oddly showing a lack of resistance.

Splodyhead smiled. "Great work…" He then frowned. "If only this was done months ago…"

Solar then turned his attention to the door that was being guarded. "Do you think...Slushy's in there?"

Sparky walked over to the door and gave it a knock. "Let's find out...anyone home?"

"Anyone home?! Sparky, this is certainly not a place to call home!" Splodyhead crossed his arms.

Sparky rolled his eyes.

"Nobody's answered…" Solar seemed worried. "What do we do?"

"Bust in." Stitch grinned mischievously, grabbing hold of the doorknob.

"Wait...you might give him a heart attack!" Solar warned. "It's been so long...what if he's expecting some...unpleasant visitors?"

Stitch shrugged. "But weega not unpleasant. Ohana!"

"J-Just...don't break in so...violently…"

Stitch turned the doorknob and entered the room. "Slushy?"

Slushy looked up to his younger cousin, but stared blankly.

"Hello?" Stitch waved. "Is meega!"

Slushy blinked in confusion.

Splodyhead pushed Stitch to the side lightly. "There you are! It's been so long! I've been worried sick, and Jumba's stupid computer was flipping out and-"

Slushy backed away, pressing his back against the wall of the room.

"S-Slushy? Don't you recognize me?" Splodyhead frowned. "I...I understand if you're upset...I don't have an excuse for...leaving you like this for so long...and if you're angry, that's ok, too...I…"

Slushy's eyes were frantic, looking around the room, then eyeing his cousins he couldn't recognize.

Solar then squeezed through the door past Splodyhead. "What's going on here?"

"I-I don't know...it's like he doesn't even know who we are!"

Sparky peeked from behind Splodyhead. "Hmm...you know...maybe he's actually sleeping and stuff...still?"

"...Huh?" Solar looked over.

"I mean...what if what he sees isn't what we see? What if this whole world is different to him...and he can't see us as us?" Sparky entered the room completely.

Slushy's eyes moved towards the floor.

"Let me talk to him." Splodyhead walked over, cautiously. "H-Hey...Slushy? It's me!"

Slushy looked up quickly, he seemed to grow nervous for every step Splodyhead took.

"Hold on a sec." Solar slid in front of Splodyhead. "I think sparky has a point about this. You and him think this place is familiar, right? Maybe...somehow it makes Slushy think you're...evil monsters of doom and stuff?"

"That's ridiculous." Splodyhead remarked, crossing his arms. "And how would that even work?"

"That's the point. It's a dream." Solar looked around. "It doesn't have to work. Whatever 632 dictates here, it just happens, even if it doesn't make any sense."

"B-But...don't dreams usually come from experiences a person has in life?" Splodyhead scratched his head. "I've heard Jumba say some things about that before whenever Pleakley would complain about his own dreams...something about raining cats and dogs."

"And when does that ever happen?" Splodyhead frowned. "Cuz it doesn't."

Stitch coughed lightly. "Err...thunderstorms?"

"It's not literal, though. And raindrops don't resemble cats or dogs!"

"It doesn't have to, Splodyhead." Solar raised his pointer finger. "It's a dream. It can take even the smallest correlation and make it something entirely different."

Moaning, Splodyhead walked away from Slushy. "I hate this dream stuff."

Slushy backed away timidly as Solar approached him, with a hand laid out in a friendly manner. Solar smiled lightly, moving slowly to be careful not to startle his brother. "Hey there. It's me, remember? I'm your younger brother, Solar. You called me your brother, remember?"

Slushy slowly extended his hand to reach Solar's.

"Don't be scared now. We stopped the bad guy, you're safe." Solar reassured.

As Slushy grabbed Solar's hand, he closed his eyes. He then opened them quickly and started to breathe quickly. "W-W-Where am I?! 629! He was here! A-And that other guy and..." He looked around, eyes dancing on the walls. "This place...it feels familiar…"

Sparky approached Slushy carefully. "Hey...you remember us?"

Slushy rubbed his head. "I do, but...what I don't remember is...what happened here?"

Splodyhead ran over and gave Slushy a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry! I...that stupid computer! That stupid experiment! This stupid dream!"

"H-Hey, don't call 'that experiment' stupid." Slushy frowned. "How would we be able to make them good if we hate them?"

"But…" Splodyhead let go. "It's my fault...I fell for that stupid trick and…"

"Why are you acting so...nuts about this?"

A sigh, Splodyhead shook his head. "Let's get out of here, this place creeps me out."

"Oh...alright." Slushy looked around. "Where's the exit?"

Stitch motioned to the door with a smile. "Weega escort you."

.-.

Light poured into Slushy's eyes as he opened them. He grabbed his head and groaned. "Close the windows...ghh...my eyes…"

"The windows are closed." Sparky yawned, getting off of the high chair. "It's cuz...you were sleeping for a very long time."

Slushy frowned and rubbed his eyes. "A long time? No details, though? Just...a long time. I don't think my eyes would be like this after only a few hours…"

Splodyhead climbed down from his own high chair. "You're right about that."

Slushy continued to rub his eyes, shaking his head in attempt to get his vision to focus. "S-So...a few days?"

"Err…" Sparky tapped his fingers. "Change the word 'days' and you'll be better."

Slushy gulped. "W-Weeks?"

"A liiiiitle more." Solar sighed.

Slushy fell silent.

"But it's all better now!" Splodyhead leaned against the bed. "You're awake now. Sure the Halloween candy is a bit..err...off...and the Easter candy too...but your Christmas presents are still here and waiting...as long as nobody put candy or food in them…"

Slushy sighed and smiled, looking over to Splodyhead. "Thanks."

Stitch carried the vacuum-cleaner device out of the room that contained experiment 632. "Jumba!"

"What is it, 626?" Jumba called from outside the ship, currently doing yard work by Pleakley's command.

"Weega have 632!" Stitch cheered.

"Really?" Jumba stood up, arms at his sides as he stretched. "Ahh…may I see?"

Pleakley frowned. "See the mess you're making, you mean! Look at what you just did to my poor lilies!"

"Ach." Jumba waved his hand, walking into the ship. "Will grow back."

Pleakley rolled his eye and crossed his arms.

Entering the ship, Jumba crouched by Stitch. "You be having 632?"

"Ih." Stitch grinned with pride, handing the vacuum cleaner to Jumba.

"Excellent work. And is 523 awake now?"

Stitch nodded, motioning over to the room in the ship where Slushy was resting.

Jumba peeked from behind the wall, a smile spread across his face. He turned back to his creation, "Is wonderful news."

"Naga see Slushy?" Stitch asked, baffled.

Jumba shook his head lightly. "Not yet. 523 is currently occupied. Instead, Jumba be letting others know that the cloud has passed." Jumba looked back towards the door. "Keep 523 resting until he is well enough to walk again, ok? I will be making formula to help with recovery, as well as deciding what to do with rascal 632…"

Stitch nodded, walking back into the room where Slushy was resting with the other experiments.

Jumba carried the vacuum cleaner with him as he walked back outside, deciding what consequences the experiment inside would face.

"There you are!" Pleakley frowned waving a hand-shovel at Jumba. "These flower's won't plant themselves!"

"And that's why you're doing it." Jumba countered, a grin growing on his face as he walked towards Lilo's house.

"W-Well I never!" Pleakey grumbled.

Entering the house, having to squeeze his large body through the door's frame, Jumba walked towards his bedroom he shared with Pleakey.

"Hey Jumba!" Lilo waved from the kitchen.

A warm smile spread across Jumba's face. "Hello there, little-big girl."

"I've made dinner tonight, it's chicken and rice!" Lilo proudly showed Jumba her work.

With a light sniff, Jumba gave Lilo a pat on the back. "I be looking forward to it soon." He then turned to face his room, then walked inside, being sure to close the door behind him.

Once in the room, Jumba placed the vacuum cleaner beside his desk where his smaller, yet still very capable super-computer was waiting. Using wiring to connect the capturing device to the computer, Jumba uploaded the captive experiment into the computer. His eyes became more focused as his creation faced him through the screen.

632 rubbed his eyes, not showing much concern over how Jumba was watching him closely. "My head feels like it was squeezed through a really small hole…"

"Hello? Not going to acknowledge the presence of creator?" Jumba frowned.

632 looked up, then tilted his head slightly to the left. "Where'd you come from? I was somewhere else before."

Jumba rolled his eyes. "Listen here. Actions will not be going without the consequences."

"Actions?" 632 crossed his arms. "You mean what I was created for? Why would I be punished for doing what I was made to do?"

Jumba gave it a quick moment to reflect. "See, Jumba has not quite yet learned the goodness code when creating experiments, so doing it the old fashioned way works."

632 squinted his eyes. "Are you saying you made me to be something I'm not?"

Jumba shrugged.

"...Do you even value the feelings of your 'creations,' Jumba?" 632 turned his back on his creator. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe experiments aren't your sheep to herd?"

Jumba frowned. "You be getting wrong idea, 632. Was simple mistake on Jumba's part, but we be willing to give you chance-"

"Give me chance?" 632 began to laugh. "Like you've ever done that before."

A pause, Jumba scratched his head. "Pardon?"

"Oh, do you not remember? All the things you've done?" 632 turned his head slightly towards Jumba. "You tried to bury the hatchet, you tried to wipe everyone's memories...but it's starting to fall apart. Someone has begun to remember the past."

Jumba was dumbfounded. The past was as clear to him as crystal even to the extent of his childhood. "...Assuming this is not some bluff, would you care to enlighten Jumba on what was forgotten?"

632 turned his body to face Jumba again. "Not exactly forgotten, yet at the same time, it was. You've been playing mind games with yourself and everyone."

"What's this 'past' then?" Jumba was starting to grow tired of the conversation that seemed to be going nowhere.

"The lab."

Jumba laughed. "What? But memory of lab is perfe-"

"Not that lab." 632 frowned. "The true lab. The lab hidden deep beneath your simple creation station."

"I understand. Jumba aware of larger lab." Jumba stood up. "You seem to be simply desperate for stalling, Jumba has grown uninterested."

"The true lab in the past, Jumba. You don't remember it, but someone does." 632 motioned his hands to make his points. "The lab casted in the shadow of an unwanted past, covered in rust, and blood splatters."

Jumba took a moment to process what 632 had said. "...What?"

"If you really want to know…" 632 raised his hands. "I wasn't there, but…" His hands lowered. "I know someone who was, and his memory is starting to break free...thanks to my help."

Jumba blinked. "You mean…?"

632 nodded. "I was in his mind for all those months, after all. It wasn't too hard to find out how to...cause some leaks in memory."

Jumba frowned. "You planting fake memories?"

"No, Jumba." A headshake. "My powers do not create memories. My powers allow me to tap into the inner parts of a person's mind and dreams...these were memories that were suppressed."

"...what memories?"

A smile spread across 632's face.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

To be continued.


	15. 15) Charmed to Buttons and Cotton Sew

Ten Chances) Chapter 15: Charmed to Buttons and Cotton Sew

"So...are you sure that you can't remember anything from what happened?" Solar looked over as Slushy slowly made an effort to climb off from where his resting place was for the past few months.

"W-Well...I mean…" He slipped off the makeshift bed and fell onto the floor. "Oops…"

Splodyhead helped Slushy to stand up, giving him support to keep him from falling to the ground once more. "Take it easy, your body isn't quite awake yet."

"R-Right." Slushy paused to think. "I think I remember...well...I know that 629 and 632 were with me. I'm not sure if it was for the whole time or just for a little...but...I have the feeling that the things I saw in my dream...weren't the first time I've seem them before."

Sparky nodded. "Like the lab...I had this strange feeling while we were walking through."

"E-Exactly." Slushy rubbed his head. "I know Jumba has some lab where we all used to live, but it was such a long time ago I can't remember it at all...and yet…"

"'And yet...' what?" Solar asked.

A headshake, "I don't know. It feels like the things I was doing were things I've done before...like I was going through memories...but...I don't know if they're really memories, or if it's just a trick." Slushy looked over to Splodyhead. "You were in some of the memories and...everything seems to be lining up now."

"How so?" Splodyhead scratched his head. "I can't remember anything of the sort whatsoever…."

"About how 629 said...you did things…" Slushy frowned partially. "Unpleasant things...to...many of us…"

"But you don't actually believe that, do you?" Splodyhead patted Slushy on the shoulder. "You've been telling me about that for a while, but...don't you think it could just be a trick?"

Slushy shook his head. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore…"

Splodyhead gave himself a minute to think. "...How about we step outside? You've yet to get out of the ship, right? Let's get you home."

"Alright...just...don't go too fast, my legs feel like jelly right now…"

Solar walked over and offered Slushy a hand. "I'll help you out as well...after all we live under the same roof together, right? How about we walk you back home?"

"I'd like that." Slushy took Solar's hand and stood up, legs wobbling.

"Let's get going." Splodyhead said as he supported Slushy's left shoulder. "I'll help you walk."

Solar supported Slushy's right shoulder. "Babysteps."

"Right." Slushy smiled. "Thank you."

-.-.-

Several minutes after Slushy headed home with Solar and Splodyhead, Jumba knocked on the door to the room. It was opened by Stitch, who smiled upon seeing his creator. "Jumba!"

"Hallo, 626." Jumba smiled. "Jumba hoping that 523 is available for the speaking now."

"Naga." Stitch shook his head.

"Pardon?"

Stitch pointed to the exit of the ship. "Slushy go home."

Jumba scratched his head. "Ah...Jumba understands. Thank you, I be going now...oh, and…" Jumba leaned down to whisper in one of Stitch's floppy ears. "Please to be watching rascal 632...wouldn't want him to be escaping."

"Ih." Stitch saluted Jumba with a broad grin, then scurried out of the ship on all fours.

Exiting the ship, Jumba began to process how he would best approach the situation. Was 632 just casting doubt to steer focus away from himself?

"More than likely." Jumba said to himself, walking towards Slushy's house. "Still...better check as to not be sorry…"

-.-.-.-

"Aloha, cousin!" 626 smiles at me, sitting down with his legs crossed. "Meega Stitch."

I frown lightly. "Oh, one of my captors has come to gaze upon his prized catch."

He frowns. "Naga way to say hello."

"Oh, pardon me." I fake a smile. "Hiiiiiyaaaa there, beeestieee! Let's be buddiessss forreeeverrrr!"

626 growls. "Youga mocking meega?"

"Whaaat?" I fake a gasp. "Oh nooo! That can't beeee!"

626 rolls his eyes. "Youga naga try, youga naga worth meega time."

I close my eyes and think for a brief moment. "...So...why _are_ you here?"

"Guarding." 626 squints his eyes.

"Ah...I see."

"Youuga try anything funny, meega gonna stop it." 626 pokes my glass containment cell with the claw of his right index finger.

"Ok, ok...no need to get worked up." I blink.

After a brief moment of silence, 626 sniffs the air. "Ooohh...Lilo make dinner...meega hungry."

I quickly prepare to strategize. "Dinner, you say? Well...don't let me stop you."

626 frowns. "Naga fooling meega."

"No, seriously. Go grab some dinner, and just come right back." I smile, innocently. "I'm trapped here, aren't I? Where could a cloud monster like me go?"

Stitch growls.

"Or...not…" I sigh. "Yeash…"

626's stomach grumbles.

I roll my eyes in response, then close them to think. '...I gotta somehow convince him to leave the room...626 may be a power-house, but food is certainly one of his weaknesses. If he would just leave the room for a moment, I could strike and get outta here…' I smile. "You sureeee you aren't hungry?"

626 nods with confidence.

"Mmm...your 'tummy' is telling me otherwise."

626 punches himself in the stomach, causing himself to wince slightly. He looks at me, facial expression loosing any sign of wanting to eat.

"Yikes…" I grimace. "You don't have to do that to yourself, really."

"Naga."

"Naga what? Naga gonna eat, or naga gonna give up?" I smile. "Really. If you don't believe me, just get someone to watch me...maybe that living noodle I saw earlier."

He frowns at me, making the eye-to-eye hand signal, then leaving the room. Shortly after, the noodle enters, angrily grumbling to himself.

"So...new security guard?" I nod. "Pleased to be of acquaintance…"

The noodle points at me, hand trembling. "Y-You'd better not do anything, y-y-you evil cloud monster!"

I frown. "...That's utterly pathetic."

The noodle gasps. "Y-You'd better take back those awful words, o-or else I'll...I'll…"

I laugh, clapping my fluffy hands together. " _Bravo_!"

"T-This isn't a joke!"

"Shame…" I smile. "It sure was entertaining. I should pay you back with a magic trick."

"...Huh?" The noodle's single eye squinted.

My cloudy body slips through the loosely tightened glass container. "See, the others would be...too capable to stop me. You, however?" I chuckle.

The noodle quickly grabs a lamp from the bedside table and swings it at me, only to have no effect. "W-What?!"

I bow. "If you please, I will be taking my leave."

"N-N-No!" The noodle shrieked. "M-Monster on the loose!"

626 immediately crashes into the room, dramatically pointing at me with an eating utensil in his mouth. "YOUGA!"

"...Talking with your mouth full is quite rude." I wave my left index finger and frown. "Manners."

626 pulls out the eating utensil from his mouth and carefully sets it on the bedside table.

"...that's not much better." I shrug. " I suppose I will let that pass."

626 quickly scans the room, he seems hopeful to find one of those vacuum cleaners. His eyes widen as he realizes there are none to be found.

Just then, the noodle lets out a yell and swings a metal pole - a golf club, my brain tells me - right through my body. It slams into 626's head, causing him to stumble and fall over against a shelf, which dumps all of its contents onto him. The noodle gasps in horror.

"How very entertaining…" I smile, looking to 626. "Oh, you really are making things easy for me."

"Stand back, I-I'm warning you!" The noodle waves a pencil in my face.

"Haha, you really are funny." I float over to 626. "Unconscious, just what I was hoping for."

"W-What are you doing?!" The noodle waves his pencil.

"Doing what I was made to do." I close my eyes and let myself fall into 626's mind.

-.-.-.-

"You're back." Lilo smiled, noticing 'Stitch' as he entered the kitchen.

"Ih. Noodle having freak attack." 'Stitch' said, calmly. "Naga trouble."

Lilo giggled. "Stitch, calling Pleakley a noodle isn't very nice."

"Oh." 'Stitch' opened the door to go outside. "Meega going for walk."

Lilo nodded. "Make sure you're back by 7:30. The new Waspmummies TV Special is airing today!"

"Ih!"

After 'Stitch' left the house, Lilo decided to pay the experiment a visit to see if she still had her rehabilitation touch. She was surprised to discover Pleakley wrapped up in the window's curtains.

"Lilo, thank goodness you're here! Help me!" Pleakley frowned. "That cloud monster got away!"

Lilo gasped. "But why was Stitch so calm?! He surely would've said something!"

"That's the thing!" Pleakley tried to wiggle out from the curtains. "The cloud monster somehow is inside him!"

Lilo immediately ran out of the room.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me here to be eaten by the curtains!" Pleakley cried out in dismay.

-.-.-.-

"Hey...do you remember anything that happened while you were sleeping?" Splodyhead asked Slushy, helping him to sit on his bed at home.

Slushy closed his eyes. "I remember...he was...showing me visions. He wanted me to remember things...but...I think he was just trying to trick me...for the most part…"

"Anything else? Did he ask you about participating in a plan or something?" Solar sat on his hammock.

"Plan?" Slushy blinked.

"Mhm. See...Transferia, Flash, Dash, and myself...we know 629 has a plan...and he wants you to be a part of it." Solar laid back. "We don't know the details...so...did he reveal anything to you?"

Slushy shrugged. "Not really...he...he wanted me to stay and watch the visions, which happened. He didn't say why...but...I remember...something."

"Something, you say? What a groundbreaker…" Splodyhead commented.

"He said...stuff like… 'let's be whole, like we were meant to be' ...and...he...he told me...oh!" Slushy rubbed his head. "He told me...I was going to be incredible. That I'd prove everyone wrong…"

After a brief moment of silence, Splodyhead crossed his arms. "What the heck does that even mean?!"

"I-I don't know!" Slushy defended.

"But...the whole 'let's be whole' thing… 'like we were meant to be' …" Solar sat up, slowly. "Then you have what Jumba said… 'If I'm broken, why won't you fix me?' Or something like that...if we were to assume that Slushy said that…"

Slushy bit his lip.

Splodyhead finished what Solar has started. "It means that Slushy was meant to be...in a fusion with 629?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Slushy frowned. "629 wasn't even created back then! Unless he _somehow_ was that weird goopy substance Jumba forgot to add to me when he created me!" He quickly covered his mouth.

Splodyhead was alarmed. "W-Wait...WHAT?!"

Slushy shook his head.

Solar sat up. "Then...no wonder! 629 must've been created with the leftover goopy substance, and he wants you to be a part of him and his evuuuuul scheme!" He chuckled. "Come on, it's too much of a coincidence."

"N-No...I...I remember...he...he said so…" Slushy insisted. "He...somehow wants us to...to-"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it? Did you invite someone to come over?" Slushy looked over to Solar.

Solar raised his hands in defense, shaking his head.

"So…?" Splodyhead walked over. "We go and see who it is, right?"

Solar frowned. "Nu-uh. If you've read a real good book, it's obvious it's the villain coming up for a sneak attack."

"Ahuh…" Splodyhead crossed his arms and looked towards Solar. "How long have you been on this planet again?"

Solar stammered. "W-Well...that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that this is an obvious trap!"

"Relax. 632 is locked up in a glass container, under the careful eye of Jumba." Splodyhead turned the doorknob and opened the door. "See, there is no reason to…" Splodyhead was surprised to see who was standing at the door. "J-Jumba?!"

"Hallo 619." Jumba greeted him. "Was hoping to be checking up on 523 since I've been hearing of awakening."

"Oh...go right ahead." Splodyhead motioned over to Slushy. "We were just...talking, catching up, you know?"

"Right, right…" Jumba looked at the door, pausing after taking a step forward. "You know….maybe is being better idea if Jumba being outside."

"Alright." Slushy walked outside with Jumba, albeit his legs looking as if they would give away at any second. Closing the door behind, Slushy looked up. "Well, my legs are wobbly...I don't think I am turning evil…" He squinted his eyes. "I don't feel like there's someone inside my head…"

Jumba nodded. "I see."

"I feel fine." Slushy turned back to the door. "Thanks for checking on me, but we were in the middle of something really important and-"

"Wait." Jumba motioned for Slushy to follow him. "Please, if you may…"

Slushy sighed and followed Jumba, just around the corner. He frowned slightly as he crossed his arms. "Look, if this is about trying to get a discount at the shave ice shop, I can't help you."

"No. Jumba wanted to ask you…" Jumba scratched his head. "About dream, have you been dreaming while sleeping? What was it?"

Slushy wasn't sure how to respond, given how the memories he witnessed may have been simply fabricated by 629. He wasn't sure how Jumba would react. "Well...I was dreaming. It was...629 trying to...plant fake memories. I didn't let him fool me." He gulped, certain Jumba would see right through him.

Jumba nodded, thoughtfully. "I understand...see, experiment 632 has Jumba worried. Could have messed with memories and you wouldn't even be knowing."

Slushy sighed. "I know. He tried really hard to...scare me with fake memories. I'm sure of this."

Jumba turned around. "Well...thank you for updating with Jumba. If you be needing anything, let me know."

"Ok…" Slushy walked towards his front door.

"...No. Hold on." Jumba turned to face Slushy. "Jumba only going to be asking once."

"Hmm?" Slushy stopped walking and turned around. "What about?"

"Well…" Jumba sighed and shook his head. "Is probably ridiculous...but...did your dream perhaps take place in laboratory. Old one, where Jumba used to be hiding experiments away?" Jumba then shook his head. "No...no, never be minding...there is no way you could possibly dream such place, was far too long ago...you wouldn't remember…"

Slushy's face grew pale, his eyes widened merely upon hearing the word, 'laboratory.'

Jumba's face grew worried in response. "You...you have?"

Slushy turned away. "Please, I need to get back-"

"No, wait." Jumba grabbed Slushy's left arm. "In the lab...are you experiencing memories? Is anything familiar?"

"Please...let me go…" Slushy looked at Jumba. "I...don't know…"

"Don't know?"

Slushy took a breath. "I can't tell if they're memories, or if it was 629 messing with me. I can't remember them if I try to...it just happens, and mostly when 629 is behind it."

Jumba loosened his grip, allowing for Slushy to pull away. "...Jumba understands. Sorry for acting out like that suddenly."

"It's...it's fine." Slushy walked back to his door and opened it. "...When can I talk to 632?"

"Is best to wait for you to recover first, 523." Jumba replied. "You only just waking up, 632 may be taking advantage."

"Ok...thanks for letting me know." Slushy turned to face Jumba with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure that 632 will come around...eventually…"

Solar grinned. "Like me."

"That's right." Splodyhead nodded. "All of us cousins went from evil to good before, so what makes it different now?" He crossed his arms. "Sure, maybe he's gonna need a lot of watchful eyes on him at first…"

Jumba sighed and smiled. "Alright." He then waved and walked back towards Lilo's house.

Slushy closed the door behind him as he re-entered his home. "...Ghh…" He slid down, feeling his legs. "Owies…"

Splodyhead quickly walked over to help Slushy stand up. "Take it easy. Your legs won't recover magically."

"You're right...hehe." Slushy slowly stood up. "...But...I still intend on talking to 632 soon."

Solar walked over. "Take a break, will you? You may feel like this conflict happened in a day or two, but it's been months. You need to get back into life!"

"W-What do you mean?" Slushy shook his head. "I can't do that. 632 is dangerous, we have to take care of him first!"

Splodyhead frowned. "No. You will stay far away from 632."

"B-But-" Slushy attempted to protest.

"I said no. You have no business being near him after what he's done to you. Especially now that you've been physically weakened." Splodyhead looked to the side and sighed. "...A nice family of alien folk from the planet Yir'Gainai have recently opened a restaurant by the beach. Let's go there for dinner, try to relax...take it easy."

Slushy sighed. "...Alright."

"Good." Splodyhead smiled. "Let's get going…"

"W-Wait…" Slushy looked around. "Where's my scarf?"

Splodyhead blinked. "...I...I'm not sure." He paused for a moment to think. "I thought you had it when you were sleeping...though...maybe sometime it might've been misplaced…"

Solar snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember now! We took it off on Halloween to dress him up for the night. I took a picture!"

Slushy was worried. "I-It wasn't anything embarrassing, right? Y-You didn't dress me like a princess, r-right?!"

Solar grinned. "Nope. We dressed you up like a snowman!"

"Aha...haha…" Slushy frowned.

"...glad you were unconscious so you couldn't disagree." Solar chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "But...since then...the scarf has gone missing…"

Splodyhead carefully investigated Slushy's neck. "...The scar's healed now...I think." He smiled. "It should be fine."

Slushy smiled. "Oh...that's a relief then."

"...scar? You were hiding a scar under that scarf?" Solar was worried. "What happened?"

Slushy bit his lip. "E-E-Errr…"

Splodyhead quickly stepped in. "It was an accident. Slushy was making a snow cone for some alien person with sketchy gang-punk...sharp knife...stuff…"

Slushy quickly nodded. "That's right! He made me...juggle little switchblades while making a licorice snow cone, he said he'd pay me extra for it...and...I really needed the money."

"To buy...what?" Solar squinted his eyes.

"To buy an icecream maker! That way, I'll have more to offer, and more people will want to stop by...right?" Slushy smiled, sheepishly.

Solar frowned. "I wasn't born yesterday, Slushy. And though I am about two or so years old, I'm no child."

Slushy looked down. "I...I'm sorry…"

Solar sighed. "Nevermind. Whatever it was, just promise me that you won't try to hide stuff like that from me or...anyone. It can be serious. I'd like to believe it was an accident...maybe you're too embarrassed to tell the truth?"

Splodyhead shrugged. "Just...w-well…"

"You don't have a reason to hide this from me, right? Just because it's a secret...oh hey!" Solar's eyes widened. "Did you guys do something embarrassing together?! That's why, right!"

"T-That's enough!" Slushy sighed. "Let's just...go smoothly through a recovery time or something. I...need a break…"

"Oh, now you want a break from this?" Solar chuckled.

"Y-Yes…" Slushy scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, ok, ok...let's head out to the restaurant. I think you'll really enjoy the food there!" Splodyhead smiled. "Come on now."

"Okay, let's go." Slushy smiled.

.-.-.-.-.

'It really is quite funny how foolish these fools are.' 632 thought to himself as he walked downtown. 'Now then...I need a plan of attack. What will I do now? Perhaps locate and activate one of my fellow brethren?'

632 continued to be in deep thought, until something caught his attention. A small doll shop, where an experiment made hand-made dolls to sell.

'...ahh. Experiment 281.' 632 smiled. 'Her bio...let me think...ahh. Designed to make voodoo dolls of people to cause havok. I can work with this.'

Experiment 281, Marionette, was busy sewing a dress for her newest creation. Her hazel eyes perked up when the doorbell rang as 'Stitch' entered. "Aloha, cousin! What brings you to my shop tonight? Doing your experiment-check, are you?"

"Ih." 632 nodded, doing his best to mimic Stitch's behavior.

"Though, it is quite late, isn't it?" Marionette shook her head and sighed. "Let me guess...video games? Watching a Wasp Mummies marathon?"

632 smiled sheepishly.

Marionette giggled. "Oh, you're so funny."

632 walked over and leaned against the counter. "Meega placing an order."

"You want me to fix up Scrump _again?_ " Marionette rolled her eyes.

"Naga." 632 smiled. "Meega want youuga to make doll of meega."

Marionette scratched her head. "Umm...alright, but you'll have to pay up."

632 frowned. He flopped down Stitch's long ears and put on the best fake-sad face he could.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Marionette sighed. "Look, I know you're my cousin, but...doing stuff like that isn't legal! You're still a customer."

"One time, pleaaaaaaase?" 632 begged.

"No."

"B-But…"

Marionette shook her head. "No."

632 growled. "Fine then. Don't cooperate."

"W-What?" Marionette was worried. "A-Are you feeling alright, Stitch? I'm sorry, really I am! But...I can't just do something like that."

"I'm feeling perfectly fine...hehe." 632 jumped out of Stitch's body. "...boo."

"W-Wha...y-y-you...I-I-I…" Marionette fainted, believing she saw a ghost.

"Haha...pathetic." 632 floated over her crimson body, observing his next victim. "Just like your choice of fashion. Darling, that dress doesn't suit you. Black and brown? Yuck. Try orange and red, gives it a burst of color...wait. What am I doing thinking about something useless like this? There I go again, always distracting myself…" He dived into Marionette, then stood up, tapping into her memories. "So I need some DNA for the dolls to work...alright."

After taking a patch of fur from Stitch, still lying unconscious, 632 crafted a doll perfectly presenting Stitch, buttons and stitches and all.

"Hah...it fits your name, doesn't it?" 632 waved the doll around, playfully. "Now...wait. How does this work?"

632 shook the doll, but nothing happened. He tried tossing it and catching it, but still there was no sign that the doll was working its dark magic.

"Hmm…" 632 sighed. "According to 281's memory, this should work instantaneously. So what am I doing wrong…?" His eyes widened slightly. "Wait...does the one under the spell need to be conscious? ...hmph. I suppose that would explain it, wouldn't it?"

632 walked into the small bathroom behind the counter, taking the drawer out of the cash register with him. He dumped out all the loose change onto the floor and filled the drawer with cold water. He then walked over to Stitch and poured the water on him.

"Ok, Minion! Wake up!" 632 frowned.

After some grumbling, Stitch stood up, his eyes were deep blue.

632 grinned. "Excelent...now. I can change between direct control and issuing commands by snapping my fingers, according to these memories…" 632 snapped his fingers. "Ok, let's try it out…" He coughed into his hand and turned towards Stitch. "Ok, 626...Minion...whatever. I want you to...do a backflip."

Immediately after the command was issued, Stitch did a perfectly formed backflip.

632 smiled with pride. "Aha! I think I'm getting the hang of this now! Ok...Minion, this task is crucial, I expect no failure." He squinted his eyes. "Fetch me 523. Bring him alive, and alone…" He smirked. "You can kill anyone who gets in your way, as long as 523 is unharmed. Alright?"

Stitch nodded and exited the doll shop, quick in pace.

632 smiled and sat on the chair behind the counter, leaning back and stretching his legs onto the table.

.-.-.-.-.

"Come on, already. Aren't you gonna order something?" Splodyhead eyed at Slushy.

Fiddling with the menu, Slushy sighed. "I...I don't know...I don't recognize any of these things."

Solar took the menu out of Slushy's hands. "You're doing it wrong. Just watch me." He closed his eyes and poked a random part of the menu. He then opened his eyes and smiled. "Looks like I'm going to order the...uhh…" He squinted his eyes. "The Gustender Combo."

"What's...that?" Slushy scratched the back of his head.

"Ehh, dunno." Solar grinned. "But that's what makes it an adventure, isn't it?"

Splodyhead smiled. "Sure is. I'll do the same." He closed his eyes and poked somewhere else on the menu. He then opened his eyes and looked at his selection in confusion. "Savargok?"

Slushy couldn't help but laugh a little. "So it's Russian Roulette then? I'll go, then." He closed his eyes and carefully poked a part of the menu. Opening his eyes, he smiled. "Nurunam. I wonder what that is?"

"We'll just have to find out, yeah?" Splodyhead looked over as a waiter approached. "Could we get the Gustender Combo, a Savargok, and a Nurunam please?"

The waiter nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Slushy sighed and tapped the table patiently. "It would've been nice if 632 was here."

"What?" Splodyhead grew confused. "To terrorize us and the people here?"

"No, no." Slushy smiled. "To convince him to change his ways." He looked upwards at the ceiling and smiled at the lamp above them. "I think that if we spend time together doing fun things, he'll see why this planet is special and won't want to destroy it anymore."

Solar nodded thoughtfully. "That's how Flash came around, right?"

"Yeah." Slushy looked at Solar. "If it worked for Flash, couldn't it work for...all of you?"

Before Splodyhead had a chance to reply, he noticed Stitch enter. "Hey, Stitch! Wanna join us?"

Stitch looked over towards their direction. His face was stoic and cold.

"S-Stitch?" Solar was worried. "Having a bad day?"

There was no response. Stitch walked over to the table and stared at them.

Slushy offered a hand. "Hey, you can talk to us if you're feeling upset. Let's have dinner together."

Stitch eyed at Slushy's hand. He then growled and pulled Slushy out of his seat, dragging him outside.

"W-What's going on?!" Slushy tried to pull away. "Let go of me!"

Splodyhead quickly blocked the exit. "Stitch, what's wrong with you?!"

Stitch ignored him and shoved him to the side, quickly leaving the restaurant.

Quickly dashing forward, Solar slid in front of Stitch. "Hey, kidnapping someone isn't very nice! Is something wrong? Do you need out help?"

Growling angrily, Stitch slashed at Solar. He then scurried towards downtown, but was stopped by Splodyhead, who held him back.

"Hold on a second…" Splodyhead glared at Stitch. "If you're kidnapping him, wanna tell us why?"

Stitch grew tired of being stopped by these obstacles. He shoved Slushy to the ground and tackled Splodyhead.

"Are you alright?" Solar helped Slushy to stand.

"I'm fine, thank you…" Slushy grew worried. "What about you?"

Solar showed his right arm to Slushy. "Just a scratch."

"Is Stitch glitching out?" Slushy watched his two cousins fight. "No, his eyes aren't green. They're…"

"...They're?" Solar asker.

"...blue?" Slushy squinted his eyes. "They're blue, but his eyes should be black."

Solar thought about it. "So maybe it's a...trick to the eye?"

Slushy shook his head. "No...the lack of reacting to us...it's weird…"

"You think he's under some kind of spell?" Solar looked over while Splodyhead and Stitch were wrestling each other.

Slushy shook his head. "No...it's gotta be 632!"

A look of confusion spread across Solar's face. "What? B-But isn't he back home?"

"Must've gotten out." Slushy started to walk towards the fight, but Solar held him back. "What?"

Solar shook his head. "It's a trap."

Meanwhile Splodyhead was trying his best to keep up with Stitch's rapid physical attacks. "Don't you want to tell us what's up?!"

Stitch growled and pinned Splodyhead up against a building's wall. He grabbed him by the neck and held him up so his feet just barely reached the ground.

Splodyhead put his hands on Stitch's arm to try and free himself. "Don't...you...recognize me?"

Slushy tried to pull away. "He needs help!"

"No, wait!" Solar tried to hold him back. "If you do something hasty, it might make things worse!"

Stitch pressed his claws against Splodyhead's neck, then glared at Slushy. "Make your choice."

"W-What…?" Slushy asked.

Stitch looked back to Splodyhead, then over to Slushy again.

"Your voice...it's…" Slushy frowned. "This is…"

"No, 632's not in there." Solar shook his head. "I can't sense his presence here."

"Then how?" Slushy looked over.

Solar shrugged. "I've got...no idea."

Tugging his arm free, Slushy nodded. "Well...then I'll go find out." He cautiously walked over to Stitch and put his hands up. "This...is my choice."

"Don't do it…" Splodyhead tried to push Stitch away. "Who knows...what'll happen?"

Slushy sighed. "...Nobody."

Stitch then released Splodyhead and scooped up Slushy, slinging him over his shoulders.

"H-Hey! Atleast keep me in one piece!" Slushy yelped.

Stitch then quickly ran by an outside burger joint, snatching a napkin. He tied the napkin over Slushy's eyes and fled through the forest.

Meanwhile, Solar helped Splodyhead to stand up. "Is everything ok?"

Splodyhead felt at his neck. "...No, it's not ok. 632's a no-good sack of rotten eggs!"

"That's disgusting." Solar checked Splodyhead's neck. "It's bruised badly, do you need ice or-"

"No time." Splodyhead frowned. "Hurry, we can't let them get away!"

Before Solar could respond, Splodyhead darted into the forest.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Let me go!" Slushy protested as Stitch carried him into the doll shop. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Ah, Minion! You've returned!" 632 sat up properly with a smile. "Did you kill anyone?"

Stitch shook his head.

"Aw...shame." 623 sighed. "Oh well. 523 is here, and that is what matters…"

Slushy, with the napkin still tied over his eyes, was confused. The voice he heard did not match the way the person was actually speaking. "M-Marionette? What's going on here?! Put me down!"

632 frowned. "He's just arrived and is already annoying me...Minion, tie him up in the back for me. Then guard the building, please."

Stitch carried Slushy into the back supplies room and used excess spools of yarn to tie him against a metal beam. 632 entered the room while Stitch went to watch the perimeter.

"Now...let's see here." 632 removed the napkin blindfold. "Hello there, recognize me?"

Slushy frowned. "If this is some sick joke, it's not funny."

632 laughed. "A joke, he asks? Oh how naive! It's hilarious, really." He then frowned. "No. I may look like 281 to you, but well...she is sleeping at the moment."

"Sleeping…?" Slushy thought about it. "W-Wait…"

"Haha, yes! It's me! Are you surprised?" 632 grinned.

"I don't understand...you're-" Slushy was then cut off.

"Supposed to be trapped in that prison? Oh, how boring that was." 632 sat down. "But here I have all the company I could want...all the company I need."

Slushy frowned. "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't just escape right now...because I can break apart into ice, blast you with ice, do things...with ice…"

"Three…? Well...maybe not, but-" 632 started.

Slushy took a deep breath in.

"Now hold on, hold on, hold on a minute! Give an experiment a chance to speak! I know you want to talk to me, right? But escaping is only gonna make me angry, and less likely to be… 'good' or whatever." 632 frowned and crossed his arms. "That's one big reason. Number two...if you blow ice, I could possibly extract your DNA from if and use it to turn you into a minion of mine, like your friend 626."

Slushy instantly stopped himself from blowing ice, becoming extremely cautious.

"And three...hmm.." 632 smiled. "Like you want to talk to me, I want to talk to you."

Slushy frowned. "Is tying me up necessary, then?"

"Uh, duh. You'll try to escape otherwise...well...in a more 'run-away' manner." 632 shrugged. "Anyways...before you try to convert me, let me see if I can convert you."

"Convert me?" Slushy shook his head. "And destroy everyone and everything I love? Not a chance."

"But it comes with a sweet deal. 629 will stop passive-aggressively trying to kill you. Ehh? How's that?" 632 smiled.

Slushy shook his head.

632 frowned. "Fine. I'm going to bring this right down to business and settle it quickly. You have two choices. Join us willingly...or unwillingly."

Slushy shook his head again.

"Uhh, this isn't a 'yes-no' question." 632 crossed his arms. "It's a 'yes-yes' one."

"I will not become evil ever again." Slushy sighed. "Are we done now? Or are you gonna keep me here until you get the answer you want to hear?"

632 scoffed. "You think it's that simple, huh? Trying to weasel out of it? Too bad. If you won't join willingly…" 632 looked around and plucked a sewing needle from a scrap doll, then waving it menacingly in front of Slushy's face. I'll take your blood and make a doll out of it, and I'll force you to be evil...and do my bidding...and other stuff. But there, you're cornered!"

"Technically I'm tied to a pole, not trapped against a corner." Slushy frowned. "And if you think you can make a doll from blood - a liquid...fat chance. The most you'll do is hurt me from poking me."

"So...I'll poke you until you're forced to join me out of pain!" 632 grinned evilly.

"...yeah, except you forgot I'm made of ice." Slushy couldn't help but laugh. "You can't make me bleed."

"But you've bled before. I've seen your memories." 632 leaned in. "Isn't that right?"

"Maybe, but...I know for a fact that right now my body is ice." Slushy calmly broke apart and reconstructed his body out of the ropes. "Are we done now? I didn't have a chance to eat yet…"

632 frowned. "Get back in the ropes."

"Uh...how about no?" Slushy frowned as well.

"Get. Back. In. The. Ropes." 632 growled.

"How. About. No?" Slushy turned away. "I don't appreciate people taking me prisoner."

632 picked up the ropes from the pole and tossed them on top of Slushy. "Get in the ropes!"

The ropes slid down to the floor. Slushy couldn't help but laugh.

"Nrr...why you-!" 632 shook his head. "Fine then! If you leave this room, I will command Minion to kill one of your friends."

Slushy sighed and sat down. "Fine, fine. I'll stay as long as the others free Stitch from that spell and they come to 'rescue' me." He couldn't help but snicker.

"Are you...mocking me?!" 632 growled.

"W-What? No, no! How could I mock someone as evil as you?" Slushy covered his mouth and giggled.

632 sighed. "You are mocking me, huh?"

Slushy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry...just old habits, being mischievous…" Slushy calmed down.

"So you still have it in you, then!" 632 smiled. "Then please join us! We will even consider sparing your loved ones and making them our servants and-"

"No." Slushy frowned. "I can't make myself any more clear. I'm good, and it will stay that way."

"Stubborn, are you?" 632 tapped his foot against the floor. "Fine then."

"Now, is it my turn to talk to you?" Slushy smiled. "See, being good comes with a lot of good things! You can be part of our Ohana, you can find a place where you can call home, and-"

"Not interested." 632 shook his head. "I refuse to simply abandon all that I know, or to betray my boss."

"...Boss?" Slushy raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be 629?"

"Affirmative." 632 smiled.

Slushy paused for a moment to think. "...So what is his plan, then? Why try to kill me one second, and need me the other? What does he really want with me?"

"To be whole." 632 took a quick breath. "But I must spare the details-"

"No. Tell me." Slushy smiled. "I can't join you unless I know my part, right?"

"...I don't know everything." 632 admitted. "It's embarrassing to say, but that's the truth. What I do know is...you weren't meant to be created the way you were. 629 says that he can fix it, but I'm not sure what he means by that. It's a little too late for editing now that you've actually been created…" 632 crossed his arms. "Well?"

Slushy shook his head. "Sorry. I'm gonna need more convincing than that."

"Well then...perhaps I can convince you with an offer?" 632 smiled, eerily playful.

Slushy shrugged. "What is it now?"

"I will fix your mind." 632 winked. "After all, there's a reason why I could do so much more to you than to my other victims. That's because your mind has become incredibly fragile."

Slushy stood up. "Yeah, I think I'll take a raincheck. If you don't mind, I think I'm tired of this. By now the others probably know what's up and they'll collect you." He shook his head. "Besides, this is probably some sort of cheap trick. You'll just scramble my brain, right?" He walked towards the door.

"..." 632 closed his eyes. "... _Fabico_."

Slushy stopped walking, his eyes widened slightly, and turned around to face 632. "W-What?"

"You heard me, didn't you?" 632 smiled. "That word, something about it causes your mind so much trauma."

"I'm tired of your mind games." Slushy frowned.

"Does it hurt, being called a failure? That's what you are, isn't it? A freak accident? A mistake?" 632 grinned. "I hear from 629 that Jumba wanted to kill you off and pretend you never happened. Who'd of thought the number 523 could be so...what's the word…" He stood in a thinking posture, left foot swishing back and forth slowly on the floor. "Deplorable?"

Slushy bit his lip.

"Gone quiet, have you?" 632 teased. "But how would you know all of this, and why now? Weren't these memories meant to be lost? Ohoho, no." He wagged a finger. "It's because of that memory-erasing ray 619 used to try and 'heal' you. After all…" He gave a twisted smile. "Ignorance is bliss."

"H-How...how did you-" Slushy stammered.

"How did I know?" 632 tapped his head. "I've been in your mind for months. I know everything about you. It would be a shame for me to leak some info, wouldn't it?"

"But…" Slushy wasn't sure what to say.

"The ray was still in a prototype phase when he used it." 632 smiled. "Because of this, trying to replace your memories caused your mind to become delicate, and the barrier holding back your suppressed memories started to crack."

Slushy remained silent. Was this the reason why he was suddenly remembering the past? Did it affect anything in his mind besides memory?

"And because of that..." 632 playfully wagged a finger. "I've been able to manipulate your memory to the extent that you cannot tell it if actually happened or not." He grinned. "But there is a simple way to fix this. A way for your memory to solidify once again…"

"...and what's that?" Slushy frowned. "Letting you back into my head?"

"No. All it takes is to say one simple word." 632 winked. "Like...casting a magic spell."

"I don't believe that." Slushy shook his head. "It's probably a trick you came up with."

"Does saying a word hurt so much?" 632 teased.

Slushy crossed his arms. "Depends on the word I'm trying to say...and what'll happen if I do say it."

"Oh, that's simple. It will reboot your memories to go back to the original ones." 632 smiled, crossing his arms. "The word you have to say will cause this activation regardless of the context. If you dare utter this word, your memories will be rebooted. Think of it as waiting and choosing later." 632 nodded. "Sounds like like a good deal?"

Slushy sighed. "Well, I suppose you should tell me that 'Forbidden Word' or so…"

632 perked up. "Interested in the offer, I see? Well you're making the right choice."

"...yes, exactly. Just incase I change my mind." Slushy crossed his fingers behind his back. "So what's the word?"

632 motioned for Slushy to come closer.

"...Umm...the word?" Slushy whispered.

632 smiled, whispering in return. "It's the name you gave 629. If you say it, he'll hear it and come to help you."

Slushy scratched his head, unable to remember giving 629 any name of the sort. "Uh huh...I'll try to remember that. Hey...you know…"

632 blinked. "Hmm?"

"It's weird how I gave your… 'boss' a name, but not you, right? So…" Slushy smiled. "Want a name?"

632 shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I think you'll change your mind." Slushy sighed, and frowned slightly. "I mean...when people call me by name, it's like I'm a person. But...being called a number...it brings back bad memories...it...makes me feel like a specimen...or even a tool."

632 blinked. "But that's what we are, aren't we? Jumba's experiments? His specimen? His tools?"

Slushy shook his head. "No. Not anymore. I let people call me by number in the past...but now I want to be called by name. Only Jumba is allowed to call me by number, since...that's the name he gave me, and that's what I'll always be to him."

632 grinned. "So you'll always be a tool to him?"

Slushy frowned. "Those times are done. I've let them go, and I'm moving to the future."

"Riiiight." 632 rolled his eyes. "So you expect me to call you by name?"

"I would appreciate it…" Slushy extended a hand to 632. "My name's Slushy. It's nice to meet you."

632 squinted his eyes. "We've already met…"

"...work with me, ok? If we are going to be on the same side…" Slushy smiled. "Right...uhh...Stratus?"

"Stratus?" 632 frowned.

"W-Well...like the cloud…" Slushy admitted.

"No." 632 crossed his arms. "If I am to have a name, I feel inclined to pick it myself."

Slushy rubbed the back of his neck. "A-Alright...what name do you want to have?"

632 frowned. "I am 632. You are 523. End of story."

Slushy sighed. "Can't you even try to-"

"I said end of story." 632 grew annoyed. "It's so much simpler to call people by number! It's pre-registered in my memory, I don't want to take the time and effort to remember something as useless as that."

"U-Useless?!" Slushy frowned. "Names are special! They give a person individuality! Numbers are just...numbers!"

"I can't believe you're defending something so...mundane." 632 sighed, floating out of Marionette's body. "Look. You've bored me to the afterlife...almost."

Slushy rushed over to his sleeping cousin. "I-Is she alright?!"

"She's only sleeping, calm down." 632 floated around. "You know, just forget it. I've lost interest in trying to get you to willingly cooperate…"

Slushy sighed. "Finally you'll leave me alone…"

"Oh contraire." 632 wagged a finger. "It's a good time I've spent months in your mind…"

"What are you implying?" Slushy looked over, squinting his eyes.

632 placed a hand on Slushy's forehead. "At least I can make some use of your presence."

Slushy grew nervous. "W-What are you-?"

"I think the first step is to do the most rational thing." 632 frowned. "It's best if you forget about the existence of those names, 523.

"I said...that...names are…" Slushy felt his consciousness slipping away as he started to fall backwards to the floor.

"...heh." 632 grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is it." Solar whispered, peeking out from behind a tree. "They went inside the doll shop."

Splodyhead blinked. "Th...the doll shop?" He looked off to the side. "What business do they have there?"

"Does that really matter?" Solar slipped out in front of the tree and started to cautiously move towards the store. "No matter the location, there's a purpose…" He paused dramatically, then turning around and waving his hands. "A sinister purpose!"

Rolling his eyes, Splodyhead slipped out in front of the trees. "Now's really not the time for this."

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Solar shrugged.

Eyeing the store, Splodyhead gasped and pulled Solar with him into the ground. "Get down!"

"W-What the-ahh!" Solar's face slammed right into the mud. "T-The heck man?!"

Splodyhead gritted his teeth. "Shh!"

"Huh?" Solar looked through the blades of grass to see the puppet Stitch patrolling the outside of the shop. "Oh...what's this?"

"Slushy's not with him." Splodyhead frowned. "This means either one of three things…"

Solar gasped. "Stitch thought he was a real slushie and ate him?!"

Choking, Splodyhead turned sharply to him. "W-What?! No!"

"Oh." Solar blinked. "...Slushy melted into a puddle and Stitch is trying to hide the evidence?"

With a heavy sigh, Splodyhead crawled through the grass towards the shop. "Come on. It could be a hostage situation, or...a checkpoint."

"Checkpoint?" Solar whispered, crawling behind. "Like...in a videogame?"

"Something like that." Splodyhead eyed the area. "I meant he's dropped him off, and someone's going to pick him up."

"Ohhh…" Solar blinked. "But...if 632's inside of Stitch...why go through that trouble? There's only someone else besides him that's activated and evil, and it's not 629."

"No idea...wait…" Splodyhead looked over. "What...are you talking about?"

Solar stratched the back of his head. "You mean...you can't sense when an experiment is activated?"

"Uhh...No!" Splodyhead frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Who is it?!"

"Hey, hey…" Solar frowned. "You don't have to worry...she's not around here."

"She?!" Splodyhead stood up. "Stop with the pronoun game! Who's activated?! Dealing with just 632 alone has been a hassle! We need to make sure they don't meet up!"

"Uhh...Splody…" Solar gulped.

"What?!" Splodyhead put his hands at his hips. "This is serious! What if 'she' is...a...Medusa! What if looking at her makes us turn to stone?!"

"S-Splody…" Solar pointed towards Splodyhead. "Y-You might wanna-"

Splodyhead stopped on the ground. "Wanna what?!"

Solar gulped. "Turn...around…"

"Huh?" Splodyhead looked from behind his shoulder. "It's just Stitch."

Solar frowned. "Seriously?"

Shaking his head, Splodyhead huffed, "I don't see the big deal. It's Stitch."

"Exactly!" Solar clasped his hands together, moving them both simultaneously to point forward. "It's. Stitch."

Splodyhead turned around. "...Oh."

Stitch then growled and grabbed at Splodyhead's neck, narrowly missing.

"He's in kill-mode!" Solar freaked out. "What's the plan?! What's the plan?!"

"Surviving would be a good start." Splodyhead looked around. "Aha, I think I've got a plan, follow me!"

Running towards another shop nearby, Splodyhead began to kick at a fire hydrant. "Even possession can't change the fact that Stitch is weak against water." He turned to Solar. "Keep him busy."

Solar nodded confidently and flew into the air, creating spheres of energy and throwing them at Stitch strategically in an attempt to lure him over to the hydrant. "C'mon now...any second."

Eyeing his target carefully, Splodyhead bent the hydrant with all his might and started to rigorously heat it up. Due to the rapid vaporization of the water within the hydrant, the pressure started to significantly rise. "This better work...for the love of Jumba, don't let science fail me now!"

The pressure built up greatly, and the hydrant started to shake. Realizing it has reached its optimization level, Splodyhead quickly jumped off. "She's gonna blow!"

In an instant, the top of the hydrant blew off and smacked Stitch in the face, followed by a gush of boiling water. Solar cautiously landed next to him to check the scene. "That was certainly explosive...hey, are you alright?"

Stitch grumbled and spat water out from his mouth, then shaking his head. "Blehg…"

"I think he's normal again!" Solar called over.

Splodyhead nodded. "Good. Now let's hurry...I sure hope everything is alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It happened so fast. I didn't even realize it in the aftermath. Even after the blood splattered onto me, even after I could hear the screams and the fear. I don't know what even happened, but it just did. My ice...his arm...

What...did I do?

" _What's the matter? Does it hurt?"_ 619 tightened his grip on my arm. " _Bet it didn't hurt as much as 150's arm, huh?"_

I try to pull my arm away, to at least loosen his grip, but I'm not strong enough.

" _Well?"_ 619 looked right into my eyes. " _I knew you were a freak before, but damn...you went from zero to a hundred real quick. No one's ever done something like that before…"_

I shake my head, trying to defend myself. " _I...I didn't want to do it! It...it happened so fast I-"_

619 used his free arm to punch me in the stomach. " _You idiot. Experiments aren't allowed to kill each other. He could've died from blood loss. You can't justify this."_

" _T-Then…"_ I try to pull away again. " _Why won't you-"_

" _Let you go?"_ 619 frowned. " _Stop doing these things? Because experiments are supposed to be strong. You snap like a twig, y'know. Besides...that rule is the only reason why I haven't killed you by now."_

I close my eyes and shake my head. " _Then...what will happen if you break those rules?"_

" _You dare suggest that kind of thing?!"_ 619 growled. " _Now I know you're an idiot!"_

" _But really!"_ I look at him. " _If you killed me, what would happen?"_

619 glanced to the side. " _W-Well...probably Jumba'd-"_

" _No."_ I sigh and look down, cutting him off. " _No. Jumba wouldn't do anything. In fact...he'd probably celebrate, wouldn't he? If he were to...put me out of commission, that would cause fear for all the experiments. Everything would be in chaos."_ I look over to him. " _But...if you...you'd be celebrated, you'll be a hero...having the guts to break the rules and to kill out the weakness of our kind. You have everything to gain...so...why won't you do it?"_

619 looks back to me. " _...Because...at the end of the day, you're still an experiment. It feels wrong."_

" _But it's not wrong to hurt me?"_ I frown. " _It's not wrong to beat me or choke me or poison me or-"_

619 slams me against the wall. " _...No. It's not."_ He frowns. " _Because failures like you need to be disciplined."_ He lets go of me and storms down the hall, out of my sight.

I slowly collect my thoughts and return to my room. I sit on my bed and look at my arm where 619 was squeezing, there's a deep bruise. It feels like it's throbbing, but I can't cry. If I do...

Just then, there's a knock at my door. " _523, are you in there?"_

I nod. " _Come in."_

Hamsterviel enters the room, closing the door behind him. " _I just saw 619 storming down the hall. He was...kicking trash cans and saying very unpleasant things. I...wanted to check on you."_

" _O-Ok…"_ I scooch over as Hamsterviel sits next to me on my bed.

" _Your arm…"_ Hamsterviel adjusts his glasses and carefully feels the bruise. " _Was that him?"_

I nod, silently.

Sighing, Hamsterviel takes out a bandage roll from his lab coat. " _Why do you insist on being around him? Especially because...these incidents keep happening."_

" _Because…"_ I shake my head. " _I don't know...because I feel like...maybe next time will be different, you know?"_

Hamsterviel stretches out the bandages. " _Some people just don't deserve that many chances...I wonder how you can do that…"_

Anxiously, I look around, hoping to change the subject. " _...Sometimes I wonder...why is your name not like mine?"_ I ask, looking over as Hamsterviel bandages my arm.

He smiles patiently and thoughtfully adjusts his glasses. " _You see, I wasn't created like you. I came from my family, and they named me."_

The word... _ **family**_... it has a warmth to it.

" _They didn't name you a number?"_ I look down and swing my legs.

" _Well...no."_ Hamsterviel sighs.

I close my eyes. " _I want a name like that...I don't want to be a number. I don't want a name like the other experiments have, I don't want to be like them."_

Hamsterviel puts a hand on my shoulder. " _So then, what'll it be?"_

I look and him, confused. " _What do you mean?"_

Hamsterviel smiles at me. " _Your name."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, look, I found them!"

"Oh no...meega sorry! Meega naga wanted to!"

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"Where'd that cloud punk get away to?!"

"Deep breaths. We'll figure things out."

"Maybe weega have answer…"

"No, no, NO! Not again! This CAN'T be happening!"

"Hold on! Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Dammit!"

Slushy slowly opened his eyes and moaned.

"Slushy! Oh thank goodness that freakish cloud isn't inside you again!" Splodyhead sighed, relieved. "I didn't think he could actually possess someone...are you alright?"

Slushy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nnnhhh…"

"Marionette is still out." Solar said, checking on his other cousin. "But I can sense that 632 is no longer possessing her. That must be why Stitch is free from that spell."

Stitch's ears flopped down. "Meega let cousins down…"

"Hey, don't think like that." Splodyhead comforted his younger cousin. "I understand that you feel like you could've done something to prevent this, but...don't think about it too much. Nobody is hurt, and that's what is important."

Slushy slowly stood up. "I feel like a train hit me off a bridge…"

Solar gasped. "Do you need me to fly you to the hospital?!"

"What?" Slushy giggled. "No, no. Just my head is throbbing…"

"You should get some rest, Slushy." Splodyhead nodded. "I'll help you get home."

"...Who's Slushy?" Slushy blinked.

"Uhh...you are?" Solar squinted his eyes. "...I think you are…"

Splodyhead grew worried."Did you bang your head hard somewhere?"

Slushy shook his head. "I don't remember, then again my head is really aching…" He rubbed his hands against it to try and relieve the pain of his headache. "So it may be possible…"

Stitch looked towards the door. "Meega tell Jumba. Youuga can have checkup, Marionette too."

"I'll come with you." Solar smiled. "I'll fly you there. After all, a medical emergency should be dealt with quickly…"

Two two youngest cousins in the room then exited the shop to find their creator.

Splodyhead helped to walk Slushy to the chair by the counter up front. "Did you lose any memories?"

"I don't know…" Slushy shrugged.

Splodyhead sighed. "I can't believe they used me as a hostage. I should've done something...but it was still Stitch. I couldn't hurt him...or let you get hurt because of me…" He groaned, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Who is Stitch?" Slushy asked.

"What do you mean?! He was right here a few seconds ago!" Splodyhead looked over to Slushy.

"Oh...the yellow one or the blue one?" Slushy blinked.

"The blue one..." Splodyhead grew very worried. "Slushy, are you sure you're alright?"

"...who is Slushy?" Slushy blinked. "Why do you call me Slushy? That's not my name."

Splodyhead was baffled. "W-What…?"

Slushy nodded. "As far as I can remember, my name is 523."

Splodyhead grew even more worried. "Just how hard did you bang your head?!"

Slushy sighed. "I couldn't tell you, 619…"

"619?" Splodyhead frowned. "My name is Splodyhead, and you are Slushy. Only Jumba calls us by number."

"Is that so?" Slushy looked down. "Well...for some reason, those names...they just keep...pushing away from my mind…"

"...This isn't some normal 'headbang' now, huh...wait a second." Splodyhead realized. "This is the work of 632, isn't it?!"

Slushy shrugged. "Could be, 619...very well could be."

"I said my name is Splodyhead...can't you even remember that I told you that just just a second ago?" Splodyhead was baffled.

"You did? I...don't remember." Slushy rubbed his head. "Wait, what did you say your name was again? I...I just can't get the name to stick in…"

Splodyhead frowned lightly. "When Stitch finds Jumba, I'll be sure to let him know about this...there could be serious side effects."

"Side effects?" Slushy shrugged. "I mean...is only remembering you by number really a...side effect?"

"W-W…" Splodyhead stuttered. "O-Of course it is! Don't you remember at all? The names Lilo gave us? The names that made us...like...like people, a-and not tools of destruction!"

Slushy sighed, hopping off the chair. "No, I told you. I don't remember, can't remember, it doesn't stay in my head."

Splodyhead groaned in frustration. "But that's not normal! Even for a head bang!"

Shrugging, Slushy walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Splodyhead asked, looking over.

Slushy sighed and rubbed the side of his neck. "I just...need to get some fresh air."

"But what about-"

"Stop." Slushy opened the door. "I...I'm going home…"

"But Stitch and Solar are bringing Jumba over now, you need to be checked on!" Splodyhead insisted. "What if this is just the beginning? What if you forget everyone, everything, even yourself?!"

Slushy decided it was best to stop questioning who's name belonged to who, and shook his head. "If this is 632, what would he gain from that?"

"What would he gain from making you forget our names?" Splodyhead shook his head.

Slushy took a breath, preparing to answer. However, he found that he couldn't. "...Well...I think he's annoyed with names...but…"

"But that's a stupid motive and it doesn't achieve anything." Splodyhead huffed.

"If Jumba really has to check on me, tell him to do it tomorrow." Slushy stepped outside. "I'm...just not in the mood now."

"Not in the mood?!" Splodyhead growled. "This is your LIFE here! And you're not in the MOOD?!"

Slushy's response was to simply close the door behind him. He slowly walked back to his home, looking towards the ground. He let out a groan of frustration and kicked a pebble away, causing it to pick up ice. When the pebble clanged against a pole, spikes of ice formed on impact. Slushy paused for a moment to admire his artwork, observing how the moonlight refracted off of the ice shards. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, the sound of the crickets calming him.

"Useless." He whispered. "I can't remember at all…"

He looked towards the night sky, mild cloud cover painted across the nearly black canvas. The stars in the background glistened while a pair of owls soared across.

"What's in a name?" Slushy asked himself. "Why did I care about it so much before? ...unless...it's supposed to cover up-"

"Yo." 629 said, unenthused. He was leaning against a nearby building's wall. "What's up with you getting so...icky right now?"

"Icky?" Slushy frowned. "Oh, and bringing doomsday to the entire world isn't?"

"I have my own definition of icky." 629 shrugged. "I think doomsday is pretty, dare I say, beautiful."

Slushy paused for a moment. "So you calling this name stuff icky...is this meant to mean you know something about this?"

629 smiled. "Could be, I suppose…"

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't it?" Slushy frowned. "Do you mind? I'm trying to emotionally rest myself here, and you're really killing the scene."

"Killing is what I do best." 629 grinned.

Slushy raised an eyebrow. "And yet you haven't even been activated, so...you've never actually killed anything."

629 blinked, then tried to come up with a rebuttal. "Well...I mean...technicalities aside…"

Slushy grinned. "I knew it. You're just trying to act intimidating."

"Shut up." 629 grabbed Slushy by the arm and pulled him closer, glaring into his eyes. "You've got a lot of nerve, ice freak."

Instead of freaking out, trying to pull away, Slushy eyed at 629 carefully. "...Something's not right here."

"Hmm?" 629 raised an eyebrow. "You're right. You should be cowering in fear, whimpering. I like it when you're afraid, could you maybe do that for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Slushy shook his head. "No. I mean you're not acting right. What the heck are you doing here of all places?"

"I could say the same about you. It's as though fate has it that we are meant to be together…" 629 frowned. "And no, I don't mean like that. I mean fused, as one. We're meant to be 523 together, don't you realize that?"

Slushy growled and pushed 629 away. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't want to be stronger? To have all that power?" 629 crossed his arms.

"I never wanted that power to begin with." Slushy turned away. "Are we done here? Can I leave?"

629 smiled slyly. "Oh yes...leave...but before you do, I must say…"

"Say what?" Slushy looked back at 629. "'Oh, 523. You could be so much more! Let's be evil! Let's go destroy the planet!' Is that right?"

"The others are already here." 629 chuckled. "That's what I must say."

Slushy looked around. "...The others?"

"Did you really think after all this time we _wouldn't_ have all activated by now?" 629 placed an arm around Slushy's shoulder, gazing into the sky. "We're waiting for you, you know. Your little rebellion ends here. You will join us, even if it is by force."

Slushy pushed 629 away from him again. "Get away from me!"

629 frowned. "I believe you have a few screws loose to not know...once I have my mind set on something, it _will_ go my way." He then pointed at Slushy. "You can keep lying to yourself, but I sure as hell know for a fact that you want more! You're weak, 523! Nothing has changed for all this time!" He squinted his eyes. "And if you continue on like this, nothing will ever change."

"I'm done here." Slushy shook his head. "You can keep up these mind games all you want with 632 helping you, but I'm not going to let you mess with me anymore. I'm done here, and that's final." He then turned away again and walked away.

629 then quickly slashed a tree besides him, causing it to topple over into the streetlamp with the ice. The lamp then toppled into an transmission tower, in which the tower toppled collided with the ice causing an electrical explosion.

Slushy quickly turned around, startled. "W-What the?"

629 crossed his arms. "I think you might have overlooked something here, 523. I said _WE_ wouldn't have activated by now. That word is inclusive, it includes me. This is me, 523. I'm activated." He frowned. "And I'm standing right here, right in front of you."

Slushy backed away, cautiously. "It's you...really?"

"If I was in your mind, how could I have done something to the physical world?" 629 questioned.

"That's…" Slushy glanced to the side, a feeling of urgency raising.

"Ah yes, go ahead and run. I won't stop you." 629 grinned. "Though, I don't suppose you want me to get away? Want me to go and kill people, kill your friends? Or...perhaps you do. I can remember the long, and I must say long, list of people who you used to hate. I'll go down the list." 629 cleared his throat. "Starting at the top, the one who you actually almost killed yourself, 61-"

Slushy grit his teeth and ran away. He couldn't let 629 play him. He couldn't let himself be emotionally weak. He couldn't stand there anymore.

He was tired of standing there, tired of not fighting back. Tired of letting the world swallow him, tired of just giving up.

"...You're right." Slushy muttered under his breath. "If I continue on like this, nothing will ever change…"

To be continued.


End file.
